Caleidoscopio
by Lissy Aquarius
Summary: Porque hubo una generación anónima que, con con sus enseñanzas, guió a doce pequeños que lucharían y vivirían por Athena. Esta es su historia.
1. Responsabilidad

**CALEIDOSCOPIO**

_Dedicado a PanHe, por aquí conocida como Etneri y que para mí es mi manis. _

_Y cierto personaje, quiere dedicarle a Leonore sus partes favoritas._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Responsabilidad. **

El lugar estaba extrañamente invadido por un silencio sepulcral. Las altas columnas que había en derredor proyectaban su sombra en el suelo. El hombre de cabellos oscuros permanecía con la mirada clavada en la alfombra de terciopelo intentado asimilar sílaba por sílaba las palabras que el Patriarca había pronunciado. Demonios, sabía que un llamado de aquel hombre nunca traía muy buenas noticias en general, pero aquello había sido demasiado. ¿Quién se creía qué era? "Pues quien más, el mayor de los 88 caballeros a la orden de la diosa Athena" Sí. Siempre tenían que rendirle una especie de reverencia, pues él era el encargado de vigilarlos y de procurarles lo mejor. Aún así, nunca había pensado que él… Bueno, siempre había sido una idea que descartaba cuando veía que el resto de sus compañeros demostraban una mayor madurez que él. Vamos, incluso el Patriarca tenía bajo su yugo instructor a alguien. ¿Por qué no se lo quedaba él?

—¿Qué pasará si no acepto?

El caballero de libra frunció el ceño. El Patriarca carraspeó en un par de ocasiones. Pero el hombre de cabello azabache mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, esperando la respuesta que seguramente sería un regaño.

—Tendría que ser por una buena razón. —Respondió tranquilamente la mayor autoridad del Santuario sin inmutarse.

—Señor, como usted sabe no suelo quedarme demasiado tiempo en el Refugio por las misiones que se me encomienda. Tengo a mi cargo demasiadas cosas y además, pienso que esto sería contraproducente.

El Patriarca se puso de pie y caminó en derredor. Meditaba seriamente sobre lo que le habían contestado. Frotó sus manos largo tiempo. Finalmente contestó: — ¿Esa es tu mejor razón?

El hombre dio un brusco respingo. Ni siquiera supo en que momento se puso de pie y comenzó a reclamarle al sujeto al que debía guardarle mayor respeto. El caballero de libra se acercó lentamente a él.

—Eetrin, confiamos en ti. ¿Es que no lo entiendes, muchacho? —Inquirió Dohko, el Santo de Libra — Te ponemos una vida en tus manos porque sabemos que tendrás la madurez necesaria para conducirlo por el camino del bien y que harás de él un digno portador de la armadura del Escorpión. Al final de cuentas, nos lo agradecerás. Te lo aseguro.

—Maestro, es que temo fallar. Nunca he… sabe que no soy tan responsable como…

— ¿Cómo tu buen amigo Siroe? Vamos sabes que es la naturaleza de su signo ser un poco presumido. —Contestó con una sonrisa haciendo referencia precisamente a su signo: Leo. — Yo sé que lo harás bien. Shion también. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

Las pupilas verdes de Eetrin por un momento, reflejaron melancolía. Pero le bastó un par de segundos para recuperar la vivaz mirada y contestar sonriendo: — Juro que no los defraudaré.

* * *

—¡Tienes que contarme todo lo que ocurrió!

—Siroe¿quieres dejarme respirar primero?

El Santo de Leo retrocedió como niño regañado. Eetrin exhaló y se sentó en un escalón que unía el templo de Escorpión con el de Libra. No podía evitar dejar de pensar en lo que le habían pedido. "Tienes una audiencia con el Patriarca" le había informado uno de los guardias. Tenía que aceptar que había tardado más de la cuenta en ir sabiendo que seguramente le pedirían informes de sus misiones, que hasta horas antes no eran nada especial. Y de vez en cuando, también aprovechaba para escaparse hacia su amado Egipto con aquella arena caliente bajo sus pies y de fondo, la bella estampa de las pirámides. ¿Cómo demonios podía hacerlo ahora que tendría a un niño en su responsabilidad?

—Parece que no han sido buenas noticias. — Dijo Siroe, sentándose a su lado. Por una milésima de segundo un atisbo de seriedad surcó su rostro.

—Pues no lo es. No sé quién se cree que es el Patriarca.

—Pues precisamente el que es, Eetrin. Vamos, seguro has de estar de dramático. Dime ya.

—Un niño.

—¿Qué?

—Exactamente eso, un niño. Parece ser que creyeron que era suficientemente apto para ser maestro y me han asignado al que ha de portar la armadura de Escorpión. Y si te das cuenta, pertenecerá a la generación en la que la diosa Athena reencarnará. El fatídico ciclo se cumplirá con la desdicha de unos niños que tal vez ni siquiera han nacido.

Hubo un respetuoso silencio que se extendió sólo lo suficiente.

—¿En serio se atrevieron a darte un alumno? — Preguntó Siroe sonriente.

Eetrin le lanzó una mirada nada amigable.

—Digo… es que… siempre pensé que si alguien acabaría teniendo una aburrida labor de ese tipo en este Santuario sería Kratos. Deberías de ver con que ahínco se esfuerza por instruir incluso a los guardias que han adquirido una notable educación gracias a él — Siroe estiró las piernas—, no me lo tomes a mal amigo, pero… vamos, espero que no hayas aceptado.

Al Santo de Escorpión no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que su amigo le dijera eso. De hecho, él también pensaba lo mismo hasta hacia poco. Estaba convencido con total certeza de que podría ser buen ejemplo si se esforzaba, pero eso era precisamente lo que no quería. Además, el Santo de Géminis le había comentado en una ocasión que él entrenaba a un par de niños que al final acabarían matándolo para poder ser dignos portadores de la armadura que les correspondía. Así que prácticamente, había dicho con melancolía, los entrenaba para matarlo a pesar de que los niños le habían jurado que ellos nunca le harían daño. Eetrin los había visto una sola vez entrenar y se maravilló ante el cosmos que esos gemelos irradiaban… pero en fin. Ahora era su turno. Y con respecto a Kratos, también pensaba lo mismo. El Santo de Acuario era un romano engreído que se daba aires de interesante y jamás socializaba con ninguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo cuando se presentaba ante ellos, siempre se expresaba con una formalidad tal que al Escorpión se le hacía irritable. Pero como casi nunca iba al Santuario, no tenía que soportarlo más que en ocasiones muy, pero muy especiales.

—¿Hola¿Sigues ahí?

—¿Ah?... Sí. Disculpa, estaba meditando.

—¿Y bien? No me has dicho, seguro que le dijiste al Patriarca que no.

—No. No pude. Acepté.

—Estás bromeando.

—Podría ser una experiencia interesante —Dijo Eetrin dubitativo.

—Un niño no es una experiencia. Es alguien a quien hay que formar y que cuesta mucho trabajo…

—¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tu maestro?

El león bufó. Recordar no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

—Que era un sujeto arrogante que siempre trataba de que pensara igual que él. Pero era un buen tipo.

—Y todo lo que eres ahora se lo debes a él, en cierta forma. Vamos, si…

—¿Eetrin?

Detrás de ellos, el viejo maestro de Libra llamó al Santo de Escorpión. Éste dio un brusco respingo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí escuchando su conversación? De inmediato él y Siroe se pusieron de pie.

—Pensé que tendría que llegar al templo del joven Siroe para hallarte. Eetrin¿podemos hablar… a solas?

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí. ¡Nos vemos después y… suerte! — Dijo el león alejándose con una gran sonrisa.

Eetrin tuvo que admitir que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque su amigo no se hubiera ido. Ya tenía suficiente de sorpresas y cosas por hoy para tener que hablar ahora con el maestro de Libra.

—Veo que ya le dijiste. Muy bien hecho. Aunque espero que su consejo haya sido para convencerte, no para tratar de disuadirte.

—No señor, Siroe sólo me hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista.

—Escucha muchacho — el Santo de Libra comenzó a entrar a la casa del Escorpión seguido por éste último — Shion quiere que subas hoy con él a Star Hill. Tú sabes que es un privilegio del que pocos gozan, pero quiere convencerte aunque yo sé que ya lo estás. Yo tengo que regresarme esta misma noche a China, pero antes… quería hablar contigo, depositar toda mi confianza en ti.

Eetrin asintió lentamente. Trató de limpiar un poco el desorden de su templo pateando la basura hacia los lados pero Dohko ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

—Has de saber que el niño al que entrenarás ya ha nacido. De hecho, es un pequeño con una familia que vela por él. Es humilde, pero tiene un gran corazón. Su destino está marcado por la desgracia… pero él no lo sabe.

—¿Tiene una familia? — Eso era más que lo que él Escorpión creía. El nunca había tenido familia¿cómo iba a arrancar a un niño de los brazos de su madre, de su padre o quizás de sus hermanos?

—Sí, familia. Un padre y una hermana. Su padre es un pescador y el pequeño los ayuda con las labores.

—¿Cómo es que sabe…?

—Conocemos a todos los que traemos, Eetrin. Las estrellas no eligen al azar.

—Disculpe.

—No te preocupes. Por ello es que quiero encomendarte una misión.

—Estoy a sus órdenes.

Dohko sonrió levemente. Miró el techo del templo y suspiró. El Escorpión no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

—Quiero que vayas con ese niño y te vuelvas su amigo. Que cuando sufra la pérdida que su destino marca, no esté solo y que cuente contigo. Que se familiaricen. Sé que es difícil, al final de cuentas no es más que un niño. Pero te lo pido, Eetrin. Tú sabes lo difícil que será cuando tenga que venir acá y comenzar con su entrenamiento, cuesta mucho acoplarse por ello creo que sería elemental…

—Pero espere un minuto, ni siquiera sé quien es, dónde vive… Además, mis misiones me impedirán que…

—Tu única misión a partir de ahora será velar por ese niño. Espero que hayas entendido.

El Santo de libra se dispuso a salir. El Escorpión aún seguía petrificado, pero reaccionó cuando el maestro cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Espere¿Pero quién es ese niño?

—Su nombre es Milo. Y vive en isla de Milo, precisamente. Cuando lo veas, lo reconocerás de inmediato. Que tengas suerte, muchacho.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Significará entonces, que no estás listo para él.

* * *

El cenit.

Era un difícil ascenso que se veía recompensado cuando aspirabas las primeras bocanadas de aire del lugar más cerca de los dioses. Era una elevación natural que permitía al más afortunado predecir los acontecimientos que se suscitarían en la tierra. No era un lugar para charlatanes, era la cúspide del mundo. Un lugar donde casi se podían escuchar los susurros de los dioses.

"_Zeus… ¿por qué?"_

El hombre que estaba de pie ahí miraba con semblante ensombrecido las estrellas. En cualquier otra ocasión, le había gustado estar ahí. Siempre se sentía a salvo y a gusto en ese lugar.

"_¿Es un ciclo que jamás acabará? Las guerras sólo traen más guerras. La violencia genera destrucción. Y sin embargo, continuamos luchando. ¿Por qué…?"_

Apretó los puños. Conocía su estrella guardiana y sabía que moriría pronto. El cielo se lo gritaba. Por eso es que preparaba todo con presteza para cuando ese día ocurriera.

"_Esas estrellas refulgentes son los niños. Desconocen lo que les espera. Pensarán que saldrán victoriosos, cuando en realidad no será más que otra guerra más…"_

Y la reencarnación de Athena estaba a punto de nacer. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Él, que era uno de los dos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa sabía muy bien que cuando Athena bajaba a la tierra, significaba que la paz estaba en peligro. Que nuevos peligros se aproximaban y que deberían de manejarse con sumo cuidado. En las últimas generaciones, no habían ocurrido más que pequeños incidentes que podían controlarse de inmediato. Incluso durante el periodo de Guerras Civiles, de Guerras Mundiales y de enfermedades que provocaron verdaderas pandemias entre la población ellos no habían tenido mayor problema. Se habían mantenido al margen, preguntándose porqué los dioses castigaban de esa manera a la raza humana. Para después darse cuenta de que en realidad, eran los mismos seres humanos los que provocaban su propia destrucción.

"_Pero es tan injusto…"_

Justicia. ¿Quién podía hablar de justicia? Había visto morir a 10 de sus compañeros de batalla y muchos más ocupaban un espacio en el cementerio. Los cuerpos de otros simplemente no se habían podido identificar y habían sido sepultados sin honores. La justicia no era algo que estuviera en el vocabulario de los dioses. Y ahora…

—_Dohko, mira esa estrella. ¿Ves lo brillante que están? Significa que ya nació un niño más. _

—_¿Hablas de…?_

—_Uno de los próximos portadores de los ropajes dorados. _

_El Santo de libra guardó silencio. Shion (que no estaba usando la máscara que la indumentaria de Patriarca exigía) tenía los ojos vidriosos._

—_Mañana mismo mandaré a alguien a vigilar a ese bebé. _

—_¿Tan pronto¿Y si tienen familia?_

—_Realmente no importa mucho eso, y tú y yo lo sabemos._

_El antiguo Santo de Aries miró a su compañero. _

—_Sé que soné demasiado insensible. Lo siento._

—_No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Por el contrario, tienes mucha razón. De hecho, yo estaba pensando en algo más. — Sonrió el envejecido Santo de libra._

—_¿Ah, sí? _

—_Si. El ciclo está a punto de cumplirse. El sello perderá su efecto y entonces, aquello contra lo luchamos volverá a surgir. Tal vez más fuerte que nunca. _

—_Por todos los dioses…_

—_Shion, como sabes, los niños que están naciendo ahora se enfrentarán a los enemigos del mañana. Necesitarán un entrenamiento más arduo. Lucharán contra la muerte misma. Y lo lamento profundamente en el alma por ellos._

—_¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer¡Por Zeus, esas criaturas ni siquiera saben hablar¡Muchos de ellos ni siquiera han nacido!_

—_¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?_

"_¡Sí, en serio¡Son unos niños!" quiso gritar Shion, pero se contuvo apretando los puños. Sabía que la sola suposición era ridícula. Ah, hacia tanto mal encariñarse con ellos… verlos morir era demasiado doloroso. Como si realmente, fueran hijos suyos._

—_¿Y qué propones exactamente Dohko? —Preguntó Shion enarcando una ceja._

—_Comenzar a entrenarlos desde mucho más jóvenes. Sé que serán capaces._

—_Ni siquiera los conoces._

—_Llámalo intuición. _

—_Espero que sea así. Porque sino será algo que los dos lamentaremos mucho._

_Dohko no le prestó mucha atención. Él también trataba de creer en si mismo._

—¿Patriarca¿Sumo Pontífice¿Papa¿Shion?

—Más respeto jovencito, que ya te escuché.

Eetrin retrocedió con una sonrisa dibujada en su moreno rostro. No sintió que hubiera necesidad de hacer una reverencia, puesto que le parecía que el encuentro era bastante informal. Al menos así creía, pues casi se rompía un hueso al escalar aquel lugar.

—Debe tener una excelente condición física para subir por aquí¿o hay un elevador oculto del que nunca me he enterado?

—¿Un elevador¿De qué crees que estás hablando?... ¿Y que insinúas?

—Lo siento, señor. — Una sonrisa traviesa le surcó el rostro del Escorpión. — Bien, ya estoy aquí. Espero que al final se haya arrepentido de la barbaridad que va a cometer y decida suspender mi faceta como maestro.

—Todo lo contrario, joven Eetrin.

Visiblemente desilusionado, el Escorpión se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Pensaba que ya había hablado demasiado o al menos el Patriarca eso insinuaba con su tonito de voz.

—¿Y bien…? — Dijo el egipcio mirando el lugar. Los silencios incómodos le parecían precisamente eso.

—Bien, sé que el Santo de libra ya habló contigo. ¿Te falta algo más para convencerte?

—De hecho, sí. Me encantaría saber porque a mí.

Esa pregunta ya se la esperaba Shion.

—Pensé que eras más listo.

—Con todo respeto, pero…

—No te exaltes, muchacho. Imagínate a la amazona de Piscis enseñándole a un nativo de tu signo técnicas propias de ella. ¿Crees que eso estaría bien?

—Pero…

—O al muchacho Kratos (al que sé que no soportas) enseñando al pequeño a manipular el hielo.

—¡Sé que eso es una causa¡Pero yo no me considero apto para ello!

—Eso es mucho mejor. ¿Y porqué no?

—Porque… — Buena pregunta. Eetrin sólo había buscado excusas, no razones — no lo sé.

El Patriarca se acercó al joven y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

—Deja de ser tan obstinado. Sé que lo harás bien.

—Es una de mis cualidades — bufó el egipcio.

—Así como la de lograr todo lo que te propones.

—Aunque…

—¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Y si no le agrado al niño? — Preguntó el Escorpión con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

Shion estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

* * *

**N/A:** _Eetrin y Kratos son personajes que pertenecen a PanHe, a los cuales tomé prestados -sin permiso- para esta historia paralela. Por supuesto que los demás son de Masami Kurumada, con excepción de Siroe y otros más que irán apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos._


	2. Hielo Vs Fuego

**Capítulo 2: Hielo Vs. Fuego.**

Era un día más en Grecia. El sol brillante ya se había posado desde hacia mucho en aquella tierra de dioses. Sin embargo, había un silencio sepulcral que se extendía por todo el Santuario… o bueno, eso quería creer el miembro más alto de la jerarquía que se encontraba paseando por los alrededores sin ningún motivo aparente. Ni siquiera pensaba en nada concreto, simplemente miraba en derredor y de vez en cuando, se detenía a platicar con alguna de las amazonas que entrenaban por ahí o de los muchos jóvenes que pretendían formar parte del Santuario. Aunque era tan respetado que los muchachos lo pensaban mucho antes de acercarse a él. Pero el Patriarca no se daba cuenta. No se sentía más que nadie, aunque claro que lo era.

Vagaba sin rumbo fijo, siguiendo más que nada lo que su cerebro le dictaba. Al darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada del Santuario, justo en la casa que debería ocupar. La casa de Aries. Paseó su mirada por el lugar, maravillándose ante lo esplendorosa que lucía y como el tiempo no había hecho mella en ella. Ojala su alumno se encontrara aquí. El pequeño Mu no hablaba demasiado, pero si era un observador meticuloso que amaba todo cuanto lo rodeaba. "Tendré que ir a Jamir a verlo". Confiaba en dejarlo solo, pues para su escasa edad tenía un autocontrol y una madurez extraordinaria. Además de que el propio niño le había confesado en una ocasión que entrenaba mucho mejor solo. "Y que inútil me sentí".

Bueno, tampoco tanto. Era un alivio no tener que hacer tantos viajes. Además, el niño dominaba perfecto el manejo de materia y en una ocasión, Shion juraba que lo había visto aparecerse al pie de su cama. Sus morados cabellos eran inconfundibles, pero si lo había hecho sólo había tardado unos segundos. "Aún es muy pequeño para dominarlo" pensó el lemuriano mientras se recostaba en una silla que alguien había olvidado ahí.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a dormitar, cuando una imagen se apareció frente a él. Al principio tuvo que entornar los ojos para poder mirar mejor, pero cuando se percató de quien lo observaba con aquella serenidad se puso de pie de inmediato.

—No esperaba que llegaras tan pronto.

—Cualquiera diría que no se alegra de verme. — Una sonrisa imperceptible para ojos menos expertos atravesó el rostro del joven.

—Claro que me alegro de verte, pero digamos que el lugar donde te envíe y la misión que te encomendé no era algo para hacerse de una forma tan rápida… Y hablando de eso¿dónde está? — Dijo el Patriarca, mirando hacia todas partes.

—No lo consideré apto para traerlo aquí.

—¿Ah, sí¿y eso porqué?

—Me gustaría que lo habláramos después. ¿Podría…?

El Patriarca hizo una especie de gruñido que el joven intuyó que significaba un "sí". Así que sin demasiados miramientos, continuó su camino.

Tal vez a muchos les pareciera arrogante. Pero creía que tenías buenas razones para comportarse así. Criado en un lugar gélido (y pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en un lugar así) su corazón había adquirido la misma temperatura. Además no ganaba nada siendo amable, como la vida misma le había demostrado.

Y la vida también le había demostrado que aquellos a quien uno siempre trata de evitar son con quien inevitablemente, se tendrá que convivir más. Maldita vida.

—¡Miren nada más a quien trajo Santa Claus! — El tono burlón le era tan familiar, que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. — ¡Y le han congelado la lengua!

—Eetrin, déjalo ya…

—¿Ya no saludas, Yeti?

—Eetrin…

—¿No me trajiste algo, congelador ambulante?

—¡Eetrin!

—No te tortures Siroe, total que nuestro buen amigo ha decidido ignorarnos como siempre.

Y efectivamente, el joven ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la burla de su compañero. Pero como el buen Escorpión estaba cansado y aburrido de ser ignorado, corrió hasta alcanzar a su compañero y quedarse de frente con él.

—Que grosero eres Kratos, ya ni siquiera saludas.

—Apártate de mi camino —Gruñó Kratos.

Siroe se había acercado a ellos. El Santo de leo odiaba cuando sus dos compañeros comenzaban a pelearse de aquella forma, porque generalmente ninguno de los dos acababa bien.

—Eetrin, déjalo pasar. Recuerda que es mi templo.

—Vamos leoncito, no me arruines la diversión.

Para sorpresa de Siroe, no había sido Eetrin el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras cargadas de burla, sino Kratos que se estaba preparando para lanzar su ataque en cualquier momento.

—¡Te prohíbo que congeles mi casa!

—No lo hará…

—Si lo haré.

—No te lo permitiré.

—Inténtalo.

El Escorpión se puso furioso. "¿Con qué retándome, romano?"

—Tú comenzaste este jueguito, Escorpión. Ahora veremos quien lo acaba.

— ¡Ni se les ocurra!

—Bien, trato hecho. ¿Cómo prefieres morir, Kratos?

— ¡Deténgase ustedes dos!

—No digas tonterías…

— ¡…Llamaré al Patriarca! —Clamaba Siroe.

—Veremos si sigues hablando tanto cuando tengas a Antares…

— ¡Ya se los advertí!

— ¡En guardia, Escorpión!

— ¡Eso no tienes que decirlo!

— ¡BASTA!

La voz resonó por cada rincón del templo. Un enfurecido caballero de géminis miraba a los tres protagonistas del alboroto con estupor.

— ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Detrás del Santo dorado de géminis, un par de niños idénticos miraban la escena con incredulidad y curiosidad. Guardaban silencio, pero se notaba que ellos hubieran preferido que la escena continuara.

—Ellos estaban…

—Silencio, Siroe. No te pedí explicaciones a ti.

—Pero Haeilk, no tienes que tomarte las cosas tan a…

El susodicho lo fulminó con la mirada y el Santo de leo guardó silencio.

— ¿Y bien? Kratos, me sorprende tu conducta tan infantil.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti. — Contestó el acuariano, cruzando los brazos.

—Ya lo sé. Pero pensé que eras el más sensato de los doce. Que equivocado estaba.

Una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro de Eetrin.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás Escorpión, con esa actitud infantil tan propia de la que estás orgulloso.

— ¿Ahora me vas a sermonear? — Le retó el Escorpión asumiendo la misma posición que Kratos.

— ¡No me imites!

— ¡Yo no te estoy imitando!

— ¡Cierra la boca!

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para callarme?

— ¡Alguien más listo que tú, por supuesto!

— ¡Sí, como no¡Amargado!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡No, cállate tú primero!

— ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!

Los gemelos retrocedieron asustados ante aquella orden de su maestro. Los Santos de acuario y Escorpión se limitaron a mirarse, avergonzados por su actitud. Definitivamente, no estaban demostrando el grado de madurez que se suponía debían tener.

Siroe había aprovechado aquel lapso de tiempo para ir en busca del Patriarca, que llegó sin mucha dilación al lugar donde se encontraban aquellos.

— ¿Qué pretendían ustedes dos¿Congelar la casa¿Destruirla¿Matarse entre si? — Era el Patriarca, con un tono de voz bastante intimidante.

—No necesariamente en ese orden. —Asumió algo divertido Eetrin.

—Eetrin, pensé que ahora que tendrías una nueva responsabilidad bajo tu cargo comenzarías a portarte más maduro. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—Ocurre que este romano me irrita, eso es todo.

—¿Y eso se puede saber porqué o es…? — Shion se percató de la presencia de los gemelos. Saga y Kanon. Esos pequeños que tan bien se habían acoplado al Santuario — Haeilk, ya puedes marcharte. Gracias por tu oportuna aparición.

El susodicho susurró levemente: — No es nada, Patriarca.

Y tomando de la mano a sus dos alumnos que no parecían querer moverse del lugar, los llevó consigo. De nuevo, ese silencio que tanto acto de presencia ha hecho en esta historia.

—Kratos, Eetrin. Que avergonzado estoy de ustedes.

Los aludidos ni siquiera contestaron. Ellos también se sentían mal de su actitud.

—¿Y bien?...

—He de decirle que fue este bicho el que me provocó señor. Yo simplemente traté de cruzar por esta casa y él se interpuso en mi camino…

—Cierra la boca, que tú tampoco…

—Basta. Los dos. Los veo en una hora. Mientras tanto, reflexionen su comportamiento.

El Patriarca se dio la vuelta y salió del templo. Los presentes estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y ninguno de ellos se atrevía a hablar. No claro, estando el Patriarca tan cerca.

— ¿Ven lo que han hecho¿Siempre tienen que comportarse así?

— Siroe, no necesito tus sermones…

— ¡Eetrin, justamente tú los necesitas! Te has comportado como un niño… Probablemente les castiguen¿no les parece una inútil pérdida de energía todo esto?

— Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Siroe. — Masculló Kratos. — Y si me metes en problemas, estúpido Escorpión, te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

—Vaya, que amenaza.

Sus miradas se encontraron, retadoras. Siroe pensó que en cualquier momento saldrían despedidas chispas de sus ojos. Pero no pasó nada. El acuario por fin logró su objetivo de salirse de su templo. Eetrin simplemente se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Siroe se preparó para otra semana de mal humor de su amigo. O más, dependiendo de cuánto se alargara la estancia de Kratos en el Santuario.


	3. La Isla de Milo

**Capítulo 3: La isla de Milo.**

Famosa por el descubrimiento que en ella se había hecho de la escultura helenística de la Venus de Milo, la isla que llevaba precisamente ese nombre apenas tenía un área de aproximadamente 158 km2 y poco más de 5, 000 habitantes. Situada al Sureste de Grecia, los que ahí vivían no se podían quejar. Producían todo lo necesario para vivir y además, había siempre una paz y tranquilidad que ningún otro lugar podía brindar. El único peligro que acechaba constantemente eran las tormentas, pero estas hacia mucho tiempo que no dejaban saldos rojos entre la población. En general, se podría decir que la vida en ese lugar era placentera. Sobretodo para los niños.

Los pequeños jugaban en la playa sin temor. Habían crecido ahí y estaban habituados y reconocían cuando el mar andaba de buen humor o cuando deberían alejarse lo más rápido que pudieran. Muchos de ellos ayudaban a sus padres con la pesca, otros más se dedicaban al campo. Eran niños fuertes y además, con un temple que asombraría a cualquier niño de las grandes urbes.

Ese día en especial, un pequeño de largos cabellos azules estaba contemplando el océano. Ya se había aburrido hacia mucho rato de buscarle forma a las nubes y sólo estaba esperando el llamado de su hermana anunciando que la comida estaba lista. Pensó en cuanto le gustaba el mar. Imaginarse que era infinito, aunque su padre le había dicho que no era así. "Más allá, está Atenas. La cuna de la civilización, donde nuestros dioses decidieron vivir. Te gustará". Recordaba que le había rogado a su papá que le llevara, pero este había respondido con una gran sonrisa que aún era demasiado pequeño y ese era un viaje muy grande. "Cuando seas mayor, iremos juntos. Tu hermana lo conoce, puede contarte las maravillosas historias…". Y eso bastaba para que el pequeño se pasara toda la tarde en el regazo de su hermana escuchándola hablar con aquel brillo en los ojos de Atenas.

—¡Milo, a comer! ¡Ve por papá! — Gritó una voz femenina desde la puerta.

El aludido se puso de pie y de inmediato se puso en marcha. Trotaba con inusual alegría. Cuando pasó cerca de unos botes, sintió un escalofrío. Había jurado que hacia unas noches atrás, había visto a un hombre enmascarado observándolo en uno de ellos. Milo había fingido que no lo había visto, pero cuando se alejó un poco más miró de nuevo y el hombre lo había seguido con la mirada. Era extraño y nunca había visto a alguien que vistiera de esa forma. Bueno, sí. En una ocasión había llegado alguien que se hacia llamar "padre" y había retado a todos los habitantes a que dejaran de adorar a los dioses que llamaba "paganos". Evidentemente, no había sido acogido con agrado entre la población y de inmediato se fue del lugar. Pero "padre" no tenía máscara. Ese hombre sí. Milo prefirió no arriesgarse, sin embargo la curiosidad lo venció y cuando volvía pasó de nuevo por ahí. Pero ya no había nadie.

—Milo, ¿estás bien?

Su padre llevaba rato pasándole la mano frente a él. Milo sonrió y de inmediato se le borró la imagen del hombre.

—Si papá, Yodasdara ya nos llamó a comer. ¿Te ayudo?

—Oh no, hijo. Son muy pesados para un niño de tu edad. Mejor… — Pero antes de que pudiera acabar, el pequeño ya le había arrebatado uno de los dos cubos llenos de pescado que su padre cargaba.

El hombre lo miró asombrado. Milo siempre había tenido una fuerza extraordinaria. Y además era tan parecido a su madre… Ojala ella lo viera ahora, tal fortalecido, tan feliz.

— ¿No vienes? — Inquirió el pequeño.

—Claro, vamos.

Si bien el trayecto no era largo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino. Cuando pasaron de nuevo por los botes, Milo quiso contarle a su papá sobre el hombre. Pero algo le decía que no lo hiciera. No es que no confiara en su familia. Su hermana y su papá era todo lo que él tenía en la vida. Sus amigos tenían "tíos", "abuelos" y demás rama familiar, pero él sólo tenía esa familia. Cuando preguntaba el porqué, siempre lo ignoraban. Tal vez era doloroso, pensaba, y no querían recordarlo.

Al llegar, la comida ya estaba servida. Comieron y charlaron de lo de siempre: como les iba, que se habían encontrado en el mar, cuando era la próxima fecha de navegación…

—Poseidón nos está bendiciendo. — Había dicho su padre antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Milo y Yodasdara se habían quedado a recoger la mesa. Labor que no duró mucho. De repente, una sonrisa de júbilo surcó el rostro de la joven.

—Enano, acabo de recordar algo. Mira, ven aquí.

El niño la siguió intrigado. Su hermana se sentó en el suelo y él la imitó. Ella extendió un gran libro ante él.

—Mientras limpiaba encontré esto en el baúl de mamá. Estaba hasta el fondo, quizás por eso nunca lo habíamos visto. ¿Recuerdas cuándo te platiqué de Atenas? ¡Está aquí, Milo! — Dijo la muchacha y señaló un lugar derruido. Una nota al pie decía "Acrópolis"

—¡Es fantástico!

Milo pasó las páginas con más rapidez hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con algo. Él había visto ese lugar. ¡Pero era imposible! Lo había soñado, pero… ¿cómo? Si nunca lo había visto.

El sueño era sencillo. Un templo. O eso le pareció a él. Una "M" tallada. Pero no era el único. Tanto si miraba arriba o abajo, el lugar se extendía con magnificencia ante sus ojos. Había sido un sueño hermoso, pero extraño. Hasta ahora…

—Hermana, ¿has estado aquí?

—Por supuesto, sólo que hice poco tiempo. Me gustaría regresar…

— ¿Y cómo es?

—Como un sueño…

— ¿Me llevarías?

—Si prometes portarte bien, claro que te llevaré.

— ¡Lo prometo! — Contestó el niño enérgicamente.

Y sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en la fotografía. Sintió incluso que su corazón latía fuerte. Esperaba con ansias que al dormir, Morfeo le concediera la oportunidad de tener ese sueño. "Sólo una vez más…" suplicó fervientemente, mientras su hermana le revolvía con cariño sus cabellos.


	4. Audiencia

**Capítulo 4: Audiencia. **

Kratos subía con desgana los escalones que lo conducían al Gran Salón, al Recinto Principal… a como lo quisieran llamar. El resultado era el mismo: un encuentro con el Patriarca.

Se sentía tan cansado. Había tenido un viaje muy largo. A su llegada sólo pretendía echarse a dormir un rato en su templo, ¿por qué había tenido que cruzarse aquel Escorpión en su camino? Era más molesto que una piedra en el zapato… Ahora una audiencia que debería de tener hasta cuando se le diera la gana, se había adelantado terriblemente. Estaba pensando en lo que diría. La intuición le decía que no se precipitara. "Sólo contesta cuando te pregunte". Sencillo, pero eficaz. De repente se encontró ante la puerta del Patriarca. Apretando los nudillos, golpeó una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Quizás no había nadie. Una vez más. "Fantástico", pensó; estaba a punto de girarse sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó la voz grave del la máxima autoridad del Santuario diciendo "adelante". Un gruñido.

—Señor. — Dijo Kratos y sólo inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. Te preguntarás porque te dije que vinieras antes.

"_De hecho…"_

—No señor, no me lo imagino.

—Kratos, veme a los ojos.

"_Tiene máscara, señor. ¿Cómo pretende que haga eso?"…_ El acuariano se contuvo de abrir la boca. Alzó la mirada. El Patriarca lo miraba. Sus grandes ojos púrpura emanaban paz. Kratos estaba sorprendido, pues hace mucho que no miraba a la máxima autoridad sin aquella máscara que le cubriera el rostro.

—Dime, Santo de acuario, ahora supongo que ya no podrás evadirme con la facilidad de hace una hora.

—No comprendo…

—Si comprendes. No te envié a París en un viaje de placer, caballero.

—¿Y la pregunta es…?

Shion enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido a ese muchacho?

—¿Dónde está?

Kratos aguardó. Sopesó todas sus posibilidades que tenía de dar una respuesta convincente. La encontró.

—Hice justo lo que me dijo. Fui a París, en el lugar donde me dijo. Jean Baptiste.

— ¿Y?

—No pude hablar con él, si he de serle franco. Las monjas no me lo permitieron… pero por su historial, me di cuenta de que fácilmente podría traer a cualquier niño de aquel lugar y ocuparía perfecto su lugar.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión, Kratos? — Preguntó Shion, tratando de controlar su enojo.

—Reitero, las monjas me dijeron que había sido un niño que había estado muy enfermo durante sus primeros meses de vida. Usted más que nadie sabe que las secuelas de una enfermedad en bebé se resienten toda su vida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

—Una hora, supuse que no me hacía falta más.

El Patriarca pareció contrariado. El romano dirigió su mirada a una de las antorchas. "No era él. Quizás se confundió. Estoy seguro".

—_¿Ahí? — El romano posó su mirada en la puerta de madera. Una gran cruz con un Cristo crucificado estaba tallada en ella._

—_Si, joven. Ese es el orfanato que busca. _

—_Gracias, madame. _

_Kratos se acercó a la puerta. Tocar o no tocar. Con un demonio, tenía que hacerlo. La mueca de dolor que Cristo tenía en el rostro sólo hacía que se sintiera más nervioso._

_Tocó y espero. Sólo fueron unos segundos cuando una mujer se acercó a la puerta, temerosa. Escudriñó al hombre. Kratos se preguntó que estaría pensando. Había atado su largo cabello rubio y trataba de poner una sonrisa genuina. Pero que mal le salían._

—_¿Sí? _

—_Disculpe, busco a Sor Sophia._

—_¿De parte de quién?_

—_Dígale que he venido de parte de Shion. _

—_Espere un momento._

_Al acuariano no le extrañó que lo dejaran en la puerta. Trató de imaginar que Shion ya había entablado contacto con ella. Esperaba que la carta no se hubiera perdido en el trayecto._

_La mujer volvió y abrió la puerta._

—_Adelante, la espera en su despacho. Sígame._

_Kratos la siguió. Pudo observar como los niños se congregaban curiosos a las afueras de su habitación, tratando de observar mejor al recién llegado. Ninguno parecía temerle. _

—_Pase usted. — Dijo la monja y le abrió la puerta. _

_El romano entró despacio. Más crucifijos. Un estante de libros religiosos. Una oración en francés pegada en una de las paredes. Kratos casi se reía cuando se imagino que dirían las monjas si él le contara de los dioses en los que él creía. De esos dioses que si se dejaban ver en la tierra, muchas veces tratando de imponerse._

— _¿Qué sabe usted de Shion?_

— _¿Disculpe?_

—_Me envió una larga carta. — Sor Sophia se la enseñó al romano. — ¿Es un hombre de bien?_

—_Por supuesto. Está interesado en adoptar…_

—_Eso ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría saber porque precisamente a él._

—_¿Por qué, ocurre algo?_

_La mujer no contestó. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y a contemplar con fervor un crucifijo._

—_Nosotros adoramos a estos niños, ¿señor…?_

—_Kratos. — Se apresuró a contestar._

—_Señor Kratos, los criamos como si fueran nuestros hijos. Cuando tienen la edad suficiente los dejamos libres, para que se creen su propia vida. Habiendo tantos niños que le podrán ofrecer compañía a ese hombre, ¿por qué precisamente lo escogió a él?_

—_Francamente, no sabría decirle yo sólo…_

—_Es que me parece tan injusto para los otros pequeños. Él nunca ha querido una familia, ¿sabe? Dice que odia este lugar. Y que odia a Dios. Sólo quiere tener edad para largarse… sería un problema._

— _¿Puedo verlo? — susurró el acuariano._

—_Ahora no. Lo siento, pero los han llevado a pasear y él se ha negado y está castigado._

—_Comprendo._

"_¿Comprendo?" Kratos se sentía desubicado. _

—_Además debe de saber que estuvo muy enfermo durante los primeros meses de su vida y aunque sobrevivió, nunca ha dejado que un médico lo evalúe. — La monja suspiró — Es un problema._

—_Madame, entiendo todo lo que usted me ha dicho. Pero era mi deber verlo, y creo…_

—_No puedo hacerlo, señor. El niño está rezando sus oraciones._

—_Entonces creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí._

—_No. Váyase y dígale a ese buen samaritano que se ha equivocado de niño._

Kratos sabía que debería haber insistido. ¿Pero valía la pena? Miró de soslayo al Patriarca.

Ahora si que Shion se sentía enojado. Pero respiró profundamente. El auto control era lo último que podía permitirse perder. Se puso de pie y se acercó al romano. Éste último retrocedió un paso por reflejo, pero después se detuvo.

—Escúchame bien — dijo el lemuriano clavando su mirada en los ojos azules del acuariano — quiero que vuelvas a París y lo traigas. ¿Me has entendido?

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden, por todos los dioses! No te pedí que le hicieras un examen médico. Te dije que trajeras al niño. Y me desobedeciste…

—Es que…

—¡No, Kratos! El niño tendría que estar acá, junto con los demás. ¿Entiendes? ¿Y sabes porqué?

—No señor. — Contestó en un susurro el romano.

—Porque es el futuro portador de una armadura. ¿Comprendes? Yo vi cuando nació. Su destino quiso que sus primeros meses de vida fueran desdichados, pero yo sabía que sobreviviría. Por eso he estado al pendiente todo este tiempo de su formación. Ese niño hace cosas extraordinarias, que supongo que las monjas no te dijeron.

Kratos movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Que humillado se sentía.

—Kratos, ese niño nació bajo el signo protector de Acuario. Será tu alumno.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó el joven sorprendido. Eso era más de lo que esperaba. — ¡Pero…!

— ¡Es una orden, no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión!

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — Una voz provino desde la oscuridad. La tez morena del hombre se veía iluminada por una de las antorchas cercanas.

El Patriarca y Kratos se separaron al instante. El acuario sólo quería salir como sea de ahí. Ya había soportado bastante.

—De hecho Eetrin, llegas justo a tiempo. — Dijo el lemuriano y tomando su máscara se la colocó en el rostro.

—Menos mal. Helga tenía problemas con unas rosas y tuve que quedarme un momento haciéndola de su jardinero. Parece que cierto refrigerador ambulante descargó toda su ira sobre las indefensas plantitas. — Respondió el Escorpión con una sonrisa.

Kratos estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero se contuvo. Tenía que aceptar que era verdad. Minutos antes, había pasado por ahí y frustrado arrojó un chorro de agua congelada a las rosas de la amazona de piscis. Tendría que pedirle disculpas. Ella, al contrario de ese egipcio presuntuoso, siempre se había comportado muy amable con él.

— ¡Oh, pero que sorpresa! ¡Pero si el criminal vino a entregarse! —Rió Eetrin.

—Cierra la boca.

—¡Por Zeus! No comiencen de nuevo. — Los calló Shion, masajeándose las sienes.

Ambos se miraron una vez más sólo para callarse de nuevo.

—Lo voy a repetir… sólo una vez más porque ya estoy harto. Ustedes son compañeros, ¡claro que entienden eso! Bien, aclarado el punto… Sé que no se toleran, pero ambos, ustedes tendrán a su cargo a un par de niños que esperan que les exigirán lo mejor de ustedes. ¿Qué ejemplo piensan darle si se la pasan todo el día peleando, como si fueran unos vulgares animales? — Ambos dieron un respingo. Eso les dolió. — Sé que les pido demasiado si les digo que se lleven bien, pero al menos inténtelo. Por mí, por los niños, por ustedes… por quien quieran. Kratos, ahora que te tendrás que quedar más tiempo en el Santuario tal vez necesites de Eetrin y viceversa. Confío en ustedes, vamos, ¿qué pasó con esa amistad que antaño compartían?

—Pregúntele a él. — Masculló Eetrin.

—No tengo nada qué decir.

— ¡Muchachos, por favor! No les estoy pidiendo mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo que basta. Basta de sus peleas, basta de sus desplantes y basta de sus arrogancias. Ustedes son como hermanos, crecieron juntos. No lo arruinen todo.

—Patriarca, por mí no hay problema. Pero sólo le advierto que…

—Sin condiciones, Kratos. Si no se soportan, ignórense. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron.

—Retírense. Y no quiero escucharlos pelear. Y tú Kratos, ya sabes que tienes un viaje qué hacer.

—Si, señor.

—Eetrin, mañana mismo quiero que vayas a la isla.

—Entendido.

—Bien, los veo después muchachos.

El Escorpión y el acuariano se retiraron. Lentamente, cabizbajos. Ni siquiera tenían ganas de seguir discutiendo. El sol de mediodía taladraba los ojos de cualquiera.

Bajaban los escalones, cuando Eetrin se detuvo.

—Kratos…

— ¿Qué quieres?

El egipcio suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre a la defensiva?

— ¿Qué nos ocurrió?

Fue un breve momento. El romano se detuvo y se giró para contemplar a su compañero. Sus ojos se nublaron momentáneamente.

—No lo sé, Eetrin. No lo sé.


	5. A orillas del Sena

**Capítulo 5: A orillas del Sena.**

Pero que descuidada era la monja. Ni siquiera se había percatado cuando había subido por la única ventana que tenía aquella caja de zapatos que ellas insistían en llamar habitación, y había huido. No le extrañó, pues era algo que hacía tres veces a la semana. Cuatro, si había algún niño nuevo. Cinco, si provocaba una pelea para después escabullirse. Le arrojaban una Biblia en la cara y le decían que permaneciera de rodillas, implorándole a Dios que le perdone por sus faltas. "Los niños malos se van al infierno" le repetían. Se imaginaba constantemente a ese Dios dividiendo a los niños y arrojándolos a un oscuro agujero donde tendrían que purgar sus penas. Era una visión aterradora, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

Años atrás se hubiera sentido asustado. Pero ya no. Huía de ese lugar, pero siempre volvía porque era lo único que conocía, desde que tenía uso de razón. Nunca de sus labios había salido "papá" o "mamá". Le parecían vocablos que no tenían ningún sentido y no sabía porque los demás niños le concedían demasiada importancia y se la pasaban quejándose de que no tenían una familia. Era siempre igual. Cuando una persona nueva entraba al lugar, todos se aglomeraban en los pasillos poniendo su mejor sonrisa y tratando de alisarse las ropas para que después esa persona saliera con un bebé. O en su defecto, con el más pequeño. Ya ni siquiera se desilusionaban, pues sabían que las cosas así eran.

El pequeño de ojos azules se acercó al margen del río. Contempló su reflejo en él. Era tan parecido a los demás niños, y sin embargo se sentía tan distinto. No sólo era por una o dos cosas extraordinarias que sabía que podía ser (o que tal vez habían sido producto de la casualidad, eso nunca lo sabría) sino porque siempre había sentido que ese no era su lugar. Le gustaba París, por supuesto. Pasearse por sus calles, generalmente a escondidas para que ningún policía lo atrapara, y contemplar todos los lugares que se extendían con magnificencia ante sus ojos. El primer día que había escapado, si se había perdido. Pero sólo había tenido que seguir el río para ubicarse de nuevo y llegar al orfanato.

Miro hacia el cielo y supo que se hacía tarde. Tendría que volver pronto o las monjas entrarían en su habitación para llevarlo a cenar. Siguió el río. La gente parecía no percatarse de su presencia, pero el claro que los veía. Parejas, niños… familias. Nadie de ellos parecía estar preocupado. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Lo que fuera que significara eso.

La ventana seguía abierta, tal y como la había dejado. Apiló unas cuantas cajas y subió. Tuvo tiempo suficiente para recostarse en su cama y quitarse los zapatos…

"_Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…"_

—¿Camus? — Dijo una monja rechoncha abriendo la puerta.— Es hora de comer, niño. Vamos.

—Ya voy.

De mala gana se calzó los zapatos de nuevo y siguió a la monja. Era el único que tenía una habitación propia y se la había ganado a pulso. Parecía que a ningún niño le parecía agradarle demasiado su compañía, sobretodo cuando hacia esas cosas raras.

— _¿Eso es nieve?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Pues eso que estás haciendo. Son copos de nieve… ¿verdad?_

— _¿Alguna vez has visto la nieve? — Inquirió Camus levantando una ceja._

—_Sí… eso que haces es muy parecido._

— _¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo?_

—_Dios creo la nieve. La manda para tapar las flores durante el invierno._

_Camus resopló. Teorías de la monja Marie que ya lo habían hartado en su clase de religión._

—_No seas tonto. Es de la Naturaleza. _

—_Es obra de Dios._

—_Eso no es cierto. — Contestó en tono burlón Camus._

— _¡No blasfemes!_

—_Según tu teoría, Dios hace la nieve. Yo estoy haciendo nieve. Y entonces…_

—_No es auténtica._

— _¿Quieres más pruebas, Rob?_

—_Sí. — Contestó el niño enérgicamente._

—_Dame tu mano._

_Temeroso, el niño le extendió la mano. Camus la apretó con fuerza. No sabía si funcionaría, sólo lo había hecho en una ocasión tratando de defenderse. Pero se había concentrado y "algo" había surgido de él._

_Lentamente, la mano de Rob fue tiñéndose de azul. El niño la miró, trastornado. Camus tenía que aceptar que también él estaba muy impresionado. Lo había logrado… ¿pero cómo? Un chillido. Sor Marie había corrido en dirección a ellos y los había separado._

— _¿Pero qué has hecho?_

_Camus no contestó. Estaba asombrado. _

—_Camus, ¡contesta! ¿Tú hiciste esto?_

—_Fue… estábamos jugando y…_

—_Santo Dios. __Vete… vete con Sor Sophia._

— _¡Pero no hice nada!_

—_¡Que vayas, he dicho!_

_No tenía otra alternativa. El niño se encaminó mientras Rob seguía llorando. Camus pudo jurar que al darse la vuelta, la monja había susurrado: "Esto es obra del demonio"_

Y ahora estaba solo. Que fantástico.

Llegó al comedor y se sentó en la misma mesa de siempre. La excepción, era que esta vez no estaba solo. Sor Sophia estaba a su derecha, bebiendo un trago de agua. Él estaba a punto de levantarse para cambiarse de mesa, cuando ella lo retuvo.

—No Camus, tengo que hablar contigo.

El niño asintió lentamente y se sentó de nuevo. De pronto cayó en la cuenta. Seguramente habían descubierto sus paseos fugitivos al Sena.

—Ha venido un hombre por ti, Camus.

— ¿Cómo?

—Alguien que pretende adoptarte.

— ¡No, no quiero!

—Escúchame, por Dios. Parece ser un hombre de bien. Ha estado comunicándose conmigo todos estos años para preguntar por ti, cómo estás, como te comportas… evidentemente, no le he dicho aquello que haces. Creo que te haría bien ir con él.

"No, no quiero" pensó el niño. ¡No! ¿A dónde lo llevarían? ¡Esto era todo lo que tenía! ¿Y si era…?

—Pensé que era tu padre, pero éste murió hace un par de años, después de haberte dejado.

—Se lo merecía. — Masculló el niño.

—No hables de esa forma de tu padre.

—Lo siento…

—Camus, quiero que vayas con ese hombre. Que te vuelvas alguien de bien, que tengas una educación. Sé que todo lo que te hemos enseñado aquí lo sabrás aprovechar. Y sobretodo, que…

El niño se puso de pie, apretando los puños. Sor Sophia no sabía si era su imaginación, pero de repente el lugar bajó un par de grados.

—No voy a ir a ningún lado. Mucho menos con un sujeto que no conozco, ¿me escuchó?

—Sé como te sientes, hijo. Pero…

—¡No! ¡No me puede obligar!

Y se marchó. Hecho una maraña de confusiones, de ideas; no sabía realmente que pensar. Se encerró en su habitación y se echó a llorar. No le gustaba el orfanato, eso era claro. Pero no pensaba alejarse de ahí. "No de nuevo". No iba a quedarse solo de nuevo. Y nadie le quitaría sus paseos a orillas del río Sena. No lo permitiría.


	6. Pequeños contratiempos

**Capítulo 6: Pequeños contratiempos.**

—Inhala, exhala… Inhala, exhala… siente como la paz va penetrando en tu interior y todo es tranquilidad… pausadamente… respira… todo va a salir bien…

— ¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SIROE?—gritó colérico el, eh, "paciente" Santo de Escorpión.

—Eres muy ingrato conmigo, Eetrin—contestó ofendido Siroe.

—¡Ugh! — El Escorpión se llevó una mano a la frente — Está bien, lo siento. Sé que sólo quieres lo mejor… pero todo va a salir bien, no necesito clases de yoga.

—Es un viaje arriesgado.

—Lo sé.

—Puede haber una tormenta.

—También lo sé…

—Tienes un sentido de ubicación pésimo.

—Ehm…—gotitas en la nuca de Eetrin.

—Creo que ni siquiera sabes por donde queda el norte…

—Hmmmp… —más gotitas.

—Y dudo que sepas remar…

—¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!

El leoncito retrocedió ofendido.

—Que cruel eres conmigo…

—Ya, ayúdame a soltar esto. — Dijo el Escorpión que luchaba por desanudar un bote.

—Bien. Sólo porque eres mi amigo y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todas tus groserías siempre…

—¡No empieces de nuevo!—Bufó el egipcio.

* * *

—Que te vaya bien, Kratos. Y no te preocupes, te perdono. Deberías de estar muy furioso cuando atravesaste mi casa, porque casi me destruyes medio jardín.

—Lo siento. — Respondió el acuariano avergonzado ante las represalias de la amazona de piscis. — No volverá a pasar.

—Bueno, ya. Se te hace tarde. París no queda precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina…

—Te lo agradezco Helga.

Kratos cargó su mochila y estaba a punto de retirarse de su templo cuando…

— ¡Oye, espera!

— ¿Sí?

—No se te olvide traerme algo de Francia—dijo la amazona emocionada.

— ¿Qué?—Preguntó confundido el Acuario.

—En recompensa… Yo estaba pensando en algún vestido de diseñador, o en un perfume… ¡Oh, dioses! Como me gustaría un perfume francés, dicen que son los mejores del mundo…

—Ehm… Helga, ya me tengo que ir—.Otro con gotitas en la nuca.

— ¡Buena suerte! — Exclamó la amazona alzando la mano para despedirse de su compañero.

El romano pensó que después de todo, no era mala idea llevarle algo de regalo.

* * *

—Ehm… amigo…

—Si no ayudas, no estorbes.

—Pero…

— ¿No me escuchaste?

—Eetrin…

— ¿Y tú que sigues haciendo tan cerca de mí?

—Es lo que intento decirte.

— ¿Decirme qué?

—Eetrin… te aseguro que en la orilla de la playa el bote no va a comenzar a navegar…

— ¿La orilla?—dijo Eetrin confundido.

El Escorpión se dio cuenta de su error. Demonios¿por qué no podía concentrarse¿A qué le tenía tanto pánico? "Es sólo un mocoso".

Corrigiendo su error, el egipcio se puso en marcha hacia su nuevo destino. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo se pasaría navegando. Y después se preguntó cómo se presentaría. Posteriormente, se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado llevar comida y un lenguaje que no me puedo permitir repetir surgió de sus labios. Ah, sin alimentos, sin planes coherentes y sin muchas ganas de pensar se quedó dormido en un instante.

* * *

Kratos sabía que había cometido una estupidez al pensar que el Patriarca sonreiría de complacencia y le pondría una mano en el hombro diciéndole que había tomado la mejor decisión. Ni siquiera sabía como se había atrevido a portarse tan grosero con él. Pero estaba convencido de que tenía razón.

— ¿Señor, tiene su boleto sí o no? — Una mujer de aspecto rudo observaba al romano con una mueca de fastidio.

— ¿Mi qué?

—Su boleto¿cómo pretende…?

—Oh… esto es genial… espere un momento…

Kratos esculcó sus bolsillos, sólo para pasar el rato, para no quedar como un completo idiota. Su boleto. Se le había olvidado por completo.

— ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia? — Preguntó el acuariano avergonzado.

La mujer señaló. Kratos siguió su dedo índice. Unas enclenques sillas estaban dispuestas en una fila maltrecha. Gran cantidad de personas dormían o dormitaban, esperando el siguiente llamado.

Resignado, el romano se sentó en una de las sillas y maldijo. Definitivamente, esta semana había sido la peor de toda su vida.

* * *

Despertó y bostezó, restregándose los ojos.

Se incorporó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido por mucho, demasiado tiempo.

¿Dónde estaba¿Se había perdido en medio del océano¿Cómo iba a pedir ayuda¿A cuánta distancia quedaba la tierra¿Podría llegar nadando? Y…

Eetrin sintió como se le subían los colores al rostro. Un grupo de niños curiosos lo miraban divertido. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que ya había llegado a la isla (o al menos, a alguna isla) pero no se había dado cuenta porque no había mirado hacia atrás. "Primera estupidez. No, segunda de hecho". Ya la tercera vendría después, pero no nos adelantemos. Como iba diciendo, el Escorpión además de apenado, estaba hambriento y los niños lo ponían nervioso. ¿Uno de ellos era ese "Milo"? Pensó en preguntar, pero pensó que ya habían sido demasiado ridículos para un solo día. O cuanto sea que el tiempo haya decidido hacer su jugarreta.

Bajó tambaleante. Y se dio cuenta. Corrección. No eran sólo los niños. También los señores que cargaban sus redes, las señoras que colgaban la ropa limpia… Todos lo miraban. Sonrió porque era lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer. Y todos sonrieron con él.

"Fantástico" pensó. Dio un paso y siguió sonriendo. Parecía que no eran malas personas. Un hombre de brillantes ojos turquesas se acercó a él.

— ¿Joven, se encuentra usted bien?

—Si, gracias por preguntar. Me gustaría saber…

— ¡Pero debe de estar hambriento, joven! Déjeme invitarlo a comer.

Que miedo. Esa gente leía las mentes.

—No, no tiene que tomarse esas molestias.

—No es ninguna molestia. En casa solo somos tres y mi hija siempre hace suficiente comida. ¿De dónde es usted, joven?

—De Grecia. Pero…

—¿Grecia¡Es maravilloso, al pequeño Milo le encantará conocerlo!

Que miedo. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. ¿La suerte ya le sonreía al Escorpión? Esperaba que así fuera.

* * *

Por otra parte, al romano más gruñón de esta historia no le estaba yendo nada bien.

Había tenido que hacer una larga cola para comprar un boleto para después enterarse de que el viaje incluía escalas donde había estado a punto de no llegar a abordar el siguiente pasaje. Después, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dinero consigo, no lo suficiente al menos. Luego, se dio cuenta de que alguien con un sentido del humor pésimo le había llenado la maleta con la ropa de cierto gato que era unos cuántos centímetros más enano que él. De hecho, bastantes centímetros.

"_Maldito Escorpión, cuando vuelva te congelaré y arrojaré tu sarcófago al océano"_

Pero ya estaba en París y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que cuando regresara al Santuario alguien le dijera que a Eetrin se lo habían llevado los alienígenas. O algo similar. Se permitió una risita.

Abrió un mapa que había obtenido de una banca y… oh, sorpresa. No sabía francés.

Eetrin caminaba confiado, feliz, sonriente. O bueno, esa era la imagen que quería proyectar porque tenía que admitir que se moría de terror. Y después se recriminó a si mismo por pensar en eso.

"_Sólo es un niño¿o no?"_

Además el hombre que lo guiaba le había dicho que al niño le gustaban las historias, y él se sabía muchas. Aunque pensándolo bien, las osadías de un grupo de jóvenes que pretendían huir del yugo protector de un anciano malhumorado no deberían ser aptas para un niño.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando?, el Escorpión se sintió mareado. Tenía hambre. Y estaba acostumbrado al sol, pero toda esa sal que se le había quedado pegada al cuerpo le estaba causando comezón. Miró al cielo y las nubes estaban cargadas de agua. Tormenta. Ah, maldita sal. Como escocía. ¿No podía haber nacido ese niño en un lugar más apegado a la civilización? Y de repente lo recordó. Ah, como hubiera deseado ver la cara de Kratos cuando abrió su maleta; y encontrarse con la pequeña ropa de Siroe. Y la cara de éste último cuando se diera cuenta de que ahora, tendría que dormir con su armadura. Sonrió.

Por fin, después de unas cientos de vueltas por el mismo lugar (o eso le pareció al egipcio) llegaron a una pequeña casa no muy alejada de la orilla del mar. Pequeña, pero acogedora.

—A todo esto joven¿qué es lo que vino a hacer exactamente? No será uno de esos locos que intentan venir a lavarnos el cerebro y condenan a nuestros dioses.

—No señor, en lo absoluto. Yo… me perdí en medio de una tormenta. — Mala, mala. Muy mala excusa.

—Eso es muy frecuente que ocurra, me alegra que no haya muerto.

A Eetrin también le alegraba.

—Ehm… gracias.— Musitó el Escorpión sin saber si era esa la respuesta que debía de dar.

—Pero pase, adelante.

—Es usted muy hospitalario, señor.

—Todos en esta isla somos así. Nos gusta ayudar a los demás. Y usted parece buena persona. Y por lo que veo ha decidido quedarse.

— ¿Cómo dice? — Preguntó el Escorpión confundido.

—Sí¿no es así? No se preocupe le gustará esta isla. Se habituará rápido.

— ¿Uh? —Eetrin seguía sin entender.

—Espero que sepa pescar, o al menos plantar… ya se acerca la época y…

—Un momento¿por qué me está diciendo todo esto? — Eetrin no entendía nada. Mejor no hubiera preguntado.

—¿Cómo? Joven, vi que no ató su bote. Seguramente, la marea ya se lo habrá llevado muy lejos y con esta tormenta que se avecina…

—¿QUÉ?

En fin. Esta fue la tercera estupidez del Santo andante que ahora tendrá que quedarse a vivir en la hospitalaria y cálida isla de Milo… veremos por cuánto tiempo resiste.

* * *

"_¡Imposible, yo estuve aquí¿Por qué no puedo ubicarme?"_

Kratos seguía en su lucha inacabable contra el mapa. Había intentado preguntar en todos los idiomas que él conocía… su lengua materna italiana, su griego… incluso latín. Pero nadie le entendía. Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado la primera vez y seguramente, pensó, tendría que tomar un taxi… Que gustoso lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido dinero.

Pero tenía que confiar en su instinto.

… Instinto que supo que no tenía, cuatro horas y media después de rodear el mismo lugar. Que humillado se sentía.

Se acercó al río Sena. Miró su reflejo cansado y… recordó.

¡Pero qué sencillo era! Se maldijo por haber perdido tanto tiempo. El río. Sólo tuvo que seguirlo. La tenebrosa puerta le saludó. Había llegado. Por fin había llegado.

* * *

Empapado, con la sal escociéndose ahora también los ojos y totalmente fatigado, el Escorpión se resignó a ver como el bote en el que había llegado se iba convirtiendo en una mancha oscura en el horizonte grisáceo.

Un trueno. Y la lluvia comenzó.

Comenzó a reírse de repente y el hombre lo miró asustado.

¡Ah, maldito karma!...

En el bote también iba su ropa. Se preguntó en sus adentros, si no había sido Kratos él que lo había planeado todo.

En todo caso, que bien le había salido.

—Mejor regresemos a la casa.

Asintió y se dejó llevar. ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?...


	7. Asignaciones Especiales

**Capítulo 7: Asignaciones Especiales. **

—Que solito estás gatito. Intuyo que Eetrin se marchó hace ya mucho rato a la Isla de Milos.

—Hablas como si lo necesitara para divertirme.

— ¿No es así?

La amazona de piscis lanzó una sonora carcajada. Siroe se sintió irritado por su comentario, pero mejor no dijo nada. ¿Para qué desmentir algo que era verdad? Se estaba aburriendo y mucho. Era como si todos se hubieran esfumado del refugio. Ni siquiera los guardias estaban ahí. Claro, a excepción de Haeilk pero él no podía ir a ninguna parte porque tenía que quedarse con los gemelos. Estaba tan entusiasmado con ellos, que se pasaban casi todo el día entrenando. Pobres niños.

Helga suspiró.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Si, para ser franca. Parece ser que eres el único que se quedará sin un alumno al cual entrenar.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿No te había dicho?

—Nunca me dices nada…

—Ejem… bueno, el punto es que yo… debe de venir un niño estos días para que yo lo entrene.

— ¿Un niño¿Tú?

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? —Inquirió enojada la amazona.

El león no contestó. De hecho no tenía nada de malo. La amazona era una mujer muy fuerte y con muchas más agallas que algunos de sus compañeros.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes…

— ¿Y cómo vendrá?

—Desde Suecia, por lo que sé. El Patriarca no quiso darme más detalles.

—Te deseo suerte.

—No creo necesitarla.

La amazona se puso de pie. Sus largos cabellos negros jugaban con el viento. Siroe la contempló un momento antes de que ella se encaminara de regreso a su casa. El león se preguntó porqué él no tenía alumno… ¿no era apto, acaso? Gruñó y estiró los brazos al cielo. ¿Y tan malo era no tener alumno?

* * *

Avanzaba a grandes zancadas, sin poner demasiada atención a su alrededor. Apretaba los puños con firmeza y con su mirada registraba los lugares por donde pasaba. Nada. Otra vez se habían perdido.

— ¡Saga, Kanon! — Gritó.

Nadie le respondió. De repente recordó. Ya sabía donde estaban. Siempre iban ahí a jugar y a bromear. Cabo Sunion. A él le producían escalofríos¿cómo un par de niños consideraban ese lugar apto para sus juegos?

Llegó al lugar y ahí estaban. Los gemelos simplemente estaban sentados observando el mar. A puntillas, Haeilk se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado. Saga fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia.

—Reaccionan muy lento.

—Maestro, lo sentimos…

—No, no se preocupen. Deben de estar cansados. Si fueran unos niños comunes, en estos momentos estarían haciendo la tarea de la escuela.

—Eso suena aburrido. — Comentó Kanon. El Santo de géminis sonrió.

—Oh, sí. Lo es. Pero son Santos de Athena y eso los hace ser especiales…

—Aioros dice lo mismo. Aunque siempre agrega que nuestro futuro es incierto.

Haeilk frunció el ceño. El alumno de Algernón era un prodigio, un niño dedicado en cuerpo y alma a su entrenamiento y nunca se quejaba por nada. El Santo de sagitario constantemente repetía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Y si bien eran ciertas sus palabras, no pensaba decírselas a sus alumnos hasta que portaran sus armaduras. Corrección. Hasta que sólo uno de los gemelos portara su armadura.

—Todo futuro es incierto. Yo mismo temo por el mío.

— ¿Cuándo llegará la diosa Athena a la tierra? — Preguntó Saga, el mayor.

—Muy pronto niños… — suspiró — Creo que ya es hora de cenar… Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin comida.

Los tres se pusieron de pie. Los gemelos se retaron para ver quien llegaba primero. El semblante del Santo de géminis se nubló. Últimamente los presentimientos no lo dejaban en paz.

* * *

Reunión. Hacía mucho que no estaban todos juntos ante la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Muchos de ellos tamborileaban sus dedos en la mesa, unos más preferían simplemente conversar con sus camaradas. Si bien era cierto que siempre se reunían a comer, esta vez el Patriarca les había hecho quedarse y además de todo, tenían que esperarlo. No es que tuvieran mucho que hacer, pero no tenían muchos ánimos de enfrascarse en misiones cuando la paz reinaba en el lugar.

— ¿Dónde están ese Escorpión molesto y esa jarra engreída? — Preguntó con indiferencia el Santo de cáncer, Johan, meciéndose en una silla.

—En una misión, supongo. — Contestó meditabundo Algernón — Lo cual no estaría nada mal, porque si estuvieran aquí ni siquiera podríamos conversar.

—Nah, son divertidos. Siempre le he apostado al egipcio. Lástima que nunca ha habido sangre.

Algernón soltó un bufido. No le extrañaba de su compañero cáncer, siempre con sus métodos tan poco convencionales y su manera tan soez y despreocupada de expresarse.

— ¿Alguien sabe a que puede deberse esto? — La amazona de piscis tenía la mala suerte (bueno, depende de que punto de vista se vea) de ser la única chica ahí.

—Lo ignoro. Pero necesito llegar urgentemente a mi templo. Me preocupa haber dejado solos a los gemelos.

—Por todos los dioses, Haeilk parece que fueras su madre.

—Cierra la boca, Johan.

—Caballeros, por favor… — Los acalló la amazona. — Creo que nadie, en serio, nadie quiere que sustituyan al Acuario y al Escorpión.

Los hombres guardaron silencio. El resto de los Santos se paseaban simplemente porque se habían dado cuenta de que no tenían nada que conversar con sus compañeros. La distancia había hecho mella en ellos.

El Patriarca llegó. Todos se pusieron de pie. Él hizo que se sentaran.

—Se preguntarán de esta inusual reunión, jóvenes. Me alegra ver que están todos los que deberían.

Silencio. Si hubiera sido por ellos, hubieran hecho que el Patriarca hablara más rápido.

—A algunos ya les informé, a otros no. Bien. Para dejar de lado toda habladuría y rumores, hoy les voy a asignar a sus alumnos, aquellos niños que portarán su armadura cuando ustedes ya no estén en condiciones de hacerlo o bien…

—¿Nos maten? — Preguntó con presteza Enoc, el Santo de Tauro. Murmullo generalizado.

—No, nadie va a morir. — Acalló Shion. — Nadie debe morir. Hasta que sus alumnos los superen…

—¿Superarnos? Debe de estar bromeando. — Sonrió Johan con malicia.

—¿Le parece que soy de las personas que bromea, joven Johan?

El Santo de Cáncer guardó silencio.

—Como les decía, — continuó el lemuriano al no obtener respuesta — esta generación tiene una misión que cumplir. Algo que yo viví hace en 1743 —su voz tembló—. Una Guerra Santa se aproxima y ellos son los elegidos. Futuros portadores de armaduras que protegerán a la diosa Athena.

— ¿Nosotros no pelearemos? — Preguntó tímidamente la amazona.

—No señorita, me temo que no. Las estrellas tienen algo diferente para ustedes.

Los Santos se miraron nerviosos. Todos estaban ahí: tauro, cáncer, géminis, leo, virgo, sagitario, capricornio y piscis. Aunque ha de aclararse que géminis y sagitario simplemente estaban cumpliendo con el compromiso de asistir.

—Comencemos, porque quiero que partan ahora mismo por los niños.

Asintieron. Ninguno sabía realmente que decir.

—Tauro. Tendrás que ir a América, para ser más concreto Brasil. El niño a quien buscas se llama Aldebarán.

—Sí, señor.

—Cáncer…

— ¿Yo? — Preguntó el Santo Johan sorprendido.

— ¡¿ÉL?! — Preguntaron todos al unísono.

—Sí, él… —Gotitas en la nuca de Shion—. Sicilia, Italia.

— ¡Es inaudito¡No voy a ser niñera de nadie!

—No te estoy preguntando, joven Johan.

—Demonios… — Masculló el Santo de cáncer.

Aunque si hemos de ser francos, todos compartían la misma opinión que el cangrejo dorado.

—Virgo… joven Himrar, tendrá que viajar a la India. Sólo que quiero advertirle que su alumno es muy especial. Un niño considerado como la misma reencarnación de Buda en donde vive. Y de hecho, lo es.

—Pierda cuidado, gran Patriarca.

—Deberías de aprender de él, Johan. — Dijo el Patriarca. Éste sólo refunfuñó. — Capricornio, partes a España. Y querida Helga, supongo que ya sabes que Suecia te espera.

—Sí.

—Bien, gracias por regalarme un poco de su valioso tiempo. Márchense. Y quiero verlos aquí en una semana con los niños.

El Patriarca salió de la habitación. Los murmullos se convirtieron en reclamos, alegrías y una que otra grosería del Santo que todos suponen.

El Santo de leo estaba intrigado. ¿Se habían olvidado de él¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Corrió para alcanzar al Patriarca, justo antes de que éste cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

—Señor, temo que ha olvidado mencionar mi nombre.

—Joven Siroe, lo hice deliberadamente.

— ¿Pero de qué habla¡Hasta el sádico de Johan tiene un alumno!

—Lo sé. Y un poco más de respeto por tu compañero.

— ¡Debe haber un error!

—No lo hay. El futuro portador de tu armadura ya está aquí, en el Santuario.

— ¿Y dónde está?

— ¿Me pusiste atención, Siroe?

— ¡Por supuesto!

—Bien… las estrellas tienen algo diferente para ti.

Y cerrando la puerta, el Santo de leo se quedó solo, confundido y un poco humillado. Prefirió volver a su templo que regresar con sus compañeros. Odiaba el misticismo que el Patriarca tenía que imprimirle a todo lo que decía.

* * *

— Carajo, esto… es… muy… ¡humillante!

— ¿Me ayudas?

—Demasiado… muy… humillante…

— ¡Cuidado, que hay cosas que se pueden romper!

El Santo de cáncer soltó otro improperio y sostuvo con firmeza la maleta de su compañera pisciana. Se encaminaban los dos al aeropuerto y en todo el trayecto, él no había dejado de lado su mal humor.

—Quizá hasta lo encuentres divertido.

— ¡Es un niño! Los niños son desesperantes, juguetones y curiosos. Y todo les asusta… No sé porque el Patriarca cree que seré un buen maestro. — Rezongó Johan.

—Confía en ti.

—Bah.

—Escucha, tómatelo con calma. Yo después de que me comentaron un poco de Afrodita, supe que sería un alumno excelente…

— ¿Alumno? Parece nombre de niña. — Dijo sonriendo el cangrejo dorado.

—Si, alumno ella— Y muy bueno.

—Ya, lo siento.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato hasta que…

— ¡Carajo! — Gritó el Santo de cáncer, llevándose una mano al frente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Inquirió asustada la amazona.

—Soy… un… estúpido… Olvidé preguntarle al Patriarca el nombre del niño.

La amazona prefirió no hacer ningún comentario. Con todos los gruñidos que había proferido antes de quitarse del lugar, era obvio que lo último que recordaría sería preguntar el nombre de su futuro alumno.

— ¿Qué, no me dirás nada?

—Si. Suerte. — Dijo la amazona, tomando su maleta.

Ya era su hora de abordar. Y dejó solo y abandonado al Santo de cáncer, que maldijo por… bueno, ya perdí la cuenta; y se sentó en una silla jugueteando con su boleto en sus manos. Es que… ¿por qué no comprendían que él no era apto para eso? Suspiró y esperó. Bueno. Quizá no fuera tan mala idea. ¡Más le valía al mocoso!

* * *

El Santo dorado de géminis estaba recostado en el sofá, leyendo un libro. Más bien, fingiendo que leía. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habrían marchado por sus correspondientes alumnos, muchos de ellos con demasiadas expectativas y con una mezcla de alegría y terror. Haeilk bajó un poco el libro. Kanon y Saga parecían estar concentrados, mirándose fijamente…

—Una…

—Dos…

— ¡TRES!

— ¡PIEDRA!

— ¡TIJERA!

— ¡Gané! — Gritó Saga entusiasmado.

El geminiano prefirió seguir leyendo. Pero si sólo eran unos niños. Aunque había tratado (en verdad) de explicarles la responsabilidad que se les imputaba desde el mismo día en que ponían un solo pie en el Santuario, ellos lo miraban intrigados con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas unos minutos. Cuando acababa su perorata, ellos salían corriéndose a entretenerse en algo mejor.

Cerró el libro. Tenía que hablar con ellos.

—Saga, Kanon. Vengan aquí.

Los gemelos se acercaron y sentaron cada uno a un lado de su maestro.

—En una semana, más o menos, llegarán sus compañeros. Son más pequeños que ustedes así que quiero…

—Dígale a Kanon.

— ¡Saga! Eres un traidor.

—Les digo a los dos. Ustedes saben lo dificultoso que es adaptarse, sobrellevar esto. Ustedes han estado juntos y por eso no ha sido difícil. Sean buenos…

Los géminis asintieron. Haeilk consideró que ya había dicho demasiado.

—Bien, ya vayan a seguir jugando…

—No estábamos jugando, entrenábamos. — Comentó Saga.

— ¿Entrenaban con ese juego?

—Sí. El que pierda recibe los golpes… — Dijo enojado Kanon.

—¿Saben qué, muchachos? Prefiero que jueguen.

Ellos lo miraron confundidos. Pero optaron por marcharse. Tal vez, pensó el Santo de géminis, después de todo ya no eran unos niños.

* * *

—Me alegra ver que progresas rápido.

—No hay mucho entretenimiento en Jamir¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

—Dime como están las cosas ahí.

—La señora Tess dice que está enloqueciendo. Las cosas se mueven de lugar.

—Pequeño Mu, esa buena mujer te da de comer y procura tu bienestar… no le hagas broma de ese tipo.

—Pero si estoy entrenando.

Shion sonrió. Telequinesia. Que rápido la había dominado Mu.

—Maestro¿aún no llegan los demás?

—No Mu, ya deberían venir.

— ¿Me avisará?

—Iré por ti como he hecho hoy.

El pequeño de cabellos morados se recostó en un sillón.

— ¿Cansado?

—Disculpe, maestro. — Dijo, reaccionando y sentándose de nuevo.

—No, no. Duerme. Ya entrenaremos después. Francamente, yo también me siento muy agotado.

El buen Shion no lo tuvo que insistir. Mu sólo se recostó de nuevo y se quedó profundamente dormido. El lemuriano lo observó. Su respiración acompasada, su rostro sereno y relajado. Se acercó a él y lo cubrió con una sábana. La noche no estaba tachonada de estrellas y pronto seguramente, comenzaría a llover.

Serenamente, se sentó al borde de su cama.

"— _Dohko…"_

Esperó. Probablemente su amigo estuviera ocupado.

"— _¿Shion?... ¿Ocurre algo"_

El Patriarca sonrió. Su viejo amigo siempre se preocupaba innecesariamente de todo.

" — _No¿acaso tiene que ocurrir algo para que pueda charlar contigo?_

—_Dímelo tú a mí. Me llamas cuando hay problemas nada más._

—_Lo lamento._

—_No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás?_

—_Mal. _

—_Dioses¿qué ocurre¿Necesitas que vaya?_

—_No, de verdad. Tal vez soné demasiado exagerado._

_Silencio. _

— _¿Me dirás que ocurre?_

—_Hoy los envíe, Dohko. — Suspiró Shion._

—_Ya era tiempo. ¿Opusieron resistencia?_

—_Nada más Johan, tal y como habías predicho._

—_En una semana el Santuario será una Guardería. — Sonrió el Santo de libra._

—_Con un viejo gruñón como niñera._

—_No digas eso, amigo. Los niños te querrán._

—_Me odiarán. Cuando sean mayores, me odiarán… _

— _¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Shion? Serás su mentor, su padre. _

—_Los criaré para morir. Yo también me odio por eso._

—_Es su…_

—_Destino, lo sé. Lo hemos platicado un millón de veces y aún me da jaqueca nada más de pensarlo._

Golpe en la puerta. Shion se giró sobresaltado.

— ¿Patriarca? — Dijo una voz.

—_Me llaman, siempre es bueno charlar contigo amigo._

—_Igualmente, viejo amigo._

La conexión se rompió. Con paso lento, el Sumo Pontífice abrió la puerta.

— ¿Haeilk?

—Señor, necesito hablar con usted.

— ¿Ahora? Es tarde y pensaba descansar.

—Disculpe la impertinencia, señor. Pero…

—Está bien. Espérame afuera.

Un par de tazas de café esparcían su olor en todo el lugar. El Santo de géminis removía nervioso su cuchara, aguardando el momento oportuno para hablar.

—Dime¿qué ha ocurrido¿Le ha pasado algo a los gemelos?

—No, están perfectamente. Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien como usted.

—Te escucho.

—Señor, he tenido una pesadilla recurrente en estas últimas noches. Al principio, pensé que eran producto de una exacerbada imaginación, pero durante tres días consecutivos soñé lo mismo. — Haeilk se sonrojó — Pensará que es estúpido.

—De ninguna forma, joven. A veces los sueños son premoniciones.

—Eso es precisamente lo que temo. — Haeilk bajó la mirada. — Es respecto… dioses, algo va a ocurrir con los niños.

— ¿Qué¿De qué hablas?

—Su cosmos. En mis sueños, los gemelos tienen el cosmos manchado de maldad. Hay muerte… incluso la suya.

Shion dio un respingo. Que alguien más soñara su muerte no era algo muy usual.

—Me siento estúpido diciendo esto.

—No, Haeilk. Has hecho bien. Pero… ve a descansar. Agradezco que confíes en mí.

—Pero señor¿no teme por ello? Quiero ser un ejemplo para los niños, quiero evitarlo.

—Sigue haciendo lo que haces. Eres un maestro perfecto para ellos. Temer a la muerte cuando he vivido tanto es absurdo. Estoy preparado para ella y sólo quiero dejar todo listo para cuando esta llegue.

—Lamento haber…

—No, no tienes nada que lamentar.

El Santo de géminis se puso de pie y con una pequeña reverencia se retiró. Shion contempló la puerta que se cerraba. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Había actuado bien para tranquilizar al muchacho. No tenía porque saber que él había estado soñando exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

—Aioros.

El niño se levantó. No llevaba mucho rato durmiendo cuando escuchó que su maestro lo llamaba. Algernón estaba de pie ante él, sosteniendo una vela que lo iluminaba tenuemente. Afuera, se escuchaba la lluvia torrencial que caía en el Santuario.

— ¿Maestro?

—Que bueno que despiertas, muchacho. Debemos hablar. Aprovechemos que el pequeño Aioria duerme.

Aioros asintió. Siguió a su maestro hasta la cocina del lugar.

—Aioros, necesito que concluyas tu entrenamiento rápido.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Ocurre que el Patriarca ha hablado conmigo y tu hermano es el sucesor de la armadura de Leo. Y ha decidido que tú serás su maestro. Por eso necesito que te esfuerces más.

— ¿Yo¿Pero no se supone que el señor Siroe…?

—Parece —contestó con una débil voz—, que no te dije que hagas preguntas o protestes.

—No, no me lo dijo. Por eso le pregunto.

—No puedo responder eso. Nosotros estamos para acatar órdenes, no para discutirlas. Ahora, ve a dormir.

El niño se puso en marcha a regañadientes. Un par de lágrimas resbaló del rostro del Santo de sagitario. Una lágrima inexplicable, pero que pugnaba por escaparse. Apagó la vela y con paso sigiloso, se dirigió a dormir.


	8. Los encuentros

**Advertencia: **_Flashbacks están en cursivas. Al menos aquí._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Los encuentros. **

Si algo tenía que admitir Eetrin, es que había tenido suerte de haberse encontrado con aquellas personas. No había visto al "enano" por ninguna parte, pero conversar con la hermana y con el padre, lo habían hecho sentir muy bien. A grandes rasgos, eran personas dedicadas en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo, a su bienestar y a la tranquilidad que les rodeaba.

Resignado a que quizá tendría que quedarse una larga temporada en aquella isla, el egipcio trataba de ver las cosas con calma. De todas formas no pensaba irse sin Milo de esa isla. Eso sonaba muy cruel, tampoco era cuestión de asesinar a su familia.

— Usted no es griego. — Sentenció el padre.

— No, señor. De hecho, soy egipcio. Luxor, para ser más exactos.

— ¿Y sólo vive en Grecia?

—Podría decirse que es mi verdadero hogar. — Mentiroso, se dijo Eetrin. Amaba Egipto.

—Lamento mucho que haya perdido su bote, yo puedo…

— ¡Papá, ya llegué!

La puerta se abrió de golpe. El Escorpión tuvo que cubrirse los ojos pues una ráfaga de agua y viento se coló por la puerta. El pequeño estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Su largo cabello azul caía ondulado en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Milo, no seas descortés. Tenemos visitas. — Lo reprendió su hermana.

—Mucho gusto. — Dijo el niño estrechándole la mano al egipcio. Con firmeza, con un gran…

"¿Cosmos?" se dijo Eetrin. Ese niño irradiaba algo que no había sentido en sus familiares. No sólo era esa despreocupación, esos penetrantes ojos que parecían examinar todo a su paso. Era "algo"… el Patriarca no se equivocaba.

— Mi nombre es Eetrin. — Respondió el Escorpión.

— Eetrin… — pareció dudar el niño; sus ojos refulgieron — como el de mis sueños.

* * *

— ¿Usted de nuevo? — La monja miró furibunda al joven romano.

Kratos se preguntó como es que una mujer que debería estar cargada de bondad destilaba tanto odio por una sola persona.

— He venido por el niño.

—No ha entendido a Sor Sophia¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero tengo órdenes que cumplir.

—Es usted muy tozudo.

"Y usted muy quisquillosa" había querido responder el Santo de Acuario.

— ¿Dónde quedó su hospitalidad, sor…?

Otro bufido.

—Es usted muy impertinente jovencito, sígame.

—Me ha asignado dos adjetivos calificativos muy insultantes y eso que acabamos de conocernos.

—No necesito mucho tiempo para saber que clase de persona es usted.

—Me sorprende que me hable de usted.

Siguieron caminando. Al romano le extrañó que la mujer no hubiera aprovechado el tiempo para llamar a la policía. Le incomodaba el silencio, más bien le parecía innecesario.

—Llegamos.

La misma puerta. Kratos exhaló. Esta vez no lo iba a convencer.

—Bien, antes de que se marche madame, quiero que vaya con el niño. Y lo traiga.

— ¿Quién se cree que es usted para darme órdenes?

—Tiene mal carácter, eh.

—Es usted un irrespetuoso.

— ¿Otro más? Me parece madame, que me está juzgando con anticipación y me he sentido ofendido. Debería de ir a confesarse.

Kratos casi pudo ver como la cara de la monja enrojecía de ira. Ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó como un bólido. El acuariano estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la escena, pero consideró que era mejor guardar la compostura. "Compórtate" se había recriminado a sí mismo.

Tocó la puerta y una mujer le dijo "adelante".

Entró. La mujer tenía cruzadas las manos y lo miraba con gesto impasible. En la silla derecha, un pequeño le daba la espalda. El niño se giró para verlo. Sus miradas chocaron un instante y Kratos sintió como la temperatura del lugar había descendido.

Era él. Y sus ojos destilaban tanto odio, que el romano no supo que decir.

* * *

Era muy raro que alguien lograra dejar boquiabierto al Santo de Escorpión. Sin embargo, ese niño lo había logrado. De una forma sencilla, pero había hecho que Eetrin permaneciera largo tiempo dubitativo, hasta que la potente voz del padre lo sacó del limbo.

—Milo, ve a cambiarte de ropa. Estás empapado y no quiero que te resfríes.

El niño asintió y se dirigió presuroso a cambiarse.

—Es un niño muy especial. — Musitó el padre.

Eetrin no dijo nada. Prefirió aguardar.

—Me gustaría mucho que saliera de esta isla. Aquí nunca será nadie y él es muy listo. Me gustaría que se fuera a Atenas a estudiar.

— ¿Y él que dice?

—La idea le entusiasma, pero teme dejarnos. Es un poco necio.

El Escorpión lamentaba profundamente que el Patriarca no le hubiera dado más detalles de nada. No le había dicho que ocurriría con esas personas… ¿y si estaba en sus manos salvarlas? Oh, dioses. No quería separarlos… él sabía lo que era una separación. Un dolor le oprimió el pecho.

—Ah, joven, pero que descortés soy. — Dijo la joven, que tenía un gran parecido más con su padre. — Le prepararé una cama para que descanse esta noche aquí. La tormenta no cesará.

—No tiene que molestarse, puedo buscar morada en alguna otra parte…

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Intervino el padre — Se quedará aquí esta noche. No podemos ofrecerle mucho, pero nos gustaría que nos acompañara.

—Creo que no puedo negar una invitación tan cordial. Muchas gracias.

Ambos sonrieron. "Perfecto" pensó Eetrin. Al parecer, todo iba a salir más fácil de lo que creía. Esperaba.

* * *

Kratos caminó lentamente hasta ocupar la silla que la monja le había señalado. En todo el trayecto, el niño lo había estado taladrando con la mirada y el acuariano se preguntaba porqué rayos todo se le tenía que complicar justo a él.

La monja carraspeó un par de veces. Cansado de que el hombre lo ignorara, Camus bajó la mirada.

—Esperaba su llegada, señor Kratos.

—Supongo que la misma persona le avisó a que venía, madame.

—Por supuesto. Es por eso que he mandado llamar a Camus. Camus, no seas grosero y saluda al señor.

Una especie de gruñido que tal vez se significaba "hola¿cómo estás?" o bien "hola, vete al diablo" surgió de los labios del niño. Era francés, así que realmente no importaba mucho.

—Entonces supongo que ya nos podemos ir. — Murmuró Kratos.

—No señor, de ninguna manera.

El romano suspiró. Esto iba para largo.

—No puedo dejar que uno de mis niños desamparados se vaya con un desconocido.

—Como si realmente le importara… — Masculló el niño.

—… Y necesito que ambos platiquen y yo quiero hablar con usted. — Finalizó la monja ignorando el comentario de Camus.

— ¿Platicar? Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema.

—Bien. Espero verlo mañana, señor Kratos.

—Hasta pronto, madame. Buenas noches.

Kratos se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Estaba pensando dónde demonios iba a pernoctar, cuando un jalón en la camisa lo sacó de su letargo.

—Señor. — Era Camus, con la misma mirada fría.

—Pensé que hablaríamos mañana.

—Sí, pero… — El niño tragó saliva un par de veces — No me lleve, por favor.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que no quiero ir.

—Mejor hablemos mañana. — Dijo nervioso Kratos.

—No iré con usted. Sólo quería que lo supiera.

Camus se alejó corriendo, Kratos quiso alcanzarlo pero la "amable" monja que lo había recibido se lo impidió.

—Ya ha causado demasiados disturbios por hoy, señor. Márchese.

¿Para qué molestarse en contestar? Resignado, el romano salió a la intemperie. Paris era hermoso de noche pero con tantas preocupaciones que tenía en mente, no podía detenerse a admirar nada. Maldijo. El día siguiente sería muy largo.

* * *

Amanecía y la brisa marina se filtraba entre los resquicios de la maltrecha casa. El Escorpión se estiró. Calculaba que apenas eran las seis de la mañana, pero la inquietud no lo dejaba dormir. Al principio se sorprendió de despertar en otro lugar que no fuera su templo, con aquellos escorpiones andando por ahí y que tantos sustos le habían dado a su amigo Siroe. Sobre la mesa, había un par de vasos. ¿Acaso era más tarde y el Escorpión no se había dado cuenta? Que vergüenza.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Milo apareció arrastrando los pies y alejando el largo cabello de su rostro. Bostezó y al parecer, no se había percatado de que Eetrin lo observaba. De improviso, el niño giró y le obsequió una sonrisa. Sorprendido, Eetrin hizo lo mismo.

—Buen día, señor. Espero que haya descansado bien.

—Perfectamente. ¿Dónde está tu padre y hermana?

—Ellos salen temprano a pescar. Además, como dicen ellos "a mar revuelto, ganancia de pescadores" y dada la tormenta de ayer…

—Comprendo

—He preparado algo para desayunar…

—No, no te preocupes.

—No se quedará sin comer, papá me lo reprochará.

—Entonces te ayudo.

Eetrin se desperezó. Tenía muchas ganas de volver al Santuario, pero… no podía quejarse, el niño había resultado ser perfecto.

—Milo¿no te gustaría salir de aquí? Ahora eres pequeño y quizá no lo comprendas, pero cuando seas joven… muchas puertas pueden abrirse para ti.

—Claro que me gustaría. — Sonrió el niño poniendo un par de platos en la mesa. — Pero con mi familia. Ellos son todo lo que tengo, señor.

—Puedes llamarme Eetrin.

—Señor… Eetrin. Además este lugar me gusta. ¿Usted de dónde es?

—Eetrin, dime Eetrin. Soy de Egipto. Es un lugar hermoso. Tal vez algún día lo conozcas…

—Si, tal vez.

Se sentaron a comer. El Escorpión examinó al pequeño. Parecía tan feliz, tan dichoso. Tenía que saber más sobre él.

—Ayer mencionaste algo curioso cuando estrechaste mi mano.

—Tal vez fue impertinente. — Susurró Milo.

—No, dijiste que lo habías soñado. Conozco a alguien que aprecia mucho los sueños y él tuyo parece ser que se ha cumplido.

—Sí, pero temo que lo conocí en circunstancias muy diferentes.

— ¿Diferentes?

—Era un lugar que ni yo puedo explicar. — Los ojos de Milo se iluminaron por un momento. — Y sin embargo, sé que existe.

— ¿Lo describirías?

El niño asintió. Eetrin aguzó el oído. Esto se ponía interesante.

—Un templo. Había una "M" en la entrada, así — con presteza, dibujó la "M" en la mesa — yo estaba ahí. No sé que hacía.

—Es interesante. — Repuso asombrado Eetrin. Claro que sabía a que se refería.

—Pero fue sólo un sueño. A veces sueño con mi madre muerta y eso no necesariamente la trae conmigo.

Un atisbo de tristeza surcó el rostro del niño: — ¿Usted tiene familia? — Preguntó.

Ouch. Eso había dolido.

—Todos la hemos tenido.

—Creo que no debí haber preguntado eso.

—No, Milo. Sólo que es algo que quiero evadir.

—Perdone.

Siguieron comiendo, hasta que la curiosidad hizo presa de nuevo de Eetrin.

— ¿Por qué precisamente mi nombre soñaste?

—No lo sé, pero… parece que usted estaba en el templo. Y había alguien más, pero no lo recuerdo. Ah, sí. El hombre de la máscara.

— ¿El hombre de la máscara?

—Sí, lo he visto aquí. Pero nunca se lo he dicho a nadie porque creerían que estoy loco. Espero que usted no lo diga, señor.

—De ninguna manera.

"¿Usted tiene familia?"… Una simple pregunta que había hecho que el corazón de Eetrin diera un vuelco. Oh, la maldita familia de sangre le importaba un carajo, pero…

_La silueta que dibujaba su sombra era inconfundible. No se atrevió a girarse, porque simplemente no se sentía con valor para hacerlo._

—_Prometiste volver. Y lo has hecho. _

—_No por mucho tiempo. Sólo he venido…_

— _¿A burlarte de mí? _

—_No¿cómo puedes decir eso?_

—_Porque te he visto en otras ocasiones. Paseas con sigilo por los alrededores, escucho tu respiración y a la mañana siguiente, tus huellas aún permanecen en la arena. Un leve soplo del viento basta para que estas se borren, pero no lo hacen. Se quedan ahí, recordándome que estuviste. Recordándome que aunque intente olvidarlo, siempre estarás ahí._

—_Soy causa de tu desdicha y lo lamento._

—_No lo lamentes. No tienes porqué. _

—_No, si tengo…_

— _¿Y hoy a qué has venido¿Pensabas que no reconocería tu aroma en el aire¿Qué no vería tus oscuros cabellos juguetear con el viento? Me lastimas._

—_Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme._

—_Sí, eso es lo más ridículo. Y aún así, no lo hago._

_La inconfundible sombra desapareció. _

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido que logró hacer que el Escorpión saliera de sus pensamientos. Era el padre y la hermana de Milo que habían llegado. A Eetrin le pareció que era demasiado temprano. Por el rostro que tenían, presentía que no había salido tan bien la pesca como ellos suponían.

—Mañana nos irá mejor, padre. — Susurraba Yodasdara. El hombre sólo asentía.

Eetrin se puso de pie.

—Señor, permítame acompañarles en su jornada de mañana. Creo que no es justo que yo sea un huésped aquí y no los ayude.

—No tiene que molestarse, joven.

—Sería… una buena experiencia.

El hombre sonrió. Eetrin también. Cualquier cosa que lograra distraerlo le vendría bien. No quería comenzar a recordar. A veces… no, siempre era demasiado doloroso. Tal vez por eso no había vuelto a Egipto. Las heridas aún no cicatrizaban. Suspiró. Que más daba, no podría echar el tiempo hacia atrás.

* * *

Además de haber pasado la noche a la intemperie, Kratos tenía demasiadas cosas para estar enojado. En primera, no entendía nada. En segunda, odiaba, detestaba profundamente que todo le saliera mal siempre a él… y tercera, el niño. El romano se imaginó que todo sería más sencillo una vez que se conocieran. Cualquier niño "normal" hubiera estado encantado de salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Llegó temprano y además de recibir los ya habituales sermones, la monja que lo había atendido en el despacho esa mañana parecía un poco más feliz, quizá estaba aliviada.

—Venga conmigo, le he dicho a Camus que vendría y debe de estar esperándolo.

Largos pasillos tuvieron que caminar. Era temprano, así que al menos Kratos no tuvo que soportar las miradas curiosas de los niños que se asomaban en las puertas. Prácticamente, el lugar estaba desierto y solitario.

La monja abrió la puerta. En efecto, Camus estaba ahí con la misma mirada gélida.

—Los dejo para que puedan platicar. — Sonrió la señora.

—Gracias, madame. — Contestó Kratos. Aunque realmente, hubiera querido decir "no se vaya".

Silencio. Incómodo y largo silencio. El romano se sentó en una silla. Y… miró, simplemente.

—Creo que Sor Sophie me dijo que íbamos a platicar, no a quedarnos mirándonos.

"Insolente", pensó Kratos.

—Si, pero dada tu conducta de ayer, pensé que querías tomar la delantera.

—No… mejor no.

El romano esperó de nuevo. Bien, era su hora de hablar.

—Para empezar, me llamo Kratos. No soy de aquí y déjame decirte, que no soy yo el que quiere adoptarte.

El niño no hizo ninguna referencia de que eso le hubiera dolido.

—Pero tendrás que venir conmigo. Te gustará el lugar.

—¿Adónde?

—Grecia.

— ¿Cómo?

Ahora si que las palabras del romano habían surtido efecto. Una pequeña victoria.

—Oíste bien. Parece ser que hay alguien que considera que lo que tú haces, es demasiado excepcional como para dejarte en un lugar como éste.

— ¿Lo que yo hago?

Una nueva sonrisa de triunfo surcó el rostro de Kratos. Se puso de pie y se paseó un rato.

—Sí, lo pude sentir cuando me mirabas de aquella forma ayer. Había un inusual frío en el lugar.

De nuevo, Camus guardó silencio.

—No quiero ir. No me obligue, por favor. — Unas lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro. Kratos se sorprendió.

— ¿Pero porqué no? Muchos niños desearían salir de aquí.

—Ellos, yo no. Me abandonaron aquí por alguien que decía quererme mucho y jamás supe de él.

— ¿Temes que te abandonemos de nuevo?

—No confío en nadie. — Sentenció.

Kratos se dio cuenta de que sería inútil seguir insistiendo. Se acercó a él porque era lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer. Camus alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Kratos.

—Confía en mí, Camus. — Sonrió Kratos. — Si yo o cualquiera de los que estamos ahí te defraudara, te dejaré volver. Pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás. Quiero que vengas.

—Pero…

—No, sin peros. Yo ya te hice mi promesa, ahora tienes que cumplirme la tuya.

—Si, señor. — Musitó Camus.

Kratos nunca supo muy bien porque lo hizo, pero en un instante estrechó al niño en sus brazos. Sintió como las lágrimas de éste mojaban su camisa y se juró a si mismo que pasara lo que pasara, no lo defraudaría. El dolor era algo que Kratos conocía y era una sensación que no le gustaba.

No cometería los mismos errores que con su amigo. Las cosas serían diferentes. Era bueno saber que siempre se tiene una segunda oportunidad…

* * *

**N/A:** _Capítulos algo aburridos y lentos. Lo sé. Pero la historia (y quizás yo) lo necesita. Prometo mejorar o morir. _


	9. Remembranzas

**N/A:** Por aquí hay demasiado del recurso Flashback. Gomen. Está en _cursivas_.

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Remembranzas. **

Siempre había pensado que los días pasaban más rápido cuando se estaba ocupado. En esta ocasión, había sido todo lo contrario. Shion daba vueltas, iba, venía, se detenía y Mu ya se había mareado de seguirlo, así que resignado se había sentado en un escalón a arrojar piedras para mejorar su puntería. Toda la semana había estado preparándose para el momento, pero ahora que éste estaba por llegar se sentía demasiado incapaz para hacerle frente. Se pasó una mano por el espeso cabello verde y pensó. Miró la hora. ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto?

Unos pasos lo hicieron girarse sobresaltado. Un gran suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

—Ah, eres tú nada más…

—Ehm… Si Shion, yo también me alegro de verte. — Respondió el Santo de Libra fingiéndose ofendido.

El lemuriano sonrió. Como le gustaba hacer enfadar a su amigo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía una sonrisa genuina. Te sienta bien.

—Pues disfrútala, porque ya debo ponerme la máscara.

— ¿Ya están por llegar?

— ¡ES LO MISMO QUE DIGO¡DEBERÍAN DE ESTAR AQUÍ HACE HORAS¡NO SÉ EN QUE ESTÁN PENSANDO!...

—Amigo¿quieres tranquilizarte? — Murmuró Dohko, Mu alzó la vista por los gritos de su maestro. — ¡Pero si es el pequeño Mu! — Sonrió Dohko — Me alegro de conocerte por fin, jovencito. Tu maestro me ha hablado mucho de ti. Espero que tú no tengas su humor.

Mu se acercó y estrechó la mano al viejo Maestro: — Yo también lo espero, señor.

Shion fingió que no los escuchó y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la hora. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido todos?

* * *

—Aún no se levanten. Necesito hablar con ambos.

Los gemelos miraron a su maestro. Estaban terminando de desayunar y se estaban preparando para ir con el Patriarca a recibir a los demás Santos.

—Uno de ustedes se quedará aquí.

—¿Qué? — Preguntaron al unísono.

Haeilk no respondió. Que difícil era. Para él mismo, había sido una dura prueba.

—_¡No puede pedirme que haga eso!_

_El Santo de géminis se había levantado dándole un puñetazo a la mesa. El Patriarca no había perdido la compostura porque se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría._

—_Pues te lo estoy pidiendo. Sabías que pasaría y sobretodo, ahora que los niños están por llegar._

—_Es abominable. — Las lágrimas luchaban por escaparse de los ojos del geminiano. Shion se percató y se acercó a él._

—_Créeme, Haeilk, yo soy el que más lo lamenta. Si por mí fuera… — suspiró — pero así está estipulado. _

—_No lo haré. _

—_Si, si lo harás. Entenderán. Tienen que entender. Son los suficientemente maduros…_

— _¡Son unos niños!_

— _¡Ya no lo son, Haeilk! Han crecido, date cuenta. Ante tus ojos, ante los míos. Comprendo que los cuidaras como a un padre… nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor, pero… te lo dije desde un principio._

_Agotado, Shion se dejó caer en una silla. Haeilk golpeó de nuevo la mesa, como si ésta fuera a darle una solución._

_Silencio._

—_Está bien, lo haré. — Sentenció el geminiano. — Pero… quiero que sepa, que no estoy de acuerdo._

_Salió del lugar propinando un sonoro portazo. _

Y el día había llegado. Y contrario a la felicidad que embargaba a los gemelos por la llegada de nuevos compañeros, Haeilk deseó que nunca hubiera ocurrido.

—Saga, ve y alístate. Bajaremos en cualquier momento.

—Pero maestro…

—He dicho que te vayas. — Ordenó Haeilk.

Confundido, Saga se dirigió a vestirse. Kanon continuaba sentado, mirando a su hermano y a su maestro alternativamente hasta que el primero desapareció detrás de una puerta.

—Kanon, tú te quedarás aquí.

— ¿Qué, pero porqué? — Replicó de inmediato el menor.

—Porque así será. Desde ahora.

—Maestro¡pero si me he portado bien! — Respondió el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

A Haeilk estuvo a punto de partírsele el corazón.

—Escúchame Kanon, porque no quiero repetirlo de nuevo. A partir de ahora permanecerás acá, sin que nadie se percate de tus andares por el Santuario. Se ha decidido que sólo se conozca la identidad de Saga, ya que al ser el mayor…

—No…

—Sí, Kanon —dijo Haeilk bajando la voz—. Lo lamento. Pero… por órdenes de Patriarca, nadie debe verte. No debes tratar con los niños que vendrás, nadie debe saber que existes.

—¿Cómo si estuviera muerto? — La rabia se había apoderado de Kanon.

—No, no. Puedes estar con tu hermano, con Aioros que te conoce y con nosotros los adultos. Pero no con los niños… Quiero decirte… yo… lo lamento tanto.

—…

Haeilk se puso de pie. Kanon seguía con la mirada clavada en ninguna parte y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos. El maestro de los gemelos no pudo soportarlo y salió de ahí, dejando a Kanon solo con toda la ira, el resentimiento y el odio que tuvo que conocer demasiado pronto.

* * *

Aioros esperaba pacientemente a su pequeño hermano mientras pensaba en porqué habían insistido en que todos tenían que estar ahí. Bien, era cierto que eran nuevos chicos que venían a cumplir su entrenamiento en el Santuario o bien, simplemente a conocer y presentarle sus respetos al Patriarca. Cuando él había llegado, la situación había sido más bien informal. No había nadie esperándolos y además, era una extraña tarde fría y grisácea y su maestro había estado con la mirada taciturna todo el tiempo sin prestarle demasiada atención a Aioros que trataba de consolar a Aioria para que dejara de llorar. Labor nada fácil cuando al niño le daba por pellizcarlo… para llorar más fuerte.

—¿Nos vamos? — Por fin, Aioria con una gran sonrisa y sus destellantes ojos verdes había llegado al lado de su hermano.

—Tenemos que esperar al maestro.

El niño se sentó en el suelo y cruzó los brazos con impaciencia. Al observarlo, Aioros se sintió confundido. Tendría que ser el maestro de su propio hermanito, con todo lo que eso se significaba. No podría ser indulgente con él ni mucho menos… pero… ¿por qué él?

Algernón llegó con los niños. Forzó una media sonrisa y les hizo un ademán de que lo siguieran.

—Siento un cosmos agresivo, maestro. — Murmuró Aioros preocupado.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo distraído el Santo de sagitario, para después sonreír — Ah, sí. No te preocupes… Es Shion que está furioso.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Eetrin había llegado a la isla y contrario a todos los malintencionados pronósticos que todos temían, el Santo se había habituado a cierta… uhm, forma de vida. Había acompañado muchas veces a la familia a pescar y aunque tenía que aceptar que era pésimo, había sabido aprovechar su poder lanzando algunos aguijonazos cuando nadie lo veía y de esa forma, colaboraba. Era cierto que no había estrechado demasiados lazos con el niño, pero al menos éste ya tenía más confianza y había dejado de lado todo ese intento de formalismo que habían tenido en los dos primeros días. Cuando Milo se hubo mostrado tal cual era, Eetrin se dio cuenta de que le recordaba mucho a él mismo. Esa curiosidad, locura mezclada con inocencia y esa gran sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en su rostro. En una ocasión, había llegado sangrando porque había tenido una pelea con un chico mucho mayor que él, pero triunfante había declarado que no había tenido ningún problema para ganarle. Obviamente, su padre y su hermana lo reprendieron, pero Eetrin lo felicitó por lo bajo.

Cada vez que transcurrían los días, el egipcio se daba cuenta de que iba a ser difícil que separase a tan peculiar familia y él no quería ser el causante. El plazo de una semana había vencido y aunque el bote ya no era un problema, no se imaginaba así mismo llevándose a Milo y presentándolo, colgándole en el cuello la sentencia de su muerte. Porque iba a morir¿no? Tarde o temprano, la generación que debería estar llegando al Santuario moriría joven, a manos de los dioses. La venganza había sido pactada y los Santos de Athena deberían estar preparados para hacerle frente al enemigo si importar cuál fuera éste. Sin importar que fuera un dios.

El Santo de Escorpión hundió los pies en la arena caliente. Milo llevaba sentado a su lado un buen rato, sin decir nada hasta que Eetrin comenzara a hablar.

—Dime algo, Milo…

—Algo. — Sonrió el niño. Eetrin también sonrió.

—No Milo, hablo en serio. — El semblante del niño se tornó formal. — ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a Grecia?

— ¿Vendrán mi papá y Yodasdara?

—Me temo que no.

Milo lo miró desilusionado. Eetrin sabía los deseos que tenía aquel de irse, de salir de la isla y contemplar con sus propios ojos las maravillas que el mundo le planteaba. Pero con su familia. Y Eetrin no podía llevárselos, porque una familia… cualquier nexo sentimental con el mundo… te volvía débil… te convertía en blanco fácil de tus enemigos. Esa quizá, era una de las lecciones más dolorosas que un Santo tenía que aprender. Aún lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer…

_El sol se posaba con todo su esplendor bañando todo con sus destellos luminosos. Eetrin se cubría parte de la cara con las manos, pues había un intenso viento y por ende, todo estaba cubierto de arena. Llegó después de dar muchos rodeos, a la casa que aún conservaba. Su propio santuario en el que podía huir cuando los tiempos así lo requerían. Lo habían enviado a custodiar la Isla de la Reina Muerte, pero cuando notó que en realidad no había más que jóvenes debiluchos con grandes aspiraciones, simplemente se dio la vuelta y antes de regresar al Santuario Griego, decidió pasar al suyo. Egipto, la tierra que lo había visto nacer._

_Se sentó y tomó abundante agua. No le extrañaba que todo estuviera tan desordenado. Hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a aquel lugar y como la casa era solo suya, él la tenía que arreglar y digamos que era algo que el Escorpión prefería no hacer. Pensó. Quería ir… tenía que hacerlo._

_Salió de nuevo al calor sofocante al cual ya se había acostumbrado. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Estaba justo y como recordaba. Nada había cambiado. Desde los tiempos en que era un pequeño, simplemente sentía que cada vez que la miraba de nuevo simplemente se incrementaba su belleza. Aguardó. Y tras mirar de soslayo por última vez, volvió a su casa._

Como un fugitivo, siempre así había tenido que hacerlo. Desde que había pronunciado aquel juramente ante Athena. Desde que había prometido dar su vida por su diosa.

… El día en que el corazón se le rompió.

* * *

Aunque no tenía un alumno, Siroe también esperaba con expectación que sus compañeros llegaran. Se había habituado a la idea de que quizá, el Patriarca no lo había considerado suficientemente maduro para darle un puesto de tanta importancia. Miraba el horizonte en espera de que su buen amigo llegara, porque él también debería hacerlo. Se había quedado preocupado por el rostro de angustia que tenía Eetrin al marcharse. Al fin y al cabo, ser maestro no era algo sencillo. Era la transmisión de no sólo poderes o conocimientos, sino de valores y de ser así también una figura paterna. O aunque sea una sombra pálida de ésta.

Shion, por su parte, seguía mirando ocasionalmente el reloj pero su temple ya se había relajado después de una larga plática con Dohko. Permanecía, eso sí, impertérrito escudriñando la entrada hasta que…

—¡Johan! — Señaló Dohko.

En efecto, el Santo de cáncer llegaba precedido de un niño de cabellos cortos y con un semblante nada amigable. Mu se puso se pie y Siroe lo imitó.

—Joven Johan, me da mucho gusto que haya llegado. — Dijo Shion extendiéndole la mano.

—Demasiados formalismos¿no lo cree usted? — Respondió el Santo de cáncer devolviendo el saludo con un tono burlón.

—Así debe de ser. Tenga en cuenta que también tendrá que enseñar buenos modales. — El lemuriano hizo hincapié especialmente en esas dos últimas palabras.

—Ah, sí. Pero que descortés soy — sonrió Johan — éste es mi… alumno, Deathmask.

Mu ahogó una carcajada. El niño Deathmask le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

—No es un nombre propio para un niño. — Comentó Dohko enarcando una ceja.

—Sus habilidades tampoco, maestro. Se lo aseguro.

Haciendo caso omiso al comentario, el Patriarca los invitó a pasar. Bien, si se hablaba de sorpresas, ya había tenido una demasiado… cruel. Confiaba en que hubiera hecho una buena elección…

* * *

Era extraño ese tan buen humor que últimamente acompañaba al Santo de Acuario. Percibía que todo le saldría bien y sólo esperaba el momento adecuado para volver al Santuario. Después de aquel encuentro con Camus, sólo lo había visitado en un par de ocasiones más y aunque el niño aún no le demostraba demasiada confianza, tenía la certeza de que sería cuestión de tiempo.

Deambulaba por los Campos Elíseos y le pareció que era un nombre tan impropio para un lugar así. Su maestro siempre le había relatado de aquel lugar… sólo los dioses tenían acceso, era un Edén, un Paraíso que sólo unos cuántos afortunados podían tener la dicha de alcanzar. Suspiró. Se sentía agotado. Sus compañeros ya deberían estar en el Santuario, presentándose ante el Patriarca y su plazo de él ya se había vencido. Pero es que aún no se podía llevar a Camus, había algo tan… extrañamente familiar en el niño que su mente trataba de evocar porqué. ¿Era el rostro, los ojos¿Por qué todo le conducía inevitablemente a ella?

—_Roma¿queda muy lejos de aquí?_

_No contestó. No tenía ganas. Se había pasado toda la tarde agazapado bajo la sombra protectora del árbol y esa impertinente no lo iba a sacar de su berrinche. _

— _¡Comprendo ya! — Sonrió la niña — No entiendes mi lengua, pero que tonta soy… _

—_Entiendo un poco de francés. Pero no quiero que me molestes._

_La niña lo miró ofendida. Sus largos cabellos violáceos jugueteaban con el viento. Sin embargo, contrario al trato, la niña se sentó a su lado._

—_Mis hermanas dicen que eres de Roma. Tus tíos parecen ser buenas personas¿por qué tú no lo eres?_

— _¿Qué insinúas? — La miró suspicaz el niño._

— _¡Por fin capto tu atención! _

—_Bien, bien. Eres muy quisquillosa¿qué quieres?_

— _¿Sabes qué, Kratos? No empezamos muy bien —observó ella con una risita._

_El aludido la miró sorprendido. Ya no sabía si esa niña le era antipática o le daba miedo. _

—_Veamos… mi nombre es…_

— _¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa saberlo? _

—… _Madeleine¡pero que engreído eres! — Le espetó enojada._

_La niña se puso de pie, haciendo un gesto teatral para indicar su molestia. Kratos no pudo reprimir más tiempo una carcajada que pugnaba por escaparse. Le parecía extraña aquella Madeleine, pero al menos había tenido la valentía de acercarse a él y permanecer a pesar de los desplantes de éste. _

—_Yo que te iba a proponer que seamos amigos, verás, mis hermanas son muy aburridas y se la pasan molestándome, así que todo el tiempo estoy sola. _

—_Ya somos dos. _

— _¿Y qué dices, amigos? — Sonrió Madeleine. _

—_Creo que no tengo otra opción. _

_Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en el rostro de ella._

La recordaba¿por qué la recordaba a ella? No lo sabía. Pero al momento de escuchar la voz de Camus y de haberlo mirado, sus ojos la reflejaban. Tal vez sólo fuera su imaginación. Él no había sabido de Madeleine desde que había sido elegido para ser un Santo de Athena. Y de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en su vida, Kratos de Acuario estaba confundido.

* * *

En menos de lo que creía, el lugar ya estaba inundado de nuevos rostros que lo miraban con una mezcla de respeto, temor y… extrañeza. No era para menos, eran miradas que él, como Patriarca, ya se había acostumbrado a recibir. Eran… ¿cíclicas? Recordaba como si fuera ayer a la generación que ahora escoltaba a esos niños. La misma mirada, el mismo semblante… y sí, hasta el mismo niño impertinente que hacia sonidos desagradables para que el Patriarca se apresurara a hablar. No le extraño que fuera alumno de Johan. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez era algo que se transmitía junto con la armadura.

Dohko carraspeó ligeramente y Shion salió de su ensueño. Todos lo miraban expectantes y él dedujo que ya era tiempo de comenzar a hablar.

Breves palabras, sí. Ya había preparado el discurso mentalmente. De todas formas¿no decía lo mismo… siempre?

Otro carraspeo de Dohko. Con un demonio, claro que estaba consciente de que tenía que hablar…

—Jóvenes, les doy la más cordial bienvenida. — Bah, que vacío sonaba eso. — Quiero que sepan que a partir de este momento, ustedes están al servicio de la diosa Athena y que tendrán que soportar las más duras pruebas para hacerse poseedores de una de las doce armaduras del Zodiaco. — Silencio sepulcral. Podía continuar. — Este lugar, será ahora su hogar. Obedezcan a sus maestros en todo y a sus superiores también. — Un niño bostezó. Bien, era hora del final. — Ahora… diríjanse a sus templos y los espero mañana para hacer la bienvenida de una forma más calurosa.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y con paso lento, se encaminaron a su templo. Haeilk y Dohko se habían quedado al lado del Patriarca.

—Lo hice, — murmuró melancólico el Santo de géminis — hice lo que me ordenó y ahora me detesto profundamente.

—En ese caso detéstame a mí, Haeilk. Yo te obligué. — Respondió Shion.

—Dígaselo a Kanon. — Espetó Haeilk y siguió a sus compañeros.

Shion lo siguió con la mirada.

—Han faltado Kratos y Eetrin. — Señaló Dohko.

—Me preocupan. ¿Crees que hayan decidido desobedecerme?

—Quizá necesitaron más tiempo.

—Les di una semana.

—No deberías de ser tan duro con ellos.

—Y tú eres demasiado blando.

Listo. Shion estaba furioso. Ese en definitiva no era un buen día. Dohko lo miró dolido, pero no le hizo caso. Estaba acostumbrado a los raros desplantes de su amigo.

—Volveré a China.

—No debiste haber salido de ahí.

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Shion¿Qué ocurre contigo?

El aludido no contestó. Se limitó a mirar al horizonte en busca de la respuesta. Presentía que a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzara, no vería crecer a esa generación. Si, ya era viejo. Mucho en realidad, pero aún se sentía fuerte. Sin embargo, sabía de su fatídico destino. ¿Quién se haría cargo de esos niños cuando él ya no estuviera?

—Yo, Shion. Te lo prometo. — Murmuró Dohko.

El lemuriano se retiró la máscara del rostro y abrazó fuertemente a su amigo, enjugando sus lágrimas en su ropa. Lágrimas que hace mucho estaba acumulando y que por fin podían escapar.

* * *

**------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** Meh... prometo que se irá poniendo mejor. Seh, ya sé. Me llevó bastante introducir a los personajes, pero prometo que mejorará... estos capítulos no tienen modificaciones (para los que ya lo conocían) pero en el próximo sí. Lo siento, soy nostálgica y no pude evitarlos...

Como sea¡gracias a todos los que me leen! Consuman mucho chocolate!


	10. Hace mucho tiempo

**Capítulo 10: Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar llamado Egipto…**

Recordar. Ah, dichosos somos los seres humanos que dotados de una magnífica memoria nos volvemos coleccionistas de épocas doradas. Acudimos a ellas cuando la desesperación y la soledad hacen mella en nosotros o bien, cuando simplemente queremos sentir que aún seguimos perteneciendo a éste mundo y que hubieron épocas mejores. Espacios de tiempo cuando todo parecía ser radiante.

El Escorpión estiró los brazos al cielo. La fresca brisa vespertina aunada a la bella estampa del sol perdiéndose en el horizonte dejando pinceladas púrpuras y naranjas, lo habían hecho sentirse melancólico. Nunca hubiera esperado que le ocurriera algo así, pero últimamente estaba demasiado tiempo solo. Y eso era peligroso para alguien como él.

En el Santuario, siempre estaba la amena compañía de sus compañeros. Incluso con el tan refinado Himrar había entablado conversaciones bastante interesantes y nunca, jamás el león dorado lo había decepcionado. No podía decir lo mismo de la jarra. Pero esa era otra historia.

Bostezó. No sabía porqué se sentía tan cansado. Ni siquiera había hecho algo que fuera digno de mención en todo el día. Había acompañado al padre de Milo al centro del pueblo para adquirir comida y después¿después qué? Simplemente se había recostado en la arena; la que era tan diferente de su tierra. Tan húmeda y tan mezclada con la sal.

Como añoraba… volver…

—_Tendrás que ir. — La mujer le dirigió una mirada triste, melancólica. — Tu padre habría querido que fueras. _

—_Mamá… — Murmuró en su lengua natal, el árabel. ¿Y a él que demonios le importaba¡Nunca había visto al miserable de su padre! _

_Sendas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la mujer. Era de temple fuerte y ni siquiera la voz quebrada de su hijo podría conmoverla. Había afrontado retos más duros, pruebas que había superado a pesar de todo._

—_No Eetrin, sé lo que estás pensando. Hijo mío, sabes que desearía que permanecieras aquí, conmigo. Pero¿qué podría yo ofrecerte? Ese hombre quiere tu bien._

_El hombre. Aquel de la máscara que había llegado tan intempestivamente una tarde, a señalar a Eetrin. El que se había quedado largo tiempo con su madre, convenciéndola. A pesar de haberse pegado a la puerta para escuchar mejor, no se oían más que sollozos ahogados de la mujer.. _

_Se separó de su mamá. ¿Por qué lo alejaba de su lado¿Qué le habían dicho¿Por qué pretendía que se separaran¡Ella era todo lo que tenía¡Y ella sólo lo tenía a él¿Si se alejaban, qué pasaría¿Qué ocurriría?_

_Eetrin ya no era ningún niño. Tenía edad suficiente para darse cuenta de las cosas. _

—_Mañana vendrán por ti. — Sentenció la mujer, apartando la larga cabellera canosa de su rostro. — Quiero que estés listo._

_No respondió. Se separó más. _

—_Quieres deshacerte de mí, madre. — Dijo por fin. — Y por más que lo pienso, no sé en que te he fallado¿qué hice? _

— _¡No me fallaste, hijo! Serás… serás alguien muy fuerte, tu nombre quedará en la inmortalidad. ¿Es qué no ves que lo hago por tu bien?_

—_No, sólo veo a una mujer que odia a su hijo._

_Una última mirada opacada por las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión. Un último vistazo de la mujer a quien más admiró. Un adiós con la mano derecha, un simple movimiento en vaivén. Un "hasta nunca" disfrazado de un hipócrita "te quiero". Eso fue todo. Un último sollozo que de los labios de aquella escapó. _

_Y un sonoro portazo. Esa fue la despedida. Ese fue el final. Y sin saberlo, salió de aquel lugar sin saber que esa sería la última vez que vería a esa mujer de cabello blanco y ropa de lino._

Y a pesar de mucho que lo pensara, no lo lamentaba. La sensación era de un vacío inexplicable, más no doloroso. Y no porque Eetrin nunca la hubiera amado, porque los dioses saben cuanto la quiso, pero ahora ya no sentía nada por ella. Ni siquiera la veía como su familia. Él siempre había sido afortunado. Y es que se había vacunado contra los sentimientos, porque se había convertido en poco menos que un títere sin alma. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había derramado una lágrima por alguien. Parecía tan irreal, que se le antojaba ridículo.

Las olas continuaban estrellándose en las rocas.

Y los recuerdos seguían llegando. Tal vez se había vuelto sensible de nuevo y no se había dado cuenta. O era esa maldita estampa de la playa, lo que fuera…

_La capa se arrastraba en la arena. Los pasos se sellaban para inmediatamente ser borrados por un viento caliente y cortante. Eetrin no se volvió. Sabía quien era, a pesar de que nunca en su vida había escuchado el ritmo de sus pasos en la arena. Tal vez era una grandiosa intuición._

_El hombre se detuvo a su lado. Por largo rato, nadie pronunció palabra alguna. El silencio era tan respetuoso, que romperlo hubiera parecido un sacrilegio. _

_Nadie hablaba y sin embargo, ambos se morían de ganas de hacerlo. Uno, acribillando con preguntas. Otro, pensando como entrelazar las palabras para poder responder. _

_Hasta que el silencio se volvió tenso. Que curiosa expresión. _

—_Lo estaba esperando. — Murmuró el joven. Se cubría el rostro con una capucha para que el viento y la arena no le lastimaran los ojos._

_El hombre enmascarado no respondió. Esa afirmación no se la esperaba._

—_Se ha tardado en llegar. — Dijo de nuevo Eetrin. _

—_Esperaba el momento adecuado. Siempre hay que actuar con cautela._

—_Sí, pero su parsimonia es tanta que me choca. He pasado muchos días a la intemperie pensando en que me precipité en abandonar a esa mujer que se hacía llamar mi madre. _

—_Pero confiabas en que vendría._

_El egipcio torció una sonrisa. Confiar, aquella palabra nunca había estado en su léxico._

—_Tal vez. O es sólo que esperaba que si no viniera, yo mismo tendría que buscarlo._

—_Admiro tu fuerza de voluntad._

—_Yo admiro su valentía. _

—_Eetrin, hablemos sin rodeos…_

—_Esas palabras son música para mis oídos._

_El hombre de la máscara tosió un par de veces. El joven pensó que aquél sujeto no estaba habituado a aquel ambiente en que todo lo que tocabas, era prácticamente arena. Parecía tan frágil y sin embargo, su fortaleza de espíritu que emanaba era sorprendente. _

—_Sé que sabes a lo que he venido. _

—_Una orden. La mujer lo murmuró muchas veces entre sueños y para no interrumpirla, dejara que prosiguiera. Los llamaba Santos de Athena._

— _¿Sabes quiénes somos?_

_Eetrin se alejó el cabello del rostro y trató de recordar._

—_Son los encargados de custodiar a la diosa Athena, sus guardianes que portan una de las armaduras que por su constelación corresponde._

—_Sí, yo no lo podría haber dicho mejor. — Asintió el enmascarado. _

—_Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría. Es tan diferente a Isis. _

—_Sé de los dioses que adoras, Eetrin. Pero has sido elegido. No tienes oportunidad de rechazarlo._

_El aludido le dirigió una mirada furtiva a aquel hombre de cabellos verdes._

—_Los dioses me tienen sin cuidado. — Dijo Eetrin, encogiéndose de hombros. — Mi lealtad no es más que conmigo mismo._

—_Es una forma muy egotista de pensar. _

—_Nunca han atendido mis ruegos. _

—_Tal vez, no has tenido la fe suficiente._

—_Suena como a uno de esos adoradores de Cristo._

_El hombre de la máscara se carcajeó con ganas. El Escorpión lo miró cohibido._

—_Creo que no debí…_

—_No, no. No te preocupes. En cierta forma, tienes razón. Cada quien sus dioses ¿no crees?_

—_Sí, así es. _

_Otra vez el silencio interrumpido sólo por el silbido del viento._

—_Ve a despedirte de ella. Vendré mañana por ti y quiero que estés preparado. El Santuario no puede permanecer demasiado tiempo sin su Patriarca._

— _¿Usted…?_

—_Sí, pero no le digas a nadie. — Dijo palmándole la espalda aquel imponente hombre. — Vamos, ella te está llamando._

— _¿Cómo lo ha sabido? — Preguntó sorprendido Eetrin._

—_Escucho sus lamentos. Ruega en silencio a sus dioses por ti. No dejes que ella pierda la fe. Hazle creer que sus dioses si la escucharon. Preséntate ante ella, porque después la tendrás que olvidar. Los sentimientos no están permitidos en un Santo. Nos hacen débiles, nos confunden y nos hacen temer._

— _¿Ruega por mí? — Musitó Eetrin con una visible emoción._

—_Sí. Es la plegaria de una persona que te ama. Ve, Eetrin. Dile adiós a todo lo que conoces. Pero no lo olvides, mañana te veré aquí. Sin falta._

* * *

_Ni una serpiente había podido desplazarse con aquel sigilo como el joven Eetrin lo hacía. Por momentos, se detenía a pensar en que si lo que hacia era lo correcto. Una simple despedida, como la que le había hecho a la mujer que lo crió. Un adiós definitivo, para siempre, uno de esos adioses eternos. _

_Una última mirada, quizá un último abrazo. La última ocasión en que se entrelazarían de las manos. Era joven, pero su corazón rebosaba de amor. ¿Cómo iba a poder olvidarlo todo con facilidad? Es cierto, los sentimientos muchas veces nos sobrepasaban y nos hacían débiles. ¿Pero era necesaria la cruenta separación¿Las lágrimas que vertería… ella o él? _

_La miró embelesado una vez más. La miró hasta que ella detectara su presencia y se girara sobresaltada arrojándole lo primero que encontrara a mano. Bien podría ser unas tijeras, bien su propio calzado. La fuerza que tenía era extraordinaria y muchas veces bromeaban sobre ello. O bromearon, porque ahora ya todo se había acabado._

_Clavó su mirada en su nuca. Su cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros estaba un poco desaliñado, pero seguramente era porque se había pasado toda la tarde deambulando entre las ruinas; escribiendo, meditando, simplemente rozando todo con sus gráciles dedos mientras las historias que nunca se cansaba de escuchar acudían a su mente. ¡Cuántas veces no la había acompañado él, siendo un mudo espectador!_

_Por fin, ella se percató de su presencia._

_Al principio siguió fingiendo, pero después una sonrisa le surcó el rostro al verlo._

—_¿Eetrin? — Preguntó suavemente. — ¡Eres un idiota! — Le espetó de repente con amargura. _

_El Escorpión tenía que admitir que esa era una recriminación que se esperaba._

— _¿Puedo pasar? — Preguntó él._

—_Por supuesto que sí. ¿O esperas que entablemos una conversación así? Por mí no hay ningún problema._

_Eetrin ni siquiera terminó de escuchar la respuesta de ésta y entró por la ventana. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, conociendo los modales de su amigo. _

— _Lo de idiota no ha sido muy cortés…_

—_Fue el insulto más leve que se me ocurrió. _

—_Hum… he venido a…_

— _¿Pedir comida? Fíjate, hoy no hice nada. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque me pasé toda la mañana haciéndole compañía a tu madre, que está deshecha. _

—_No, no he venido a pedir comida._

_Entonces ella ya no supo que más decir. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró recelosa. Eetrin respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de comenzar a decir lo que fuera que tuviera que decir. Antes la miró un par de veces más. No es que fueran mayores (vamos, eran demasiado jóvenes aún) pero se habían conocido desde que tenían uso de razón. _

—_Ella es la única familia que tienes¿por qué la tratas así?_

—_No es mi familia. — Contestó Eetrin. — Ha dejado de serlo. La desconozco por completo._

_La chica se acercó a él. Tomó la mano de su amigo entre las suyas. Los grandes ojos verdes de Eetrin se posaron en ella. _

—_No debería decirte esto…_

—_Entonces no lo hagas. — Murmuró Eetrin._

—_No, lo haré porque me importas. Sé a donde vas Eetrin. Tu madre me lo dijo. Partirás a Grecia y ya no volverás. — Los ojos de ella se nublaron — Balbuceaba algo sobre una Orden. Pero está segura de que te irás, dime¿lo harás?_

—_Sí. — Contestó él suavemente._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar el rostro de ella, pero se las limpió de inmediato. _

— _¿Por qué? _

—_Porque es mi destino._

— _¡Tú no crees en esas supercherías! — Replicó enojada. _

—_No lo hacía. Ahora lo hago. _

—_Te desconozco, Eetrin._

_Que amargas sonaban esas palabras en sus labios. Él sintió un dolor en el pecho, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Ni siquiera cuando contempló a su madre… a esa mujer que lo había criado, había sentido tal dolor._

—_Sólo he venido a despedirme, no a que me sermonees. _

— _¿Despedirte¡Hablas como si este lugar no te interesara! — Ella se puso de pie con grandes aspavientos. — ¡Has vivido en esta tierra toda tu vida y ahora simplemente te vas¿Qué pasó contigo, Eetrin? Hemos crecido juntos, apenas somos jóvenes, demasiado de hecho. ¿Y qué hay de todas esas historias que me contabas¿De todas esas promesas?_

— _¡Es que no tengo opción!_

—_Si, si la tienes. Quédate aquí, con los que te aman. — Dijo suavemente ella._

— _¿Me amas? — Preguntó Eetrin con temor._

—… — _Su mirada de ella nuevamente se opacó. — Claro que te amo. — Contestó quedamente._

—_Entonces compréndeme._

—_Nos estás haciendo daño y pareces disfrutarlo._

_Eetrin se puso de pie y la tomó por los hombros. La obligó a mirarlo y se quedaron largamente así, sin decir una sola palabra. Simplemente examinándose, mirándose._

— _¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? — Inquirió Eetrin._

—_Te veo a ti. En la profundidad de tu alma, veo tu corazón roto. Incluso soy capaz de ver tu temor. _

—_Porque lo siento, cielo. Tengo miedo. No¡estoy aterrado! Parto mañana mismo a un lugar que no conozco. No sé que me espera, pero lo que si sé es que puedo morir. Incluso en mi entrenamiento, puedo morir. ¿Recuerdas todos esos poemas de grandes héroes épicos que tu abuela nos contaba¿Donde los hombres se santiguaban en el nombre de los dioses? Donde entregaban su vida completamente a ellos y cuando morían, eran reconocidos por su valentía, su coraje y su honor. _

—_Pero eran héroes anónimos… _

—_Pero yo no lo seré. Voy a Grecia por mi armadura. La armadura dorada de Escorpión. Yo no lo sabía, pero desde que era más pequeño he estado entrenando. _

— _¿Volverás? — Preguntó ella por fin._

_Esa era la pregunta que Eetrin no podía contestar._

— _¿Volverás, Eetrin? — Insistió._

—_No. — Contestó secamente. A ella no podía mentirle. — No debo amar. Los sentimientos nos hacen débiles._

_Ella crispó los puños. Pero ya no lloraba. Ya no tenía más lágrimas: — ¿Qué hago yo entonces, Eetrin? — Preguntó. _

—_Es tu decisión. _

—_Me quedaré a cuidar a tu madre. _

—_Hazlo, me da igual._

—_Me quedaré aquí._

—_No me importa, no volveré nunca._

—_Pediré a los dioses que te protejan._

_¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar el Escorpión¡No podía, despedirse era demasiado para él! La estrechó en sus brazos._

—_Espero que algún día me perdones…_

—_Yo espero que tú puedas perdonarte. _

_Se alejó de ella. Abrió la puerta. Ella seguía en el centro del lugar, mirándolo. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas, él sentía su mirada._

—_Y también espero que lo entiendas. — Murmuró Eetrin._

—_Sí, yo también._

_Él se giró para contemplarla por última vez: — Adiós, Pandora._

* * *

_El Santuario. El famoso Santuario de los Santos de Athena. Lleno de gente que inclinaba la cabeza cuando el Patriarca pasaba a su lado, seguido de Eetrin que sentía escalofríos a cada paso que daba. _

_Subían escaleras. Muchas, el egipcio ya había perdido la cuenta. Por fin, en un rato de desesperación, preguntó algo que lleva rondándole la mente desde que habían salido de Egipto: _

— _¿Cómo puede vivir alguien soportando tanto dolor?_

_No era una pregunta a la nada. Era a aquel hombre enmascarado que se encontraba delante de él. Aunque también era una súplica, una recriminación. El enmascarado se limpió la arena de la túnica. Pero no contestaba. Le había dicho que se llamaba Shion. Eso era todo lo que Eetrin sabía de él._

— _¿Nos acostumbramos, acaso? — Interrogó Eetrin de nuevo._

—_Acostumbrarse… no, no hay mortal al que le guste sufrir._

— _¿Y cómo demonios les hacen para arrancarse este dolor del pecho¿Cómo pueden seguir sonriendo cuando todo parece tan oscuro?_

_Shion reflexionó un largo rato. Por fin, contestó:_

— _¿Crees que no sufrimos, joven Eetrin¡Mira a esos jóvenes! Mira a tu derecha. La amazona que ves ahí en la heredera de la armadura de piscis. Y entrena con un hombre que la trata como si fuera un chico. Y nunca, en todos los años que se encuentra aquí, se ha quejado ni ha pedido que la traten diferente. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que tiene una familia. Un padre, una madre, un par de hermanitos… _

_Eetrin la observó. La chiquilla peleaba con su maestro. Aunque su ataque era muy curioso. Se hacían daño con unas rosas negras. Eetrin sintió una leve punzada. Cuanto le gustaba a Pandora las rosas. _

— _¿Y qué hacemos? Sabemos que tenemos una misión que cumplir. Estamos conscientes de que lo más importante aquí, es nuestra diosa Athena. Y nos enorgullecemos y seguimos adelante._

—_Esa diosa no significa nada para mí._

—_Sí, lo sé. — El Patriarca no parecía enojado por el comentario. — Creo que debo decirte, Eetrin, que hable con Pandora antes de venir aquí._

_La impresión dejó paralizado a Eetrin. ¿Cómo podía ser posible¡Ya se imaginaba la reacción de la chica! _

—_No fuiste muy justo con ella._

—_Yo… — ¿Qué decir? Aún estaba estupefacto. — Lo sé… pero… no quería…_

—_Vamos, no te lo dije con el afán de regañarte._

— _¿Y qué le dijo, señor?_

—_Eso, lamento decirte, no es de tu incumbencia._

_Eetrin se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió colérico. ¡Claro que era de su incumbencia! Seguramente habrían hablado de él¿no?_

—_Es una forma egoísta de ver las cosas. — Dijo el Patriarca con una risa._

—_Pero es que creo... ¿cómo lo supo? — Preguntó el egipcio sorprendido._

—_Escucha, ella estará bien. Eetrin. Y puedo leerte la mente. Perdona la impertinencia, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber tu reacción. Y respecto a Pandora, sólo puedo decirte que no estará mucho tiempo en Luxor. _

—_¿Por qué¿Le ocurrirá algo malo? — Preguntó alarmado, aunque un poco ofuscado por la revelación del Patriarca._

—_No, no. No te precipites. Su destino está marcado de otra forma muy diferente. _

—_Pero…_

—_No hagas más preguntas, Eetrin, porque de todas formas no podré contestarte y no me gustaría engañarte. _

_El egipcio guardó silencio. Aún así, estaba preocupado. Demasiado. Tenía muchas ganas de correr hacia Pandora y prevenirla, avisarle, lo que sea. ¿Y si le ocurría algo malo¡Jamás se lo perdonaría¡Prometió cuidarla siempre!_

_Miró al cielo desesperado. Rogó en silencio a los dioses que la cuidaran. Porque si a ella le pasaba algo, él no podría seguir viviendo._

Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquella conversación. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera pensaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto. Que ambos se habían visto a pesar de que fingieran lo contrario.

No había tenido la oportunidad de insistir con el Patriarca lo que le habría de ocurrir a ella, porque simplemente no encontraba el momento adecuado además dudaba de que Shion lo recordara. Y siempre cabía la remota posibilidad de que sólo se lo hubiera dicho para evitar que fuera siempre al lugar. Pero conociendo a Pandora, sabía que había cumplido la promesa de cuidar a la anciana mujer hasta el final de los días.

Sabía que si volvía en estos momentos, la encontraría ahí, con su cabello desaliñado y su gran sonrisa. Y que cuando lo viera, se pondría a hablar sin darle tiempo alguno a Eetrin de hacerlo. Era sorprendente la amistad que habían cultivado a pesar de lo iguales que eran y por lo tanto, lo chocante que eso podría ser a veces.

Pero… en fin. Pensó que cuando Milo ya estuviera con el en el Santuario podría visitar su tierra una vez más.

Un trueno surcó el cielo, que se había oscurecido. Las estrellas estaban cubiertas por las nubes cargadas de agua y la luna no aparecía. El frío viento embravecía el mar. Eetrin se puso de pie y se sacudió la arena antes de que la tormenta lo alcanzara.

Un grito irrumpió en el lugar. Era Milo, de eso no había duda alguna. Eetrin lo vio. El niño corría hacia un bote, desesperado mientras algunas personas trataban de detenerlo.

Eetrin corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Le había parecido que le quedaba tan lejos. Apartó a todos de su camino y tomó a Milo del brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — Le preguntó. Pero el niño no contestaba. Estaba temblando.

—Señor, su hermana y su padre no han vuelto de pescar. Se han perdido. — Contestó un hombre calvo que miraba aterrado a Eetrin.

— ¿Perdidos¡Como osan decir semejante estupidez! — Les espetó Eetrin. — El hombre conoce mejor que nadie estos mares, no pueden precipitarse de esa forma y asustar al niño.

— ¡No fuimos nosotros! — Contestó una señora — ¡Milo salió de su casa profetizando esa calamidad!

— ¿Milo? — Eetrin lo miró.

—Lo vi, los escuché. ¡Sé que están perdidos! — Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. — ¡Estoy seguro! — Sollozó.

—No Milo, no te precipites. Vamos a esperar, ten paciencia… Yo estuve con tu padre en el día y no me dijo nada de ir a pescar.

—Cuando usted se retiró decidió salir. Parecía muy animado… me dijo que me cuidara y que me dejaba a su cuidado¡se despedía!

—No, Milo, no… Volverá, tengamos paciencia.

— ¡Pero la tormenta…!

—Tu padre es fuerte. Me quedaré contigo hasta que vuelva.

Milo asintió, aún tembloroso. Eetrin lo abrazó. Sabía que eso ocurriría, el Patriarca le había advertido… pero¿y si podía evitarlo?

— ¡Rápido, traigan un bote! — Ordenó.

— ¿Qué va a hacer? — Inquirió horrorizada la mujer que ya había hablado por primera vez.

—Iré por ellos. Vamos Milo, necesito que seas fuerte.

— ¡La tormenta! — Dijo el hombre calvo. — ¡Es una locura!

—Lo sé, estoy consciente. — Masculló Eetrin. — Milo¿puedes venir?

—Por supuesto. — Respondió el niño con firmeza.

Eetrin confió en que hacía lo correcto. Sabía que arriesgaba demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Milo¿confías en mí? — Le preguntó el egipcio cuando el niño subió a su lado en el bote.

—Completamente. — Contestó el niño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Pandora:** No es QUIEN ustedes están creyendo que es. No es la hermana de Hades, ni mucho menos. Es cierta persona a la que le tengo dedicado este fic y que... ¡ah! También tomé sin permiso su personaje XD

Gomen... otro cap sin cambios. Pero ya quiero avanzar, así que me daré prisa. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	11. Noche de Tormenta

**Capítulo 11: Noche de tormenta.**

— ¿Duermen todos ya? — Susurró el hombre de la túnica.

El guardia asintió y con un ademán, el hombre le indicó que podía retirarse. El Patriarca se apretujó más en sus ropajes. Era muy extraña aquella tormenta y sin embargo, agradeció que llegara. Tal vez, pensó, escuchar la suave música de las gotas al estrellarse tranquilizara sus presentimientos. Sabía que uno de sus Santos estaba en peligro… lo sentía. Pero¿qué es lo que realmente podía hacer él, más que rezar a los dioses?

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde la "entrevista". Era curioso, porque acabó siendo él el entrevistado y tampoco había tratado de revertir demasiado la tendencia. Tal vez le gustaba sentir que lo que hacía era interesante y aunque su propia vida lo había sido, era algo que no prefería recordar. Toda la tarde se había pasado examinando el rostro del niño, escuchando su acento francés y por momentos, cuando sonreía (que habrá sido en un par de ocasiones) el reflejo de ella era más perceptible.

No había querido asustar al niño diciéndole que conocía a su madre, así que esa parte en particular se había encargado de taparla.

—Llegamos. — Dijo Camus, sacando de su letargo al romano.

La misma fachada tan espantosamente familiar. Habían transcurrido muchos años, pero seguía conservándose intacta.

—Creo que tendremos que quedarnos un rato aquí, la lluvia ha arreciado. — Sugirió Kratos. — Por supuesto, si no te importa.

—No, para nada. — Contestó Camus encogiéndose de hombros.

Entraron a la reducida habitación ya casi en ruinas. La misma fachada, sólo eso había conservado. Toda la casa se caía por la humedad e incluso el romano temió que no soportara la tormenta.

—Es… sombría. — Dijo Kratos, más para sí mismo que para el niño que se había sentado en un derruido colchón.

—El padre Alfred me solía traer aquí. Dice que esta casa perteneció a mis padres, aunque no sé donde se habrán ido. Nunca me quiso contar esa parte de la historia.

— ¿Alfred, dices? — Inquirió el romano sorprendido.

—Sí. Murió hace poco de cáncer. — Contestó Camus con tranquilidad.

Kratos lo miró impresionado. Conocía a ese hombre y no podía creer que hubiera fallecido. Nunca le agradó su forma de pensar respecto a algunas cosas, pero había sido una gran compañía… Y… Madeleine se lo había presentado.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo y la casa se tambaleó por el retumbar que produjo.

—Esta será una noche larga. — Dijo Kratos cruzando los brazos.

Él no lo sabía, pero cuán cierta era su afirmación…

* * *

— ¡Es una locura¡Deje al niño por lo menos, por todos los dioses! — Lloró la mujer.

—Milo, esa dama tiene razón. Deberías quedarte. — Sugirió Eetrin. — Yo iré por tu padre.

— ¡No¡Yo iré con usted!

—Pero…

—Es mi padre¿recuerda? — Milo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Eetrin miró largo rato a Milo: — Bien.

Ni los lamentos de las mujeres, ni las airadas reclamaciones de los hombres hicieron que el egipcio cambie de opinión. Sabía que la situación se pondría más fea puesto que el cielo se había oscurecido mucho más. Incluso un remolino comenzaba a formarse.

—Esto es una locura. — Murmuró Eetrin.

—No vendría si no lo fuera. — Contestó Milo. — No puedo abandonar a mi padre ni mucho menos a mi hermana, ayúdame por favor.

Eetrin no respondió. ¿A quién demonios pretendía engañar? No sabía nada de navegación, no sabía nada del océano y lo que en su momento le había parecido un acto redentor ahora le parecía una reverenda estupidez de la que ya no podía zafarse. Estaba arriesgando todo: su vida y la vida de Milo.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Ya estaban en alguna parte del océano y sus gargantas habían comenzado a desgarrarse pero por más que gritaban, los rayos que surcaban el cielo opacaban sus llamados. Estaban completamente empapados y sin embargo, ambos tenían aguzado la vista lo más posible para ver lo que sea: el bote, una mano, una señal…

Sin embargo, la tormenta no cedía y por más que mirasen, nada aparecía en el horizonte.

* * *

Un rayo iluminó momentáneamente el lugar. En el centro de la estancia, se podía ver a una figura que colocaba una vela en la mesa. Fuera, los golpes a la puerta se veían amortiguados por el potencial aguacero que bañaba todo el Santuario.

— ¿Quién es? — Gritó la amazona de piscis cubriéndose el bostezo con la mano.

— ¡Demonios! Con un carajo¿quieres abrir la maldita puerta? — Contestó furibundo un... ejem, "Santo".

La amazona ni se inmutó. Con la tenue luz de la vela, tardó un poco más de lo usual en buscar la llave de la puerta y se dirigió a ella arrastrando los pies. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a uno de sus compañeros ante su puerta, con el largo cabello oscuro atado en una mal hecha cola de caballo escurriéndosele en el rostro, sus fulminantes ojos grisáceos y una especie de mueca que no pretendía ser una sonrisa. Un rayo surcó el cielo tras él y un par de arracadas en su oreja izquierda brillaron siniestramente. Sí, sin duda alguna era una imagen digna de temer. Olvidándose de modales, el hombre la empujó a un lado y tosió un par de veces.

—Buenas noches, Johan. ¿A qué debe tu honorable visita? — Inquirió Helga, aún divertida.

— ¡Esa maldita lluvia, alguien debería asesinar a Poseidón…! — Continuaba mascullando el guardián de la cuarta casa sin prestar atención a la pregunta.

— ¿Quieres por un minuto dejar de blasfemar y decirme que es lo que quieres? — Dijo la chica furiosa al ver que el educado chico estaba escurriéndose por todo el templo. — Vas a despertar a mi alumno…

Él no contestó. Por un momento, cuando dejó de parlotear y miró hacia la amazona, pareció anonadado. Ella lo comprendió de inmediato: no se había puesto la máscara y para las amazonas, eso equivalía a estar prácticamente "desnuda" así que se giró para que su compañero no la viera. El cangrejo carraspeó un par de veces, intentando olvidar de alguna forma el par de ojos oscuros que lo habían mirado y aquellos labios delgados que se habían curvado en una mueca de sorpresa. Johan sacudió la cabeza, porque pensó que quizá así la imagen de borraría más rápido de su mente. Mentira.

—Eh… yo… — comenzó Johan, con cierto nerviosismo en la voz — estaba yendo a ver al Patriarca…

— ¿A estás horas¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó Helga aún dándole la espalda.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo acostumbro vagar por los alrededores a estas horas…

—Sí, claro, pero ese eres tú y tus extraños hábitos.

—Necesito hablar con él. Tengo problemas con mi alumno.

— ¿Qué ocurre, no te quiere?

—No. —Contestó con su usual franqueza el Santo de Cáncer y luego se echó a reír.

Helga, por una parte, deseó que el Santo se fuera: tenía sueño, había frío y además, le había prometido a su discípulo iniciar con su entrenamiento a la mañana siguiente. Pero por otro lado, aquella conversación la estaba divirtiendo mucho. Además estaba el hecho del incidente que acababa de ocurrir¿qué debía hacer ella, fingir que nada había pasado¿pero acaso eso no estaba en contra de las reglas?

— Y mira, iba hacia ahí cuando recordé tu decoración y ¿sabes?, no tengo ganas de morir envenenado por tus rosas.

—Bromeas¿verdad?

A pesar de que ella seguía la conversación, su mente aún divagaba por la escena anterior. Y es que si la amazona lo pensaba, las personas se veían muy diferentes cuando no había una máscara que obstaculizara la visión...

—No¿crees que soy del tipo de los que hace bromas? — Gruñó el cangrejo dorado.

—Ay, Johan… si de verdad quisieras ir con el Patriarca, no hubieras subido ocho templos a lo bruto. Tú sabes que hay pasadizos secretos y con esta tormenta, pudiste haber tomado uno.

—Eh…

—Ya dime¿qué es lo que quieres, Johan? Hasta pensaría que sólo viniste a verme. —Añadió ella, cómplice de un juego que hace mucho había comenzado.

Que bueno que la amazona estaba de espaldas, porque en ese momento un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro del santito de cáncer. Ah, quien lo diría.

* * *

Nada. Ni una sola vela, ni un quinqué a medio usar, ni mucho menos cerillas. Cansado de revolver por todas partes, Kratos se limitó a sentarse y a exhalar. Al menos la naranja luz del alumbrado público se filtraba por una enmohecida ventana que apenas la dejaba pasar; tenía que admitirlo ese era el peor escenario para una película de terror que cualquiera podría imaginar. Con el riesgo de que literalmente el techo se les cayera encima, todo estaba cubierto de telarañas y de silencio… un aplastante silencio.

Sin embargo, Camus ya se había recostado en la sucia cama y miraba el trajín que daba el romano en su búsqueda por la luz. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y sin embargo, se morían de ganas de hacerlo.

Por fin, el silencio se vio interrumpido cuando un rayo cayó cerca de ellos y el niño se encogió sobre sí del miedo. Bueno, Kratos era insensible, pero tampoco tanto.

—No temas, aquí adentro no nos pasará nada. — Dijo, aunque instantes después se preguntó si lo había dicho para tranquilizar a Camus o para tranquilizarse a si mismo.

—Nunca debimos haber venido aquí. —Dijo Camus titiritando.

—Tú quisiste hacerlo.

—Para que me hace caso.

Bien, eso le enseñaba al romano a no dejarse llevar por los caprichos de un niño engreído. Kratos torció una sonrisa.

—Usted no es francés¿verdad? — Preguntó Camus bostezando.

—No, soy de Italia. Entiendo un poco de francés, pero no puedo leerlo ni mucho menos escribirlo —admitió Kratos.

—Ya decía que esa horrible pronunciación de mi lengua no era casual.

—Si, tengo que admitirlo. — Sonrió Kratos — Vivo en un lugar donde cada quien tiene su propia lengua y aprenderse tantas no es muy sencillo.

— ¿Qué lugar es?

—Le llamamos Santuario.

Y como deseó el romano estar en él. Ni siquiera había terminado de arreglar su templo cuando ya se estaba preparando para salir de viaje nuevo. Imaginaba la cantidad de basura que ya se había acumulado en aquel lugar que era, por decirlo de alguna forma, su guarida.

— ¿Ahí iré yo? — Preguntó de nuevo Camus.

—Así es, no tienes tanta suerte. Por eso precisamente irás allá. No es un centro vacacional, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

— ¿Y entonces qué es?

—Un lugar de entrenamiento.

— ¿Y para qué entrenan?

— ¿Y por qué mejor no te duermes?

Kratos sintió la mirada glacial del niño atravesándolo. Lamentaba tener que se tan grosero, pero de repente se sintió súbitamente agotado y además, tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que no lo había dejado de molestar. Un mal presentimiento, sabía que de eso se trataba. Pero¿por qué¿Por qué lo sentía con tanta intensidad¿Quién estaba en peligro?

* * *

Había sido una locura. No, que va. Una completa y absoluta estupidez. Estaban perdidos en medio del océano con una gran tormenta sobre sus cabezas y con un bote que estaba a punto de pasar a formar parte del fondo marino. Milo miraba al egipcio como si éste pudiera resolverle la vida y estaba bien, porque así lo había prometido pero viéndose en medio de aquel lugar y sin muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir… ah, tenía que admitirlo. Se había comportado como un idiota, dejándose llevar por su impulso. Una vez más.

—Nos hundiremos si no volvemos. — Dijo Eetrin, pensando en voz alta.

— ¡No podemos volver, aún no hemos encontrado a…!

—Escucha Milo, sé racional. No es que no me importe tu familia, pero nos estamos arriesgando demasiado y es probable que ellos ya… — ¿Qué iba a decirle, que su familia estaba muerta?

— ¿Y sí no es así¿Y si nos están esperando?

—Cuando la tormenta cese volveremos, te lo aseguro. Los buscaremos.

— ¡Será muy tarde!

— ¡Escucha, no te lo estoy sugiriendo¡Tienes que obedecerme porque yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ti¿Entendiste?

Milo lo miró con odio. El Escorpión sabía que se lo merecía, pero si no volvían probablemente morirían. Maldijo. Sabía que debía haber ido solo, era un Santo de Athena y podría sobrevivir, pero con la responsabilidad de tener a Milo consigo no debía arriesgarse, al final de cuentas tal vez al Patriarca no le hiciera mucha gracia recibir dos cadáveres.

Eetrin se preparó para volver y aún sentía como Milo lo taladraba con los ojos, el muy ingrato. Probablemente pescara un resfriado, quien sabe. "¿Estás pensando en un resfriado cuando sabemos que el hombre y su hija murieron?" se reprochó a si mismo. Pero parecía que la tormenta no cesaría esa misma noche, pues constantemente había olas, grandes olas que se estrellaban contra la endeble embarcación.

"Tengo que apresurarme" se dijo Eetrin, no sabía que haría si la embarcación se hundía. Él podría salvarse¿pero y Milo?

—Me arrojaré al océano y los encontraré.

"Niño estúpido".

—Bien¿sabes qué? Hazlo. Si te hace sentir más heroico, arriesga tu infantil vida y que te vaya muy bien. — Le espetó el egipcio. Para después arrepentirse.

— ¡Lo haré!

Eetrin se llevó una mano al rostro. Ese mocoso no entendía de sarcasmos. Por todos los dioses, el bote se estaba llenando de agua y él estaba discutiendo con un niño. Milo se descalzó y estaba a punto de hacer su gran estupidez, cuando Eetrin lo detuvo del brazo.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte¿entendiste?

— ¡Pero me dijiste…!

—Ah, carajo, nunca le prestes demasiada atención a todo lo que te diga…

— ¡Es que…!

— ¡Ya cállate Milo, por todos los dioses!

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Qué parte de…?

— ¡Cuidado! — Gritó Milo señalando tras de Eetrin.

Una ola. Una gran e inmensa ola golpeó con toda su furia al bote, haciendo que éste diera la vuelta completa y ambos quedaran a la merced del océano. Eetrin sintió como tragó una gran cantidad de agua salada y como ésta comenzaba a succionarlo, pero no podía dejarse llevar… ¿Dónde estaba Milo? Miró por todas partes, con los ojos escociéndole de dolor por la sal. Nada, no se veía nada y comenzó a desesperarse.

— ¡Eetrin! — Oyó tenuemente.

Se giró buscando la fuente del sonido. Y ahí estaba: Milo había logrado girar de nuevo el bote y estaba sobre él, extendiéndole su pequeña mano a aquel hombre que instantes antes lo había mandado al diablo. El bote no estaba demasiado lejos, sólo unas cuantas brazadas y llegaría… tenía que hacerlo…

— ¡Me acercaré! — Gritó Milo.

— ¡No, no te muevas¡Es peligroso! — Le ordenó Eetrin. Vamos, tenía que llegar… podía hacerlo…

—Sólo un poco más… — Dijo Milo con su mano extendida, casi deseando darle todo el cuerpo.

"No puedo" pensó Eetrin. Estaba agotado y sentía que por más que nadara, no alcanzaría jamás llegar. La corriente era muy fuerte… demasiado…

— ¡Maestro, sólo un poco más! — Exclamó Milo.

¿Lo había llamado maestro? Eetrin sonrió. Debía ser el peor maestro del mundo, sin ninguna lección que enseñar y ahora moriría sin hacerlo. Le pesaban los párpados y las fuerzas abandonaban sus brazos. "No lo lograré" pensó.

— ¡No! — Chilló el niño.

Y no lo logró.

* * *

—No. — Susurró en la oscuridad.

Había desaparecido. El cosmos de esa persona había desaparecido, como si hubiera… muerto. No, era imposible. ¡Era un Santo de Athena¡No podía haber muerto! Probablemente sólo estaba… ¿jugando? No, nadie jugaría con eso.

Miró por la ventana.

—Eetrin¿qué demonios ocurre contigo? — Musitó el romano.

Kratos conocía el cosmos del Escorpión. Había sido su amigo, por supuesto que sabía cuando éste andaba cerca de él para jugarle una de sus malas pasadas y sabía cuando estaba en peligro… pero ahora ya no lo sentía. Su cosmos había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra. Y él encerrado en aquel lugar sin poder auxiliarlo, pero¿qué pasaba, porqué nadie le decía nada?

Se acercó a donde estaba Camus dormido, aferrándose al mohoso edredón. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó encima y por un momento, una sola lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas.

* * *

Arena. Tenía que ser arena aquello que se filtraba en sus dedos y se enredaba en sus cabellos. Intentó moverse, pero sintió un agudo dolor que le recorría el cuerpo y ya no lo intentó más. Bah, si hasta abrir los ojos le producía un dolor terrible, lacerante.

—Entonces no lo hagas. — Contestó una voz.

¿De dónde provenía aquella voz? Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos. El simple movimiento casi lo hace llorar de dolor.

—Siempre tan terco. — Repitió la voz.

Eetrin no lograba vislumbrar a quien decía esas palabras. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y la arena le estaba causando comezón. ¿En dónde estaba? Lo último que podía recordar era aquella ola, los gritos de Milo y como él nadaba hacia el bote sin conseguir llegar a él y… luego nada más.

Y ahora despertaba en un lugar en el que lo único que sentía era arena y arriba, el cielo. Porque era el cielo¿no?

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Susurró.

—Al parecer ya no en Kansas, Totó. — Respondió la voz con una leve sonrisa.

Eetrin se permitió una sonrisa. Ahora que le prestaba más atención, la voz era de mujer. ¿Pero de quién?

—Tuviste suerte, tal vez no era tiempo de que murieras. — Dijo la voz femenina.

—No comprendo como llegue aquí…

—Te encontré. Tuve que reanimarte.

—Oh¿me diste respiración boca a boca?

—Tuve que hacerlo.

—A veces me pregunto porque quedo inconsciente en las partes más interesantes. — Sonrió Eetrin.

—Y yo que sentí remordimientos si te dejaba morir.

El Escorpión estaba intrigado. La mujer no se ponía en su campo de visión y no sabía si estaba muerto. Pero si lo estaba¿por qué sentía tanto dolor?

¿Y Milo¡Por todos los dioses! Lo había olvidado. Se sentó de golpe y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Tenía que levantarse, tenía que saber como estaba el niño y… Parpadeó. ¿Qué era ese lugar, dónde estaba?

Parecía… ¡imposible! Por un momento, el Escorpión olvidó el dolor físico que lo aquejaba. El lugar era… ¿el fondo marino¡Sí, aquellos corales¡Y el cielo, no lo era en realidad, era el océano, todo el océano sobre él!

—Hasta que lo comprendes, Eetrin.

El aludido se giró. Ahora si sabía de donde provenía la voz.

—Hola. — Sonrió ella.

Eetrin estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** Tengo la rara sensación de que estoy yendo demasiado rápido, así que para el próximo capítulo me demoraré un poco más. ¡Eh, los que ya conocían mi fic seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta de un pequeño cambio por ahí entre una amazona y un Santo! Ya estoy a la mitad del camino para llegar a donde me había quedado. Gracias de verdad por leerme, esta historia y yo se los agradecemos muchísimo.

Au Revoir!


	12. Después de la tormenta

**Capítulo 12: Después de la tormenta. **

El sol había comenzado a desperezarse después de una larga y dramática tormenta que había durado casi toda la noche. Muchas personas salieron de sus refugios para contemplar al astro rey secando todo a su alrededor con sus cálidos rayos.

En el Santuario, mientras tanto, los Santos se habían reunido dejando a sus aprendices dormidos. Los guardias aprestados a la puerta aún conservaban las ropas húmedas que su jornada nocturna les había dejado.

Muchos Santos aún estaban adormilados, teniendo en cuenta que habían permanecido alerta toda la noche por la furia de las aguas que se habían dejado sentir en toda la mitad del mundo. Por fin, antes de que la modorra hiciera presa de todos ellos, el guardia anunció la llegada del Patriarca.

— ¿Ocurre algo grave, Su Ilustrísima? — Preguntó de inmediato Haeilk, que últimamente tenía los nervios destrozados.

—Me temo que sí. — Contesté en un débil murmullo el Sumo Pontífice. — Pero tomen asiento, necesitamos hablar.

Todos los Santos obedecieron con presteza la orden.

—Como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta, aún no llegan sus compañeros de Escorpión y Acuario, con sus respectivos alumnos. Afortunadamente, pude comunicarme con Kratos en la noche y me confirmó algo que yo había temido. — Silencio. Que hubieran dado todos porque el Patriarca no se tomara tanto tiempo para decir las cosas.

— ¿Y qué ocurre? — Preguntó Siroe, angustiado.

—Que perdimos el rastro de Eetrin. Temo que perdimos el vestigio de su cosmos.

— ¿Qué? — Dijeron todos al unísono.

Hubo un ambiente generalizado de estupefacción. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Eetrin se desapareciera del mapa?

—La isla. La tormenta asoló la isla¿no es así? — Concluyó Himrar, el Santo de virgo.

—Algo más o menos así. — Contestó pensativo el lemuriano. — Pero digamos que Eetrin hizo justamente lo que debió haber hecho.

— ¿Pero dónde está, se encuentra bien¡Díganos que ocurre, con un demonio! — Clamó desesperado Siroe.

Todos los presentes le dirigieron miradas de reproche al Santo de Leo. La amazona de Piscis se acercó a él y el Santo se deshizo en llanto en los brazos de ésta.

Los demás miraron la escena compungidos y por más que lo pensaban y le daban vueltas su razón les decía que no era cierto: Eetrin no podía haber muerto.

* * *

Sin embargo, lo que sus compañeros no sabían era que el Santo de Escorpión permanecía en la inconsciencia después de la sorpresa. No estaba exactamente muerto, pero desde donde se encontraba, nadie podía detectar su cosmos, ni una infinitesimal parte de éste.

A su lado, una figura silbaba aburrida una vieja canción que le había escuchado a uno de sus compañeros. Que feo que se te pegaran la costumbre de esos salvajes, teniendo en cuenta los pésimos gustos que éstos tenían. Aún así, le agradaba la compañía que le brindaban: sabían ser amigos. Suspiró.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se la pensaba hacer de 'bello durmiente'? La chica ya se estaba hartando de permanecer a su custodia, eso le pasaba por hacer su entrada triunfal de aquella manera. Empezó a cantar en voz alta. Que sueño tenía de pronto.

—Cantas horrible. — Murmuró por fin el 'inconsciente' con una gran sonrisa.

—Al menos has despertado, ahora lárgate de aquí. — Dijo ofendida.

— ¿Bromeas? — Una sonrisa picaresca surcó el rostro de Eetrin.

— ¿Te parece que soy de las personas que bromea?

—Eh… sí.

Una sonrisa surgió inconscientemente de los labios de la chica.

—Me debes una explicación. — Murmuró el Santo de Escorpión incorporándose.

— ¿Una explicación¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque no comprendo como llegamos a los campos de Yaru

—Eetrin, por Osiris, no estás muerto…, no estoy muerta… ¿es que no has comprendido?

—Me pareció que lo había comprendido… hasta que te vi.

—No me mires de esa forma, que no soy un espectro.

—Entonces… ¿cómo, Pandora?

Por fin había pronunciado el nombre que pugnaba por salir de sus labios. Había sido más fácil de lo que el egipcio había temido. Tenía que admitir que al verla, le había parecido que todo era demasiado confuso, demasiado irreal. Teniendo en cuenta que minutos antes había estado luchando contra la tormenta, aferrándose al soplo de vida que los dioses parecían querer concederle y de repente, todo había acabado: se había rendido. Sus manos entumecidas habían dejado de luchar contra la corriente y se había liberado del peso que le llevaba. ¿Dónde estaban los estúpidos arcángeles que mencionaba Siroe, cuando le hablaba de su antigua religión monoteísta¿Dónde estaba la luz que conducía a la puerta del otro mundo¡Nada, no había nada! Sólo los amortiguados gritos del chiquillo y su cosmos, incendiándose. Eetrin sonrió. Era cierto, Milo había encendido su cosmos sin querer y éste era fuerte, muy agresivo. Un cosmos digno de un Escorpión como él.

—No tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, tengo que llevarte a la superficie.

—¿Superficie¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió confundido Eetrin.

— ¡Argh! — Dijo Pandora llevándose una mano a la frente. — ¿En verdad creíste que estabas en el Paraíso, en los Campos Elíseos o en los Campos Yaru? (1) Estás en el Santuario de Poseidón.

— ¿Qué, cómo¡Pero…!

—Haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Es mi naturaleza.

—Y como comprenderás —continuó, ignorando el comentario del Santo—, como Santo de Athena no tienes derecho a estar aquí, así que te llevaré a la superficie, en la isla antes de que las demás marinas te descubran.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? — Eetrin miró a su alrededor. — El Santuario de Poseidón, donde el mar y el cielo son uno solo…

—Sí, sí, los pilares que sostienen el océano y todo eso… al menos le prestaste atención a tu Patriarca.

Eetrin se giró para mirar a los ojos de Pandora. Tan oscuros, tan sinceros… como los conocía y cuanto tiempo los añoró…

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — Le interrogó.

—Eso es parte de la larga historia que no tengo tiempo de explicarte. — Sonrió la chica.

—Eres injusta…

—Y tú un intruso, así que sígueme.

—Pero Pandora…

—No, Eetrin. Aquí no.

* * *

Kratos había estado prácticamente despierto toda la noche y los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría dormido ese niño¡Eran a las 5 de la mañana y ya debería estar despierto! (Algo madrugador el acuariano)

Además, necesitaba regresar al Santuario, que alguien le dijera que estaba pasando y por más que trataba de llamarlo, a Algernón, a Helga, a Enoc… nadie le respondía sus llamados. Eso pasaba cuando no acostumbrabas socializar demasiado. Bostezó.

— ¿Señor?...

—Ah, Camus, por fin te despiertas…

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se la ha pasado maldiciendo?

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario, el romano se desperezó. No le importaba ya si tenía que llevarse a la fuerza Camus, sabía que algo malo estaba pasando en el Santuario y era su deber y obligación estar ahí. Además si en verdad Eetrin había muerto… no, aunque eso era imposible. Algo debía de estar pasando. No había ningún dios amenazante y parecía que reinaba (en parte) la tranquilidad en el planeta. A excepción de las guerras propiciadas por la humanidad misma. Que jaqueca tenía de repente.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Necesito regresar a Grecia.

— ¿Ahora?

—Sí, por supuesto que ahora. Y tú vendrás conmigo.

—Aún no me ha convencido…

Kratos se llevó una mano a la frente. Oh, no. Ahí iba de nuevo.

* * *

— ¡Pero deberías explicarme¡Te aprovechas de la situación!

La chica se giró enojada. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las del Santo de Escorpión.

—Bien, dime¿qué quieres saber? — Dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

—Bueno… yo… ehm… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

—De la misma forma en que te eligieron a ti¿contento?

—No, la verdad. — Eetrin frunció el entrecejo. — Es por eso que cuando iba a Egipto ya no podía encontrarte. Sólo veía la tumba de la mujer.

—Tu madre, por cierto. — Acotó Pandora. — Su agonía se extendió demasiado tiempo desde que te fuiste. Cayó enferma y murió de una dolencia extraña. Aunque quizá haya sido simplemente la tristeza.

Los ojos del Escorpión se nublaron momentáneamente, aunque no era tiempo para eso. Aquella mujer era un recuerdo que se había encargado de enterrar hace mucho tiempo.

—No me interesa saber de ella. — Dijo el egipcio bajando la vista.

—En ese caso, tú y yo no compartimos nada más.

Continuaron caminando. Ella iba a adelante, con el rostro inexpresivo y Eetrin la seguía, cabizbajo, pensativo, confundido. Sí, de hecho demasiado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo y aún tenía que asimilarlo todo.

—Espera. — Dijo ella deteniéndose de improviso.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—El Patriarca, ha sentido tu presencia.

— ¿Shion?

— ¿Qué¡No, claro que no! Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya sabe que estoy salvándote la vida y eso no le gustará nada. Es benevolente, sí, pero no le gustan los intrusos… ni los Santos de Athena.

—Pero si vuelves con él… te castigará por haberme salvado…

—No— dijo Pandora —, no lo haría. Y si lo hiciera, no me provocaría ningún daño.

— ¿Qué clase de ser eres?

Una pausa de nuevo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por una vez más. Eetrin trató de leer la mirada, de ver más allá de su alma pero su expresión no le decía nada: ni ira, ni tristeza, ni felicidad… Vacío. Eso era todo lo que se encontraba.

— ¿Y de qué te serviría saberlo? Nunca más nos veremos de nuevo.

— ¿Tú quisiste que nos viéramos hoy?

—Supongo que sí. No quise dejarte morir.

—Pandora, yo…

—No Eetrin, ya no tiene caso. Mira, ya llegamos.

El Escorpión observó con atención. La superficie, claro. Un gran vórtice se extendía sobre sus cabezas. El cielo o el mar, que más daba, presentaba un bello tono azulado y el brillante sol se colaba hasta las profundidades del mar. Eetrin tomó de la muñeca a Pandora.

—Creo que es aquí cuando nos despedimos.

—Sí, así es. — Murmuró ella, extasiada ante el bello fenómeno natural.

— ¿Te veré de nuevo Pandora¡Hay tanto que quisiera decirte!

—Algún día, quizá. — Sonrió ella.

— ¿Me perdonarás alguna vez?

—Lo hice desde el día que partiste. Simplemente no podría odiarte ni aunque lo intentara.

Eetrin acercó su rostro al de Pandora. Lentamente, posó su mano en el rostro de ella. Desafortunadamente, las palabras no alcanzan para describir la magnitud de aquel gesto, de aquella promesa. Las palabras no son suficientes para expresar los sentimientos que acompañaron aquel simple roce.

… Y el beso que lo acompañó.

* * *

— ¿Saga?

— ¿Hmmmp?

— ¡Saga!

El aludido se encogió y se adentro más entre las sábanas. Había pasado una mala noche intentando dormir, pero los malditos rayos que hacían vibrar el templo de géminis lo habían dejado inquieto.

— ¡Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! — Gritó el gemelo menor.

— ¡Y yo intento dormir! — Vociferó Saga incorporándose.

Kanon no dijo nada. Simplemente observó a su hermano mientras éste se desperezaba.

—Bien¿qué quieres?

—Quiero que me cuentes de los niños que llegaron.

Saga bostezó. Definitivamente, prefería seguir durmiendo plácidamente antes de ponerse a platicar sobre los chiquillos que habían llegado asustados el día anterior al Santuario. Era gracioso verlos a todos temblorosos, mirando de un lado a otro el Santuario como si realmente creyeran que era un lugar interesante.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Son estúpidos… y enanos.

— ¿Y eso es todo?

—Sí. — Saga miró a su gemelo. — ¿Por qué no te dejó ir el maestro?

Ese era el punto que precisamente Kanon no quería tocar: — Es lo que me gustaría saber. — Replicó enojado.

Saga miró reflexivo a su hermano.

— ¿Crees que ya es tiempo de…? — Comenzó a preguntar Saga.

—No. — Le espetó Kanon. — Sé que aún puedo demostrar que soy más poderoso que tú. Aún puedo demostrar que soy yo quien merece el honor de portar la armadura de géminis.

El mayor de los géminis no dijo nada. Kanon masculló unas cuantas palabras más inaudibles para Saga y se retiró.

En la soledad de su cama, Saga se preguntó que era ese extraño matiz que había sentido en el cosmos de su gemelo.

* * *

Ni una sola palabra había surgido de los labios de ellos desde aquel encuentro. Permanecían callados, con la mirada ausente y el salado olor del mar penetrándole en las narices.

Sin decir nada, ambos sabían que era el final. Que era el momento de desligarse, de no verse jamás por muy doloroso que fuera. Que era el fin para un "nosotros" o un "nos veremos después". Nada cambiaría. En realidad, lo sabían desde la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos; que simplemente aquello era una utopía, un encuentro casual. En realidad, él ni siquiera había dado las "gracias". No¿para qué? Hubiera sido preferible morir que estar soportando aquel momento ahora.

—Deberías apresurarte. Creen que estás muerto.

Eetrin ni se inmutó ante las palabras de Pandora. Permanecía impávido, observándola simplemente.

—Y tu alumno te espera. ¡Quién lo diría!...

Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué significaba aquella mirada vacía?

—Creo que debo irme ya. — Dijo Pandora, dándose la vuelta.

—Una vez que entres ahí de nuevo, serás mi enemiga. — Musitó débilmente el Escorpión.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Exactamente eso. — Respondió Eetrin con la voz más firme. — Que si vuelvo a encontrarte de nuevo, no dudaré en matarte.

Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente asintió y sonrió: — Así sea, Eetrin.

Y desapareció.

Y ahí fue cuando el Octavo Santo se derrumbó en sollozos.

* * *

**N/A:** Aclaremos:

(1) El "libro de los muertos" de los egipcios, contiene instrucciones sobre como los jueces deben juzgar el 'ka' (alma). Si la decisión de los jueces era favorable, el 'ka' iba al reino celestial de los Campos de Yaru (o Lalu), donde se decía que la existencia era una versión glorificada de la vida en la tierra.

Hecha la aclaración, he aquí una actualización más. Espero sus lindos reviews n.n


	13. Llegada

**Capítulo 13: Llegada. **

El camino había sido largo, cansado y sin mucho qué decirse. Ambos miraban hacia la nada, porque era lo único que se presentaba ante sus ojos y que habían dejado de expresar la menor emoción. Por su parte, el menor tenía los ojos enrojecidos no sólo por la acción del viento, sino porque sus gimoteos ni siquiera habían sido cruelmente acallados cuando el hartazgo alcanzaba dimensiones insospechadas. Pero no, seguía siendo ignorado, dejado en el más ruin y tenebroso estado de soledad, en el que si no se aferraba a si mismo y a sus pensamientos positivos, estaba seguro de que saldría corriendo gritando como un endemoniado. Por su parte, el adulto que lo acompañaba ni siquiera parpadeaba el número normal de veces que un ser humano lo hace. Se limitaba a arrastrar una pequeña bolsa que contenía escasas pertenencias con las que había subsistido todo ese tiempo. Su mente, eso sí, era una maraña. Pensamientos entremezclados, un interminable llanto desalentador mental que no parecía querer cesar y el agridulce sabor de boca. Incluso, cuando escupía a un lado del camino, sentía el sabor del polvo y de muerte hiriéndole la garganta. En su rostro no había ni una curvatura que delatara la picaresca sonrisa que siempre lo había caracterizado. No, eso ya no era para alguien como él. Al menos, aún no.

* * *

_Unas leves oraciones que Eetrin no supo identificar se escucharon entre los murmullos apagados de la muchedumbre. El egipcio miró a su derredor y pensó que toda la multitud de la Isla de Milo se había volcado al funeral. Todos, silenciosos, respetuosos y con las enmohecidas ropas de luto que las polillas habían comenzado a destrozar. _

_Al lado de Eetrin, un Milo férreo y antipático miraba la escena. Su semblante estaba inconmovible. Había pasado las últimas noches en un constante vaivén de las más cruentas pesadillas, muchas veces levantándose de su cama en la noche para ir al mar. Eetrin lo había seguido de cerca y en una ocasión se le había acercado, pensando que era tiempo de que hablaran. Sí, de todas esas tonterías que constantemente repetía Himrar sobre la inmortalidad del alma y lo intrascendente de la carne. Pero al acercarse y ponerse frente al pequeño, el egipcio sólo había observado aquella mirada perdida y carente de emociones, sin resquicio de humanidad dentro de ella. Lo sacudía, pero el niño estaba absorto sin poder decir nada. Casi arrastrándolo por la tibia arena nocturna, Eetrin lo obligaba a volver sobre sus pasos. Sonambulismo, había dicho uno de los viejos curanderos que los había observado furtivamente cuando el Escorpión corría en busca del niño._

_Pero ahora, ahí estaba el mismo niño. Sin derramar una sola lágrima que no fuera necesaria, con el cabello desaliñado y con una raquítica y putrefacta rosa blanca. ¿Pero tributo a qué? Eetrin sabía que no habían encontrado los cadáveres. Lo había sabido al ver que los pescadores volvían con un rictus de dolor en el rostro y con la congoja propia de aquella gente humilde. Pero aún así, ahí estaban unos simbólicos ataúdes. Uno oscuro para el hombre al que Eetrin nunca en verdad llegó a conocer y otro más para la niña sumisa y encantadora que hacía los mejores desayunos y contaba las más bellas historias. Aquellos seres con una humanidad intachable, con una rectitud moral que nadie podía poner en duda. _

_Una tímida lluvia cayó, pero nadie se movió de su lugar. Eetrin también permaneció ahí, aún algo incómodo. Los murmullos a su alrededor eran muchos¿qué no debería estar muerto¿acaso no Milo había llegado solo a la Isla¿qué no se había ahogado en aquella tormenta? El egipcio era un misterio para aquella isla. Y él lo sabía, así que al día siguiente del funeral, Eetrin tomó sus escasas pertenencias, despertó a Milo y se subió en una embarcación que ni siquiera le pertenecía._

— _¿Adónde vamos? — Había preguntado tenuemente Milo. El sol ni siquiera se había asomado._

— _¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un lugar dónde los sentimientos ya no te harían daño¿Dónde conocerías tu verdadero 'yo' que pelea por escaparse? Es tiempo de ir a ese lugar._

* * *

Mentiras, mentiras. Pequeñas falsedades que no le hacían daño a nadie y que sin embargo, podían renovar el espíritu. Eetrin tenía que aceptar que quizá, había exagerado en la versión idílica del Santuario pero era verdad en cierta forma: cuando él estaba ahí, podía golpear, maldecir y entrenar hasta la extenuación total para olvidar todo lo aquejaba. Al menos, así había sido en sus primeros años cuando la imagen de Pandora seguía apareciéndose en sueños y cuando veía a la mujer envuelta en sus ropas de lino y las arrugas desencajándole el fino rostro que siempre había tenido. Incluso en una ocasión había soñado con su padre. Cuando los primeros días en el Santuario comenzaron a pesarle, el hombre se le aparecía en las noches diciéndolo que no estaba muerto, pero si muy enfermo. Eetrin lamentó que nunca le dijera dónde estaba, porque hubiera querido ir por él y asesinarlo. Si, por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado y por el abandono. Por que le había hecho falta en su infancia… y porque simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Hasta que cierto Acuario de mal carácter había llegado al Santuario y Eetrin supo en quién volcar todas sus maldades de crío. Sí, qué tiempos aquellos.

Milo se dejó caer. Estaba agotado y harto del silencio que reinaba entre ellos dos y por más que miraba, el dichoso Santuario no aparecía ante sus ojos.

—Ya casi llegamos a Rhodorio. Pensé que podrías soportar más. — Señaló Eetrin mirándolo y torciendo una sonrisa.

—Llevo caminando más de cinco horas, claro que soporto, pero esto es una tortura —dijo Milo teatralmente.

Eetrin frunció el ceño. Educación, definitivamente tenía que enseñarle algo de modales al enano.

—Bueno, pues cuando entrenes conmigo tendrás que hacer más de 12 horas consecutivas de pie y si yo no te ordeno sentarte, no permitiré que lo hagas.

— ¿Quién se cree qué es? — Milo lo miró retadoramente. — ¿Mi padre? — Cuestionó elevando su voz.

—No; gracias a los dioses. Tu padre no hubiera tenido corazón para verte sufrir como yo lo haré. Así que levántate y continuemos, que aún hay un largo camino por recorrer. Pero si prefieres quedarte aquí, adelante. Te ayudaré a regresar en ese lugar miserable donde vivías y nunca saldrás de ahí.

Ouh. Eso le había dolido en lo más ínfimo de su ser a Milo. Con una mueca de dolor, se puso de pie y se adelantó a Eetrin. El egipcio lo siguió con la mirada, mirando fijamente las huellas que sus pies dejaban. No estaba bien provocar a un niño, pero estaba harto de ser el bueno, el amable y el simpático. Si su vida era un asco, no tenía ninguna razón para que la de los demás no lo sea.

Echándose la ya mencionada bolsa al hombro, prosiguió su pedregoso camino y procuró que el enojo y fatiga no le hiciera encender su cosmos. No quería ser detectado y ser objeto de algarabía; además si estaba muerto sería bastante gracioso mirarle la cara a todos cuando se presentara ante ellos más bronceado que de costumbre y con la experiencia de haber visitado el Santuario Marino. Lugar que por cierto, prefería nunca haber conocido y que había jurado solemnemente, nunca mencionar.

* * *

—Patriarca, me informaron que solicitó mi presencia.

Shion asintió una sola vez. Estaba desganado, pero sus 'ganas' o 'no ganas' no eran motivo para que dejara de ocuparse del Santuario que le había tocado representar. Últimamente, aquellos dolores mortales a los que alguien como él era inmune, habían estado molestándolo en demasía. Se sentía cansado, harto y sobretodo, infeliz. Veía los días transcurrir en sus Santos y cada vez que lo hacía, le parecía ver el halo de la muerte cubriéndolos de una forma más fuerte que su cosmos.

Pero él no era quien para hacerle ver esos augurios a sus protegidos y además de todo, aunque lo hiciera, no podía hacer nada. Todos estaban marcados de una u otra forma desde su nacimiento y aunque él no siempre podía saber exactamente lo que les depararía estaba consciente de que nada sería fácil, ni sencillo ni mucho menos "lindo" o justo para sus Santos.

El Santo dorado de Leo esperó pacientemente hasta que el Patriarca saliera de su letargo, a pesar de que el pie derecho comenzaba a entumecérsele. Aún conservaba los ojos hinchados a raíz de la noticia de la muerte de su amigo (si es que había ocurrido) pero ya se había habituado a su ausencia, a las mañanas sin el café agrio y a los malos chistes y además, de alguna forma, sabía que Eetrin regresaría en cualquier momento mofándose de todos. Asimismo estaba el hecho de ser él quien cumpliera las misiones y de esa forma, su mente permanecía ocupada. Claro, él era la única opción. Los demás se encontraban muy ocupados con sus "nuevas adquisiciones" que todas las noches se encargaban de presumir: mi alumno ha logrado, mi alumno esto, mi alumno aquello… el león dorado se hartaba y dejaba la mesa sin apetito y llevándose su tazón a la inmensa soledad de su templo. Aunque si lo pensaba egoístamente, si el Escorpión hubiera estado ahí hubiera sido exactamente lo mismo: habría estado ocupado con su enano y él se seguiría aburriendo, haciendo las mismas misiones aburridas de observación, reporte, observación… ¡ah, un rebelde! Una muerte para el que se atreviera a romper filas.

—Siroe, supongo que ya sabes que te pediré y porque te lo pido a ti. — Dijo el hombre de la máscara, con una voz ligeramente quebrada.

—Si, Su Ilustrísima. — Contestó el aludido asintiendo levemente.

—Bien, entonces nos ahorramos todo el protocolo.

Shion se puso de pie y caminó alrededor, una vez, quizá dos. Le hizo una señal a Siroe para que se pusiera de pie y éste obedeció.

—Hay un lugar llamado La Isla de la Reina Muerte. Generalmente, allá van todos aquellos rechazados que no tuvieron la aptitud, entrega y sobretodo, fidelidad a Athena para obtener la armadura que les correspondía.

El León dorado asintió. Claro que sabía de qué lugar se trataba. ¡Cuántas veces no habían bromeado sobre eso! De hecho, siempre lo usaban como un impulso para entrenar, pues solían asustarse entre ellos diciendo que si no lo hacían, acabarían ahí, como viles copias de Santos… grandes aspiraciones y pequeños espíritus. Sí, aquel lugar tan inhóspito donde los volcanes siempre estaban en activo y la vida silvestre hacia mucho tiempo que había huido aterrorizada de aquel lugar.

— ¿Y yo…?

—Irás ahí. — Sentenció el Patriarca. — Hace mucho que no sé que hacen y parece que últimamente han estado causando más destrozos. Quiero que los controles.

— ¿Solamente yo?

—Por supuesto. Eres un Santo dorado¿no? Es una tarea que confío a dos o tres plateados, pero ellos no se encuentran en este momento en el Santuario. Así que quiero que tú vayas y me digas todo lo que ocurre.

— ¿Con permiso de matar?

— ¿Permiso de matar? — Shion casi se rió. — No, no. Sólo lo harás si es absolutamente necesario.

— ¿Cuándo, Señor?

El Patriarca se detuvo en seco: — En tres días. Así que prepárate. Puedes retirarte.

Una leve reverencia y Siroe se dispuso a partir.

—Espera. — Dijo Shion.

— ¿Si, Señor?

—Ten cuidado, Siroe. Mucho cuidado. Son hombres débiles, pero muy malditos y con mucho rencor en sus almas. Por favor, antes de partir ven a verme.

Extrañado ante la petición, el Santo de leo sólo sonrió y se retiró.

Dentro, el Patriarca hundió el rostro en sus manos en un gesto de desesperación. Había tenido que hacerlo y lo había logrado sin temblar ni romperse en pedazos su serenidad. Pero aún se preguntaba si realmente había valido la pena.

* * *

Kratos estiró los brazos al cielo. Estaba agotado, pero muy satisfecho de que al menos, hubiera cumplido la misión que le encomendaron. Camus bajó a su lado, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada glacial atravesando al romano. Pero francamente, a éste le importaba un comino si lo odiaban o no por el mocoso. Se lo había ganado¿no? No había expresado ni una muestra de cariño en todo el camino y además, lo había sacado casi a rastras del orfanato a pesar de la mirada quejumbrosa de la madre superiora y la mirada imploradora de los niños que pedían ser llevados en lugar del antipático que se quejaba y pataleaba. Sí, Kratos se había ganado el odio del niño a pulso y a pesar de eso, se sentía orgulloso. Sentía que así tenía que ser: estricto, duro, inconmovible. Un ser sin sentimientos y sin todas esas cursilerías que los demás le habían tratado de inculcar y que, como buen ermitaño, había burlado y desechado.

—Bien, a partir de aquí caminaremos. Así que espero que hayas desayunado bien, porque tendrás que invertir todas tus energías.

— ¿Desayunar¡Ni siquiera me dejó hacerlo!

—Shhh, Camus, no me alces la voz. A partir de hoy soy tu maestro y cada vez que me hables, procura terminar con "señor" o en su defecto, con "maestro" ¿entendiste?

—Sí.

— ¿Sí qué?

—Sí, señor. — Masculló con amargura el niño. — Te odio. — Farfulló en francés.

—_Buon ragazzo_ (1) Y más cuidado con lo que dices, que entiendo el francés. — Gritó el romano que ya se había adelantado. — _affretti!_(2)

Camus lo alcanzó en un santiamén. Podría decirse que ambos sabían que la vida juntos sería muy difícil y que tendrían que hacerse a la idea de que quizá, así pasarían los años. No tenían idea de cuánto en realidad se les complicaría las cosas.

* * *

—¿Esa cosa es el Santuario?

Eetrin ya casi había comenzado a sonreír hasta que a Milo se le ocurrió formular aquella pregunta. "Cosa"… sí, esa "cosa imponente, derruida y que quizá tuvo épocas mejores" era el Santuario. Lucía magistral bajo la luz del sol y el polvo no hacía más que acentuar su belleza clásica. ¡Cuántas guerras no habían ocurrido en sus templos! Las escaleras seguramente guardaban entre las ranuras estelas de sangre de guerreros que habían dado su vida por Athena y que lo seguirían haciendo sin dudarlo si la ocasión lo apremiaba.

—Si Milo, esa "cosa" como tan prosaicamente le has llamado, es el Santuario. — Contestó el egipcio gravemente.

—Esperaba… algo más.

—Es que aún no has entrado. — Eetrin lo miró con fingida emoción. — Dentro ocurren las mejoras fiestas que éste miserable pueblo haya visto jamás en su vida, las más perfectas borracheras y las locuras jamás vistas por la patética humanidad; así como las orgías más emocionantes de toda Grecia.

—… — Silencio. Milo tenía abierto los ojos desorbitadamente. — ¿En serio? — Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—No, claro que no. — Finalizó Eetrin seriamente poniéndose en marcha.

Milo lo siguió. No sabía porqué todos miraban pasmados a su "maestro". Parecía que aquellos hombres se habían quedado como estatuas al ver a aquel engreído de largos cabellos negros y profundos ojos verdes sonreírles descaradamente y con cinismo sin prestarle atención al niño que iba siguiéndole los talones, demasiado asustado como para hacer preguntas o mirar con más atención todo aquello que en poco tiempo pasaría a formar parte de su vida cotidiana.

— ¿Se… se… señor Eetrin? — Preguntó un guardia temeroso y pálido como la cera.

—El mismo, Kei. Hazle saber al Patriarca que he llegado. — El guardia asintió rápidamente y se dio la media vuelta. — ¡No, espera! — Lo detuvo el egipcio. — Yo iré, no me anuncies.

El guardia dejó el paso libre al Santo de escorpión. Eetrin le guiñó un ojo a Milo: — Lo mejor de ellos, es que no hacen preguntas. — Le susurró al menor cuando lo colocó delante de él.

Atravesaron innumerables pasillos y estrechos lugares donde esta vez sí, Milo estaba seguro que acabaría desmayándose si no encontraba algún lugar dónde apoyarse. Los pies ya le dolían demasiado, pero su maestro seguía tan campante como siempre, tarareando como perdido una canción que Milo escuchó que trataba de dunas, sol, ríos crecidos y noches estrelladas. El tipo estaba loco, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a su excentricidad. Seguramente sería lo único que conocería ahí. Cuán desinformado está éste enano¿verdad?

— ¿Ya casi? — Dijo Milo jadeante.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber. — Dijo pensativo Eetrin. ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto en llegar?

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — Susurró Milo ya sin energías.

— ¡Ya, llegamos! — Exclamó jubiloso Eetrin.

Milo tuvo que adaptarse a la luz matutina de nuevo. Eetrin lo ayudó a salir del enredado pasillo e incluso le sacudió los largos cabellos azules para quitarle las telarañas que se le habían adherido.

—Al menos no tuvimos que subir doce casas, un jardín venenoso y muchas miradas curiosas. — Dijo Eetrin, mas para sí mismo que para el niño que lo miraba.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Le llaman Recinto Principal. — Señaló el egipcio mirando a su alrededor. — Para nosotros, es como una aburrida sala de juntas.

Eetrin comenzó a caminar y Milo lo siguió con paso lento, pero firme. Se encontraba anonadado mirando con detenimiento cada adoquín, cada representación que adornaba las paredes, la pulcra alfombra, los mohosos techos, las altas columnas y todos aquellos pequeños detalles que se miran con extrema curiosidad cuando se hace por primera vez. El egipcio aún no había encendido su cosmos, sin embargo, sabía con certeza que el Sumo Pontífice ya se habría dado cuenta de su presencia y es que, a pesar de la edad, el hombre tenía un finísimo sexto sentido, sobretodo tratándose de sus Santos.

Además, por más que lo intentara no podía ocultar sus pasos aún sean en la mullida alfombra. Y es que el Santo de Escorpión nunca se imaginó que realmente extrañaría aquel lugar, a sus aburridos compañeros y las largas noches silenciosas.

—Eetrin. — Murmuró entre las sombras el Patriarca. Su túnica blanca era lo único que refulgía en la oscuridad.

—Sí, señor. — Respondió el Santo hincándose. Milo lo imitó con presteza.

—Pero¿cómo, joven?

— ¿Disculpe? — Eetrin se extrañó. El Patriarca tenía que saber que él no estaba muerto, que le habían salvado la vida.

Shion se acercó a él y le ordenó levantarse. Quizá, si el lemuriano no fuera tan rígido, lo habría estrechado en sus brazos. Y es que no lo había sentido, ni su presencia, ni su cosmos, ni siquiera los leves tosidos que emitía Milo por momentos. Sí, definitivamente ya no era el mismo hombre fuerte de siempre, pero aquella intromisión a un lugar tan sagrado debería de haberla sentido. En un gesto más bien parco, el Patriarca simplemente le extendió la mano al Escorpión y éste le correspondió el saludo.

—Su Ilustrísima, me complace informarle que he cumplido con su orden. He traído a Milo, futuro sucesor de escorpión para entrenarlo y brindarle todo lo necesario para ser un digno Santo de Athena.

—Milo, eh… ¿cómo estás, pequeño?

El mencionado no respondió. La imagen del hombre enmascarado… la había visto en alguna parte. ¡Claro, en la Isla aquella noche! Pero¿qué hacía ahí? El niño lo examinaba con sus grandes ojos azules y se preguntaba demasiadas cosas.

—Milo, cuando el Sumo Pontífice te dirija la palabra tienes la obligación de responderle.

—Eetrin, no seas tan duro con él. — Dijo Shion, dejando escuchar una leve risa tras la máscara. — Comprendo que aún se sienta apabullado por todo lo que está viendo por primera vez.

—Así es, señor. — Respondió Milo con un leve tartamudeo. — Es que… yo lo he visto antes.

—Claro que lo has hecho. En La Isla de Milo¿no es así? Yo aún recuerdo tu mirada curiosa cuando te encontraste conmigo en aquel lugar e incluso pude leer en tu mente que tenías muchas preguntas que hacerme. Pero todo a su tiempo, Milo.

El niño asintió. En realidad, si tenía muchas ganas de formular algunos cientos de preguntas, pero la formalidad que había se lo impedía.

—Ahora pequeño¿podrías dejarnos solos a tu maestro y a mí? Si quieres espéralo a las afueras de éste lugar. En un momento se reunirán e irán al templo que les corresponde.

Milo obedeció y salió dejando a aquellos dos hombres solos.

— ¿Y bien, Eetrin¿No me dirás cuál fue tu hazaña?

—No creo que…

—Sí, si crees. Sabes que todos aquí creen que has muerto. Por eso atravesaste las Doce Casas por uno de los pasadizos, sin que nadie te detectara.

—Señor, lo que ocurre es que me temo que no quisiera relatar lo ocurrido.

—Te la encontraste¿verdad?

Eetrin enmudeció. Maldición, sabía que no podía engañar al Patriarca ni aunque se esforzara demasiado. Había cosas que eran demasiado obvias para alguien tan sabio como él.

—Me lo dijo el Patriarca Marino. Muy enojado, por cierto. Pensó que yo había ordenado espionaje o algo así. Tengo que admitir que al principio no sabía de qué estaba hablando, hasta que hizo hablar a una marina a la que le reconocí la voz. Y como no hacerlo, si mantuve estrecho contacto con ella antes de que tu vinieras al Santuario.

—Pandora. — Murmuró Eetrin. — ¿Por qué se unió a Poseidón? — Preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Unir, obligar… no, no son palabras que se tengan que utilizar. Son parte de nuestro destino, al que tarde o temprano tenemos que hacerle caso.

—Pero ella me explicó… — Eetrin calló. No, ella no le había dicho nada.

—No la odies, muchacho. De verdad, no lo hagas. Ella nunca lo hizo, a pesar del daño que le causaste. Siempre confío en ti, supo que tenías una misión que cumplir hasta que le tocó el turno a ella.

Una gruesa lágrima recorrió el rostro del Santo de escorpión.

—No te aflijas…

— ¿Qué no lo haga? — La voz de Eetrin regurgitó con cólera. — ¡La amaba, Patriarca¡Y me separaron de ella! Siempre que podía… cuando nadie notaría mi ausencia, huía de éste lugar e iba a verla, a contemplar su grácil figura deslizándose en las arenas egipcias. Hasta que la dejé de ver y yo pensé… que había ido lejos de Egipto. Y la dejé de buscar¡y me la encuentro en el Santuario Marino, ahora como mi enemiga! — Eetrin hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

En un gesto paternal, el Patriarca se acercó a Eetrin y lo rodeó entre sus brazos. El escorpión se deshizo en sollozos y dio rienda suelta a todo el llanto, el dolor, la amargura que se había acumulado en su ser. Se aferró al Patriarca y lloró por Pandora, por la familia de Milo, por su tierra, por él mismo.

Lloró como casi nunca lo hacía. Y lo que el Escorpión no sabía, es que aún tendría mucho más porque llorar.

* * *

Las empedradas y polvorientas calles podrían ser encantadoras si tan solo el sol no cayera con tal intensidad. Si tan sólo hubiera bebido algo de agua o al menos masticado algún panecillo. Quizá hasta podría asombrarse — aunque el lugar no lo merecía — y grabar cada imagen en su mente, pero la mochila que cargaba se lo impedía. Se sentía cansado y aquel ser que a primera imagen parecía celestial como aquellos ángeles que las monjas llevaban en estampillas mientras rezaban oraciones, no era más que una ilusión de su desaforada imaginación. Al menos, desde la primera vez que lo había observado y analizado con curiosidad, no había encontrado resquicio de calidez. Sus profundos ojos azules no le decían nada y su talante orgulloso le hacía sentirse irritado… Deseaba que nunca hubiera llegado al orfanato, a arrancarlo de todo lo que conocía. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Estaba en un lugar llamado Rhodorio y sentía que la visión del lugar comenzaba a marearlo. Eso y el sol, el maldito sol. Camus agachó la mirada. Estaba preparado para afrontar muchos años de miseria al lado de ese hombre.

—Nos quedaremos en el pueblo. — Dijo de repente Kratos, rompiendo con la monotonía de las carretas y los pensamientos de Camus.

El niño hizo un gesto que parecía indicar que estaba de acuerdo. Aunque él hubiera querido llegar al Santuario. Tal vez pudiera encontrarse una forma de huir, de escapar momentáneamente de su cruda realidad, como aquellos paseos en el río Sena que tan bárbaramente le habían arrancado.

— ¿Por qué no podemos llegar al Santuario… maestro? — Agregó apresuradamente Camus.

—Porque aún no es tiempo. Nos quedaremos en una de las posadas y mañana temprano iremos.

Lo que Kratos no le había dicho a Camus, era que había sentido la presencia de Eetrin. Leve, tenue… casi etérea que se preguntaba si no era obra de su imaginación.

El romano alzó la vista al cielo. Igual, él también se sentía cansado. De repente, sintió que alguien trataba de comunicarse con él. Sí, tenía que ser. De hecho, ya le había extrañado que no lo hiciera.

—"_Deberías llegar_

—"_No quisiera irrumpir"_

—"_No lo harás"_

—"_¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo, Eetrin?... Yo sentí… tu cosmos se apagó, se perdió."_

—"_Kratos… ¿tú, preocupado por mí¿Qué demonios te pasa?"_

—"_Eres un compañero de batalla. No hay diferencia entre tú o cualquier de los otros 10."_

—"_Me haces sentir mal"_

—"_Me alegro"._

—"_Ya, ya. No soy un fantasma y si no te presentas al Santuario, pensaré que me tienes miedo."_

—"_No seas estúpido. Aunque claro que me gustaría escuchar tu relato maravilloso y exagerado de cómo una sirena te salvó la vida, te enamoraste de ella y estuviste a punto de quedarte en el fondo marino para siempre…"_

Allá, en el Santuario; justo donde se alza el Recinto Principal Eetrin torció una sonrisa. Pero qué intuitivo había resultado ser su ex amigo.

Sí, debería estar muerto. Pero¿acaso no 'hierba mala nunca muere'? Ya había secado las lágrimas de su rostro. Salió del lugar y le hizo una seña a Milo para que lo siguiera. El pequeño lo siguió rápidamente.

Quizá no podría borrar los recuerdos del pasado, ni aquellos dolorosos tropiezos ni todas las estupideces que había cometido.

Tal vez, la imagen de Pandora estaría por siempre en su mente hasta el día en que muriera — y el sabor dulce de sus labios y la sedosidad de su cabello — y esa perspectiva lo hacía feliz. No estarían juntos físicamente, pero sabía que de una u otra forma sus almas siempre estarían unidas, en aquel lugar inundado de luz donde las palabras sobraban y lo único que importaba era la mutua compañía.

"_Solos tú, tú y yo… ahora ya te puedo decir adió_s" (3)

* * *

**N/A: **Aclaraciones:

(1) Buon ragazzo — Buen chico, en italiano.

(2) Affretti! — ¡Apresúrate!, en italiano.

(3) De la canción, "El Lago" de Mägo de Oz.

Capítulo sin grandes modificaciones. Y algo extenso. Gomen.


	14. Maestros & Alumnos

**Capítulo 14: Maestros & Alumnos. **

Milo sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo habituarse a aquel lugar. Primero que nada, levantarse tan temprano por las mañanas no es algo que le pareciera tan divertido. Además, teniendo en cuenta que en aquel lugar nunca había nada para comer (o al menos, algo que le saciara por completo el hambre) su maestro era de esas personas que no te levantaban precisamente con una sonrisa.

Todas las mañanas tenía que soportar su mal humor por "madrugar" a las 7 de la mañana y como se desesperaba cuando Milo hacía mención de que esa vez también se le había olvidado ir a Rhodorio por al menos, algo de pan y leche. Para Eetrin, claro, no había problema alguno. Parecía que una sola taza de café agrio y lo suficientemente caliente era lo único que requería para despertarse por completo.

Además, Milo tenía que admitir que estaba un poco harto de los amigos de sus maestros que indistintamente llegaban a escuchar su maravillosa historia de supervivencia y de resistencia contra la muerte (que el niño ya se la sabía de memoria) aunque pensándolo bien, después del primer par de días toda aquella algarabía inicial se había ido disminuyendo paulatinamente para beneplácito de Eetrin, pues ya podía pasarse una tarde entera escribiendo en una especie de diario que había tomado por hábito sin ningún tipo de interrupción mas que la de…

— ¿Eetrin, estás aquí?

— ¡Por acá! — Gritó desde el fondo del templo el escorpión.

Siroe le regaló una gran sonrisa a Milo, que estaba "concentrado" tratando de elevar su cosmos, aunque en realidad no dejaba de pensar en lo aburrido que estaba.

El León dorado se dirigió hasta donde estaba el egipcio.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Inquirió Eetrin.

—No, en realidad —contestó Siroe, mirando curioso a Milo.

—Ah. — Contestó distraído el escorpión.

— ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo Milo?

—Concentrándose. Espero que esta vez lo logre sin dormir en el intento.

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

—Apenas son dos días, realmente no espero que tenga avances hasta en unos cinco años.

—Que poca fe le tienes.

Eetrin sonrió. En realidad, no es que le tuviera poca fe sino que sabía que el niño aún tenía problemas para adaptarse al Santuario y por lo mismo, no había salido demasiado desde su llegada.

"Tal vez le haga falta compañía más agradable que la mía", pensó Eetrin mirando a Siroe de nuevo. Milo abrió un ojo y al notar que su maestro se había distraído, se echó al suelo a dormir. Siroe sonrió fingiendo ignorar lo que el niño había hecho.

—Como sea, he venido a despedirme.

— ¿Eh? — Reaccionó el egipcio.

—Despedirme, marcharme… tengo una misión —anunció con orgullo mal fingido el quinto Santo.

— ¿Adónde?

—La Isla de la Reina Muerte. Parece que hay revueltas de nuevo y dado que ando demasiado aburrido últimamente, parece que el Patriarca ha decidido hacer algo al respecto.

—Conozco ese lugar —murmuró Eetrin—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Hoy en la noche.

El Escorpión no contestó. Sabía que esas misiones no eran cualquier cosa, aunque lo pareciera. Se trataba de que todo estuviera en orden, de que sí había alguna revuelta tuvieran que acabarla… y precisamente, la Isla de la Reina Muerte era el peor lugar al que podrían enviar a alguien.

—Iré contigo. — Dijo Eetrin apretando los puños.

— ¿Bromeas? Tienes que quedarte con tu alumno, no sé cuanto tiempo me tome… además, son sólo Santos autoproclamados. No significan nada.

—Pero…

—Yo podré hacerlo¿sí? — Le lanzó una mirada retadora Siroe.

—No te confíes, Siroe. Son demasiados.

—Y yo soy un Santo dorado¿qué más podría pasar?

—Que te confíes demasiado, como ahora.

—No me pasará nada¿sí? Te veo luego. — Dijo Siroe dándose la media vuelta.

—Espera. — Lo detuvo Eetrin.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Resopló el Santo de Leo con fastidio.

—Sólo… sólo cuídate¿sí?

—Lo haré. — Sonrió el león dorado.

* * *

El niño miró con atención aquellos rostros. Las bocas torcidas en rictus que dejaban ver que habían padecido un dolor abominable, el rostro hinchado y las cicatrices que aún adornaban la cara. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Pensar que constantemente se ufanaba cuando podía asesinar a cualquier tipo de animal y mirar ahora que lo que aquel hombre coleccionaba no eran mariposas, escarabajos o tarántulas: eran seres humanos. De nueva cuenta le echó otra mirada a la pared. Lo hórrido no era ver aquellos rostros descompuestos, sino saber que alguna vez pertenecieron a alguien¿por qué fue así, no? Sí, aquellos semblantes los delataban, aquellos ojos cristalinos y quizá un poco el hedor al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Agradeció que al menos el templo no estuviera tapizado por aquellos rostros. Sólo era una pared, una pared que le recordaba toda la infamia, la crueldad humana que habita en cada uno de nosotros y que inevitablemente, siempre tratamos de ocultar. Lo curioso sería realmente averiguar cuál era el propósito de aquel espectáculo más deprimente.

—El placer de hacerlo, supongo. — Dijo una voz tras él. El niño dio un respingo.

—Maestro, disculpe ya iba a alcanzarlo…

—Dijiste eso hace media hora. — Dijo Johan enarcando una ceja. El niño Máscara Mortal bajó la vista.

—Es que… digamos que donde yo vivía, no era frecuente encontrarse este papel tapiz.

—No es un papel tapiz. Es una forma de recordarme lo efímero de la vida.

— ¿Qué?

—Míralos bien. Muchos de ellos ni siquiera son tan mayores como el Patriarca. Estaban en la plenitud de su vida, cuando creemos que somos invencibles… y al asesinarlos les hice ver que no era así.

— ¿Usted?

—Por supuesto que yo. Pero he pensado en deshacerme de ellos, quizá no sea buena idea tenerlos aquí cuando tú estás. No quiero traumarte tu infancia. — Rió el Santo de Cáncer.

Máscara Mortal no respondió. ¿Una lección? A él le parecían trofeos. Sí, premios que se otorgaba a uno mismo por su poder, su fortaleza. Si habían sido asesinados, es que se lo merecían¿no era así? Todo era parte de la justicia poética: los malos acaban mal, los buenos con bien. Quizá como Santo, su misión era precisamente esa… acabar con el mal, burlarse del bien. Después de todo, cuando era aún más pequeño y andaba por las calles áridas de Sicilia, siempre veía a aquellos ángeles con sus espadas, seres que en el nombre del bien, exterminaban al mal. O lo que ellos creían que era el mal.

Porque al final de cuentas, nadie sabía realmente en que consistía hacer el bien o el mal. Todo dependía del punto de vista.

Recordaba aquellos sermones religiosos a los que le obligaban a asistir, cuando el sacerdote alzaba aquél cáliz repitiendo que esa era la sangre de Cristo. Rememoró la muerte de su padre, con aquel hilillo de sangre saliéndole de las orejas y de la boca. ¿Qué diferencia había entre esas sangres? Al final todo se resume a eso: a esa sustancia viscosa.

— ¿Te quedarás ahí todo el día o vendrás a entrenar? — Masculló con fastidio Johan saliendo del templo.

El niño salió de su letargo y siguió a su maestro. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en que tal vez el rostro de aquel hombre sería uno de sus primeros trofeos.

* * *

—El Patriarca no está nada contento contigo.

—Jamás lo ha estado; un disgusto más en su vida desafortunadamente no le ocasionará un paro cardíaco.

—Eres un grosero, Kratos.

El romano ignoró el comentario de la amazona dorada. Apenas acababa de llegar y no tenía nada de ganas de estar soportando comentarios que él ya sabía. Sí, se había quedado un par de días en Rhodorio porque francamente, no quería llegar al Santuario para comenzar un entrenamiento que… eh… no tenía la menor idea de cómo comenzar.

Helga miró al pequeño que lo acompañaba y sonrió.

—Supongo que eres Camus¿verdad?

—Supones bien. — Contestó Kratos.

—Le estoy hablando a él. — Le reprochó enojada la amazona. — ¿Cómo estás, Camus?

—Bien, creo. — Contestó el francés.

—Bueno, es mejor que un "que te importa" que usualmente contesta tu maestro.

—Es que aún no aprende. — Gruñó el Santo de Acuario.

—Dioses, espero que no lo haga nunca. — Rió divertida la amazona.

—Camus, ve a acomodarte en tu nueva habitación. Y apresúrate, que tenemos que comenzar a entrenar. — Ordenó Kratos.

El niño obedeció y se retiró.

— ¿Y bien? No habrás corrido a Camus por mi mala influencia, supongo. — Dijo distraídamente Helga.

—No, ya tendrá tiempo de impregnarse de ella en el futuro. Quería preguntarte cómo está Eetrin.

— ¿Eetrin, estamos hablando de la misma persona…, el ebrio, sarcástico, manipulador, cínico de Escorpión al que detestas?

—Supongo que no conozco a otro. — Dijo Kratos encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues vivo, al menos. Si quieres escuchar su historia, estará encantado de relatarla.

—No me interesa hablar con él, sólo quería saber si está bien.

—Eres extraño, Kratos. — El Santo le dirigió una mirada asesina a la amazona. — Pero sí, está bien. Parece que intentó hacerla de héroe cuando cayó de un bote y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Fuera de eso, no ha querido dar demasiados detalles aunque ha estado algo raro, demasiado pensativo para alguien como él.

Al menos estaba bien, pensó Kratos. Hubiera sido una lástima que muriera sin que hubieran podido tener una pelea más digna de recordarse que todas sus discusiones tontas.

— ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? — Inquirió Helga.

—Perfectamente¿acaso lo dudabas? — Sonrió el Santo de Acuario.

La amazona lo miró extrañada. ¿Eso había una sonrisa genuina o se estaba burlando de ella?

—Entonces sería bueno recordarte que el Patriarca te está esperando. Te recomendaría que fueras lo antes posible, si quieres me quedo con Camus.

—Ah, detesto que me arruinen el día. Bien¿y tú alumno?

—En mi templo, cultivando rosas.

Kratos pensó que ya habían sido demasiadas preguntas para un sólo día.

* * *

Cualquiera que mirase al Santo de Géminis, pensaría que alguien le había robado toda su juventud. Su mirada lucía vacía, su rostro por demás inexpresivo y las ojeras que le daban sombra a sus ojos lo hacían ver más deprimente. Y parecía que en realidad, no tenía ninguna razón para estar en ese estado de ánimo. Saga y Kanon, sus alumnos, últimamente preferían "entrenar solos" y se iban largas horas a… bueno, se iban a algún lado mientras él se quedaba en su templo solo, con un largo y tedioso libro que lo sacara de su aburrimiento.

No sentía que tuviera algo útil que ofrecer. Había enseñado todo lo que sabía, quizá hasta lo que no debería. Recordó aquellas horas en la madrugada en las que Saga se le acercaba a despertarlo para enseñarle que ya había perfeccionado su técnica. Complacido, Haeilk no tenía más que sonreír y acompañar al chico a las afueras para que le mostrara su avance. Era sorprendente el cosmos que irradiaba, con que facilidad asesinaba aquellos animales nocturnos que se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino.

Pero esos eran otros tiempos, pensó el Santo de géminis. Cuando los niños eran precisamente eso y confiaban ciegamente en él, cuando era alguien omnipotente. Hoy todo había cambiado y lo sabía. Sentía la mirada furiosa de Kanon, el alarde de superioridad de Saga y sus juegos infantiles que habían pasado a ser violentos, de resistencia… muchas veces incluso había sangre.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Si, recordaba aquellas heridas que se habían provocado apenas el día anterior, cuando Kanon había arremetido contra Saga y por instinto, el último se había defendido… muy brutalmente. Cuando Haeilk había llegado, el menor de los gemelos yacía inconsciente ante un desesperado Saga que no dejaba de clamar que "era un error, todo había pasado muy rápido."

El Santo de géminis suspiró. Sentía, algo le decía que su fin estaba próximo. Y extrañamente, esa perspectiva no lo inquietaba, sino todo lo contrario. Había sido un fiel Santo de Athena, un maestro por demás respetable… un mal padre, quizá. Pero a él no le dijeron que habría tenido que ser padre. Su deber era ser maestro.

Y su fin, morir a manos de sus alumnos. Sólo de esa manera sabría que estaban listos.

* * *

Algernón miró una vez más a Aioros. El futuro portador de la armadura de Sagitario estaba enseñándole algo a Aioria que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero bastaba mirar fijamente a Aioros para darse cuenta de cómo se esforzaba, con que paciencia atendía a su hermanito y como repetía, repetía… hasta que el niño aprendiera.

Y si, Aioria era pequeño. Pero tenía una gran fiereza de espíritu que no se comparaba a la de nadie. Y su cosmos lo denotaba por igual.

—Santo dorado de Leo, eh. — Irrumpió una voz al lado de Algernón.

—Sí, el niño no lo hace nada mal. — Contestó el Santo de Sagitario.

—Bueno, quizá debería agradecer a Aioros el que me haya ahorrado tener un alumno. — La voz era de Siroe que observaba, no sin cierta nostalgia, a Aioria.

—Podrías ayudarlo. Desde que el discípulo de Iván llegó, Aioros hizo una buena amistad con él y prefiere pasar la tarde ahí. — Dijo Algernón, en referencia al Santo de Capricornio y su alumno Shura.

— ¿En verdad crees que podría enseñarle algo?

—Claro, al fin de cuentas debió haber sido tu alumno. — Sonrió el sagitario. — ¿Puedes venir mañana?

—Uhm, no. Tengo que partir hoy a la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

— ¿Misión?

—Controlar a un grupo de rebeldes. Sus horrendas armaduras negras están provocando enojo en el Patriarca y ya que ustedes están demasiado ocupados con sus alumnos, yo he de ir.

—No creo que sea un gran problema. Te deseo suerte.

El Santo dorado de leo sonrió. Sí, ya casi era hora de partir. La idea le aburría, pero la perspectiva de volver y enseñar un poco de lo que sabía a alguien que en un futuro tendría su armadura era sumamente emocionante.

Se despidió de Algernón y partió rumbo al Recinto del Patriarca. No olvidaba que aquel hombre le había dicho que antes de partir debería de presentarse con él.

* * *

— ¿Señor?

El Santo de Acuario se paseó aburrido por todo el Recinto. Sí el Patriarca lo había mandado a llamar¿dónde demonios se supone que estaba?

—Kratos, me alegra verte de nuevo. — Dijo la máxima autoridad del Santuario, apareciendo tras una puerta.

—Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, Excelencia. — Respondió el Santo con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

No es que no lo hubiera escuchado, pero realmente Shion no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir con nadie. Mucho menos con él.

—Los guardias me informaron que estás aquí desde hace tres días¿por qué no llegaste de inmediato al Santuario¿Acaso la presencia de Eetrin provocó ese infantil comportamiento?

—En lo absoluto, señor. Simplemente trataba de retrasar este momento agónico y esta escena incómoda.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tú alumno?

—En mi templo.

—No te portaste muy bien en París¿verdad, Kratos?

El romano no contestó. Bien, si pelearse con una monja era no portarse bien entonces efectivamente así era. Ah, es que esa mujer le era exasperante. Ella y su odioso despacho con esas imágenes escalofriantes y el terrible olor a naftalina que sepan los dioses de donde provenía.

—Lo supuse. — Rió el Patriarca. — Sé que detestas quedarte en el Santuario, Kratos. Pero no te preocupes, el entrenamiento de Camus implica que vaya a Siberia contigo.

— ¿Es que quiere matarlo?

—No, pero ten en cuenta que él portará esa armadura que llevas. Debe aprender a manipular el hielo, a ser un maestro con él.

—Lo veo algo difícil, pero ya que insiste…

—No lo subestimes, Santo de Acuario.

El aludido inclinó la cabeza. Esperaba ansiosamente que el discurso de bienvenida acabara.

—Espero que lo cuides bien, Kratos. — Finalizó el Patriarca. — Sabes que Madeleine te lo agradecería.

El romano dio un respingo. ¿Cómo diablos sabía ese hombre prácticamente TODO?

— ¿Madeleine, señor?... — Inquirió ingenuamente Kratos.

—Sí, la madre del niño. Sé que la conociste. Claro que cuando tuviste que abandonar París para convertirte en un Santo de Athena dejaste de saber de ella.

—Sí, la recuerdo… escasamente.

— ¿Escasamente, Kratos? Que ingrato eres, teniendo en cuenta que si mal no recuerdo ella fue tu amiga durante mucho tiempo.

Un leve rubor tiñó las mejillas del Acuariano. Shion sonrió para sus adentros. "¿Quién ganó ahora, Kratos?", pensó divertido.

* * *

Milo había logrado huir momentáneamente de su maestro. Vamos, que cuando Eetrin se ponía a cantar no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Caminó perdido unos minutos, tratando de encontrar algo en qué divertirse. Pero teniendo en cuenta que sólo había rocas, insectos, sol, más rocas y niños con el ceño fruncido pronto se dio por vencido.

Estaba dispuesto a regresar a su templo, cuando observó a alguien que no precisamente tenía la pinta de estar molesto, sino tan aburrido como él. No perdía nada intentando darle alcance.

— ¡Oye, tú! — Gritó cuando ya estaba cerca. El niño lo miró estoicamente. Milo se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Contestó.

—Pues… quitarme el aburrimiento¿tú? — Inquirió Milo.

—Huir de aquí.

El pequeño escorpión lo miró con atención. Apenas entendía un poco de su griego, pues el niño tenía un chistoso acento del que supo que era mejor no reírse por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

—Yo sé como hacerlo. — Se ufanó Milo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Dímelo. — Contestó con presteza el niño.

—Soy Milo.

—Camus. — Contestó confundido. — ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con huir de aquí?

—Nada, pero quería saber tu nombre… pero mira, ahora que he estado deambulando he…

— ¡Camus! — Gritó una amazona.

El mencionado puso cara de fastidio.

— ¿Es tu maestra? — Preguntó Milo.

—No, se quedó "a cuidarme" mientras volvía mi maestro. Pero se entretiene muy fácil husmeando en el templo de mi maestro.

—Mi maestro ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que salí. — Rió Milo.

La amazona se acercó a ellos.

—Supongo que tú debes de ser Milo, el alumno de Eetrin.

—Sí. — Contestó débilmente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, el irresponsable de Eetrin te dejó merodear solo?

—Sí… bueno, no. Es que… estoy tomándome un descanso. — Sonrió Milo.

Durante esa conversación, Camus había aprovechado para volver al templo. No tenía nada de ganas de fomentar amistades con nadie y sí su maestro regresaba en cualquier momento sería bueno que encontrara al menos a alguien ahí.

Milo lo observó marcharse y dio un suspiro de resignación: — ¿Todos en este Santuario son tan apáticos? — Dijo, en una pregunta que era más bien retórica.

—Te acostumbrarás, — dijo la pisciana poniéndose en marcha — o enloquecerás. Lo que ocurra primero. De todas formas tendrás que quedarte.

Era innegable la magnificencia del Santuario. Contemplar aquel lugar que durante eones había sido habitado por los mismos dioses. Donde el tiempo parecía detenerse, donde el olor a sangre aún podía sentirse…

Milo sintió la inmensidad del Santuario y su propia pequeñez. Cerró los ojos. Era increíble como su vida había cambiado en menos de una semana; todo un mundo diferente, complejo se abría ante él. Pensó en la tumba de su familia, en como apenas unos días él era sólo un pescador más en aquel pueblo, sin saber lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Y lo peor, es que Milo sabía que esto era sólo el comienzo.

* * *

—Ten cuidado. Es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—Lo tendré, Excelencia.

Y con una reverencia, el Santo de Leo abandonó el lugar.

"Adiós".

* * *

**N/A:**_ ¿Me tardé un poco?, lo siento. Con eso de que soy de las que empiezan un proyecto y le cuesta darle continuidad. Menos mal que con esta historia ya voy algo avanzada, je. ¡Ah!, este último diálogo anónimo (bueno, ni tanto) lo acabo de agregar. Ya sé que no debo improvisar en los fics, pero me pareció bastante necesario para lo que se desarrollará en los siguientes capítulos que PROMETO que se pondrá mejor._

_Gracias a los que se han molestado en leerme. Y mil gracias más a quienes incluso me han dejado un review¡se cuidan!_


	15. Dejar

**Capítulo 15: Dejar. **

A pesar de que su cordura le decía que se detuviera, había algo decididamente delicioso en aquella bebida. Podía sentir el cálido líquido atravesándole la garganta, la sensación de placer efímero que le provocaba y el leve cosquilleo. Ah, claro. Y la impresión de sentirse el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Sólo que el efecto de la bebida no duraba demasiado. Casi siempre despertaba con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa — una posición bastante incómoda, si le preguntan — y con la impresión de sentirse el ser más miserable del planeta. Además, con jaqueca. Y solo. Siempre solo.

El Santo se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos. La oscuridad había comenzado a filtrarse en el templo y el silencio era terrible. Sólo escuchaba su propia respiración y el tintineo del hielo derretido en el vaso de vidrio. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a la botella sólo para encontrarse de que ya se había acabado.

_"Fantástico, idiota. Es la tercera del día¿te crees millonario?"_

Con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie. Tal vez si fuera a ducharse podría salir de su letargo. O al menos del templo¿hace cuánto que no miraba más allá de lo que había en la ventana, que los rayos del sol no caían directamente en su piel?

Estuvo a punto de tropezar y de caer con el montón de ropa dejada por donde sea en aquel lugar en el que lo último que había era orden. Maldijo y se abrió paso.

—¿Maestro? — Lo interrumpió una voz.

El aludido se giró para buscar aquella voz que lo llamaba.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Le preguntó a la nada.

— ¿Necesita ayuda?

— ¿Acaso te lo estoy pidiendo? — Gruñó de muy mala gana.

—No, pero…

—Fuera de aquí Saga, quiero estar solo.

Digamos que con demasiada frecuencia, ya no le prestaban demasiada atención a lo que el imponente Santo de géminis decía; así que Saga se acercó a él para ayudarlo. Un hombre que iba aferrado a las paredes definitivamente no era señal de que estuviera bien en el diccionario del gemelo mayor.

—Apóyese en mí, le llevaré a su habitación.

Haeilk le dirigió una mirada de reproche¿ayuda? Eso iba contra su orgullo.

— ¿Dónde está Kanon? — Interrogó el respetable maestro.

—Afuera, esperándome. Vine por comida pero me encontré con usted.

— ¿Y tu moral te dijo que necesitaba ayuda?

—No, — replicó Saga ofendido — fue que estaba dando un espectáculo muy patético.

Haeilk detuvo su vacilante andar.

—Vete Saga. ¡Fuera, sal de aquí!

Saga supo que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo: — Bien, pero si nos necesita estaremos afuera.

Hasta que los pasos se perdieron en el templo, el Santo de géminis continúo su trayecto hasta su habitación. Humillado, acabado… Confundido. Sabía que si Saga se hubiera quedado unos minutos más, tal vez hubiera perdido completamente la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba. Y probablemente, ahora ya no sería más un Santo de Athena.

Aunque se lo merecería. Ya no era más un digno portador del manto de géminis.

* * *

Eetrin masculló unas cuantas groserías de regreso a su templo mientras apretaba en su puño derecho la insulsa nota que el Santo de leo se había molestado en dejarle.

No era por la cursilería de "haberse ido sin despedirse", porque si algo sabía el escorpión era que eso era lo de menos. ¿Para qué decir adiós cuando se tiene pensado volver? En todo caso sería un "hasta pronto". Pero en el vocabulario de la amistad de Eetrin, eso no existía. Nada de apego, nada de afecto. Odiaba demostrar sus sentimientos ante situaciones que en realidad no lo merecían.

Si decía groserías, era porque simplemente estaba demasiado enojado con Siroe por no haber aceptado su ayuda. ¿Se creía lo suficientemente poderoso para enfrentarse a una horda de renegados? Eh, sí. No había que olvidar el pequeño detalle de que el león presumía las características que su signo le atribuía.

El Escorpión exhaló largamente. A lo lejos, vio a Milo entrenando solo. Quizá ya era hora de empezar a comportarse como el maestro que todos esperaban que fuera.

* * *

El olor a azufre le estaba lastimando las fosas nasales y el escozor en sus ojos comenzaba a aumentar a cada paso que daba. Se cubrió la boca con las manos sólo para percatarse de que las tenía cubiertas de ceniza y que sus esfuerzos de seguir adelante eran inútiles. ¿Qué lugar era ese, el infierno sobre la tierra? Tosió un par de veces más y continuó su lento andar.

Era extraño. El Santo dorado de leo llevaba bastantes días rondando la Isla sin encontrarse con ningún indicio de los que le habían hecho mención: no había uno solo de esos Santos oscuros. E incluso había preguntado a la gente del pueblo — que en realidad, no eran más que 5 personas en total, todas demasiado nerviosas como para dar respuestas coherentes — y sólo habían coincidido en una cosa: La Isla de la Reina Muerte ya no estaba custodiada por esos salvajes que sólo ocasionaban destrozos.

En cierta forma, eso alegró bastante al Santo. Sin esos vándalos merodeando por ahí, su misión había concluido. Suspiró satisfecho. Sería fabuloso alejarse de ese maldito lugar y poder respirar. Al menos aspirar algo de aire que no lacerara los pulmones.

Un crujido. Cuestión de reflejos, de nervios o de sentido común, Siroe se giró con una rapidez inusitada sólo para encontrarse con… nada. Cosas de su imaginación, pensó. Al fin de cuentas llevaba bastantes días solo y la vida silvestre en ese lugar era un mero recuerdo fosilizado.

Prosiguió su camino, más relajado. Sus ojos habían comenzado a lagrimar. "Odio este maldito lugar", masculló enojado.

—El también te odia a ti.

El Santo se giró con rapidez. No veía nada, una fumarola había obstruido la poca visibilidad que tenía.

— ¿Dónde estás? — Gritó.

—Esa es la típica pregunta que hace un desesperado. — Carcajadas.

De hecho, muchas carcajadas. Siroe pudo escuchar por las risas que había más rebeldes de lo que él esperaba. Lo tenían rodeado.

—Mierda…

—Curioso¿no crees? — Las voces iban aproximándose — Parece que en esta ocasión, los ratones atraparon al gato.

* * *

Acostumbrado al clima inhóspito de Siberia, a Kratos le parecía que el Santuario era un lugar demasiado feliz. Bastaba levantarse en las mañanas con el fulgor (hiriente) de los rayos del sol para convencerse de que debería huir pronto de ahí. Pero quien sabe, por más que lo pensaba se daba cuenta de que no tendría la entereza de exponer a Camus a semejante ambiente tan impropio para un niño como él. Y es que no quería que a la larga, Camus se convirtiera en una calcomanía suya.

El Santo de la onceava casa suspiró con resignación. Habituarse al niño y viceversa, había sido (o era) un largo proceso que requeriría más que regaños, instrucciones o sonrisas furtivas. Era tener en cuenta todo lo que Shion le había recalcado bajo esa máscara, todas esas palabras que taladraban su mente y que al final de día se resumía simplemente en responsabilidad.

Responsabilidad que asumía que podía cumplir sin ningún problema, siempre y cuando las situaciones ameritaran que todo se llevara a cabo tal y como él quería. Y es que no era sencillo de ninguna forma, cambiar su humor ermitaño por el de un maestro sonriente y benévolo preocupado por el bienestar de un niño que parecía más interesado en contemplar el cielo azul que en prestarle atención a las explicaciones científicas de un séptimo sentido, de congelación y demás "tonterías" que a él le habían obligado a aprender.

Kratos se llevó las manos al rostro. Sentado detrás de aquel escritorio desgastado, sentía que las cosas no le estaban yendo bien y por si fuera poco, tenía la extraña sensación esa que muchos sentimentalistas insisten en llamar "soledad". Raro, muy raro en alguien como él.

—¿Kratos?

El silencio que hasta ese entonces había imperado se rompió con aquel llamado. El Santo reaccionó de inmediato. Frente de él, la amazona de piscis esperaba que él dijera algo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó secamente el romano.

—Perdón, pensé que dormías…

—No, estaba… pensando. ¿Has visto a Camus?

—Acabo de llegar.

—Bien. — El Santo se puso de pie.

Distraído, comenzó a hacer aquellas actividades que siempre hacemos inconscientemente: acomodar los libros por tamaño, soplar un poco el polvo que se ha estado acumulando… Muchas veces ignorando a las personas que están cerca de nosotros.

—Kratos.

—Hmmmm…

— ¿Quieres ponerme atención por un segundo? — Dijo Helga alzando la voz.

El Santo detuvo sus labores domésticas que hasta ese momento habían estado manteniéndole al margen.

—Te estoy poniendo atención. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Debajo de la máscara, la amazona frunció el ceño y suspiró profundamente.

—Es sobre Eetrin.

—No me interesa. — Respondió con desdén el romano.

— ¿Ni por todos los años de amistad que tuvieron?

—Precisamente.

— ¿Siempre eres tan obstinado?

—Sólo con las cosas que no me interesan.

Helga se acercó a Kratos. Parándose a su lado, colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Me preocupa mucho. Desde aquel viaje que hizo para traer al pequeño Milo está más taciturno. Me gustaría que hablaras con él.

—Helga, querida¿de verdad crees que él le diría algo al tipo que más detesta¿Siempre eres tan ingenua?

—Sí, tengo ese defecto. — Contestó enojada la amazona.

Sin decir más, se retiró del templo del Acuario. Kratos la contempló alejarse a grandes zancadas. "Felicidades, Kratos, has hecho enojar al ser humano más paciente de este Santuario", pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

—"_Sabías que pasaría…"_

—"_Quería evitarlo."_

—"_No puedes. Nadie podía hacerlo."_

— "_¿Qué diablos sigue ahora, un maldito discurso sobre el inevitable destino y su enfermiza obsesión por ensañarse con las personas que no se lo merecen?"_

Silencio. En algunos momentos, es mejor permanecer así.

Tratar de entender, de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que se ha hecho es lo correcto y de que todo pasará. Porque todo pasa¿no¿No debería él estar más que nadie acostumbrado a ese tipo de noticias que lejos de amargarse, debería de tratar de buscar el lado "bueno" de las cosas?

¿Y es que en la muerte existía ese lado "bueno"? No, por dondequiera que se le mirara, la muerte seguía siendo precisamente eso.

—"_¿Dónde está, lo encontraron?"_

—"_No. Aún no."_

Aún no. Tal vez después de todo, existía una esperanza.

* * *

Dejar. Es difícil deslindarse de aquellos recuerdos que forman parte de nuestros amaneceres, de sentir que en cada crepúsculo muere trágicamente no sólo una parte el día, sino una ilusión más de que todo sea como antes.

Dejar. Seguir adelante, confiar en que las cosas ocurren por algo y que las heridas terminan cicatrizando aunque tiendan a sangrar de vez en cuando.

Saber que al final de cuentas, con cada amanecer la ilusión o esperanza surge de nuevo. Debilitada, temblorosa, pero recordándonos que aún tenemos tiempo de permanecer aquí… que todavía… que aún…

—Tómalo como un servicio social, si quieres.

—No necesito tu compasión.

Palabras hirientes y cargadas de falsedades.

—Vine porque Helga me pidió que lo hiciera.

—Y te pido que te vayas, que no me interesa hablar contigo.

La escalinata polvorienta era el lugar donde el Santo de escorpión contemplaba aquel crepúsculo purpúreo y naranja, mientras pensaba… simplemente pensaba. De pie, su compañero de acuario esperaba que la hostilidad cediera para poder sentarse a su lado, aunque aún seguía preguntándose como había llegado ahí.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió con rudeza Eetrin mirando los ojos azules de Kratos.

—Quiero que hablemos.

El escorpión bufó con molestia, pero no se molestó en dar una respuesta. Kratos interpretó eso como un… en realidad, no sabía que pensar así que optó por sentarse al lado de su compañero guardando silencio.

Un silencio que se extiendo por mucho tiempo. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar cuando por fin, Eetrin se dignó a hablar de nuevo: — No sé que diablos quieres, Kratos, pero hoy no estoy de humor.

—Nunca lo estás. — Sonrió Kratos.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa?

—Ya te dije que no es por ti.

—Entonces lárgate de aquí.

El romano se limitó a cruzarse de brazos. El tipo es obstinado¿lo recuerdan?

—Bien, entonces yo me iré. — Dijo el egipcio, con miras a ponerse de pie. Absurdo intento que fue detenido por su compañero.

—No hemos terminado de hablar. — Le dijo, obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo estoy¿En serio te interesa¿Acaso piensas que creo tu papel de buen samaritano?

—Sí a lo primero, no a lo segundo y espero que sí por lo demás. — Contestó el acuario sin inmutarse.

Eetrin maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien y su potencial víctima estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

—Eetrin, ya no es divertido pelear contigo y créeme que en todo este tiempo que estaré aquí, eso me preocupa. Además es raro verte tan pensativo, me das miedo.

—Eres un idiota.

—… Y he estado pensando — continuó Kratos ignorando el comentario — que sí algo te preocupa y la gata no anda por aquí, tienes que descargarte con alguien y no pareces del tipo de personas que gustan de charlar con un cuaderno con un "querido diario" de título. Y ya que no te gusta hablar solo y que tu alumno aún no tiene la suficiente madurez intelectual, psicológica y hasta cierto estómago para escuchar los problemas y las dudas existenciales que te aquejen… heme aquí.

—Créeme Kratos, si tuviera problemas a la última persona que acudiría sería a ti.

—Parece que lo soy¿no?

Eetrin tenía que admitirlo… parecía que en efecto, él era la última persona.

—Es Pandora¿verdad? Debo de admitir que me sorprende lo que ha hecho contigo, dime¿sigue tan hermosa como siempre?

Eetrin le lanzó una mirada asesina al tipo que estaba a su lado. Maldita intuición que ese sujeto había desarrollado a increíble velocidad¿o es que acaso se estaba volviendo cada vez más transparente (u obvio)?

—No quiero tener esta conversación. — Masculló Eetrin, ahora si poniéndose pie.

—Pero yo sí.

—Si sigues molestándome, juro que te golpearé.

—Lo sabía. Te la encontraste. Te dije que no la dejaras, una simple armadura no vale la pena. No cuando se puede tener a quien amas de tu lado.

El egipcio tenía que admitir que de vez en cuando, el engreído podía decir cosas inteligentes. Aunque irónicas.

— ¿Y me dices eso tú, Kratos? Que mal predicador eres de tus palabras.

—Lo supe demasiado tarde.

—Sí, yo también. Pero al menos, nunca la abandoné.

— ¿Ir a espiarla a hurtadillas era no abandonarla? Me lo debiste haber dicho antes. — Contestó burlón el Santo de la onceava casa.

Ah, ya se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo en el rostro.

—No, no la abandoné. Jamás. Nunca la borré de mis pensamientos, al contrario de lo que tú…

—No estamos hablando de mí.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó por fin en el rostro del octavo Santo: — ¿Ves que es difícil¿Aún quieres que hable, Kratos? Podemos exorcizar juntos nuestros demonios.

—No hay demonios que exorcizar, Eetrin. El punto es que yo ya alejé todos esos inmundos sentimientos que sólo me hacían más débil, pero parece que tú no.

—Lo siento Kratos, pero todavía quiero sentir que soy un ser humano.

—Y esa será tu condena.

Fin de la conversación. Ambos hombres chocaron su mirada una vez más. El romano comenzó a subir las escaleras, dándose por vencido.

—El punto es — dijo Eetrin — que tú todavía no puedes mentirme.

Kratos lo escuchó pero no respondió. El muy maldito de Eetrin tenía razón.

* * *

La perspectiva de acabar ahí, solo, perdido, olvidado era lo que más lo aterraba. Lentamente, iba arrastrándose sosteniéndose de aquellas piedras que parecían salidas del mismo infierno. Su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa y el poco aire que podía tomar le hería los pulmones por cada inhalación que hacía.

Sabía que no debía rendirse. Estaba entrenado para poder soportar peores situaciones que no sólo ponían en riesgo su vida, sino su cordura. Aquello no era más que una prueba que superaría.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la enorme roca. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la orilla, quizá el agua le devolviera la vitalidad. O la aldea, pero¿dónde demonios estaba la aldea? Estaba furioso consigo mismo: había sido un perfecto idiota. Lo habían rodeado en unos segundos y en su desesperación, no había podido defenderse. Y eso no era un pretexto.

"Un poco más, Siroe", se dijo con gruesos lagrimones recorriéndole las ennegrecidas mejillas. Los sujetos lo habían dejado al borde de la muerte, extendiendo así su agonía. Pero no quería morir. "No puedes morir".

Si. Con un último esfuerzo, pudo subirse a la roca y contemplar la playa tan límpida que le ofrecía una visión casi paradisíaca a pesar del humo que estaba sobre ella. "Puedo llegar", se dijo con una pequeña risita. Sus heridas se curarían y volvería a la Isla, dispuesto a patearles el trasero a esos sucios "Santos".

Tal y como Eetrin lo había predicho, el Santo de Leo había acabado fanfarroneando demasiado lo que al final de cuentas había provocado que bajara la guardia y que la emboscada resultara tan vergonzosa. Y dolorosa también.

Por un momento, el Santo de leo pensó que moriría durante la pelea. Podía sentir los puños cargados de odio que le herían el rostro, que le dejaban sin respiración. Pudo mirar sus ojos inexpresivos y vacíos, sus bocas curvadas en risas de malicia que dejaban translucir todos aquellos sueños frustrados, las cicatrices que presumían con orgullo y que seguramente derivaban del tortuoso entrenamiento al que se veían sometidos en esa Isla del demonio. Pero todo eso ya no era más que imágenes patidifusas de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

Un tosido más que llevó consigo sangre. Siroe se limpió la boca con la mano, olvidándose por momentos de todo lo que le habían dicho sobre la higiene. Le agradeció a los dioses que no hubieran cuervos rondando cerca, porque sino estaría más que atemorizado: tendría pánico. Pero él sabía que podía: su orgullo, su dignidad le hacía ver que todo aquello no era más que una simple prueba que superaría y de la que saldría victorioso.

Al fin de cuentas¿no siempre se salía con la suya?

"Un poco más", decía la letanía.

Pero… ¿a veces no es bueno "dejar"?

—Señor… ¡señor!

Siroe entreabrió los ojos. El mismo cielo grisáceo, la misma peste a muerte.

Una mirada de preocupación de una joven que lo miraba indulgente. Sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y sus manos entrelazadas hicieron sonreír al Santo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la joven, con un dejo genuino de preocupación en su voz.

—No. — Sonrió el Santo dorado de leo. — No lo estoy.

El Santo quería de verdad agradecerle a aquella joven el estar ahí. La perspectiva de esa forma no pintaba tan espantosa. Pero no podía hablar. Tenía la boca seca y la emoción era tanta, que temía desbordarse en cualquier instante.

Siroe contempló a la chica una vez más. Una de sus ya características sonrisas se dibujó en su risueño rostro.

Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

… Y no los abrió de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué puedo expresarles que no lo haya hecho ya el fic? Que odio este capítulo, quizás. Después de que lo escribí, estuve a punto de eliminarlo hace ya muchos ayeres. Pero es necesario. Aunque ciertas personas me odien y aunque el EetrinxSiroe no pueda llevarse a cabo jamás. Buuu. XD

Se cuidan!


	16. Frío

**Capítulo 16: Frío. **

_Aún puedo recordarlo. Tenía la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro, con sus resplandecientes ojos escrutándome burlonamente. Cruzó los brazos y esperó a que yo hablara primero. Básicamente, yo odio pedir disculpas. Decididamente, soy malo haciéndolo. Verdaderamente no tenía ganas de pronunciar palabra._

_Sin embargo, aguardó paciente. Yo tragué saliva preguntándome porqué de repente tenía tanta sed. _

—_Eres un idiota. — Dije y me mordí el labio inferior._

_Una carcajada surgió de sus labios._

—_Que original forma de pedir perdón. — Dijo riéndose._

—_No, yo no te estoy pidiendo perdón. — Murmuré —. No tenías derecho._

—_Lo siento, de verdad. — Contestó._

_Sus ojos se nublaron. Yo sólo repetí "eres un idiota" con las lágrimas pugnando por escapar de mis ojos. _

_Se dio la vuelta y se esfumó. Busqué por todas partes y no estaba. Se había ido para siempre y lo sabía. Grité su nombre con rabia y la nada me contestó. _

"_Muerto. Está muerto."_

_Y la siguiente imagen, era su cuerpo amortajado con las sábanas blancas. Y yo, repitiendo como en una oración "eres un idiota", con los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que mis manos comenzaron a sangrar. Regué la sangre en la hedionda tierra y me alejé de ahí. Confundido, enojado, iracundo… triste. _

_¿Tienes idea de cuántas cosas no te dije¿de cuántos pensamientos quedaron ocultos por orgullo, por miedo, por cosas que ni yo mismo entiendo¿Qué puedo decirte que logre redimir todos los reproches que seguramente podrías echarme en cara¿Gracias?_

_Sí. Sólo gracias, amigo. _

* * *

Se frotó las manos de nuevo. El frío que aquejaba la región era inusual, pero muy crudo. Suéteres, chaquetas y café en demasía habían hecho su aparición junto con las ventosidades que aquejaban el lugar. Bebió un sorbo más de café sólo para percatarse de que ya se había enfriado y sin ningún miramiento, lo escupió. 

Últimamente, todo le parecía demasiado insípido.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y el aire helado se coló por todos los rincones del templo. Él tosió y se apretujó más en su cobija. Hubiera querido gritar "cierren la maldita puerta", pero no hubo necesidad porque de inmediato la orden fue acatada aunque no haya sido dicha.

Una persona se sentó a su lado. Apenas se escuchaba su respiración y él pensó que era mejor de esa forma. De hecho, era reconfortarte saber que a pesar de que alguien más lo acompañaba, el silencio no se había roto.

Ya que todo estaba en penumbras, el invitado (que no había sido invitado) encendió una vela. La temblorosa llamita iluminó el rostro de ambos. Sólo de esa manera, la persona que había entrado pudo apreciar mejor a su anfitrión. Sentado en el sillón, se abrazaba las rodillas mirando indiferente hacia la nada. Sus largos cabellos ahora estaban más alborotados que de costumbre y sus centellantes ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que lo caracterizaban. Y además estar cubierto por un nada confortable edredón no lo ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó dudoso.

No respondió. Se limitó a seguir mirando.

—Dejé a Milo con Camus, en mi templo. Estaba muy cansado y hambriento.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Kratos, el invitado, le echó una mirada al lugar: demasiado desorden, el café derramado y el olor a humedad. Demasiado hiriente. El romano pensó que ni siquiera su enclenque cabaña de Siberia tendría aquel aspecto tan terrorífico.

—Creo que te ayudaré a limpiar un poco, si quieres. Podemos…

—No. — Respondió secamente Eetrin.

"Al menos ha dicho algo".

—Esto no es saludable, Eetrin. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

El escorpión le dirigió una mirada de irritación a Kratos. Significaba, por supuesto, "métete en tus asuntos".

— ¿Realmente te interesa? — Inquirió Eetrin. Su voz denotaba cansancio, fastidio. Hartazgo.

—Sí. Milo me ha…

—Debería enseñarle a ese niño a mantener la boca cerrada.

Ahora fue el acuario quien guardó silencio. A decir verdad, había escuchado que Milo le contara muchas cosas más a Camus. Todo había cambiado después del entierro de Siroe.

Eetrin había estado presente, al igual que el resto de los Santos dorados y algunos aprendices. Shion había pronunciado algunas palabras temblorosas y hasta de cierta forma, insulsas mientras le colocaba el oblón en la boca. La ceremonia fue llevada a cabo de forma rápida y más bien impersonal. Nadie más que el Patriarca dijo unas cuantas palabras y después, todo había acabado. Kratos había sentido escalofríos al ver el rostro tan relajado de Siroe, aunque mancillado por las heridas que le habían provocado.

¿Quién podría imaginarse que el Santo dorado de leo acabara de esa forma?

A partir de ese momento, la actitud ya de por sí transformada de Eetrin había cambiado. Parecería como si por fin se diera cuenta de que su alumno existía, así que todos los días lo despertaba al despuntar el alba para entrenar. Entrenamientos que duraban, muchas veces, hasta bien entrada la noche cuando el niño caía exhausto. ¿Era acaso una manera de desquitarse, de olvidar el dolor? Kratos sólo sabía que cada vez que Milo llegaba a su templo, parecía más harto del escorpión. Aunque tenía que aceptar que eso le había hecho bien a Camus. Al menos, el francés ya no trataba de huir todos los días… sólo esporádicamente.

—No lo hagas, Eetrin.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Te estás haciendo daño. Y a Milo también. Sé como… comprendo como debes de sentirte. Él era tu mejor amigo. — Pronunció eso último en un susurro. — No le gustaría verte así. — Agregó con firmeza.

—Él está muerto. Realmente no importa.

"¿Y si no importa porqué actúas de esta forma?"

Eetrin desvió la mirada de la llamita que había estado contemplando. Sus ojeras denotaban que no había estado durmiendo bien, aunque con su actitud demostraba lo contrario.

—Quiero que te vayas. — Murmuró el egipcio.

Kratos apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero: — Si me necesitas… — Dijo sin completar la frase.

Y sin más, abandonó el octavo templo.

* * *

Convencido de que su labor iba más allá de ser un mentor, guía, consejero, compañero, cocinero y además fruslerías que se le ocurrieran al Sumo Pontífice, Haeilk marcó otro día más en el calendario en el que no había bebido. Sonrió, sintiéndose bastante estúpido por estarse comportando como un alcohólico en rehabilitación. Pero de alguna forma tendría que convencerse de que simplemente, estaba dando un mal ejemplo y aunque su labor como maestro no era en lo absoluto lucrativa — prueba de ello es que no tenía ni un dracma en el bolsillo — si se había comprometido a hacer las cosas, tendría que hacerlas bien. 

La puerta del templo se abrió de súbito dejando entrar el aire frío que tenía en jaque a Grecia.

— ¡Espera, cerraré la puerta! — Sin duda ese era Saga.

Haeilk se asomó guiado por la curiosidad. Seguramente el paseo de Saga y Kanon por el pueblo se había interrumpido por la ventisca.

Aunque curiosamente, el mayor de los gemelos no estaba abrigado. El Santo prefirió no interrumpir la escena.

—Lo siento Saga…

—No te preocupes, ya me había aburrido. — Dijo el niño sonriente.

Y fue cuando Haeilk comprendió el porqué de su llegada tan temprana. Kanon no sólo estaba cubierto por el suéter que se había llevado, sino que tenía también el de Saga y la bufanda de Haeilk. El niño tenía la nariz roja y no dejaba de toser.

Haeilk supo que era el momento de acercarse con ellos. Aunque quizá su interés se vería raro, puesto que hacía bastante que no les prestaba atención.

— ¿Saga, qué ha ocurrido? — Inquirió.

—Creo que tiene fiebre. — Respondió el mayor de los géminis.

—Kanon, ve a la cama. En un momento te llevaré algo.

El gemelo menor lo miró con horror: — No me diga que hará su espantoso té.

—Mi espantoso té es una buena medicina, Kanon y sí no quieres sentir su sabor de nuevo, la próxima vez no se levanten en la madrugada para ir a bañarse en el mar.

Los gemelos se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Entonces usted no se ponga a cantar en el baño. — Rió Kanon.

— ¡Te dije que te vayas a la cama!

… Ah, y médico. También tenía que ser médico.

* * *

Además de tener que dirigir a todo un Santuario junto con las vidas que ello implicaba; no olvidaba la labor que tenía de maestro. Su alumno hacía grandes avances y aunque últimamente el niño pasaba más tiempo en Jamir solo, entrenando, según sus palabras, Shion tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba. 

Y era raro en realidad, porque nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención como para sentir un apego hacia él. Cuando se encontraba en el Santuario, procuraba mantenerlo ocupado para que no interfiera en las importantes labores que su jerarquía le señalaba. Sin embargo, cuando Mu se iba, él lo extrañaba.

Aunque tenía al siempre buen y viejo Dohko dispuesto a entablar una conversación con él, escucharlo le hacía recordar que decididamente los años estaban pasando por él irremediablemente y que la paz relativa que ahora sentía pronto sería interrumpida abruptamente. Miró una vez más la puesta de sol para darse cuenta de que se había pasado prácticamente todo el día de pie, al lado de la estatua de la diosa Athena, preguntándose si ella atendería sus oraciones.

Porque últimamente, le enviaba demasiadas plegarias. Pero no era por él, era por sus alumnos que sufrían, porque veía en sus rostros que aquel frío que había no era más que un reflejo de lo que sus corazones sentían. Porque a pesar de que eran guerreros que habían jurado dar su vida, no alcanzaban a comprender la complejidad de la muerte y erróneamente, se creían invencibles, hasta que algo lamentable ocurría.

Algo como lo del Santo de Leo. Shion trataba de convencerse de que así tenía que haber sido y él no hubiera podido ir en contra de lo que el destino señalara. Pero aún recordaba no sin cierto dolor, aquel día de los funerales.

El día en que el frío había comenzado a aquejar el lugar y sin embargo, los Santos estaban ahí, estoicos, con rostros de congoja y de ira dibujados en sus rostros. Los niños miraban la escena sin comprender muy bien que había ocurrido, sin saber que quizá aquella sepultura no fuera más que un reflejo del final que les esperaba. Recordaba la mirada de reproche de Eetrin, como diciéndole "usted lo envío. Usted lo asesinó." Y si hubiera podido, sabía que el Santo de escorpión lo habría gritado, pero no lo hizo. No, porque si lo hacía, las lágrimas hubieran corrido por sus mejillas y la indignación le habría hecho perder la compostura.

Shion se había retirado junto con los demás dejando al Escorpión para que pudiera llorar solo. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se limitó a verter su sangre sobre la tierra y retirarse después sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Y sin embargo, él, como la autoridad máxima, el maldito que se encargaba de leer las estrellas sabía que esto apenas empezaba. El ser humano sufre desde su nacimiento, cuando se ve arrancado de aquel vientre materno en el que descansa y se refugia. Y morir¿morir sufriendo era completar todo ese ciclo doloroso? De cierta forma.

Tal vez los presagios que se pintaban en el cielo no eran nada buenos. Pero si de algo estaba seguro Shion es que pasara lo que pasara, intentaría que todas las calamidades que se avecinaban se retrasaran… ¿cuánto? Ni él mismo podía saberlo.

Sólo era un mortal. Y por ende, totalmente falible.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó, palpándole la frente. 

—Podría estar peor. Al menos ya no siento que la cabeza vaya a estallarme. —Miró por todas partes— ¿Y Saga?

—En mi habitación. Dice que no quiere contaminarse con tus gérmenes.

Kanon torció una media sonrisa. El Santo de géminis aguardó paciente a que el gemelo quisiera decirle algo, pero éste parecía estar demasiado meditabundo con sus propias ideas.

—Es mejor así. — Dijo por fin en un murmuro casi inaudible.

— ¿Estás enojado con él?

—No. Pero quería hablar con usted a solas, Maestro.

Las palabras le sonaron casi irreales a Haeilk. Si bien parecía haberse emancipado de sus labores como maestro últimamente, los niños aún lo estimaban y lo consideraban como tal. Al final de cuentas, quizá todavía tuviera algo útil que ofrecerles.

—Dime.

—Cuando… no sé. — Kanon apretó con los puños el edredón. — ¿Recuerda cuando los niños llegaron al Santuario y me prohibió ir a verlos?

—Sí. — Respondió el Santo. Aunque en realidad, quería deshacerse de ese recuerdo.

— ¿Hablaba en serio?

"Sí. Lo hacía, Kanon", pensó. No podría seguir mintiéndole siempre, diciéndole que todo había sido un castigo por su mala conducta.

Aunque por el momento, nadie se había percatado de la existencia del "gemelo de Saga" en el Santuario, a excepción de los que ya sabían que el niño se encontraba ahí. Habían permanecido solos y recluidos tanto tiempo en el Santuario, que parecía que no había diferencia con los que trataban. Pero Shion había sido muy estricto en sus órdenes: nadie debería saber que existía. Era una obligación.

—Por supuesto que no, Kanon. Pero preferiría que no lo hicieras. No quiero que entorpezcas sus entrenamientos y después una horda de Santos Salvajes venga a reclamármelo.

—Gracias, maestro.

—Ahora descansa, que no quiero que tu resfriado se empeore.

Con el asentimiento del gemelo, Haeilk abandonó la habitación. Sin ningún lugar en el cual descansar por esa noche, optó por ir a la cocina. Se maldijo por haberle mentido a Kanon, pero por más que lo pensara sabía que no sería capaz de decirle que su vida en realidad, no era más que una sombra de la de Saga y que así permanecería por veredicto de¿qué¿las estrellas?

El frío que hacia fuera se colaba entre las ya viejas paredes del templo, así que el árabe decidió que la cocina definitivamente no era un buen lugar para pernoctar. Como detestaba ese templo. Cada rincón le recordaba a cada maldito Santo de géminis que había pasado por ahí y que su alma permanecía seguramente errabunda por aquel lugar. Y al pensar en los gemelos, sabía que igual que él, terminarían odiando ese templo que tantas cosas les había arrebatado. Nadie mejor que Haeilk sabía eso.

—_Son gemelos. Uno de ellos es el elegido._

_Miró a ambos con detenimiento. Idénticos hasta en la forma de llevarse el pulgar a la boca y de bostezar. Sus ojos, ligeramente entreabiertos, mostraban el mismo brillo esmeralda. _

— _¿Y qué pasará con el otro?_

_Silencio. _

—_¿Lo matarán? — Masculló con rabia. _

— _El mayor, — dijo ignorando el comentario — es el de la derecha. Por designio, a él le corresponde la armadura._

—_¿Y qué será del otro? — Insistió._

—_Supongo que la muerte es lo único que le espera. _

—_No._

_Los ojos celestes de Haeilk se clavaron en el hombre que sostenía a los bebés como si se tratasen sólo de juguetes. _

—_¿Y su madre?_

—_Murió. Señor, sólo me dieron la orden de entregárselos¿quisiera ayudarme a terminar mi trabajo?_

"_Murió. No."_

—_Déjalos. A ambos._

—_Pero la orden…_

—_Han cambiado las malditas órdenes. Deja a ambos o te aseguro que terminarás tu "trabajo" en el Infierno. — Replicó iracundo el Géminis._

_Asustado, el hombre que no era más que un simple guardia, colocó a ambos en los brazos del Santo._

—_Alto. — Le detuvo Haeilk cuando el hombre se disponía a marcharse._

— _¿Señor…?_

— _¿Hace cuánto que… falleció?_

—_Casi una hora. No falleció, señor. Fue asesinada._

— _¿Asesinada?_

* * *

Eetrin por fin se sensibilizó ante el horrendo clima que invadía todo el templo y más por obligación que por ganas, se arrastró hasta la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. No se percató de que en uno de los sillones ya dormía Milo, completamente enrollado en un cobertor que el niño había traído de su antiguo hogar. 

Se acomodó de nuevo en su habitual sillón y contempló al niño que dormía plácidamente, a pesar de lo friolento que estaba todo y de lo indiferente que su maestro se había comportado con él; Eetrin recordó el grosero "deja de holgazanear" que le había espetado a su llegada del templo de Acuario. Cosa irónica, si tenemos en cuenta que el Escorpión no había hecho otra cosa en las últimas semanas que no fuera quejarse de su miserable existencia… holgazaneando.

Se acercó al pequeño escorpión y le pasó una mano por el enredado cabello. Era verdad: se estaba comportando como un idiota. Y lo peor, es que le estaba fallando al niño al que le había prometido cuidar. Suspiró profundamente.

"Perdóname Milo".

* * *

**N/A:** Aw._ Recuerdo muy bien cuando escribí este capítulo. Hacia un clima como el que describo. Fue uno de esos 'nortes' que de vez en cuando, azotan Yucatán. Creo que esas sensaciones, sin querer, se transmitieron a esta historia. _

_¡Me alegra tanto la aceptación que tiene este fic!, muchas gracias queridos __lectores__. Y por cierto, para los que ya lo leyeron antes en cierto foro (q.e.p.d) verán que esta última parte ha sido modificada para restarle 'madurez' a Milo. Hasta cierto punto, claro._

_Sin más que decir, se cuidan mucho y consuman mucho chocolate!_


	17. Conocer

**Capítulo 17: Conocer. **

—No somos dioses para no sentir. Ellos sólo nos dirigen, pero no nos comprenden. Te miran y no saben cuánto dolor es capaz de albergar el corazón humano y aún así, ser todavía capaces de seguir adelante. Eso nos distingue de ellos. Nosotros sentimos. Y eso nos hace superiores.

Suspiró. Encerrado todo el día en aquel lugar tan lúgubre, le estaba provocando asfixia. Eran tantos recuerdos, muchísimas memorias que volvían a su mente; conocía de la fortaleza pero aquello… era superior a él.

Miró una vez al joven al que le había dicho aquellas palabras: su talante ya no parecía tan deprimido y había levantado la mirada, aunque seguía perdido en su propio universo de cavilaciones.

— ¿Cree que los dioses nos envidian por nuestro sufrimiento…? — Preguntó, casi inaudiblemente.

—Nos envidian porque _sentimos_, Eetrin.

Eetrin sonrió. Shion también. Para el Patriarca, era reconfortante verlo con aquella expresión. Había decidido visitar a Eetrin después de los reiterados (y fracasados) intentos de Kratos por reanimarlo. Claro que el susodicho romano no había hecho mención de que sus métodos, además de poco ortodoxos, podrían lograr que el sujeto más animado intentara arrojarse al vacío.

—Es curioso como últimamente todo el mundo parece estar demasiado preocupado por mí.

—No, lo que ocurre es que es la primera vez que te das cuenta.

— ¿Temen que haga algo estúpido? — Inquirió Eetrin.

—No es algo que descarto.

Más sonrisas.

—Patriarca, hay algo que quisiera pedirle.

Shion miró a Eetrin. Usualmente, era raro que algún Santo le hiciera peticiones. Era él quien ordenaba, dirigía y hacía las peticiones. Pero teniendo en cuenta la lamentable situación por la que el Escorpión acababa de pasar, le pareció que lo mejor era escuchar.

—Quisiera… supongo que usted ya lo sabe.

—Sí, lo sé. — Respondió Shion colocándole una mano en el hombro. — Y tienes mi autorización.

* * *

Los días grises, fríos y deprimentes habían dado paso a algo más tibio, reconfortante y quizá más optimista. Por fin, se veía una esperanza para abandonar las narices rojas y el exceso de cafeína.

Aunque pensándolo bien, al Santo de Géminis le dolía admitir que había sustituido el sempiterno (y a veces vergonzoso) vicio del alcohol por el café casi agrio que se tomaba todas las mañanas mirando hacia la nada, en un vano intento de escudriñarla y entenderla. Todas las mañanas, en un ritual casi divino, se levantaba y se lavaba la cara sólo para dirigirse a la "cocina" y prepararse algo para despertar, para hacer más llevadero aquel suplicio matutino que se le tenía encomendado como maestro. Pero si lo pensaba bien, simplemente le gustaba madrugar y ver desplegar sus rayos al sol, que parecía tan harto como él de cumplir su rutina. Pero ambos tenían una obligación.

Sus cavilaciones mañaneras fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por un gemelo bastante desaliñado que entró a rastras hasta la, reiteramos, "cocina" buscando como un ratón algo para comer, moviendo cajas, haciendo muecas con lo que le parecía desagradable. Nadie dijo que ser Santo era un trabajo que te convirtiera en millonario.

—Buenos días, Kanon. — Dijo con una sonrisa Haeilk.

No recibió más respuesta que una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Inquirió paciente.

Bueno, seguir intentado entablar una conversación informal matutina no tenía nada de malo.

Mentira.

Estaba harto de la monopolización que Saga había hecho de su habitación y sentía que su columna estaba sufriendo una deformación por postrarse en aquel sofá que de cómodo tenía lo que una cama de piedra (pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, había dormido suficientes veces en una cama de piedra como para saber que no era tan mala, así que acabó eliminando la analogía).

—Al menos sigo vivo. — Respondió Kanon, mirando con repugnancia las sobras del día anterior.

Algo fatalista el gemelo, pensó el árabe. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la respuesta no le extrañaba en lo absoluto.

De repente, Haeilk recordó un pequeño detalle. Miró hacia lo que ellos llamaban "sala" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Qué crees, Kanon? Mientras estuviste enclaustrado quejándote como si tuvieras tisis, Saga compró algo. Pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

Lejos de que formulara la pregunta que cualquier ser humano haría ("¿y de dónde sacó dinero Saga?") el gemelo miró rápidamente a su maestro y éste señaló una mesa. La mirada de sorpresa de Kanon se convirtió en una obvia desilusión.

— ¿Una rata? — Preguntó triste.

—No es una rata, — contestó el árabe algo ofendido — es un hámster. Son perfectos animales de compañía.

— ¿Por qué compraría Saga una rata? — Insistió.

—Pensó que te gustaría. A él le gustó.

El detalle que omitía Haeilk, era que en realidad esa "rata" había sido un regalo de un anciano de Rhodorio. Saga había llegado muy alegre el día anterior diciendo que por ayudar a un hombre a cargar unas cajas, le había obsequiado el hámster. Sin duda alguna, ya había comenzado a ser conocido en el pueblo y aunque sonara demasiado extraño, los mayores comenzaban a tenerle un inusitado respeto y bastante cariño.

— ¿Tiene nombre?

—Oí que la llamaba Mr. Magoo. (1)

—Mr. Magoo… — Kanon deslizó uno de sus dedos por las rendijas de la jaula. El animal se sintió intimidado, así que retrocedió ante el intento cariñoso del gemelo menor. — No me agrada. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Te acostumbrarás a él. Ten en cuenta que a partir de ahora también es tuyo.

— ¿Mío, eh…?

El Santo de Géminis asintió. Bueno, de pequeño él nunca había tenido una mascota, pero sabía que era una gran responsabilidad. Estar atento a ella, darle de comer, procurar su bienestar. Era una buena forma de fomentar el que se ocuparan de alguien más que no fueran ellos mismos.

— ¡Ya conoces a Mr. Magoo! Quería que fuera una sorpresa. — Ese era Saga, que acababa de unirse al grupo.

Haeilk decidió dejarlos solos. No sabía porque, pero sentía que poco a poco tenía que irse excluyendo de su mundo. Acostumbrarse a que él ya no era más que un adulto que les daba de comer y algunas lecciones básicas. Que había dejado de ser un padre para convertirse simplemente en un maestro.

* * *

El horrible y pegajoso calor de Grecia había vuelto. Como odiaba Kratos aquellos cambios tan bruscos de temperatura. Más bien, odiaba habituarse a algo y después verse separado de ello cuando apenas se estaba acostumbrado. Hay que ver lo quisquilloso que podía ser cuando quería. Como extrañaba la siempre predecible Siberia, con aquellos paisajes predecibles, congelantes, con las auroras boreales, los días sin sol…

— ¿Kratos¡Kratos, con un demonio…!

— ¡Cállate Johan, que ya te escuché!

—Pues no parece, llevo diciéndote casi 10 veces que me ayudes con esto¿quieres apresurarte?

—…

—¡Si me haces repetir…!

—¡Ya, ya está bien¿Me quieres decir que estamos haciendo? —Replicó Kratos con grandes aspavientos.

El Santo de Cáncer puso los ojos en blanco: — ¿Te haces el idiota o así naciste?

Los cristalinos ojos del romano se convirtieron en un par de iceberg.

—No sé Kratos, pero generalmente cuando vengo a una cocina, me da por ponerme a tejer¿eso te dice algo?

—Sé que estamos "cocinando", pero no sé que estás haciendo. No pienses que comeré eso. — Respondió (ya bastante enojado) el Acuario.

Aunque ustedes no lo crean, este par de educados seres humanos se encontraban en la cocina del Patriarca, preparando desde temprano el almuerzo. Digamos que era por rondas y esta vez, les había tocado a ellos. Si tenemos en cuenta la perfecta relación de amistad que había entre ambos (sí, como no) y a que a uno le había dado por hacerse el interesante cocinando comida japonesa y que el otro sólo sabía hacer pastas (insípidas) tenemos entonces una fea batalla de egos.

—Dime Johan¿extrañas Ámsterdam?

El cuchillo se enterró prácticamente en la mesa de madera en la que ambos estaban "cocinando". Era evidente que el Santo no se esperaba aquella pregunta, mucho menos después de una disputa.

Miró a Kratos, esperando encontrar en sus ojos algo que hiciera delatar un tono de burla. Pero no había nada en ello, más que una genuina y simple pregunta.

—Hace mucho que no pensaba en ella. — Contestó Johan. — Me sacaron de ahí cuando apenas tenía edad para poder recordar algo. Ni siquiera aprendí a hablar correctamente el neerlandés. (2)

— ¿Te gustaría volver?

—No. — Suspiró. — Sería estrellarme contra mi pasado y créeme, lo que más deseo olvidar es eso.

— ¿Tus padres…?

—No quiero hablar de eso.

El Santo de Cáncer desenterró el cuchillo y siguió aplicado en su trabajo: — Sólo sé que si me los encontrara ahora, no los reconocería. — Agregó.

Kratos prefirió no seguir preguntando. Sólo se limitó a pensar que en realidad, conocía muy poco a sus compañeros. No había hecho más de un mes en el Santuario cuando su maestro había decidido que era momento de exiliarse en aquel recóndito lugar llamado Siberia. No había regresado más que en muy pocas ocasiones, tan pocas, que podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Nunca había entablado una conversación con los demás Santos, más que con Helga y hace mucho, con Eetrin. El resto, para él, no eran más que entes que pasaban por su vida y no significaban nada.

— ¿Y a que se debe el cuestionamiento? — Preguntó Johan.

—Quería conocerte. — Sonrió el Santo de Acuario.

El holandés quedó algo contrariado por la respuesta, así que mejor guardó silencio. Si lo pensaba bien, él tampoco lo conocía bien. Nunca es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Y qué tal Roma?

—Ya no tan sangrienta. Aunque demasiado católica para mí gusto.

Ambos hombres se limitaron a sonreír. Ya habían cruzado demasiadas palabras para un solo día, así que mejor continuaron su trabajo en silencio.

* * *

Milo había decidido que mientras su maestro no retornara a ser el mismo tipo que había sido la primera vez que se había encontrado con él en la Isla de Milo, tendría que conformarse por ser autodidacta si es que tal cosa podía ser posible en cuestión de entrenamiento.

Usualmente, bajaba a la playa a concentrarse. Era uno de los lugares donde menos bullicioso encontraba y donde los rostros curiosos no se asomaban. Además, en algunas ocasiones se había encontrado con algunos de sus futuros compañeros, aunque sus conversaciones en realidad no tenían más sentido que un mero formalismo de "hola¿cómo estás?" y la típica respuesta. Mayormente se encontraba con el que se decía ser el futuro Santo de Leo y con su hermano mayor, el Santo de Sagitario; y para ser sincero a Milo le agradaba más Aioros. No sólo era porque siempre lo escuchaba con atención y a veces, hasta le daba consejos, sino porque Milo nunca había tenido a un hermano mayor. No olvidaba a su hermana y constantemente, la chica se le aparecía entre sueños, pero ella era más como la figura materna que nunca conoció y sin embargo, imaginó tantas veces.

Pero Aioros despedía algo en su cosmos que inspiraba confianza. A diferencia de su hermano menor, éste transmitía paz. Una inusitada paz.

Pero esta vez, Milo pensó que sería mejor si se encontrara solo. Sencillamente, quería sentirse por un momento consigo mismo para pensar… para que su mente divagara hacia la Isla y el olor a pescado fresco. Para sentir en sus manos las redes que su padre había tejido y el delicioso aroma de la comida de su hermana, que siempre estaba puntualmente en la mesa. Era increíble pensar que en menos de dos meses todo había cambiado tan drásticamente, que hubiera pasado a formar parte de algo que era totalmente desconocido para él.

Sin embargo, su deseo no se hizo realidad. Apenas iba llegando a la playa cuando se percató de que había alguien más ahí que había tenido exactamente la misma idea. Lo reconoció de inmediato a pesar de sólo haber platicado una vez con él y digamos que no le había simpatizado del todo. Se encogió de hombros¿qué más daba? No podía ignorar a uno de sus futuros compañeros.

Camino vacilante hacia él y cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó sin decir nada. El niño le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, pero después lo ignoró.

— ¡Hola Camus! — Saludó el pequeño escorpión.

El aludido simplemente asintió.

—Parece que tuvimos la misma idea.

Otro asentimiento.

—Hoy tampoco hablarás mucho.

—No.

—Perfecto, porque en ese caso significa que yo podré hablar sin que me molestes. ¿Has visto alguna vez una sirena? Papá me decía que eran malas, pero yo siempre pensé que no era así¿cómo es que seres tan bellos pueden ser malos? Una vez, escuché a los pescadores decir que se habían salvado de una muerte segura huyendo lo más rápido posible del canto de éstas, pero yo pensé…

—No sé nada de sirenas.

— ¿Nada¿Pues en dónde vivías? Yo sé que a la gente no le gustan, pero tanto así como para no contarte de ellas…

—París. — Respondió Camus a la pregunta que Milo formuló retóricamente.

—Como el príncipe de Troya…

—De él si he oído hablar.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Milo. Después de todo, no había sido malo haberse encontrado con alguien en aquel lugar.

—Milo¿nunca has pensado en huir de aquí?

—¿Sigues con esas ideas? —Preguntó aburrido el griego.

—A veces.

—No. Simplemente porque no tengo a donde ir y no conozco este lugar. Una vez, cuando era aún más pequeño, papá me llevó a una de las muchas islas que forman las Cícladas. Se me ocurrió soltarme de su mano y acabé extraviado, hasta que él me encontró cuando el sol se puso. Fue aterrador.

Camus comenzó a reírse. No era tanto por la historia de Milo, sino por la representación que éste había hecho de ella.

— ¿Qué, nunca te perdiste? — Preguntó Milo ofendido.

—No, en París hay demasiada gente como para no preguntarle por el lugar de donde saliste. — Su expresión se tornó sombría — Si tienes padre¿qué haces aquí?

—Tenía. Murió en una tormenta hace unos meses, por eso el maestro Eetrin me trajo acá.

La indiferencia con que Milo hacía mención de su padre sorprendió al pequeño acuario. Él había visto llegar a muchos niños al orfanato que acababan de perder a sus padres como para saber que no era sencillo deshacerse de sus recuerdos y mucho menos, expresarse de esa forma de ellos. Pero sin embargo, a ese niño parecía no importarle. O quizá sólo no lo demostraba.

— ¿Te gusta el Santuario? — Preguntó Milo, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Me recuerda a la monja que nos daba clases de religión. Son igual de viejos.

Milo se echó a reír: — Podría ser peor. A mí me parece muy bonito.

—Mira, — dijo el pequeño francés. Colocó las palmas de sus manos hacia abajo y un tenue reflejo azul brilló tímidamente. Unos cuantos copos de nieve escaparon de su mano. — A mí me parece que esto es más bonito.

— ¡Fantástico! — Admitió Milo — ¿Sabes hacer más trucos?

Camus lo miró enarcando ambas cejas. ¿Trucos, eh?... Ahora que lo pensaba bien, eran sólo eso. Nunca les había encontrado una utilidad y al parecer, Kratos tampoco.

—No. Todavía no.

—Es increíble, yo sólo sé concentrar mi cosmos… me costó muchas horas de sueño, porque me la pasé durmiendo —rió Milo— ¡es increíblemente aburrido¿Tu maestro es igual de aburrido que el mío?

—Sí. Ambos son pésimos. — Rió Camus.

—Lo sé, no saben aprovechar nuestros talentos. — Dijo ufano el escorpioncito, con pose de modelo.

—O tal vez no tengamos ninguno.

—Bah, nunca había conocido a alguien que sacara nieve de las manos. Y apuesto a que tú tampoco habías conocido a alguien capaz de hacerte conversar como un ser humano.

El francés tenía que admitirlo. Aquel niño tenía toda la razón del mundo.

* * *

Tampoco podrían decir que la comida había sido un absoluto fracaso. Es cierto que habían visto que más de uno disimuladamente, escupiera en su servilleta, pero¿qué le podían hacer? No eran cocineros profesionales y gran parte del tiempo, se la habían pasado tratando de adivinar que haría el otro con tal de no hablarse, pero tenía un sabor aceptable. Hasta cierto punto.

—Deben de aceptar que es sorprendente que nadie haya muerto. — Comentó la amazona dorada de piscis.

—Rayos, olvidamos envenenar los platos. — Dijo lacónicamente Johan.

—No es para que se enfaden, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron… ahora imagínense lo peor.

—Oh, gracias. — Respondió Kratos.

Ambos Santos fulminaron a Helga con la mirada. La chica sólo se echó a reír mientras ambos se dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron. Era oficial: jamás cocinarían de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras caminaban, Johan se detuvo abruptamente. Kratos lo imitó. El susodicho Santo de Cáncer tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y miraba con cierta timidez (extraña en él) al romano.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó extrañado Kratos. Tenía que admitir que el comentario de su comida no había sido lo mejor del día, pero le sorprendía ver la mirada de su compañero de armas.

—Kratos¿qué opinas de Helga? —dijo en un susurro Johan.

El Santo de Acuario no supo que contestar.

* * *

Eetrin encendió una de las muchas velas que había en el templo. Le gustaba más esa suave iluminación que cualquier otra cosa. Además, la flama le había servido tantas veces de objeto de reflexión… verla tamborilear, tan indefensa frente al inclemente viento, le producía una sensación especial.

Se sentó, esperando que Milo volviera. Sabía que el niño se había entretenido un poco mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero también sabía que tenía estrictas órdenes de volver, porque tomaba lecciones. Teniendo en cuenta que la educación era elemental en un Santo, Eetrin era quien se encargaba de enseñarle a leer correctamente al niño y de paso, a enseñarle alguno de los múltiples idiomas que se hablaban en el Santuario, que si de algo podía presumir, era de su asombrosa diversidad cultural.

Así que tal y como lo había predicho, el niño llegó algo jadeante. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando fijamente a Eetrin. El egipcio desvió la mirada. Últimamente, no le gustaba demasiado sostenerle la vista a alguien.

—Llegas tarde.

—Estaba con Camus, maestro. — Contestó.

— ¿El alumno de Kratos? — Preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Así es, maestro.

Un momento de silencio. Eetrin tomó aire, mientras Milo seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada.

—Quiero que te prepares, Milo.

El niño lo seguía mirando fijamente. ¿Alguien le había dicho que sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos?, pensó el egipcio.

—Saldremos de viaje. — Prosiguió Eetrin. — No quería traerte conmigo, si he de ser sincero. — Una mueca de decepción se dibujó en el rostro del menor. — Pero creo que es conveniente que vengas conmigo.

— ¿Adónde, maestro? Si se puede saber…

—Es un lugar muy especial, Milo. No prometo que te guste, pero necesito ir ahí.

— ¿Está lejos?

—Algo. — Eetrin se puso de pie. — Ahora ve a prepararte. Partimos mañana.

El pequeño griego asintió y corrió a "prepararse". El Santo de Escorpión sopló la vela y la luz se extinguió, como si nunca se hubiera existido.

Era tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo.

* * *

**N/A:** Algunas aclaraciones.

(1) Etto, el hámster-rata es creación intelectual de Leonore, que como siempre, tomé sin su permiso :D No se encariñen con él.

(2) Neerlandés o lengua holandesa. Evidentemente, el idioma natal de Johan que nunca aprendió.

Eh, hay una pequeña escenita extra por allá. Ya la reconocerán mis lectores antiguos. Los que no, no se preocupen, no creo que afecte en gran medida a la historia. Y sí, estoy dándome prisa en publicar porque quiero llegar al capítulo que Leonore-sama ama y creo que ya la hice esperar demasiado. ¡Falta muy poco!

En fin, se cuida mucho y no lo olviden: Consuman mucho chocolate.


	18. Heliópolis

**Capítulo 18: Heliópolis. **

_"Yo soy una golondrina, una golondrina… yo soy también diosa Escorpión, la hija de Ra… ¡Oh, dioses¡Cuán dulce y agradable me resulta vuestro perfume, que arde y sube hacia el Horizonte!"_

Para Milo, cada paso que daba en aquel lugar le parecía una tortura a la que su maestro parecía disfrutar someterlo. Aunque en realidad, el rostro del egipcio permanecía impasible, sin ni siquiera una mueca de desdén, una mirada de interés o al menos, ver si el niño aún seguía con vida. Pero la vista de Eetrin permanecía enclavada al frente, con la túnica (que seguramente tuvo épocas mejores) cubriéndole la mayor parte de su tostada piel. Habían decidido abandonar los camellos cuando Milo cometió la estupidez de preguntar a la mitad del trayecto si al lugar que se dirigían formaba parte de su entrenamiento. El Escorpión Celeste le había lanzado una fugaz mirada y había dicho "buena idea, andar por estos lugares debe ser muy difícil para ti"; así que bajándose de aquellos curiosos animales, el egipcio había dado lo que el niño suponía eran frases de agradecimiento al hombre que los acompañaba y desde ese momento, todo el trayecto había sido caminando por el desierto "como parte del entrenamiento".

El griego ya estaba mareado, hambriento, sediento y muy malhumorado. Estaba seguro de que si en cualquier momento se le atravesaba un ser vivo (el que sea) acabaría destrozándolo para comérselo aunque estuviera crudo, qué más daba. Lo importante era sentir algo en su boca que no fuera aquella sensación de arena y olvidar ese escozor en los ojos que lo hacía parpadear mucho y llorar más.

Milo tuvo que frotarse varias veces los ojos cuando se encontró ante él agua. Evidentemente, habían llegado a las orillas del río Nilo.

—Descansa un poco, ya estamos cerca. — Dijo Eetrin, en lo más amable que se le había escuchado decir en todo el trayecto.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, el niño había obedecido fielmente las palabras de su maestro. Eetrin se hizo sombra con las manos: ya estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo en el mismo aire caliente que le penetraba en las narices, podía escucharlo en el choque del río con las rocas. Ya estaba cerca. Sólo un poco más.

* * *

Luxor.

Eetrin mencionó el nombre en voz baja, convenciéndose de que aún era el mismo lugar del que le habían contado cientos de leyendas alrededor del fuego, bajo la inclemente noche con sus, a veces, 7ºC de temperatura.

Para él, siempre sería Tebas, la ciudad de las cien puertas, con aquellos pilonos escoltando la entrada a los templos. Para él, escuchar que la llamaban Heliópolis (1), era sólo describir en parte su complejidad, su historia, sus millones de recuerdos que aún se agolpaban a su mente, las muchas historias que sus ancestros le legaron.

A pesar de que su destino lo había marcado para convertirse en un Santo de Athena y que por ende, había sido desterrado desde pequeño de aquel lugar, no podía dejar de pensar que si él hubiera podido elegir, definitivamente había permanecido ahí, paseando por las estrechas callejuelas y encontrándose con aquellos hombres que impregnaban el olor del aire con el tabaco de miel y manzana, donde los hombres de todas las edades se reunían alrededor de una mesa para jugar Bagamón hasta que el aburrimiento hiciera presa de ellos. Sólo bastaba levantar la vista para ver más allá de la orilla del Nilo y encontrarse con aquellas tumbas de los faraones… Eetrin maldijo por lo bajo el haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo antes de volver. Para alguien menos habituado que él a su tierra, jamás habría notado la diferencia. Pero para él, la había hasta en cada callejuela por la que avanzaba, en la cacofonía que le llegaba a sus oídos, en el mismo olor de las especias que se exhibían en los mercados.

Le dirigió una mirada de fugaz a Milo. El pequeño griego permanecía absorto, tratando seguramente de capturar todos los elementos que se entremezclaban en su entorno, en lo que podía ver.

—Maestro, disculpe¿dónde estamos? — preguntó por fin, seguramente un poco harto de la arena caliente.

—En el lugar donde nací —. Respondió el escorpión.

Milo pensó que sería preferible no continuar con los cuestionamientos. Eetrin realmente lo agradeció.

El paseo había terminado. Llegaron a una posada en la que se instalaron, por decirlo de alguna manera. Milo estaba agotado del viaje, así que de inmediato se quedó dormido. Por su parte, Eetrin aprovechó aquel escaso momento de soledad para salir un momento. Había al menos una persona a la que necesita ver.

* * *

_"Sin embargo, mi Cadáver, allá en __la Tierra__, le veo: en su ataúd, reposa tranquilo…"_

Fue fácil dar con ella. Las añejas paredes suplicaban a gritos ser vistas por alguien, las huellas en la arena parecían no haberse borrado con el paso del tiempo. Incluso se atrevería a decir que el olor efímero de la comida permanecía enclaustrado en las paredes. No había resquicio de su esplendor, ni tampoco de todo lo que alguna vez significó para él. Sólo estaba la casa maltrecha.

Eetrin decidió que ya era tiempo de sanar todas las viejas heridas. ¿Tenía algún sentido el seguir sufriendo de aquella manera, con aquellas pesadillas que lo aquejaban en las noches… contemplando su marchito rostro, sintiendo sus callosas manos en su rostro? Y desde que Siroe había… partido, los sueños en los que ella lo sostenía en su regazo se habían intensificado. Ella, procurando decirle las palabras exactas para sanar su dolor, contándole los mismos cuentos que cuando tenía dos años. Ella, tejiendo a la luz del brillante sol. Su madre, la de esos envidiables ojos verdes de los que él sólo había heredado una parte de su belleza.

El Escorpión aún recordaba las palabras de Pandora, diciéndole que su madre había fallecido de tristeza; porque injustamente, él la había abandonado maldiciéndola y echándole la culpa de todos sus males. Porque pensaba que la decisión de enviarlo a aquel Santuario había sido de ella, sin consultarle. La odiaba porque nunca le había querido decir que había sido de su padre, aunque siempre lo había sermoneado con aquel cliché de "él hubiera querido que…" Pero Eetrin sabía que no estaba muerto. Algo le decía que no y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca había podido dar con él.

Como sea, no había viajado hasta Luxor con la idea de encontrarse con él porque eso sería muy impropio de él, que le daba igual si estaba muerto o vivo; simplemente, quería visitar la tumba de su madre.

Se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa. Conociendo a su madre, sabía que ella nunca había permitido que la alejaran del lugar que tanto amó, aunque le haya acarreado demasiado sufrimiento y a pesar de que fue allí donde se miraron por última vez. Pero la mujer tendía a encariñarse con las cosas.

Tal y como lo había sospechado, la tumba sin epitafio y sin más que el nombre rudamente labrado en la piedra, se encontraba ahí a merced del día y de la noche, como ciega espectadora de los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor. No había una sola rosa en su honor y ni siquiera un jarrón para que las contengan, tampoco había frases de cariño eterno ni las oraciones del Libro de los Muertos para guiar el alma al Más Allá. No había nada que aunque sea le dijera que en esa tumba reposaban los restos mortales de su madre, mas que su nombre. Pero con eso le bastaba.

Eetrin sintió un escalofrío. Detestaba los lugares donde el olor a muerte podía sentirse con sólo aspirar superficialmente, odiaba el pensar que debajo de toda esa arena había un cuerpo tumefacto… o recuerdos de lo que un día fue. Aún así, no podía marcharse de ahí. Hincó ambas rodillas en la arena. El crepúsculo estaba alejándose de la vista de los simples mortales y la temperatura había comenzado a descender.

Masculló unas cuantas oraciones que sus infantiles ojos habían leído alguna vez, repitiéndolas en árabe una y otra vez hasta el cansancio hasta que las recordó por completo.

— Pensé que nunca volverías.

Eetrin dio un brusco respingo. Habitualmente, había sido capaz de lanzar sus agujas escarlata si su concentración era interrumpida de forma tan súbita, pero se encontraba tan concentrando recitando que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia que tenía tras de si. Se giró velozmente sólo para encontrarse con alguien que no le resultaba en lo absoluto familiar. Su tostada piel y sus ojos oscuros no expresaban gran cosa y la vela que sostenía apenas alcanzaba a iluminarlo.

El Escorpión se puso de pie, ofendido por la brusca interrupción que había sufrido.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte. — Aceptó el hombre.

—Pero lo consiguió¿quién rayos es¿cómo me conoce?

—Nadie más visitaría esta tumba que no fuera su propio hijo, la razón por la que ella murió, si somos sinceros. Te conozco porque era un gran amigo de tu madre, con el que siempre se quejaba de ti.

La ira de Eetrin comenzaba a tomar rumbos que ni el mismo pensaba que podía alcanzar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Más bien¿qué es lo que quieres tú? — Inquirió suspicaz el hombre. — Hace mucho que no venías por aquí y no creo que esto haya sido un arranque genuino de interés desenfrenado por tu madre.

—No tengo porque darle explicaciones.

—Entonces no me las pidas, Eetrin.

Podía escucharse la respiración de ambos hombres. Incluso, si se les prestaba atención podía verse las miradas que se lanzaban. Eetrin repleto de furia, el hombre con una extraña tranquilidad que suponemos no tendría si supiera que al joven que tenía enfrente había asesinado a tantas personas que ya no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por ello.

—Me retiro, — dijo por fin el Escorpión — tal vez ella y usted se entiendan mejor.

—Oh no, Eetrin. No te marches. Yo siempre vengo a verla. Tú eres quien hace visitas muy ocasionales. Trata de escucharla unos instantes, te dirá cosas muy útiles. Te contaría todo lo que me dice de ti, pero pensarías que soy un viejo al que se le ha botado algún tornillo.

—No creo estar listo para hablarle.

—Haces bien. O pensaría que se te botó algún tornillo.

Un pequeño bosquejo de una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven egipcio.

— ¿Cómo… cómo la conoció? — Preguntó dudoso Eetrin.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que nacieras. Siempre la veía pasar con su precioso velo oscuro, riendo en compañía de otras jóvenes. Pero a pesar de los vanos intentos de la tela por ocultar su belleza, lo cierto es que nunca pudo hacerlo. Un día simplemente la hablé. Tu madre era una persona a la que le encanta conversar.

— ¿Por qué nunca supe de usted?

—Porque cuando naciste, tu madre decidió dedicar toda su vida a ti y dejó atrás todo lo que había conocido: amigos, excursiones al Nilo, todo… pero francamente, jamás la vi más contenta que cuando te tuvo a su lado.

El hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de Eetrin.

—Se ve que sufres. Tu mirada es tan transparente como la de ella. Pero Eetrin, aquí no encontrarás el consuelo que necesitas.

—Lo necesito —. Susurró.

—Pero no está aquí. Vete, Eetrin. Estar acá no le hará bien a tu quebrantado espíritu, vuelve cuando hayas aprendido a encontrar el consuelo en ti, cuando dejes de buscarle respuestas a todo lo que haces. Pero promete que volverás, ella te estará esperando.

El Escorpión miró de reojo la tumba: — ¿Podría decirle que no se enojara conmigo?

—Lo haré.

—Entonces me marcho. Dejé a Milo solo y creo que ya es tiempo de volver.

— ¿Milo?... ¿Es tu hijo?

—No, no. Es mi alumno. Aunque como si lo fuera. Con permiso, señor.

Eetrin comenzó a abandonar el lugar, hasta que súbitamente se giró: — Por cierto, gracias.

Y desapareció. El hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza y contempló el lugar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Lo has visto, cielo?... Nuestro hijo ha venido a visitarte.

* * *

Nuestro Santuario favorito no podía quedarse en completa inactividad mientras los hechos arriba descritos ocurrían provocando sensaciones raras a los confundidos lectores.

En Grecia, las cosas seguían su curso habitual de anormalidades, en los que los Santos proseguían el entrenamiento a los que habían pasado a llamar "casi como hijos", mientras que éstos iban incrementando asombrosamente su cosmos, contra cualquier comentario pesimista que surgió en algún momento.

No podemos dejar de lado la aparición cada vez más frecuente de los gemelos y de su respectivo maestro, Haeilk, nuestro rehabilitado Santo; que contemplaba a sus alumnos entrenar.

Y los incitaba, claro.

—Hay algo que deben tener siempre presente. — Decía — Ninguno de ustedes es menos poderoso que el otro. Pero, — añadió — uno de ustedes logrará desarrollar más su poder, ridiculizándome incluso a mí me atrevería a decir. ¿Qué porqué uno sólo lo lograra? Porque eso sólo depende de su entrega, de su coraje.

—Significa que… ¿el que lo logre primero?

—No Saga, se significa que el que se domine y domine a los demás vencerá. Ahora, quiero verlos moverse. Vamos, dejen de perder el tiempo.

Los gemelos se pusieron en posición de pelea y comenzaron a entrenar.

—Algo violento tu discurso¿no? — Algernón, el Santo de Sagitario, se había acercado hasta su compañero géminis.

—A mí me pareció muy suave.

—No estamos creando máquinas para matar, Haeilk.

— ¿Ah, no? — dijo el árabe enarcando una ceja — ¿entonces que estamos haciendo, entrenando a un escuadrón de la policía griega o sólo perdemos el tiempo?

—No tienes que verlo de esa forma. Son sólo unos niños.

—No son unos niños. Míralos, Algernón. Se golpean sin tener cuidado si se hacen daño o no. Luchan porque cada uno quiere conseguir lo que quiere¿no es eso…?

—Oye, no, espera. Tú me habías dicho que era Saga quien…

—No fui yo quien lo decidió. — Respondió el Géminis cruzando los brazos — Y si así fuera, no por eso dejaré de lado a Kanon. Todo lo contrario, trataré de que le gane a Saga.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero probarle al Patriarca que él también se merece la armadura de Géminis.

Algernón considero preferible no seguir haciendo comentarios. Haeilk podría tener una manera muy extremista de pensar, pero tenía mucha razón cuando decía las cosas. No por nada era uno de los que más tiempo llevaba en el Santuario y a quien más le encomendaban misiones especiales. No por nada estaba entrenando a gemelos de los que su propio nombre no auguraba nada nuevo. Miró de soslayo a Haeilk. El Santo de Sagitario sospechaba que no era sólo por eso, había algo más… pero en realidad, el mismo no sabía si quería saberlo.

* * *

Comprendía muy bien que su alumno aún no estaba apto para enfrentarse a las condiciones adversas de Siberia. Tal vez, el niño no hubiera tenido una vida muy placentera en el orfanato parisiense, pero al menos si se había acostumbrado a determinados estilos de vida que en el Santuario no podía permitirse el lujo de tener.

Kratos no sabía muy bien si cuando le explicaba aquellos conceptos de física el niño realmente le estuviera entendiendo. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si de verdad ya estaba dominando el griego como los estándares de aquel lugar exigían, aunque tenía que aceptar que el alumno de Eetrin le estaba ayudando en demasía. El Acuario los había visto platicar y casi siempre, era Milo quien no dejaba de parlotear mientras Camus le prestaba atención… o al menos fingía hacerlo. Bien, Kratos de Acuario no era precisamente el ser más sentimental sobre la faz de la tierra, pero tenía que admitir que ver a aquel par de niños le recordaba tiempos mejores, cuando precisamente él había llegado al Santuario y se había encontrado con un molesto escorpión que en ese momento lo recibió entusiasmado. Receloso, Kratos no le había prestado mucha atención, pero al cabo de algunos meses, podría decirse que eran los mejores amigos.

Aunque tenía que aceptar que al principio, Kratos no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que Eetrin le decía en su natal árabe, pero siempre estaba Haeilk a su lado para hacer una especie de traducción, aunque el susodicho a veces aprovechaba esa situación para jugarles bromas. Pero de eso ya había pasado tiempo. Demasiado, quizá.

Y a pesar de todo ese tiempo, nunca había sabido explicar muy bien lo que había ocurrido. Dejando de lado todos aquellos pretextos superfluos que decían que "hemos crecido y cambiado intereses", sabía que en realidad no era así. Habían fallado.

Miró a Camus. La mueca de fastidio del niño no podía ser más evidente, así que lo mandó a descansar un momento, mientras él buscaba al Patriarca. Decididamente, ya era tiempo de hablar con él.

Pero digamos que al Acuario las cosas no siempre le salían tan fáciles como le gustaría.

—Bromeas¿verdad? — La amazona había detenido al Santo de Acuario cuando intentaba atravesar el templo.

— ¿Te parece, Helga?

—No, pero… Kratos, no seas inhumano. No puedes llevarte a Camus a Siberia, aún no. ¿Quieres matarlo?

—No, claro que no. Todo lo contrario, quiero entrenarlo mejor.

—Es una estupidez.

El romano no pudo evitar sonreír. Aburrido, se dejó caer en una mullida silla que la piscis tenía.

—Quisiera que alguien lo comprendiera. — Dijo.

—Yo lo comprendo. — Ella también tomó asiento.

—No lo haces. Me dices lo mismo que todos: es una estupidez Kratos, estás idiota, tanto tiempo en Siberia hizo que se te congelaran las neuronas…

—Quieres huir¿verdad?

Ah, intuición femenina. Infalible.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué?

—Nada, sólo me demuestras que aún eres el mismo niño cobarde de antaño.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente de agresiones... — Bufó el romano, poniéndose de pie. La chica lo imitó.

—No es una agresión. Es la verdad. Quieres huir, porque te sientes solo. Volver a Siberia es un método cobarde para no aceptar que nos necesitas, al Santuario, a tus compañeros…

—No los necesito, Helga. Mi maestro…

—Tu maestro era un maldito dictador. ¿En eso quieres convertirte?

La mirada de Kratos se perdió en el vacío. "Un maldito dictador…", seh. Su maestro lo había sido. ¿Acaso ya era una copia suya?

—Quiero que Camus sea el mejor. Eso es todo.

—Entonces no lo alejes de aquí, todavía no. Y tú tampoco te alejes. Trata de resistir un poco más.

—Es difícil…

—Para eso estoy, Kratos. Para apoyarte si necesitas mi ayuda. No eres un dios sin sentimientos. Eres un simple mortal, ojala lo entendieras algún día.

—Lo dudo…

—Ah, eres tan obstinado.

El romano se alejó de la compañía de su compañera, volviendo a su templo. Tal vez después de todo, Helga tenía razón. Esperar un poco más no le haría ningún daño. Además tenía que admitir que era bueno tener a alguien más con quien charlar. Digamos que los osos polares no son muy platicadores.

* * *

El sol filtrándose lo devolvió a la realidad. Pensaba que todo había sido un sueño: las construcciones, los templos, las callejuelas. Pero no. Estaba en Luxor y su maestro no se encontraba.

Milo se arrastró hasta el baño y se lavó la cara. Volvió a la cama sólo para encontrarse con que Eetrin ya había vuelto y por su aspecto, parecía estar despierto hace mucho tiempo.

—Buenos días —Dijo Milo, feliz— ¡me he portado bien, maestro! He probado algo de la comida ¡es muy buena¿sabe?, he traído algunos de mis ahorros y quiero llevarle algunos recuerdos a Camus, aunque sé que no me los agradecerá pero es mi amigo…

—Milo¿quieres callarte un momento, por favor? Ahora recoge tus cosas que ya nos vamos…

La desilusión nubló la vista del niño.

—Pero si no he visto…

—No te traje a ver nada. Te traje conmigo porque no quería que te quedaras solo en el templo.

—Pero…

—En otra ocasión, Milo. — Eetrin detuvo su ajetreo al sentir las pupilas azules del pequeño mirándolo amenazadoramente — Prometo traerte en otra ocasión. Te dejaré andar y explorar todo lo que quieras, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

—No es justo. —Refunfuñó el griego.

—La vida no es justa.

Partieron ese mismo día, como Eetrin había hecho mención. Milo estaba furioso porque sentía que toda aquella travesía por el desierto sólo había sido un capricho absurdo de su maestro. Eetrin, por su parte, sentía que todo había valido la pena.

No embargaba pena alguna su corazón y aunque se sentía confundido aún por algunas de las palabras de ese hombre, el simple contacto físico que había hecho con él había servido. ¿En qué…? Todavía tenía que descubrirlo. De lo que estaba consciente, es que tenía que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, a sus temores, a todas sus dudas. Pero ahora se sentía más fuerte, incluso deseoso de visitar el lugar donde los restos mortales de su amigo Siroe descansaban y agradecerles a los dioses el haberle permitido el entrar a la otra vida.

Y también el agradecerle el hecho de ser su amigo, su hermano. Nunca era demasiado tarde.

Eetrin se hizo sombra con las manos. El camino ya no parecía tan largo. Los rayos que el sol desplegaba ya no parecían tan dolorosos. Por el contrario, recordó un hermoso himno religioso escrito por Akenatón, dedicado a ese bienhechor dios Sol, y que su madre le había susurrado tantas veces:

_"Tú, sólo tú eres la duración de la vida. Se vive de ti._

_Resplandeces y viven, te acuestas y mueren._

_Fijos están los ojos en tu hermosura hasta que te pones_

_Y toda labor termina cuando desapareces por Occidente"._

* * *

**N/A: Algunas aclaraciones:**

(1) Conviene hacer una aclaración. Dióspolis (o "Ciudad Celestial") era el nombre que le daban los griegos a Tebas, antigua capital egipcia. Ahora, Tebas ocupa actualmente los territorios de Luxor y Karnak. Elegí centrarme más en Luxor porque las descripciones que encontré de ella son francamente preciosas y por ahí encontré que a Luxor la llamaban "Heliópolis" ("Ciudad del dios Sol"), por la gran cantidad de templos que albergaba. Actualmente, se le llama Heliópolis a una parte de El Cairo.

-o-o-

Ya casi, ya casi llegamos. Leonore, prepárate para el siguiente capítulo :D Manis, este capítulo fue inspirado en su trauma XD Y... a todos mis lectores... muchos chocolates nn

Hasta la próxima!


	19. Una historia para Haeilk

**Nota:** Capítulo dedicado especialmente para **Leonore**, quien lo inspiró. Haeilk está eternamente agradecido con ella y yo también, por darle forma a este personaje que se iba a perder entre los escombros. Que lo disfrute.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una historia para Haeilk. **

_Oriente Próximo. En alguna parte del desierto de Jordania._

La caravana había disminuido poco a poco su andar, pues la inclemente noche y su frío lacerante habían comenzado a caer sin tregua entre los beduinos. Las mujeres olvidaron por un momento a los niños que llevaban en sus brazos y comenzaron a recoger la leña para calentarse un poco, mientras los hombres se encargaban de armar las tiendas en las que reposarían esa noche. Las tiendas de los beduinos estaban hechas de tela tejida con pelo de cabra o de camello y ya que estos eran nómadas, jamás se molestaron en usar adobe para su construcción, pues sólo necesitaban un lugar para descansar.

Nadie decía nada. Los hombres trabajaban en silencio y las mujeres ya habían logrado hacer una gran hoguera donde los niños corrían a calentarse las manos. Algunos, los que ya contaban con 7 años (1), miraban nostálgicos el crepitante fuego, pensando en que alguna vez ellos también corrieron a él sin tener que preocuparse por ayudar a sus padres a montar las tiendas. Algunos ancianos, los más desvalidos, comenzaron a ocupar un lugar alrededor del fuego, cerrando los ojos por momentos para agradecerle a su dios el que les haya permitido concluir un día más de peregrinaje en el que ningún incidente que lamentar hubiera ocurrido. Otros más, carraspeaban por momentos, preparando la historia que contarían esa noche para animar un poco a los demás… y es que últimamente, el comercio no les estaba yendo bien y una parte de sus animales había muerto presas de una extraña enfermedad. Los pocos que quedaban se veían tan enfermos, que los hombres más capacitados y menos optimistas no les auguraban demasiada vida.

Las mujeres, igualmente, estaban un poco desesperadas. En los oasis no habían conseguido provisiones suficientes y los niños parecían percatarse de que no todo iba muy bien, por lo que no eran exigentes con su comida sin embargo, muchos de ellos acababan desmayados durante el peregrinaje por el desierto. Además, habían sufrido una férrea oposición de algunos gobiernos que trataban de impedirles el paso y entonces, tenían que darse la vuelta e irse por donde habían llegado sin vender absolutamente nada.

La situación en sí, era difícil. Por lo que aquel momento de reunión frente al fuego en el que se veían muchas caras desanimadas, semblantes tristes y estómagos hambrientos había pasado a ser un ritual diario en el que solían olvidarse un poco de los problemas que tenían.

Las familias se sentaron en derredor y le dirigieron una mirada al viejo Hakim, en espera de que éste dijera algo para consolarlos.

—Tengamos la esperanza de que todo irá mejor. Nos tenemos a nosotros, juntos, unidos. Trabajemos juntos y saldremos adelante. — Enunció el viejo.

Todos hicieron un leve asentimiento y se entregaron al silencio.

Casi fuera del círculo, un niño de 7 años contemplaba la escena con impavidez. Sus ojos celestes se habían perdido entre el fuego y le lanzaba miradas furtivas a las familias con las que viajaba. No podía evitar mirar a aquellas mujeres que cobijaban a sus hijos en los brazos, a los hombres que le dedicaban un "muy bien" a su estirpe que había ayudado a la construcción. ¿Y él? Él no tenía a nadie. Desde que tenía uso de razón había vagado por los desiertos con aquellos hombres sin que nadie le diera grandes explicaciones. Nadie, excepto Hakim en unas cuantas ocasiones. El viejo no se hartaba de decirle cuán impresionante era el parecido con su madre, que había heredado absolutamente todos sus rasgos. Y el padre… de él mejor ni hablar. Parecía que su sola mención estaba prohibida en la tribu. Quizá, pensó tristemente el niño, había deshonrado a sus compañeros.

—Haeilk, ven acá muchacho.

El niño dio un brusco respingo. Hakim lo llamaba. Con gran velocidad, se acercó con él.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? Los hombres dicen que tienes una increíble fuerza física. Me da mucho gusto saber que les eres de utilidad.

—Gracias, señor.

—Lamento que tú hayas tenido que trabajar desde muy pequeño. Las mujeres suelen ser muy celosas con sus hijos.

—No tiene nada que lamentar, a mí me gusta estar haciendo algo más.

—Buen chico. — El anciano sonrió. Sus escasos dientes eran de una blancura excepcional — ¿te gustaría sentarte a mi lado, Haeilk?

— ¡Sería un gran privilegio, señor!

Hakim se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que Haeilk se sentara. Algunos de los presentes enarcaron las cejas en clara señal de asombro, otros más se cruzaron de brazos disgustados. Y es que aunque al viejo le agradara el niño, a los demás no les convencía demasiado. Tal vez era su gran diferencia en cuanto al aspecto físico con los demás de la tribu, pues el niño poseía unos envidiables ojos celestes o bien, aquella fuerza que demostraba cuando cazaba, lo cierto es que aunque muchos no lo admitieran, lo envidiaban.

Y ha de saberse que la envidia nunca trae nada bueno.

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos meses de aquella reunión en la hoguera en la que el viejo había predicho que sólo con trabajo esforzado saldrían adelante, cuando la vida quiso que se adelantara en su paseo al Más Allá. Durante algunas semanas, los rostros eran de congoja total y de llantos que hace mucho pugnaban por salir.

Lo peor, era que nadie realmente podría explicarse muy bien de que había muerto el hombre. Una mañana, mientras levantaban las tiendas, habían ido a despertarlo (primer hecho extraño, ya que el hombre solía despertarse junto con el sol) y al llegar, lo habían encontrado inerte, sin respiración alguna, sin el corazón latiéndole. Las mujeres lo habían vestido con el thawb (2) más inmaculado que habían encontrado y todos, sin excepción, se habían despedido de él.

Pero entre todos ellos, el más afectado era Haeilk. Hakim era la única persona que se comportaba afectuosamente con él, quien se encargaba de reprenderlo con cariño cuando hacía algo que no debía, el que le cortaba los largos cabellos verdes cuando creía conveniente. Era el viejo quien le había contado algo del mundo más allá de las dunas y del clima extremo, era el único que realmente se había preocupado por él. El niño no podía creer que se había marchado sin despedirse, sin avisarle, dejándolo a merced de los demás. Se sentía solo. Abandonado.

Los hombres, por su parte, vieron en la muerte de Hakim algo que esperaban hace mucho: deshacerse del niño. Y lo mejor es que ya sabían cómo. Sólo necesitaban el momento.

— ¿Has escuchado los rumores?

— ¿Qué rumores?

— ¡Ah, todavía! — dijo riendo escandalosamente Baraka.

Haeilk prefirió ignorarlo. Para empezar, últimamente las conversaciones le aburrían. No le contaban nada que no supiese y en todo caso, siempre trataba de las mismas cosas: que habían logrado hurtarle más pan a su madre sin que se diera cuenta, que habían encontrado un lugar donde había más pasto, que se habían hecho un arma nueva… realmente, eso no le interesaba.

Quizás el problema, pensaba Haeilk, es que estuvo demasiado tiempo en compañía del viejo, aprendiendo de él. Como su nombre lo decía, él era el más sabio de toda la tribu.

— ¿No te interesa saberlo? — insistió.

—No tanto como a ti te interesa decírmelo.

—Parece que alguien vendrá por ti. — Dijo Baraka, ignorando el comentario de Haeilk.

Haeilk lo miró sorprendido. Él no había escuchado nada, pero¿ir por él¿quién, por qué?

—Y yo que pensé que no te interesaba. — Dijo con autosuficiencia Baraka.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Ves a estos camellos que arrastramos, Haeilk? Nunca son los mismos. Cada determinada época, los vendemos. Obtenemos lo suficiente como para comer, para comprar más camellos y seguir otra vez. Papá dice: es el negocio. Yo digo que nadie llora por ellos, por eso los venden. ¿Alguien llora por ti, Haeilk?

El niño sintió como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle.

—No me extrañaría que dentro de poco te colocaran una soga y te lleváramos a vender… — Comenzó a carcajearse el joven.

Carcajada que no le duró demasiado. Con una fuerza impresionante, Haeilk lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó al suelo, golpeándole insistentemente. Baraka trataba de defenderse, pero el niño lo tenía asido fuertemente, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Haeilk estaba tan furioso, que no se percató cuando una de las mujeres comenzó a gritar y los hombres llegaron a separarlos.

Baraka apenas podía respirar cuando lograron contener al niño. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Haeilk, mientras el otro corría a abrazarse de su madre.

Uno de los hombres, que se había autonombrado líder, sacudió a Haeilk de los hombros.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo¿cómo te atreves a atacar a uno de tus semejantes? — gritó y le propinó una severa bofetada.

Haeilk no contestó. Respiraba pausadamente, con la esperanza de que la furia que sentía cediera un poco. Sintió las miradas de temor que todos le lanzaban, como las mujeres tomaban a sus hijos de las manos para que no se acercaran con él, como las niñas miraban aterradas escondidas detrás de sus padres. El problema no era que hubiera tenido uno de esos arranques. El problema radicaba en que Baraka era 8 años mayor que Haeilk. Y le doblaba también en peso.

* * *

— ¿Cuánto?

—Ha de saber que…

—No me interesa, sólo dígame cuánto.

La mirada de Keled buscó con temor al niño. Haeilk miraba hacia la nada, con sus ojos celestes apagados y el cabello cayéndole por el rostro.

El sujeto se acercó a él. La túnica sólo dejaba ver la mitad de su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos examinaron al niño. Posteriormente, sacó una mano y tomó de la barbilla a Haeilk, girándolo por ambos lados. Haeilk apretó los dientes, conteniendo la molestia que le producía aquel examen.

—Los ojos — mencionó el hombre después de un largo silencio— no me gustan.

—Su madre, señor. Ella era poseedora de tal encanto.

—Y el cabello, — dijo de nuevo, ignorando el comentario sobre la genética que hizo el hombre— parece una niña.

Haeilk le lanzó una mirada furiosa. El niño había podido jurar que el hombre había sonreído bajo la túnica.

— ¡Oh, no, señor! —dijo Keled con grandes aspavientos —Es tan fuerte como un adulto y tan dócil como una oveja, se lo aseguro.

—Si es así, —señaló el desconocido — ¿por qué me lo ofrece?

—No podemos hacernos cargo de él, señor y el dinero…

— ¡Ah, el dinero! Por ahí debió comenzar caballero, sea honesto conmigo. Aunque tengo la gran curiosidad de saber porque su madre permitiría que le hicieran esto a su hijo.

—Su madre falleció durante el peregrinaje.

—Ya veo¿qué hay de su padre?

—No… podría asegurarle quién es, señor. — Dijo avergonzado Keled.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Me lo ofrecen porque es un bastardo¿no?

— ¡No¡Es que la madre nunca nos dijo…!

Haeilk apretó los puños con fuerza. Comenzaba a sentir la misma ira que cuando atacó a Baraka.

"_Guarda tus energías para algo mejor, mocoso"._

El niño dio un respingo. La voz del desconocido le había hablado desde su cerebro¿pero cómo…?

—No importa, — dijo el desconocido extendiéndole el dinero a Keled — para lo que servirá. — Rió.

—No se arrepentirá, se lo…

—Ya cierre la boca — el hombre miró fugazmente a Haeilk —¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Haeilk, señor.

—Haeilk¿eh? Vamos niño, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para desperdiciarlo contigo…

Pero el niño no se movió.

—Vaya, nadie me dijo que tuvieras algún retraso. ¿Quieres moverte de una vez o tengo que llevarte en brazos?

Haeilk lo odiaba. Definitivamente lo odiaba. Antes de irse, miró por última vez el campamento. No lo extrañaría, de eso estaba seguro. Pero la idea de estar con ese hombre, de haber sido ridículamente vendido como un camello… no lo soportaba.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un buen tramo y ya no eran visibles para los del campamento, el hombre se despojó de la túnica. Su largo cabello castaño se mecía al compás del viento. Se secó el sudor que le cubría la frente.

—No sé como soportan andar por estos lugares… — dijo con un tono de voz que Haeilk no le conocía. — Ojala nunca tenga que volver a usar esa túnica. Por cierto Haeilk¿quieres agua?

—N—no, gracias — contestó tímidamente.

—Bien. Nos espera un largo viaje hasta Grecia. Así que guarda tus energías, mocoso. — Rió el hombre. — Por cierto, soy Mahdi. Nada de diminutivos¿de acuerdo?

Haeilk asintió. ¿No era acaso ese un nombre tan apropiado para lo que ese hombre había hecho? Mahdi, por lo que le había contado Hakim, se significaba salvador. ¿Lo era… de verdad él lo era?

* * *

El Santo dio un bostezo y fijó momentáneamente su mirada en el reloj. Era casi la medianoche y el libro que tenía en sus manos ya lo había aburrido. Primero, él no era de esas personas que cura sus noches de insomnio con libros y segundo — y más importante — odiaba a Shakespeare. Pero de alguna forma tenía que hacer que el tiempo transcurriera con más velocidad, así que se había dirigido a la pequeña biblioteca (si se le puede llamar así a una esquina rebosante de títulos viejos apilados como sea) y había sacado el primer libro que no apestaba a humedad. El susodicho libro, además, ofrecía sangre y venganza. Así que, ingenuamente, le había parecido interesante. Idiota, pensó.

De pronto, acompañado por las doce campanadas de un lejano reloj, por fin escuchó el sonido que llevaba esperando antes de caer inmerso en ensoñaciones. Eran los pasos que delataban al inquilino que había hecho que él, un Santo tan ocupado, leyera algo que no le gustaba. A quien pretendía engañar: no estaba ni ocupado ni le gustaba leer. Pero desde que sus sospechas sobre cierto asunto se habían incrementando rápidamente, había decidido permanecer precisamente esa noche en vigilia. Y he aquí los resultados.

Por más que el inquilino intentó pasar desapercibido, él escuchó cada uno de sus pasos e incluso, la adrenalina que conllevaba su respiración. Incluso escuchó el roce de las sábanas y el suspiro de alivio que aquel exhaló. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Ésta estaba escasamente iluminada por un par de velas que bailaron temblorosas cuando el Santo abrió la puerta. La cerró tras de si y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando, como un gato que está a punto de atrapar al ave que bebe distraída de una fuente.

—Sé que no estás dormido — susurró.

Nada. Bajo las sábanas, el joven no se movía.

—Haeilk, por todos los dioses, no soy ningún idiota — Mahdi, el Santo inculto, torció una sonrisa —¿pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta de tus huidas sigilosas, de tus "estoy cansado maestro, iré a dormir" y qué en realidad, siempre desviabas tu camino?

El aludido salió de su resguardo. Ante la luz de las velas, sus ojos celestes emitían una fluorescencia envidiable. Bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Lo siento, maestro. Debí…

—Sí, debiste avisarme Haeilk. Porque soy tu maestro, soy tu guía y soy quien se encarga de ti. Soy la persona que se responsabilizará si a ti te llegase a ocurrir algo.

—Pero es que usted…

— ¿No te comprendería? — una leve mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Mahdi —. Bien pensado. No comprendo tus huidas. Pensé en seguirte, pero me pareció una descortesía, además de que ya sabes detectar el cosmos de las personas. Hubiera sido arriesgado y estúpido. Dime Haeilk¿dónde vas todas las noches¿entrenas?... lo dudo, quizá bebas… lo cual no estaría nada mal, excepto que no tienes edad para hacerlo.

—No maestro, no bebo. Ni entreno.

El Santo dorado de géminis se esperaba esa respuesta. Cruzó los brazos y esperó a que Haeilk quisiera decirle algo más… pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Maestro — los ojos de Haeilk se clavaron en los de su superior —¿recuerda usted a Maia?

— ¿Maia? — Por supuesto que Mahdi la recordaba. Su singular belleza había conseguido que muchos nobles y no tan nobles caballeros, fueran a pedirle su mano a pesar de que aún era muy joven.

—Sí, somos… buenos amigos¿sabe?

—Comprendo. Por eso sales a estas horas de la noche a verla¿no?

—Es que el entrenamiento… y sus padres…

—Y hacen bien, Haeilk — el Santo endureció el tono de su voz — creo que nunca está demás recordarte cuáles son tus obligaciones en este lugar. Dar tu vida por Athena, entrenar para ser un digno sucesor y portador de la armadura de géminis y eso sólo lo conseguirás con base a disciplina, esfuerzo y valor.

El joven discípulo apretó fuertemente los puños. Mahdi se incorporó. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—No quiero que la veas de nuevo. Bajo ningún concepto. A partir de ahora, sólo saldrás si yo te lo permito de este Santuario. Ahora duerme, que tendrás que levantarte a las cuatro de la mañana a entrenar…

—Maestro…

—No Haeilk, necesito que te concentres. Eres un Santo de Athena. Somos de la elite más próxima a ella, los encargados de preservar la paz en la tierra. Los sentimientos mundanos no se nos están permitidos. Ahora duerme, hablaremos después.

—…

—Prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo.

—Lo prometo… — susurró.

El Santo de Géminis salió de la habitación dejando a Haeilk confundido, iracundo. Con los dientes apretados, con las velas que tintinearon su último baile hasta que se consumieron.

Es verdad, era quien portaría la sagrada armadura de géminis. Pero… aún era humano. Todavía quería sentirse así.

* * *

El día del funeral había habido demasiado calor. El sol brillaba en toda su intensidad sobre sus cabezas y aún así, permanecían impávidos ante la tumba del que fuera su compañero de armas, Mahdi.

Cerca de la tumba se encontraba el joven que ahora ya portaba la armadura de géminis con todo porte y elegancia y miraba, presa del silencio, el lugar donde reposarían los restos del maestro que él mismo había ultimado con una de las técnicas más poderosas que había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Mahdi nunca le había advertido que si la usaba con todo su cosmos ardiente, lo podía haber matado. Nunca le había dicho que él sería quien lo mataría… en realidad, nunca le había dicho gran cosa.

Haeilk cerró los ojos. Debió haberse imaginado que su maestro moriría. Las frases que le había dicho, los consejos que habían salido de sus labios, las lágrimas de orgullo que habían corrido por sus ensangrentadas mejillas y el "bien hecho" que se había escapado en un último suspiro. Él lo había matado y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

—Eres poderoso, Haeilk. Tu maestro debe estar muy orgulloso de ti. Eres un portador digno del manto de géminis.

Las palabras pronunciadas, la mano en el hombro, el brillo de la armadura, en realidad no le ayudaban mucho. Lo tenía "todo" y se sentía increíblemente vacío. El templo era demasiado grande, los días eran muy largos, las noches eran muy silenciosas.

Se acercó ante la tumba y se hincó. "Lo siento, maestro", pensó.

Le había fallado. No había cumplido su promesa.

— ¿Y qué se siente?

La joven sonrió. Apoyó el rostro en su mano izquierda y con la derecha, removió la taza de té que se encontraba bebiendo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Haeilk sólo atinó a suspirar.

—Como si se la hubiera arrebatado. No es justo, Maia.

—Lo sé — La mirada de ella se nubló por un instante. — Pero debías saber que pasaría.

—No quería ser yo quien lo… a…

—Shh, no lo digas de esa forma. Estoy segura de que está orgulloso de ti.

—No lo creo. Le fallé muchas veces.

—Haeilk¡eres un gran Santo, uno de los más poderosos¿cómo puedes decir que le fallaste?

—Prometí que nunca más volvería a verte. No lo cumplí.

Maia lo miró sorprendida. Había dejado de juguetear con una servilleta que se encontraba cerca de ella y miraba fijamente al Santo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste…?

—Porque quería seguir viéndote — Haeilk sonrió —, los entrenamientos eran muy difíciles, a veces sentía que desfallecería pero cuando salíamos juntos a pasear por las noches y escuchaba tu voz, sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Por ti, por mí. Por mi diosa.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la chica se iluminaron.

—Pero ahora… tengo que integrarme por completo al Santuario. Hacerme cargo de misiones, de comportarme como el Santo que mi maestro soñó que sería… — Haeilk la miró a los ojos — eso significa…

—… Que no podemos vernos de nuevo.

—No.

Maia bajó la vista. Interiormente, esperaba algo así. Sin embargo, se había querido engañar repitiéndose constantemente que no pasaría.

— ¿Y qué será de mí?

—Maia, por todos los dioses — murmuró Haeilk —, eres la mujer más hermosa de Grecia. Afrodita fue muy generosa contigo. Podrías… seguir tu camino. No lo sé.

—No quiero otro camino.

—Lo siento — Haeilk se puso de pie —, sólo he venido a despedirme.

—No te vayas. — Dijo por lo bajo ella.

El Santo algunos billetes en la mesa, sin ni siquiera fijarse de la cuenta. Miró una vez los ojos verdes de Maia anegados en lágrimas, su cabello azulado cayéndole en mechones por el rostro.

—Dime que al menos…

—Siempre estaré para ti. — Sonrió Haeilk.

Si Haeilk hubiera sabido que sería la ultima vez que la vería, quizá la hubiera abrazado una vez más, hubiera sentido el olor de sus cabellos, el contacto con su nívea piel. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido, no se hubiera alejado del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Tal vez si hubiera sabido que ella le guardaba un secreto, nunca la hubiera abandonado.

* * *

_Hace 8 meses que no sé nada de ti. Intenté preguntar en el Santuario, pero los guardias me miraron como si quisieran eliminarme, así que mejor huí del lugar sin verte. Una vez más._

_Supe que estás lejos del Santuario, quizá en otro continente, en eso que tú llamabas misiones. Pensé que volverías pronto, pero me he equivocado de nuevo. _

_Sé que estás cumpliendo tu promesa de no verme de nuevo, para no fallarle a tu maestro. Comprendo que es parte de ser un Santo de Athena el no tener sentimientos hacia nada, ninguna frivolidad que mancille el nombre de la orden. Siempre me ha parecido absurdo que los traten como si alguien les hubiera sacado el corazón y lo hubiera guardado bajo llave en el altar de Athena. Oh, perdona mis blasfemias._

_Te escribo porque quiero ser sincera como tú lo fuiste conmigo y de alguna forma, quiero que sepas que yo te he mentido Haeilk. Espero que puedas perdonarme._

_Aquella última tarde que nos vimos, no pude decírtelo porque pensé que sería muy difícil para ti y además, en tus ojos notaba una decisión y entereza que nunca había conocido. No quería que nosotros fuéramos quienes entorpecieran tu determinación._

_¿Nosotros?, dirás y me mirarás con aquel leve fruncimiento de cejas que siempre solías regalarme cuando no entendías mis bromas. Y yo te miraría de nuevo y te respondería con gran calma: "Sí. Nosotros". _

_Mamá y papá decidieron mudarse cuando lo supieron. Todo este tiempo he estado sola con ellos y siento que así ha sido mejor. Les he contado cosas maravillosas de ti y estoy segura de que anhelan conocerte. Me pasé toda la tarde en la biblioteca buscándoles nombres que te gustarían. Al final, me decidí por "Saga" y "Kanon"¿qué te parecen?_

_Ellos son tus hijos, Haeilk. Tus orgullosos hijos que esperan un día que tú les narres tus historias, que los cobijes. Sé que puede traerte problemas por el Santuario pero no te preocupes. Los gemelos y yo nunca diremos nada. Con un par de pataditas, sé que me dijeron que te prometen que serán buenos niños. _

_Porque ellos, al igual que yo, te aman. _

**Maia.**

La carta no había llegado a tiempo.

Haeilk no lo supo hasta que escuchó llorar a Saga y somnoliento, se había dirigido a ver que le ocurría. La carta estaba en la mesa, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

La carta dolía. Sintió incluso como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, como su corazón se había acelerado. Sabía que los gemelos eran los pequeños de Maia, pero no suyos.

Se derrumbó.

El gran Haeilk yacía llorando como un niño pequeño, aferrándose a la hoja de papel. Al llanto de Saga, también se le había sumado el de Kanon. Los tres lloraban, quizá porque sabían el destino que les esperaba. Quizá porque se habían despertado y no habían encontrado a la mujer que más amaban al lado de ellos.

Quizá porque la vida insistía en hacerlos sufrir.

* * *

—Esta es la Explosión de Galaxias. Si logran dominarla, podrán vencerme. Si pueden realizarla a la perfección, podrán ser dignos sucesores del manto de géminis. Pongan atención.

Los gemelos se pusieron en posición de combate. Haeilk esperó a que estuvieran listos y sonrió. Podían superarlo, lo sabía. Su cosmos podía expandirse hasta el infinito.

De hecho, si lo pensaba bien, se sentiría muy orgulloso si cualquiera de ellos podía derrotarlo.

Y es que así, al fin habría cumplido su misión. Después de todo, no había fallado.

* * *

** Aclaraciones:**

(1) Ocurre que los niños están al cuidado de las mujeres hasta los 7 años. A esa edad, ya pueden acompañar a sus padres en las labores.

(2) Vestimenta clásica de los hombres beduinos.

Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a enviarme tomatazos o quejas por este capítulo pero a mi me gustó mucho. Me dejó sastisfecha, me encantó, quise que ls gemelos... ¡ah, es que todo fue tan rápido! Esta escritora ya había comido demasiado chocolate. Si quieren que haga cosas coherentes, aléjenme de él. Pero bueno... ustedes dirán que os pareció, esto cambia un poquito las cosas¿verdad?

Gracias a todos los que aún me siguen soportando, muchos muffins!


	20. Límites

**Capítulo 20: Límites. **

— ¿Se repondrá pronto?

—Sí, ya te dije que…

—Pero para usted, pronto es una semana… o un mes —recriminó el menor de los géminis.

—¡No podremos estar una semana sin él! —. Arguyó Saga.

—O un mes —aclaró Kanon carraspeando.

—Nadie dijo que sería una semana…

—O un mes —señalaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Bien o un mes, ustedes dieron por hecho que…—El Patriarca suspiró profundamente, hubiera seguido contestando pero al parecer los gemelos estaban más preocupados por su supervivencia que por el estado de salud de su maestro.

El Sumo Pontífice dirigió una vez su mirada al rostro de Haeilk. El Santo de Géminis lucía una aparente calma que era imposible apreciarle cuando estaba consciente.

—Ustedes se encargarán del cuidado del templo de géminis, espero que no hagan un gran destrozo.

— ¿Tendrá que quedarse aquí? —Saga miró preocupado al Patriarca.

—Al menos, el tiempo que yo considere conveniente.

—Que podría ser un mes —dijo enojado Kanon de nuevo.

—Un mes o un año, en todo caso yo lo decidiré.

Los gemelos asintieron cabizbajos.

—Ahora retírense a su templo.

Sin su maestro que les diera otra orden, ambos tuvieron que obedecer a la máxima jerarquía del Santuario y retirarse sin hacer demasiados aspavientos, como era su costumbre. Cuando Shion se encontró a solas, realmente deseó que Haeilk se despertara para que le contara lo que había ocurrido. Producirle semejantes heridas a un Santo de oro no era algo que se esperara de cualquiera, mucho menos de aprendices que apenas estaban comenzando a controlar su cosmos y a dominar el séptimo sentido. Si ese par ya lo había logrado, se significaba que el árabe había hecho progresos extraordinarios durante los entrenamientos. Por supuesto, sin quitarles el crédito a sus alumnos que seguramente se habían estado esforzando para sobresalir.

"Pero¿qué técnica?", pensó el lemuriano. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía todas las técnicas de sus subordinados, pero la única que hubiera podido herir así a Haeilk era demasiado avanzada como para que los niños ya la dominaran. De hecho, era casi imposible.

Consciente de que Haeilk no despertaría al menos en un par de horas, Shion decidió dejarlo solo, descansando. Quizás cuando el Santo recobrara la conciencia podría contarle con todo detalle lo que realmente había ocurrido.

* * *

— ¿Desde cuándo nuestro Gran Patriarca es una enfermera? — la risa estentórea del hombre que había pronunciado esas palabras se dejó escuchar en los alrededores del Santuario.

—Fueron heridas graves. Al parecer, sus alumnos…

— ¿Sus alumnos? Por todos los dioses, no son más que unos mocosos demasiado presumidos —la boca de Johan se torció en un rictus de desprecio.

Kratos prefirió guardar silencio. Además de lo raro que era estar conversando con Johan, no tenía nada de ganas de debatir sobre la presunción de los alumnos de Haeilk. Lo que a él le preocupaba era el avance que tenía Camus, su alumno, que a decir verdad, aún no eran dignos de golpes para siquiera una vendita. Tenía que admitirlo, era difícil ser maestro sobretodo de un niño como él, que su mirada no expresaba nada y sólo hacía mecánicamente todo lo que le decían. De hecho, era demasiado estresante. Por eso es que esa mañana el Santo de Acuario había salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el excéntrico portador de la armadura de Cáncer, que esa mañana tampoco parecía de buen humor.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a Siberia?

La pregunta imprevista sacó de su ensoñación a Kratos. Si de por sí ya era extraño que Johan y él entablaran una conversación, lo raro era seguir manteniéndola.

—No lo sé —el Santo de acuario sopló su flequillo—. El Patriarca teme que Camus no lo soporte.

—Tú lo soportaste cuando tu maestro te llevó.

—Mi maestro era un maniático —bufó Kratos—, su única preocupación era expandir su cosmos y te recuerdo que el inepto murió por su propia técnica.

—Un maniático que tratas desesperadamente de imitar —la sonrisa de desprecio de Johan se había convertido en una de burla—, desafortunadamente, todos no somos más que unos malditos imitadores de lo que ellos fueron.

—No recuerdo que tu maestro fuera un psicópata como tú.

Johan no dijo nada. Simplemente, cruzó los brazos tras la nuca y comenzó a alejarse, posiblemente porque de repente la conversación había comenzado a tomar un cauce que no le agradaba.

—Sólo te diré que si no llevas a tu alumno a Siberia, nunca sabrás si está listo, al menos, esa es mi filosofía…

—No me digas que tu alumno… — comenzó a decir Kratos sorprendido.

—Sí, Yomotsu. Y no saldrá de ahí hasta que me demuestre de lo que es capaz de hacer —dijo el Santo de Cáncer perversamente.

* * *

Límites. Los seres humanos somos expertos en ponernos límites para todos y estos, generalmente vienen acompañados de montones de excusas que no sirven para nada y a pesar de que lo sabemos, seguimos alardeando de ellas. Algunos les llaman frontera, otros le dicen la máxima capacidad. Como sea, es cierto que los límites la mayoría de las veces son auto impuestos por nosotros, ante el temor de que no seamos capaces de lograr algo que nos habíamos propuesto. Tenemos miedo y usualmente, no lo aceptamos sino que lo seguimos escudando llamándolos, ejem, límites.

El Santo que realizaba tan profundas y difusas cavilaciones en realidad, tenía pocas ganas de pensar sobre ello. Simplemente, se encontraba con un codo apoyado en la rodilla, mirando irreflexivamente el espectáculo tan aburrido que el observado le ofrecía. Había perdido la noción del tiempo de cuanto llevaba así y empezaba a creer que no se movería muy pronto del inclemente sol; aunque ese no era su mayor problema, pues su naturaleza lo había hecho para soportar hasta los terribles días de calentamiento global en Grecia. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era estar observando a alguien que parecía haberse propuesto hacerlo enfadar, poniéndose un absurdo límite entre lo que sería capaz de hacer y lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer, que aunque suene igual, no siempre es lo mismo.

—Estoy cansado…—dijo el menor, hincándose en el suelo.

—No creo haberte dado permiso de descansar —dijo Eetrin, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Llevo entrenando aquí toda la mañana!

—Y yo llevo aburriéndome todo ese tiempo, así que estamos a mano.

El Escorpión estaba seguro de que si Milo se lo hubiera propuesto, la mirada que le había dirigido podía haber estado cargada de un rayo fulminante.

"Pero ese odio es precisamente lo que necesito", pensó Eetrin.

—Vamos Milo, prosigue, que ya has holgazaneado bastante.

El niño se puso de pie. Estaba sudando, tenía la respiración agitada y no recordaba que esa mañana hubiera desayunado algo que lo hubiera preparado para el entrenamiento. Bien, una hogaza de pan no era suficiente para aquella tortura inhumana.

—Quiero saber—dijo Milo, mirando fijamente a su maestro— porque no viene usted a entrenar conmigo.

Eetrin tuvo tiempo para reírse a gusto. Lentamente, se acercó hacia donde estaba Milo. Éste lo miraba abstraído, quizá ingenuamente pensando que su maestro había accedido a su petición. El egipcio se colocó frente a él.

—Porque no estás a mí nivel. Porque mientras tú te estás divirtiendo matando roedores, yo he asesinado seres humanos. Sí, mortales como tú y yo —Milo apretó los dientes, Eetrin simplemente continuó su discurso—: a mí me asignan misiones en las que arriesgo mi vida, tú simplemente vas al mercado por víveres. Milo, no hay punto de comparación entre nosotros y hasta que eso no ocurra, jamás pelearé contigo y tendrás que conformarte con seguir jugando.

El Santo de Escorpión contempló con beneplácito como Milo apretaba los puños y su mirada se llenaba de odio. Sintió su cosmos elevándose y si la ira se lograra detectar, seguramente también la hubiera sentido.

—Y ahora a descansar, veo que no podrás hacer nada mejor hoy. Cuando decidas dejar de jugar, puedes venir a verme. Te estaré esperando en el Templo.

El maestro dio media vuelta dejando al alumno completamente solo, con los puños apretados y la sensación de ser sólo un estorbo. Lo dejó con la idea de que tendría que mejorar si quería llegar a sobrepasar a ese arrogante de su maestro. Eetrin torció una mueca. Si había logrado algo de eso, entonces el día habría valido la pena.

* * *

Era raro que alguien hiciera sentir perdedor al Santo de Acuario. No es que fuera demasiado orgulloso o que la palabra no existiera en su léxico, simplemente la vida lo había hecho un ganador y como tal, estrellarse de frente con que la vida lo hacía perdedor en un instante no era fácil de asimilar. Los discursos patéticos y clichés de que los fracasos son sólo tropiezos sencillamente le parecían verborrea cursi que no servía para nada, sólo para los perdedores que necesitaban aferrarse a la última piedra antes de precipitarse al hórrido y gélido vacío.

Inconscientemente, congeló la bebida que se había estado engullendo a grandes sorbos tratando de calmarse un poco. Eh, tampoco es para que piensen que nuestros Santos necesitaban recurrir al alcohol cuando las cosas se ponían mal, porque este romano no bebía alcohol. Era simple y llana agua que maldijo por lo bajo el haber congelado, pues el vaso que la contenía había estallado esparciendo inofensivos trozos de vidrio por la habitación.

Todo, todo parecía una maldita competencia en la que al final, sólo uno de ellos saldría vencedor. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la primera vez que se habían conocido, habían competido para ver quien lograba concentrar su cosmos primero. La amazona de piscis lo había logrado y todos los demás habían estado alicaídos una semana, hasta que nuevas competencias llegaban entre ellos. Claro, sin contar a Haeilk y a Algernón que ya llevaban algo de tiempo en el Santuario, todo había sido una mugrosa batalla enfermiza en la que Kratos había salido victorioso, adueñándose de la armadura de Acuario durante un combate contra su maestro, en el que el idiota había hecho estallar su cosmos en una Ejecución Aurora y no había logrado hacerle daño a Kratos. Con lo poco de energía que le quedaba, lo había intentado de nuevo sólo para acabar muriendo por su propia técnica y claro… un "casi" cero absoluto. Recordaba nítidamente cuando había llegado de Siberia y Eetrin había sido el único que lo había felicitado por su logro. Los demás parecieron ignorarlo olímpicamente.

Y ahora la historia se repetía, pero ya no eran ellos precisamente los que competían, sino sus alumnos. Así que digamos que simplemente, no se acababa. Apenas comenzaba de nuevo.

"No tengo nada que hacer aquí", pensó el Acuario.

Se puso de pie de inmediato. Dentro del templo, se sentía el débil cosmos de Camus, tratando de mejorar. Pero el punto es que no había tiempo que perder.

Kratos se dirigió a su habitación y tomó la primera bolsa de viaje que encontró, la que por cierto, no estaba en tan buen estado. Ni siquiera se fijó si la ropa que estaba metiendo le alcanzaría para su estancia, simplemente actuaba llevado por un impulso.

Estaba harto de doblegarse ante las órdenes del Patriarca. Nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora, que estaba en juego su reputación no sólo como maestro, sino como Santo. Lograría que Camus alcanzara el séptimo sentido y que lo dominara a la perfección, le enseñaría a ser un maestro de los hielos. No estaba dispuesto a perder su vida en el intento, pero… ¿habían escuchado hablar de los límites?

"Esta noche", pensó el Santo de Acuario y dirigió su mirada hacia fuera. Habrían consecuencias, pero ¿y eso qué?, nunca alguien podría llamarlo perdedor.

* * *

Una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo lo devolvió a la realidad. Lentamente, abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con la luz sesgada que tímidamente se infiltraba por las rencillas de las paredes y que se burlaban de la cortina que trataba de evitar su paso a la habitación. Por un momento, se preguntó si todo no era más que un producto de su mente cansina y de su cuerpo adolorido, pero le bastó girar un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la figura imponente del Patriarca, que aunque seguía oculto bajo su máscara, era consciente de que lo estaba mirando.

Trató de esbozar una sonrisa y de enderezarse, pero el dolor lo obligó a hacer una mueca y a caer rendido en el mullido colchón. Definitivamente, sentía como las fuerzas que siempre estaban con él lo habían abandonado cobardemente. Vio como la máxima autoridad del Santuario movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

—No te esfuerces Haeilk, aun es demasiado pronto para que tu cuerpo se recupere.

—¿Cuánto? —Era la única pregunta que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios.

—Casi diez horas. Para serte sincero, pensé que no despertarías este día.

Sintió como el rostro se le enrojecía. Diez horas en la inconsciencia, por un ataque de sus alumnos. Sin duda había corrido con suerte.

—Supongo que ya sabes lo que te preguntaré.

—Sí, adelante —musitó el Santo de Géminis. En realidad, hubiera preferido que el Patriarca simplemente le diera algo para beber.

—La técnica, Explosión de Galaxias. Creí que te dije que no se las enseñaras hasta que aprendieran a controlar su cosmos…—el lemuriano ladeó la cabeza—, no de hecho creí decirte que no se las enseñaras tan pronto. Me has desobedecido, Haeilk y me siento muy decepcionado.

El árabe sabía que se merecía esa reprimenda. Por mucho que confiara en sus alumnos, no debía haberse adelantado.

—Y además, te atacaron los dos al mismo tiempo, eso también es muy deshonesto.

—Yo les pedí que lo hicieran, así que no tiene porque señalarlos a ellos como los culpables —los ojos celestes de Haeilk chispearon de enojo.

—Eso no lo olvidaré.

Shion se acercó a la ventana. Segundos, minutos… con certeza no podemos decir cuanto tiempo se había quedado ahí, simplemente contemplando el exterior.

—No quiero que mueras, Haeilk —. Dijo tenuemente el Patriarca—. No me gustaría que eso ocurriera. Cuando sentí la gran explosión de cosmos proveniente de tu templo, tenía la seguridad de que estaríamos lamentando una muerte. Afortunadamente no fue así.

—Lo siento…

—En realidad —prosiguió el jerarca, hablando más consigo mismo—, no me gustaría que alguno de ustedes falleciera y si yo puedo evitarlo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

—¿De verdad cree que un par de niños iba a vencerme tan fácil? —Preguntó Haeilk, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Shion por fin se giró para mirarlo.

—No los subestimes. Los poderes de esos niños son ilimitados, Haeilk. Ni tú, ni siquiera yo sé el alcance que tienen. Todos y cada uno de los doce futuros portadores de la armadura dorada de su signo son rivales que harían temer a cualquiera y serán dignos defensores de Athena —el lemuriano incrementó su tono de voz—, por eso es que te pido que aún no los abandones. Entrénalos, haz que se superen. Pero sobretodo, hazlos seres humanos bondadosos. Percibí cierto dejo de rencor en uno de ellos y no quiero que ese rencor se convierta en odio.

Haeilk sabía exactamente a quien se refería el Sumo Pontífice, pero prefirió callar.

—Sigue descansando, joven Santo de Géminis. Yo vendré a verte después para ver como sigues.

Tras esas palabras, el hombre se retiró. Haeilk apretó los puños. Se había comportado de una forma demasiado infantil, no había medido las consecuencias de sus actos. "Poder ilimitado", decía el ariano y él sabía a lo que se refería. Él lo había sentido estrellarse contra su cuerpo, intentando inútilmente defenderse ante los poderosos ataques.

El árabe tenía que admitirlo: los había subestimado.

* * *

—A eso le llaman fuga. Y si quieres, yo le agrego cobarde.

El romano dio un brusco respingo. Aún en la oscuridad que comenzaba a cernirse, podía notar el brillo esmeralda de los ojos de su compañero y su estúpida sonrisa. Eso pasaba cuando no se era precavido.

Eetrin se adentró a la Onceava casa.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar —dijo Kratos enfurruñado.

—Bah, los modales nunca han sido mi fuerte. Mucho menos los tuyos.

El romano prefirió ignorar ese último comentario y prosiguió su trabajo mecánico de empacar.

—Con que huyendo¿eh?

— ¿Qué, me vas a delatar?

—No sé que te hace pensar que me importa un bledo a donde estés yendo—contestó sonriente el Escorpión.

Dos a cero. Ese no era un buen día para el acuariano.

—Pero…—Eetrin hizo una pausa, tomando aire suficiente—, déjame persuadirte de no hacerlo.

* * *

**N/A:** Proseguimos con esta historia, que no tiene para cuando acabar... mientras tanto, espero que les siga agradando y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Sólo ténganme paciencia por haceros esperar :D

Janna!


	21. Objetivos

**Capítulo 21: Objetivos. **

—Sinceramente, su cambio me ha parecido sorprendente —Johan tomó un sorbo de su etílica bebida—, parece más…

—¿Inhumano? —Inquirió Helga.

—Justo eso.

La amazona, bajo su máscara, torció una sonrisa. Le dolía admitirlo, pero tampoco su alumno parecía ser aquel niño retraído que ella había traído al Santuario. Es cierto que gran parte del día se la pasaba en el jardín, conviviendo con las rosas que entre los dos cuidaban y protegían. Pero él no sólo las veía como defensa: eran un arma. "Y muy letal, si se sabe utilizar bien", como le había dicho a Helga después de contemplar embelesado una rosa blanca. Ella había notado un frío en sus ojos que nunca antes había percibido. No podía evitar sentir que… incluso había resquicios de maldad en su corazón.

—Máscara Mortal. Siempre me pareció un sobrenombre estúpido, pero ahora pienso que no pudo haber tenido uno mejor.

—¿Cuál es su pasado, Johan?—preguntó la amazona.

—No tengo la menor idea. Y si he de serte franco, no me importa. Sólo me interesa su futuro.

Johan se perdió en sus propias ensoñaciones. Helga simplemente bajó la vista, más confundida que convencida.

* * *

Cierto que desempacar era molesto, pero cualquiera que viera a Kratos podría decir que lo hacía por simple placer. Y es que el romano doblaba lentamente todo y lo metía a los cajones, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Incluso se daba tiempo de contemplar cada prenda antes de guardarla. Pero no lo hacía por un repentino interés por eso, simplemente estaba demasiado meditabundo como para darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo le estaba llevando hacer un simple desempaque de cosas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— _¿Persuadirme?—Kratos fijó sus pupilas azules en las verdes de Eetrin._

—_Vaya, veo que ya has desarrollado un complejo de eco. Así es, persuadirte._

— _¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer¿golpearme?_

_El Escorpión Celeste se tomó todo el tiempo que consideró suficiente para vagar por el templo del Acuario. _

—_Hace mucho que no venía por acá. No ha cambiado nada, aún destila frío en cada pared._

_Kratos guardó silencio. Simplemente podría esperarse cualquier tipo de reacción de Eetrin, así que mejor aguardaba. Intempestivamente, el egipcio regresó su mirada al guardián de la Onceava Casa._

—_Aún no te vayas. Necesito a tu alumno. _

— _¿Camus?, eso sí que es noticia. _

—_Quiero que entrene con Milo._

— _¿Por qué piensas que eso serviría de algo? Lo que Camus necesita es dominar el cero absoluto, no un compañero de juegos._

—_Sé lo que Camus necesita. Tu maestro le decía lo mismo al mío: "lo que el idiota de Kratos necesita es congelar su infantil trasero en Siberia" —dijo Eetrin, imitando la voz grave del maestro de Kratos y luego añadió—: no creas que lo he olvidado tan fácilmente. Tú me haces recordarlo._

_El romano apretó los dientes. Que molesto era que dos personas le recordaran en un mismo día que trataba de imitar a ese ridículo hombre._

—_Él no está preparado para pelear con alguien —contestó Kratos._

—_Nunca lo sabrás…, no mejor dicho, nunca lo sabremos si no hacemos que peleen. Sí, sé que son amigos y podrían dudar antes de herirse, pero lo lograrán. Nosotros lo hicimos¿no? —Una sonrisa más bien triste se dibujó en el rostro de Eetrin._

_Esa era una pregunta retórica que el romano supo que no necesitaba respuesta._

—_Por tu silencio, interpreto que aceptas. Dos semanas. Tienes dos semanas para entrenar más a Camus, si lo consideras necesario. _

—_Bien._

—_Nos veremos hasta entonces. Los alrededores del Santuario serán perfectos, no creo que haya intrusos._

—_Aja._

—_Hasta entonces._

_Eetrin abandonó el templo. Kratos se arrastró hasta sus pertenencias._

_No quería que la historia se repitiera._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pero bien dicen que el ser humano es el único ser viviente (por no decir animal) que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. La realidad, es que eso no es sólo un mito urbano, es simplemente la verdad. Somos adeptos a lastimarnos una y otra vez, no sólo como un acto de masoquismo, sino simplemente para hacernos sentir mal.

Una y otra vez… una y otra vez…

—¿Viajará, maestro? —Preguntó Camus visiblemente emocionado a su romano maestro.

—No. Pensaba hacerlo.

Kratos tenía que admitir que el sombrío rostro de Camus ante la respuesta le habría provocado gracia.

—De todas formas, pensaba llevarte conmigo. Pero… he decidido quedarme un poco más en este Santuario.

—Pensé que lo odiaba…

—No lo odio, lo aborrezco —Kratos esbozó una sonrisa—, pero tú no estás listo, así que nos quedaremos hasta que decidas dejar de perder el tiempo.

—Tal vez si usted se dedicara a enseñarme algo, yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo —contestó desafiante Camus.

—Ah, pero que interesante. Ahora es mi culpa.

—De hecho…

Kratos miró extrañado a Camus. Ese "de hecho", no había sido la voz del niño.

—No, de hecho soy yo.

Inmediatamente, Camus hizo una pequeña reverencia. El Santo de Acuario puso los ojos en blanco, ya habían sido demasiadas visitas para un solo día. ¿Es que ya nadie tenía la decencia de llamar antes de entrar?

—Parece que no —contestó Shion, Kratos lo miró ofendido. Y ahora además le leía sus pensamientos.

—Que bueno es tenerlo en este humilde templo, Excelencia.

—Oh, deja la modestia de un lado muchacho. Sabes que no funciona conmigo —Shion se giró hacia Camus—¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento, pequeño?

El niño asintió y abandonó el templo.

El Sumo Pontífice esperó pacientemente a que el niño saliera y cerrara la puerta. El romano, por su parte, espero impacientemente a que el lemuriano se dignara a decir algo tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

—Eetrin me dijo que pensabas regresar a Siberia. Para serte sincero, pensé que cuando viniera aquí ya sería demasiado tarde.

—Tuvo suerte.

—Es una lástima. Hubiera sido mejor que te fueras.

Kratos miró confundido al Patriarca. Éste simplemente siguió impávido en su lugar.

—¿Qué… ha dicho? —Inquirió el Acuario.

—Que debiste haber vuelto a Siberia. No te gusta el Santuario, sientes que tu alumno podría entrenar mejor allá, quieres alcanzar con más facilidad el cero absoluto, te propones dominar el hielo. ¿Qué puede ofrecerte un cálido lugar como Grecia¿compañía que nunca has necesitado?

—No…

—Allá podrás convertir a Camus en alguien más poderoso. Tiene un gran potencial que se está desaprovechando inútilmente entre las escalinatas de este lugar —prosiguió Shion—, incluso no dudo que pueda ser capaz de arrebatarte con facilidad tu título.

—Pensé que creía que Camus aún no estaba preparado.

—Pero tú eres su maestro, no yo.

—Decidí quedarme porque… el alumno de Eetrin y Camus podrían entrenar juntos, sabe que es indispensable medir la fuerza con alguien más.

—¿Milo, el alumno de Eetrin? Sí, me parece un buen rival. Pero si haces eso, estarás exponiendo a Camus a una vergonzosa derrota.

—Tienen el mismo nivel —objetó Kratos.

—Vi a Milo concentrándose para lograr Antares. Dime Kratos¿tu alumno ya domina al menos el Polvo de Diamantes?

—No del todo —aceptó el Santo de Acuario.

—Tal vez Grecia no es del toda propicia para este entrenamiento.

—No… al menos que Grecia se congele —. Contestó Kratos con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Una y otra vez retando al infame destino que nos sigue como un animal hambriento, esperando devorarnos en cualquier momento, en un simple pestañeo o en un descuido providencial.

Una y otra vez tratando de huir de lo que sabemos que es inevitable. Una y otra vez…

Cayendo.

—¡Maldición!—Blasfemó un honorable Santo cuando la cama en la que reposaba se "acabó" y se dio un golpe directo al brazo que más le dolía. Pero que puntería.

Otro Santo, aún más distraído que el ya mencionado, entró a velocidad luz a la habitación.

—¿Haeilk¿qué rayos intentabas hacer?—preguntó furioso Algernón, el Santo de Sagitario.

—Oh, nada, sólo quería comprobar la ley de la gravedad…

—Eres muy necio, Haeilk.

—Gracias.

—Bien, es mí deber cuidarte así que…

—¿Cuidarme? —.Se rió Haeilk—¡pero sí estoy bien!

El Santo de Géminis, haciendo gala de su necedad, intentó incorporarse con tan mal tino, que se apoyó en el brazo herido doblemente. Nuevamente, como si la gravedad lo reclamara, resbaló y se golpeó de nuevo…

—Pareces un niño—dijo Algernón moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Cierra la boca y ven a ayudarme—murmuró el Géminis.

Después de la escena y cuando Haeilk se encontró de nuevo "a salvo", Algernón se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que te estás aburriendo en este lugar, pero es necesario que te recuperes por completo. Tus gemelos te necesitan, ya casi destrozan la casa de Géminis.

—Bueh, algún día será de ellos…

—Pero sigue siendo tuya. Además parece que también ellos se aburren, aunque cada vez es más raro que los vea por acá.

—¿Qué, porqué?

—Aioros dice que se los ha encontrado últimamente demasiado tiempo en Cabo Sunión. Tú sabes lo terrible que es ese lugar…

—Sí, tal vez les dio curiosidad porque les hable de él.

—¿Les hablaste a tus alumnos de Cabo Sunión?—Preguntó sorprendido Algernón—, vaya que estás mal.

—Es historia, Algernón.

Dos, tres minutos. El Santo de Géminis bostezó.

—Ah, eres la peor enfermera que haya conocido. Al menos tráeme algo de comer…

El Santo de Sagitario lo miró enojado.

—Y tú eres el paciente más infantil que he visto.

—No veo que estés yendo…—canturreó Haeilk.

Algernón se puso de pie enojado y salió del lugar. Haeilk respiró profundamente. En realidad, lo único que quería era quedarse solo un momento. Cabo Sunión… ¿qué estaban planeando esos dos?

* * *

—Escuché a mi maestro Eetrin decir que irías a Siberia —señaló Milo, mientras caminaba distraído entre las gradas del Coliseo.

—Si, Kratos, quiero decir, mi maestro, tenía en mente eso. No sé que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

El semblante de Milo se opacó. Detuvo su inútil andar y se sentó en una escalinata.

—Una vez, mi hermana me comentó algo sobre este lugar. Es donde los Santos ganan su armadura, donde luchan a veces hasta la muerte. Nunca le pregunté cómo lo sabía, pero siempre que me lo contaba lo hacía con tal seguridad que jamás se me ocurrió interrumpirla. Muchos han muerto aquí —puntualizó el griego.

Camus dirigió su mirada hacia el centro del Coliseo. Vacío, con el polvo entrándole en las narices, como un simple y mudo espectador.

—El verdadero entrenamiento no ha comenzado¿verdad? —Dijo meditabundo Camus.

—No —contestó una tercera voz. Ambos niños se giraron para ver al imponente hombre que se acercaba hasta ellos y quien no era otro que Eetrin—. En Esparta, a los niños de su edad se les mantenía hambrientos, dormían bajo la lluvia, corrían descalzos hasta que los pies se les destrozaban… incluso comían cosas que simplemente nunca se quedaban en su estómago y las devolvían. Era realmente asqueroso.

Milo y Camus lo miraron anonadados, esperando que prosiguiera.

—Cuando crecían, sus faltas eran castigadas con el látigo. Y es que cuando son adolescentes, se espera que sepan que la vida es una completa calamidad donde lo único que te ayudará a sobrevivir es tu fuerza física —Eetrin contemplaba el Coliseo, como perdido en sus propias ensoñaciones—¿qué eres capaz de hacer, qué no? Te mantenían sin comida, los jóvenes morían de inanición.

—En Esparta…

—No sólo ahí. Nuestros antepasados tenían las raíces muy apegadas a su cultura y a pesar de que Atenas se distinguía más por su pensamiento que por su fuerza viril, los niños y los jóvenes eran tratados como simples armas para la guerra. Como ustedes y yo —recalcó el egipcio.

—¿Ustedes recibieron ese tipo de entrenamiento?

Eetrin no contestó de inmediato. Se tomó todo el tiempo que consideró necesario para hacerlo.

—El Patriarca no se preocupaba por los métodos que utilizaran nuestros maestros para hacernos comprender las cosas. Afortunadamente, mi maestro era un ateniense que prefería sentarse conmigo a debatir sobre cosas que yo no siempre comprendía.

—¿Y mi maestro Kratos? —Preguntó tímidamente Camus.

—El Némesis —contestó Eetrin con una media sonrisa—. A mí siempre me parecía que había nacido en una época incorrecta o que se había infiltrado a través de un agujero negro para torturar en este tiempo. Pero nunca he visto a nadie soportar como lo hizo ese romano.

Ambos niños no dijeron nada.

—Preguntaban si el verdadero entrenamiento ha comenzado… pues no, no es así. Tienen que perder sangre, tienen que luchar contra sus propias debilidades, demostrar que tienen la fuerza y el valor para lograr milagros —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: y tienen que dejar de lado lo que conocían de la vida. Desde que entraron a este Santuario, firmaron un contrato de por vida, en el que lo único que les pertenece es su cuerpo, su alma es de Athena. Así que lo que tienen, cuídenlo. Y entrénenlo, si no quieren perderlo.

Camus y Milo apretaron los puños. Eran pequeños aún, demasiado para algunos, pero ya comprendían exactamente lo que se les trataba de decir. Su vida como la conocían, había cambiado hace poco y sin embargo, ellos sentían que hace siglos habían dejado de ser los mismos seres humanos.

Ahí, entre los resquicios del Coliseo, les pareció escuchar los gritos de aquellos valientes hombres que renunciando a todo lo que tenían, habían dado su vida por su diosa y por la humanidad. Héroes anónimos a los que nadie reconocería en unos siglos más, pero que su legado permanecería en la posteridad y su alma… seguramente reposando tranquila en los Campos Elíseos.

Si lograban conquistar esa gloria, todo el esfuerzo culminaría justo ahí: junto a los grandes hombres que dieron su vida y que ahora eran inmortalizados en un lugar donde sólo imperaba la felicidad perpetua.

* * *

N/A: Etto... un capítulo que a mi me pareció muy de relleno, pero que consideré necesario para poder seguir avanzando. MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos por sus reviews. Son como las manzanas para Ryuk, el ramen para Naruto, los golpes para Seiya... ya saben, motivantes XD

**Janna!**


	22. Expectativas

**Capítulo 22: Expectativas. **

—_Tus manos, extiéndelas. _

_El pequeño miró con extrañeza al hombre, aunque no titubeó en obedecer sus órdenes. No hacerlo equivaldría a un encuentro con el maldito látigo que se ocultaba burlón detrás de la puerta, seguramente atento a cualquiera de sus fallos. Podía escuchar al imbécil incitándolo a tropezar con todo, a cometer una estupidez._

_Sus níveas manos se posaron en las callosas y morenas manos del hombre que había dado la orden. El sujeto frunció el ceño, las examinó con atención y al final, una mueca de desprecio fue lo único que sus rudas facciones le permitieron esbozar. _

—_Dos años de entrenamiento y esto es lo único que he conseguido. Por todos los dioses —. Masculló enfadado._

—_Lo siento, maestro —en realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque debía disculparse, pero le pareció que sonaba bien._

—_Deberías sentirlo. Estas manos deberían estar empapadas de sangre de herejes y de desertores. Ni siquiera creo que sepas qué es eso._

—_Usted no me deja acompañarlo en sus misiones. _

_El hombre le dirigió una glacial mirada. Al parecer, todo el mundo podía tener la culpa de algo, menos él. _

—_Esa es una patética excusa. Existen once niñatos entrenando en este lugar además de ti y no creo que no puedas hacerle frente a alguno. _

—_¡Pero son mis compañeros, maestro! —Dijo exaltado el niño._

—_No sé que te hace suponer que me importa. Aun si fueran tus hermanos, ya deberías poder luchar contra ellos. Bueno, al menos con la futura amazona —.El sujeto se rascó la cabeza—. No, espera. Podría vencerte. _

_El niño apretó los puños. Como detestaba que aquel hombre le hablara de aquella forma, que lo menospreciara sin concederle una oportunidad… que ganas tenía de despojarlo de aquella armadura de Acuario que no debía pertenecerle._

—_Necesito que no te importe lo que sientes por ellos, Kratos. Necesito que el séptimo sentido no sólo te permita congelar objetos o personas, sino también tus sentimientos. Quiero un guerrero sediento de sangre, que no tema dar su vida por los dioses, que rete a la muerte. Que de sus labios no salga nunca la palabra compasión ni conozca la vergonzosa derrota. ¿Has entendido, "pequeño"? _

—_Sí… maestro._

—_Bien. Ahora ve a entrenar. Tu almuerzo se ha suspendido. _

_Kratos asintió. De todas formas, ni siquiera tenía apetito. _

—_¡Eh, Kratos! —Un niño de la misma edad que el romano corrió hacia él. Su rebelde cabello negro se le estrellaba en la cara mientras corría, pero a él parecía no importarle—. Pensé que nunca saldrías del Templo, no debes quedarte mucho tiempo con el demente de tu maestro o te volverá loco con su "¡matar, matar, matar!" —dijo Eetrin, imitando perfectamente al portador de la armadura de Acuario. Kratos se permitió una sonrisa._

—_No ha sido tan mal…_

—_Uhm, creo que ya logró transplantarte el cerebro…—dijo serio el pequeño egipcio—, pero por otra parte, mi maestro me ha dado el día libre. Sabes que es un holgazán y dice que estoy interfiriendo con sus estudios, así que me ha dejado ir¿qué dices, vamos a Rhodorio?_

—_No, no puedo —contestó cabizbajo Kratos— a mí me han castigado de nuevo. Al parecer, nunca cumplo "sus" expectativas._

—_Y jamás lo harás —respondió seriamente Eetrin._

* * *

Y nunca lo hizo. Kratos estaba seguro de que si el infeliz de su maestro hubiera podido decir sus últimas palabras, habría dicho algo como "eh, tú inútil deja de mirarme así" o tal vez, en un tono más cordial un "¡deja de perder el tiempo y ponte entrenar!", en realidad parecía que la palabra favorita de aquel era entrenar.

El romano recordaba las cientos o miles de historias épicas de grandes héroes que todas las noches su maestro le contaba como si hablara para sí mismo. Su única ilusión era ser recordado al igual que ellos, eternamente inmortalizado como el mártir que defendería a su diosa aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

"Pero al muy bastardo nadie lo recordará", pensó Kratos, "cuando yo muera, toda tu historia desaparecerá".

Y no sabía porqué, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado las semanas de rigor para su recuperación. Aún así, el Santo de Géminis aún se sentía algo debilitado por la poca movilidad que había tenido mientras había permanecido en reposo y sentía su cosmos ridículamente débil. Igual le avergonzaba que sus reflejos se hubieran vuelto lentos o que su intuición pareciera estar inconsciente aún. Suspiró profundamente.

Era, resumiendo, un desastre. Nunca había creído que la técnica que sus novatos alumnos habían practicado sólo en unas cuantas ocasiones le hubiera causado semejante daño, con probabilidad de perder la vida. Realmente, aquella explosión de galaxias había cumplido las expectativas que Haeilk esperaba que ellos tuvieran. Habían superado la prueba y si no hubiera sido por suerte, él estaría junto a Siroe, seguramente.

Un golpeteo en la puerta. Haeilk salió de su ensoñación y apenas murmuró un inaudible "pase". El torbellino de gemelos entró dejando de lado la buena educación que ya habían demostrado. El árabe rió complacido al verlos.

—Maestro —dijo Saga, carraspeando ligeramente—, hemos venido a pedirle una disculpa.

—Sí, el Patriarca nos obligó a que…

— ¡Kanon! —le regañó Saga. Kanon cerró de inmediato la boca.

—No se preocupen —contestó sonriente Haeilk— ya había hablado con el Pontífice al respecto. La irresponsabilidad fue mía.

— ¿Lo echarán del Santuario? —cuestionó Kanon.

—No, tampoco hice algo imperdonable. Creo que sólo estaban algo celosos de lo poderosos que se han hecho —. Contestó Haeilk con sinceridad.

Los gemelos parecieron complacidos con la respuesta, así que guardaron silencio. Por un momento, imperó en la habitación un silencio incómodo. Sobretodo por parte de Haeilk. Durante su inconsciencia, había soñado con aquellos episodios de su infancia.

Haeilk miró detenidamente a Kanon. El menor de los gemelos jugueteaba con las cosas que habían en el cuarto, merodeando y revisando todo con curiosidad. Saga simplemente le dirigía una mirada de reproche, como si estuviera a punto de reprenderlo pero la presencia de su maestro se lo impedía.

"Es verdad".

El Santo de Géminis repitió aquello en voz alta. El parecido a Maia no era sólo asombroso, eran copias idénticas de ella. Los ojos esmeralda, el cabello rebelde, las facciones. Kanon era la parte de ella curiosa, la parte que le hacía preguntas que a veces Haeilk no sabía como responder. Saga era aquella mitad que Haeilk tanto agradecía cuando se encontraba en problemas, porque era la que lo escuchaba, la que fruncía el ceño preocupada para finalizar con una sonrisa con un simple "todo estará bien". Había algo de ella en esos dos pero… ¿y de él?

—Dígame maestro¿cuándo volverá al templo? —. Preguntó Saga, algo aburrido de vigilar a su gemelo.

—Mañana. Necesito algo de fuerza para bajar todas esas escaleras.

—Es que… —dijo titubeante Saga— queremos proseguir con el entrenamiento. Es algo difícil sin supervisión.

—¿Kanon te causa problemas?

—No. Pero es algo difícil hacer que se concentre.

Haeilk sonrió. Lidiar con Kanon en un entrenamiento siempre era problemático, pues el niño se aburría con facilidad.

—Estaré ahí para ver cuanto han avanzado, de eso no te preocupes —Haeilk bajó la voz y dijo: — acércate, Saga.

Aunque algo sorprendido por la orden, Saga obedeció de inmediato. Kanon no se percató, pues aún seguía entretenido en su investigación del terreno.

Cuando Saga estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Haeilk lo tomó de la muñeca con fuerza. El gemelo miró sorprendido a su maestro.

—Ahora quiero que me expliques qué demonios iban a hacer a Cabo Sunión, Saga.

* * *

—Es más poderoso que yo.

Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y parecía perdida en un mundo de dudas que lo aquejaban sin razón.

—Demasiado. Sus habilidades son sorprendentes. Yo renunciaré.

"Lo esperaba".

La máxima autoridad del Santuario posó su mano en el hombro del Santo de Virgo. Sabía que aquel gesto no serviría para hacerlo cambiar de decisión, pero quería hacer que se sintiera calmado.

—¿Estás seguro, Himrar?

El aludido miró al Patriarca. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y el sudor no dejaba de recorrerle la frente. Su semblante siempre tranquilo ahora estaba a punto de ser derruido por sus nervios.

—Sí, Patriarca. Lamento decepcionarlo.

—No lo haces —Shion se despojó de la máscara. Himrar lo miró sorprendido—, fue mi culpa. Nunca te hablé de Shaka como debería.

El Santo de Virgo guardó silencio. Shaka, el futuro portador de la armadura de Virgo, el alumno que él había tenido que entrenar. Aquella imagen de niño frágil no era nada real con el cosmos que ya tenía para lo pequeño que era.

—Yo no quería que fueras su maestro, Himrar. El siempre ha tenido uno que ni tú ni yo podríamos igualar. Sólo quería que fueras su guía, que lograras convertirlo en un Santo digno. Sé que lo has logrado.

—No lo hecho —dijo avergonzado— ¡estoy renunciando¿Es qué no me escucha?

—Te escucho bien. Pero has hecho justo lo que esperaba de ti, estoy orgulloso.

Himrar se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar sus lágrimas. El lemuriano simplemente lo miró.

—Shaka está destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Himrar. Tú has comenzado a cimentar aquel camino que él deberá seguir. Por lo demás, no podemos hacer más que esperar. Será un digno sucesor de Virgo.

Himrar miró conmocionado al Patriarca. El labio inferior le temblaba y su mirada ahora estaba llena de sorpresa.

—No comprendo maestro —dijo meneando la cabeza—¿qué es lo que hace tan especial a Shaka¿por qué es tan poderoso a su edad?

—Porque él —contestó Shion con una enigmática sonrisa— es el ser más cercano a los dioses.

El aún Santo de Virgo se puso de pie.

—Partiré esta misma noche. Iré a informárselo —puntualizó el joven.

El Patriarca asintió.

—Pero… —agregó Himrar—, quizá vuelva en otra ocasión. Quiero ver en que se convertirá Shaka, quiero saber si el ser más cercano a los dioses es capaz de dar su vida por los demás.

—Quieres…

—Quiero saber que al que le encomendé a Athena, realmente sea un defensor de ella —agregó con firmeza Himrar.

Y lentamente, sus pasos se perdieron en la inmensidad del lugar. Shion bajó la vista.

Un desertor.

Himrar había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Eetrin ya había decidido que cuando tuviera una escasa oportunidad, se buscaría alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. No uno de sus compañeros que le platicaran lo mismo de siempre: problemas del Santuario, las pruebas que tenían que pasar los novatos, cuánta sangre ya habían derramado en el campo de la batalla… No, esas cosas no. Estaba harto de escucharlo. Y lo peor, era que también las amazonas tenían cierta fascinación por contar entusiasmadas a cuantos ya habían destrozado con sus súper poderes. Eran chicas rudas.

No, el Escorpión quería un ser humano que fuera como tal. Con todas las desavenencias, incongruencias y simplezas que lo caracterizaban. Alguien que aceptara tomar con él una botella hasta quedar en la inconsciencia, para despertar al día siguiente y no tener que preocuparse por lo superfluo de la vida. ¿Es que no había nadie?

El Santo de la Octava Casa dejó de lado sus profundos pensamientos cuando vio descender a uno de sus compañeros, cabizbajo. Bien, el punto era que Eetrin nunca había sostenido una conversación con Himrar porque desde cualquier punto que se vea, últimamente ambos se eran apáticos. Su ley era muy sencilla: ni yo te molesto, ni tú me molestas. Pero las excepciones para eso están¿no?

Eetrin esperó expectante en la oscuridad hasta que el Santo de Virgo se hubo acercado lo suficiente.

—¿Himrar? —inquirió Eetrin, haciéndose el tonto.

—Santo de Escorpión, con permiso —. Contestó con todo formalismo.

—¿Audiencia con el Patriarca? Espero que te hayan asignado alguna misión interesante, porque al parecer desde que yo tengo alumno he pasado a formar parte de las niñeras del Santuario.

—No, no es así —respondió con tristeza Himrar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le cuestionó Eetrin. Hasta donde recordaba, el Virgo no tenía aquella palidez.

Por toda respuesta, Himrar meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Eetrin se acercó a él.

"Un ser humano".

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —insistió el egipcio.

—Me marcho del Santuario, Santo de Escorpión. Ahora sí no le importa…

—Simplemente te marchas… eso no tiene sentido —arguyó Eetrin—. Supongo que volverás.

—No. Me voy definitivamente del Santuario.

—Pero¿por qué?

—No creo que realmente te importe, Santo de Escorpión. Esta es la primera vez que sostenemos una conversación desde que nos conocemos¿realmente quiere hacerme creer que siente un interés genuino en mi partida? —. Himrar lo miró con los ojos cristalinos —. Hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para hablar y no lo hemos hecho. Me parece que este es el peor momento para comenzar una amistad. Hasta pronto.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Himrar? —preguntó Eetrin, furioso. —Hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú y yo éramos amigos…

—Amigos… —murmuró tenuemente el Santo de Virgo— no puedes llamarle amigo a una persona a la que acudes sólo en tu desesperanza, Santo de Escorpión. No puedes considerarme como tal si no sabes de mí, sí no me comprendes. Si lo hicieras, no preguntarías porque me marcho. —Himrar detuvo a Eetrin antes de que comenzara a reclamar—. Es verdad, yo te escuchaba… ¿pero alguna vez tú me escuchaste¿detuviste tu… gran bocota para escucharme, prestarme atención quizá?

—Yo pensé que no querías… yo…

—No, no quería agobiarte con mis problemas. Tenías los tuyos¿no? Era mi deber ayudarte, escucharte. No más. —Finalizó el ahora, ex Santo de Virgo, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Himrar continuó su lento descenso por las escaleras. Eetrin se había quedado petrificado, simplemente. A pesar de que sabía que el Santo de Virgo no lo escucharía, susurró un "lo siento" que se fue a perder en el viento.

"Un ser humano…"

Eetrin trató de recordar desde cuando él había dejado de comportarse como uno.

* * *

Saga trató inútilmente de desasirse de la mano que lo sujetaba con aquella fuerza. Para que Haeilk hubiera estado en reposo, tenía una fuerza impresionante.

—Me está haciendo daño… —masculló Saga.

Pero el Santo de Géminis no cedió ni un ápice. Escrutaba a Saga con la mirada, esperando que el niño le diera una respuesta. El mayor de los gemelos titubeó. No entendía la reacción de su maestro y aunque la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, no sentía que él y su hermano estuvieran haciendo algo malo cuando iban a perderse unos momentos en el Cabo. De hecho, a veces podían pasarse horas sin decir una sola palabra, nada más contemplando como las olas se estrellaban y volvían a nacer en el mar.

Pero la mirada de su maestro le hacía creer que estaba mal. Algo le preocupaba y Saga trataba de entender que era. Miró de reojo a su gemelo, pero al parecer, Kanon no se había percatado de la bochornosa situación en la que estaba.

—¿No contestarás mi pregunta, Saga?

—Es que no entiendo a qué se refiere —aceptó Saga.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté.

—Entonces —el niño lo miró retador—, dígame que quiere que le conteste y con gusto lo repetiré.

La presión ejercida por Haeilk desapareció de la muñeca de Saga. Instintivamente, el gemelo se frotó la misma tratando de aminorar el dolor que le había producido.

—Márchense —. Ordenó el Santo de la Tercera Casa —. Los veré en un par de horas.

Ambos asintieron. Saga fue el que salió primero, Kanon se retrasó adrede. Cuando supo que su hermano no lo escucharía se acercó a su maestro.

—No sé porque le asusta que nosotros vayamos a Cabo Sunión, maestro. Es un lugar donde nuestra diosa encerró a todos aquellos herejes que se habían atrevido a alzar la mano contra ella. Los imbéciles murieron porque no encontraron la forma de escapar. Pero la hay¿no?... Siempre hay una forma de escapar.

—No ahí, Kanon.

—No mienta, maestro —espetó Kanon —. Los dioses no habrían creado a los seres humanos si hubieran sabido que algún día los superarían.

Haeilk sólo se limitó a mirar a Kanon. Le preocupaban sus palabras, su forma de expresarse. Le molestaba aquella mirada llena de ira que tenía el menor de los gemelos. Pero¿acaso no debía confiar en que todo pasaría, que era una simple etapa de los gemelos?

—Con permiso, maestro —agregó Kanon más burlona que cortésmente y salió de la habitación.

Una etapa… pero a Haeilk no le gustaba nada. Aún recordaba los sueños, la sangre. Todavía podía sentir la mirada retadora de Saga, el tono rencoroso de Kanon. Suspiró.

No le gustaba en lo absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era eso lo que esperaba.

* * *

—Detén sus movimientos… detenlos…

La sensación del poder recorriéndole el cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse. "Detenlos". Lo hizo. La gran roca estalló en millones de pequeños pedazos de hielo que se esparcieron por todas partes. Miró complacido su obra y sonrió. Lo había hecho.

Unos leves aplausos sonaron detrás de él. Camus se giró. Era su maestro, que había estado como un espectador esperando aquel momento. El niño bajó la vista. Seguramente, para su maestro aquello no sería suficiente. Para Kratos nada era suficiente.

—Bien hecho, enano.

El francés lo miró confundido. ¿Se suponía que debía balbucear un "gracias"?

—Has mejorado mucho últimamente. —Kratos se pasó una mano por la rubia cabellera—. Deduzco que no por mí ayuda.

—Usted me ha enseñado lo que sé.

—Que no ha sido demasiado. Tenías un don natural, Camus. Sólo es cuestión de moldearlo.

Silencio. Los trozos de hielo comenzaron a derretirse bajo el sol.

—Vamos. Hay algo que necesito enseñarte. Sé que será fácil conseguirlo debido a tu gran cosmos.

Kratos se puso en marcha, seguido de Camus. Realmente, el niño tenía demasiada curiosidad de lo que se refería su maestro.

—¿Puedo preguntar…?

—Es la última técnica que te enseñaré —contestó Kratos, sin darle tiempo a Camus de finalizar su pregunta —, me gusta decirle la Ejecución Aurora.

* * *

**N/A:** Un capítulo raro¿neh? A veces cuando lo leo pienso que me estoy ocupando más de mis personajes OC que los del canon. No se preocupen, trataré de remediar eso.

¡Eh¿se han dado cuenta? Mis dos lectoras que me seguían desde antes de llegar a ya voy a comenzar los capítulos inéditos. Lo logré.

En fin. Gracias por seguir soportando a esta fanautora loca. Dudas, quejas, chocolates o muffins son bien recibidos.

Au Revoir!


	23. Preparación

**Capítulo 23: Preparación. **

—_Deberían saberlo. Es justo que lo sepan._

_Justicia. Verdad. Para mí, nada de eso tenía sentido. Eran conceptos relativos que se aplicaban sólo cuando nos convenía. Y todo a medias. Justicia a medias, verdad a medias. Era mejor así. Nada de dolor, nada de lazos de sangre que nos aten como una obligación a la que no hay otra remedio que cargar._

_Silencio._

—_Pero… tienen el derecho…_

_Y yo también. Tengo derecho a callar, a llevarme mis secretos al mismo Infierno. Nadie podía obligarme, ni tenía derecho a cambiar mi forma de pensar. Miré mi reflejo cansino en el espejo. Los ojos que parecían más hundidos, las ojeras que los rodeaban, el cabello alborotado cayendo sin razón por el rostro, la frente perlada de sudor, el rumor de sus respiraciones acompasadas._

—_¿Qué harás? —le murmuré a mi reflejo en voz baja._

_Callar. A partir de ahora, yo ya no era un padre ni nunca lo sería. A partir de ahora, soy un maestro que quiere que sus alumnos y no sus hijos, lo superen. Quiere verlos fuertes, como aquellos guerreros épicos de los que narran sus memorables hazañas. Un maestro que lo único que desea es morir satisfecho con sus objetivos alcanzados. _

_Sí. Ahora ya no sería Haeilk, el idiota que se había enamorado sin medir las consecuencias… hoy sería su maestro. Simplemente eso._

Y de esa promesa, ya había pasado poco más de una década. A pesar de todo, Haeilk lo recordaba nítidamente. Ahora que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las imágenes volvían a su mente, estrellándose con dolor. Los rostros de los niños… la carta… ella.

—Creo que ya estás totalmente recuperado. —Sonrió Shion, cuando terminó de examinarlo.

Haeilk se incorporó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —dijo, abotonándose la camisa— mi recuperación ha sido muy lenta.

—Los cuerpos ya no son lo mismo que hace unos años, Haeilk. Además, teniendo en cuenta lo que te ocurrió…

—Sí, me lo ha dicho hasta el hartazgo: "es un milagro que estés vivo".

El Patriarca asintió.

— ¿Sabe?, si yo hubiera fallecido tal vez mis alumnos no estarían tan alicaídos.

—Buena teoría.

—Sí, quizá derrotándome ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de su valía. ¡Imagínese, tendría un par de Santos de Géminis!

El rostro del lemuriano se ensombreció. Miró con tristeza al árabe.

—¿Dos, Haeilk? Pensé que ya habíamos discutido ese asunto…

—No. _Usted_ lo había discutido, junto con el maestro Dohko. Eligieron de una forma egoísta, basándose en hechos irrelevantes, ignorando por completo mi opinión como maestro de esos niños —espetó Haeilk.

—Te equivocas, —contestó Shion moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro— tú mejor que nadie conoces las reglas, Haeilk ¿o es que acaso lo has olvidado?

El árabe bajó la vista, avergonzado. Apretó los puños y comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro de la habitación. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado. Eso no se borra con facilidad.

—No, no lo has olvidado. Y eso que a ellos no les estamos imponiendo la misma regla que a ti, no han tenido que enfrentarse a tan cruel acto. Confiamos en el entrenamiento que le brindaste, en la fortaleza que sus ojos reflejan. No elegimos al azar.

—Pero no pueden exiliar al otro —respondió Haeilk, deteniéndose— es muy…

—¿Desalmado, acaso¿Qué propones entonces?

Shion también se había puesto de pie y ahora se encontraba al lado del géminis. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, esperando paciente la respuesta.

—Su destino es estar siempre juntos, Excelencia. Pero acepto… yo sé que no existe tal forma de lograr que durante las batallas ambos porten el manto sagrado. Conozco la fortaleza de Saga, sé cuál es la habilidad de Kanon. Quiero que se protejan, señor. Porque al final de los días, sólo se tendrán el uno al otro.

—Así será.

—Y sin embargo, —prosiguió Haeilk— para ganar mi armadura tuve que asesinar a mi oponente. Un joven, al igual que yo, nacido el mismo día, a la misma hora, bajo la estrella guardiana de géminis. No hay día que pase sin que vea su rostro, con aquel hilillo de sangre escurriéndole de la boca y empapando de sangre su cabello cobrizo —dijo, cerrando los ojos — no quiero que uno de ellos viva con eso. Que se vea a si mismo inerte en el suelo… no lo permitiré. Sé que mi maestro, de haber podido, no hubiera elegido esa atroz prueba.

No había sonido alguno en la habitación que no fuera la respiración de ambos hombres. Uno tranquilo, el otro demasiado pletórico de emociones.

—Entonces…

—Está bien, señor. —Suspiró Haeilk, derrotado—. Lo acepto. Quiero que sea Saga quien proteja a su hermano menor.

—¿Estás seguro?, hace un momento…

—Él lo hará bien. No puedo permitir que peleen entre ellos. Quiero que estén bien… ha sido muy...

—Comprendo.

Haeilk sintió como las manos le temblaban, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué el Patriarca no se marchaba y lo dejaba con su pesar?

—Será lo mejor para ellos¿verdad?

—Sí. Lo será. —Asintió Shion.

* * *

Helga sorbió con delicadeza la humeante taza de café. Del otro lado de la mesa, el portador de la armadura de Acuario simplemente seguía girando la cuchara aburrido, con la vista hacia abajo. "Ni se te ocurra mirar Kratos o te patearé el trasero", lo había amenazado la amazona que se encontraba sin máscara en aquellos momentos.

—Creo que lo que intentan hacer es ilegal.

—No. Las peleas están permitidas entre nosotros mismos, como parte de nuestro entrenamiento cotidiano —Kratos estuvo a punto de levantar la mirada, pero se contuvo— creo que Camus y Milo están suficientemente preparados.

—No me refiero a que sea ilegal por eso. Eetrin y tú están utilizando a esos niños para desquitar viejas rencillas del pasado¿no es así?

La amazona de Piscis se colocó la máscara y el Santo por fin pudo mirarla, aunque permaneció en silencio.

—En todo caso, —dijo Helga— podríamos elaborar un pequeño Torneo, si de entrenamiento se tratara. He escuchado que Johan está entrenando arduamente con su alumno y Afrodita ya está más que preparado para sostener un duelo.

—Helga, aprecio tu interés —contestó el Acuario, mientras se ponía de pie— pero este encuentro decidirá simplemente mi estadía en este Santuario. Si Camus pierde, nos marcharemos de inmediato…

—Si gana también¿no?

Una mueca de tristeza surcó fugazmente el rostro del romano.

—Sí, así es. Siberia le dará todo lo que Grecia no puede ofrecerle.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Kratos? —Inquirió con cierto dejo de melancolía en la voz la amazona— ¿Piensas acabar tus días en un lugar tan desolado como ese?

—No pienso morir ahí, si te refieres a eso.

—¿Lo prometes?

Ella aguardó la respuesta. Él sólo sonrió.

—Gracias por el café. —Dijo Kratos, abandonando el Templo.

"Nunca aprenderán", pensó con tristeza la amazona de Piscis mientras se despojaba de la máscara.

* * *

—Hola. De nuevo. Cuánto tiempo. No es necesario que respondas. Seguramente has de estar muy ocupado, conociendo todo ese mundo que ahora es tuyo, quizá ni siquiera me tengas en cuenta. ¿Te han tratado bien, amigo mío¿Caronte canta tan mal como decía el Patriarca? Te envidio. Ahí, tan lejos, eres ajeno a estas preocupaciones mortales que nos aquejan a diario. A tu alma seguramente le gusta juguetear con el viento y viajar con él. ¿Qué no has visto?

"¿Me has visto…?"

Eetrin hincó una rodilla en la tierra. Pasó sus largos dedos por la inscripción que marcaban el sencillo nombre de su compañero de armas y su rango. Aquel anhelado rango que esos esclavos nunca conocerían, tan distantes de aquellos inferiores Santos de Bronce.

—Siempre creíste que algo nos hacía especiales.

Pero lo malo, es que Siroe nunca le había dicho qué. Se ufanaba de su fuerza, es cierto. Se regodeaba con su armadura, con su valentía, su arrojo. Incluso, en muchas ocasiones, Eetrin lo había descubierto admirándose secretamente. Eran vanidoso¿qué ser humano no lo es?...

—Y las armaduras nos quedaban tan bien.

Ellas, con alma. Las que los protegían, las madres de alguna forma que nunca tuvieron. Por la que muchos hombres y mujeres derramaban su sangre. "Por su diosa…"

Cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio, disculpándose por momentos por haber dejado que transcurriera tanto tiempo antes de regresar a visitar la tumba de quien había sido su mejor amigo.

* * *

—Olvídalo, tus técnicas de persuasión no funcionarán con ellos.

Helga giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Apoyado en una roca, estaba Johan quien al parecer había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para decir esas palabras. Ella exhaló nada más e ignoró el comentario. La amazona estaba dispuesta a ir con Shion para que de alguna forma, él evitara la estupidez que sus compañeros estaban a punto de cometer.

—Al menos alguien debería evitar que lo hagan —respondió ella, cuando escuchó los pasos del Santo de Cáncer seguirla.

—No intervengas —murmuró Johan.

— ¿Por qué no¡si ellos quieren matarse, que no utilicen a los niños como chivos expiatorios!

—Yo no creo que sea sólo eso —mencionó, extrañamente dubitativo, el holandés—, tú más que nadie deberías de saber los problemas que ellos tuvieron en el pasado. Sus alumnos no son más que un mal pretexto. Yo apostaría que al final acabarán interviniendo.

—Me alegro ver que el interés por tus compañeros es para comprobar si no se matan.

Johan se rió, Helga cruzó los brazos ofendida: —¿Qué es gracioso?

—Que al Patriarca no le va a interesar en lo mínimo tu solicitud. Es más, es capaz de poner todo el escenario para que eso se lleve a cabo. —Dijo ufano el Santo.

—A veces siento que te detesto.

Ese comentario sí había herido al Santo de Cáncer.

—Menos mal. —Señaló él—. Al menos ya sé que destino me toca.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —bramó furiosa la amazona, ya sin paciencia.

—Oh, parece que lo has olvidado. ¿Le has comentado a alguien que he visto tu precioso rostro, Helga?

La amazona de Piscis crispó los puños. El muy sinvergüenza…

* * *

_**Hoy, a las 10, en el Coliseo.**_

_**K. **_

Eetrin arrojó el papel al bote de basura, lástima que su puntería fuera malísima y por ello éste fuera a estrellarse muy lejos del objetivo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y decidió ir por algo ligero para beber. Era evidente que le preocupaba el hecho de que Kratos hubiera decidido celebrar tan pronto el duelo que el Escorpión le había propuesto, siendo que honestamente a Eetrin ya no le preocupaba demasiado lo que Milo pudiera hacer para sorprenderlo, sabía que el niño haría algo cuando fuera el momento adecuado. Claro, que ese momento podría tomar demasiado tiempo.

—_Antares es tu objetivo final. Muy pocos enemigos logran soportar las demás agujas, pues el veneno se expande por todo su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero si llegaras a Antares… —Eetrin se llevó una mano a la frente— Por supuesto, estamos hablando del alumno de Kratos, claro que soportará las agujas estoicamente._

—_¡Pero yo no voy a matar a Camus, maestro! —Gritó Milo._

—_No seas ridículo, claro que no lo vas a matar. Pero si recibió el discurso de Kratos que me imagino que recibirá, no dudes de que te va a ver sólo como un enemigo más. Pero volviendo a Antares, ese es tú objetivo. Con los demás aguijonazos, que afectarán sobretodo el sistema nervioso del enemigo, sólo es cuestión del golpe final._

_Eetrin era consciente de que Milo lo miraba como a un monstruo, como un ser diabólico. Bien, para el Escorpión no importaba: algún día el niño se lo iba a agradecer._

—_No quiero hacerle mucho daño… —Masculló Milo._

—_No le harás mucho. Sólo el suficiente —. Agregó orgulloso el Santo._

— _¿Y qué hay de la redención y todo eso? —Inquirió el pequeño griego._

—_Ah, eso… un bonito discurso¿no?_

Sí. Sólo era eso: un bonito discurso.

* * *

—El cero absoluto es "teóricamente" improbable. Pero nuestra misión es poner en práctica todo aquello que parece imposible. Si hace mucho tiempo nos hubiéramos rendido cuando grandes problemas aquejaban a la humanidad, entonces hoy nuestra honorable y muy mal pagada organización no existiría. —Kratos aguardó un poco antes de continuar. Tosió unas cuantas veces y prosiguió:— Las armaduras doradas sólo se congelan con el cero absoluto y cuando tu armadura se congela, no tienes salida: has perdido o morirás. Tu objetivo es enfriar todo a tu alrededor a -273°C. Sacar de ti un chorro con esa temperatura significará que ya eres un Santo de Hielo. Un maestro.

—Pero si es improbable…

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Camus? Que nadie lo haya conseguido no significa que no pueda hacerse. Bueno —Kratos se llevó el índice derecho a la sien—, el idiota de mi maestro se acercó, aunque el gusto le duró unos 3 segundos.

— ¿Venció a su enemigo en tres segundos?

— ¡No, claro que no! —contestó riendo Kratos— Él murió en tres segundos.

Camus se encogió en el sillón. La perspectiva que le daba su maestro no era demasiado alentadora.

Kratos miró indiferente el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

—Nueve treinta… —Señaló —Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Camus le siguió lentamente: si tan sólo pudiera evitar ese momento…

* * *

—Llegas tarde. —Dijo con una media sonrisa Eetrin.

—Es una noche preciosa¿no crees egipcio?, tuve que quedarme a admirarla un poco.

—Sí. Parece propicia.

Los dos hombres se miraban fijamente, no había ningún sonido en el ambiente, excepto el viento que aburrido, levantaba el polvo. Los niños se miraron en una mezcla entre tristeza y una rara alegría, aunque evidentemente detestaban ese silencio que se había cernido sobre ellos.

Milo, aburrido, se puso en la misma posición de su maestro imitándolo, lo que provocó que Camus tuviera que ahogar una carcajada. Los Santos miraron a sus alumnos al mismo tiempo y los pequeños, como sincronizados, giraron la vista hacia otro lado.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar. Al parecer, los niños están impacientes. —Dijo Kratos.

—Deberíamos poner reglas¿no?

—Claro. Que no se maten, no quiero problemas con el Patriarca. —Agregó fastidiado Kratos.

Eetrin sólo sonrió aprobando aquella regla que aunque lógica, era mejor aclarar.

— ¿Listos? —.Dijeron ambos hombres al unísono.

"No", quisieron responder los niños al mismo tiempo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Ahh, volví! No puedo abandonar mucho tiempo esta historia porque la extraño... seh.

¡Cap. inédito! Lo sé. Quería borrar ese cliché del "enfrentamiento" pero no puedo. NO PUDE. Y lo dejé. Meh, ya veré cómo resolverlo. Mientras tanto, que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews acompañados de chocolates :)

Au Revoir!


	24. Rompiendo las reglas

**Capítulo 24: Rompiendo las reglas. **

La cabeza no sólo le estaba doliendo, sino que sentía que estaba a punto de estallarle. El Patriarca se masajeó las sienes y se tragó una aspirina. Bendito quien la había inventado.

— ¡Patriarca!

Shion cerró los ojos. Ahora entendía porque jamás lograba recuperarse de las jaquecas.

— ¡Patriarca! —Gritaron de nuevo por una voz femenina y nada tranquila.

—Aquí estoy Helga, no es necesario que grites de esa manera.

El lemuriano pensó que debería de haberles enseñado modales a sus pupilos.

—Necesito hablar con usted —dijo atropelladamente la amazona cuando se encontró de frente con la máxima autoridad del Santuario—, el estúpido de Kratos y el aún más imbécil de Eetrin pretenden que sus alumnos peleen, ¿puede creerlo?, ¡sin ninguna autorización, sólo para satisfacer su ego! Traté de evitarlo, pero me dijeron que estaba bien, que no tenía nada de malo…

—De hecho no. —Contestó tranquilamente el Pontífice. —Y ese no es el lenguaje que debe utilizar una señorita…

—Ay, no puede ser —dijo la amazona exasperada, ignorando el último comentario—, ¿es que todos los hombres de este Santuario son unos idiotas salvajes?

Si a Shion no le doliera tanto la cabeza, hubiera estallado en carcajadas. El lemuriano le señaló un sillón a la amazona y ella, a regañadientes, tomó asiento.

—Sabes bien que no puedo intervenir, Helga —dijo el ariano en el tono más convincente posible—, pero si te hace sentir más tranquila, es necesario que yo autorice el lugar y la fecha del encuentro, así que no te preocupes.

— ¡Muchas gracias, señor! Si pudiera postergarlo… los niños aún no pueden hacer frente a una batalla… ¡son muy pequeños! —respondió ella esperanzada.

—Entonces eso haré. Me alegra ver que te preocupas por ellos.

—Eh, sí… —la amazona jugueteó con sus cabellos—. Ambos son como mis hermanos, me preocupa su odio y aunque trato de entenderlo, no puedo.

Shion asintió.

—Pero, ya no le quito más su tiempo, muchas gracias por haberme escuchado —dijo ella y se puso de pie, antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo—. Aunque hay algo que quisiera preguntarle.

—Adelante.

—La ley. La regla de las amazonas, señor. ¿Es… necesaria?

— ¿La de las máscaras? —Inquirió el lemuriano entrelazando los dedos—. Absolutamente. Al menos, eso ha sido desde siempre. Fue difícil aceptar que el pueblo de las amazonas cooperara con nosotros y pusieron algunas de sus propias reglas, que por supuesto, son inquebrantables.

—Pero… ¿matar o amar?, ¿no contradice eso nuestra historia?

—Antiguamente excluían a los hombres o los utilizaban… bueno, ya sabes, sólo con fines reproductivos. —Musitó Shion. Bajo la máscara, Helga frunció el ceño—. "Matar o amar" es una forma disfrazada aunque honestamente, no sé de ninguna amazona que haya preferido amar. Al parecer, no es considerado muy digno.

—Entiendo. —Respondió con cierto dejo de melancolía la amazona— Con permiso.

Cuando la amazona estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, el Patriarca carraspeó un par de veces antes de decir: —Es curioso. Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso hoy.

Un gran estruendo que casi derriba la puerta fue todo lo que amazona dorada de piscis respondió.

OOO

Milo y Camus se miraron fijamente. Ninguno de los dos había adoptado una postura de combate y al parecer, ambos esperaban que alguno comenzara. Los adultos que los acompañaban simplemente mantenían la vista fija hacia ellos, igualmente esperando con una paciencia asombrosa.

Milo se acercó a Camus.

—Lo siento… —susurró Milo.

— ¿Cómo te convenció? —le preguntó Camus.

—Me prometió un pastel de chocolate…

— ¿Vas a golpearme por un pastel de chocolate?

—Uno muy grande. Si quieres te invito —sonrió el pequeño escorpión.

—Eres un mal amigo —Gotitas en la nuca del francés.

— ¿Y a ti que te dijo?

"_No llevarme a Siberia",_ pensó con tristeza Camus.

—Que me daría un pastel más grande que el tuyo —Mintió Camus.

— ¿En serio?, ¡genial!... Entonces te dejaré ganar, para que me invites…

—No he dicho que te invitaría… y además… es de limón…

Milo puso cara de horror.

— ¿QUIEREN COMENZAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ? —Gritó colérico Kratos.

Ambos miraron a Kratos asustados.

—Entonces… pelearé por mi pastel de chocolate —dijo ufano Milo.

—Bien —contestó Camus, mientras acumulaba cosmos en su mano derecha.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar.

OOO

Prefería estar muerto. Era oficial.

Haeilk paseó su mirada (de nuevo) con horror por todo el templo. ¿Es que había estallado una bomba adentro, alguien había entrado a robar o es que, sencillamente, había dejado solos a los gemelos por demasiado tiempo? El Maestro de Géminis miró a Saga y a Kanon. Ambos parecían estar muy distraídos contemplando sus propias manos y Haeilk estaba seguro de que si al menos preguntara quien había sido el causante, ambos se señalarían al mismo tiempo así que ese era un recurso inútil.

Un hámster pasó corriendo llevándose en su hocico una preciosa página de un libro de Haeilk. _"Suficiente", _dijo el géminis.

—Saga, Kanon… ¿pueden decirme qué rayos pasó aquí?

—¿Por qué lo dice, maestro? —preguntó despreocupado Kanon.

—Oh, no sé… tal vez sea el hecho de que hay un hámster comiéndose mis libros, o… ¡ah!, quizá porque su ropa interior está en la mesa del comedor. No, esperen, ¿tal vez será porque esa columna está rota?

—Era muy vieja. —Dijo Saga, justificándose.

—Y Saga tiene muy mala puntería. Tanto berrinche porque le robé su desayuno.

—Era_ mi_ desayuno —respondió furibundo Saga.

Haeilk miró con tristeza como Mr. Maggo parecía tener especial predilección por _Las Mil y Una Noches _siendo que a ese libro era al que más páginas le faltaban. Suspiró con hondo pesar y aunque se oyera ridículo, deseó estar tan muerto como Maia.

—Han hecho mal. Están castigados. Ambos.

— ¡No! —Se quejaron al unísono.

—Lamento decirles que sí. Han roto las reglas. Les dije que cuiden del templo, no que lo destruyeran. Kanon… tú recoge todos los libros y ordénalos alfabéticamente, tú Saga pon a ese hámster en su jaula o no me haré responsable si de repente quiero tener a un gato de mascota, después limpia toda la cocina.

Los dos estaban a punto de reclamar, pero Haeilk los acalló: —Ah y si no acaban, no habrá comida hoy. Estaré en mi habitación.

Haeilk se fue, dejando a los gemelos solos.

—Sabes Kanon, deberías de decirle que…

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

—… hiciste de su cuarto una piscina interior.

—Creo que ya se enteró —respondió Kanon sonriendo.

Ambos prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

OOO

— ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Milo lo esquivó justo a tiempo, empero, algunos de sus cabellos quedaron helados. El griego miró confundido a Camus.

— ¿Es en serio, Camus? —le preguntó asustado.

—Por supuesto, Milo —contestó_, "no tengo opción";_ pensó.

—Entonces… prepárate.

Eetrin esbozó una sonrisa. Era tiempo de ver cuánto había logrado avanzar su alumno.

—Conocerás el veneno del escorpión… ¡aguja escarlata!

Por poco. Camus también había logrado esquivarlo. Con una velocidad sorprendente, se acercó a Milo y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago. El niño se quedó sin aire y cayó de rodillas, resoplando con dificultad.

—Muy… rápido… aunque no lo suficiente.

El escorpión fue quien ahora le devolvió el golpe a Camus.

—Nunca acabarán. —Dijo con fastidio Kratos.

—Están calentando. Estoy seguro de que esto no durará mucho.

Un grito de dolor interrumpió la conversación de los santos. Una de las agujas escarlatas había por fin, cumplido su objetivo.

—Aún es la primera, no tienes de que preocuparte. —Añadió despreocupado Eetrin.

Kratos fijo de nuevo su mirada en la pelea. _"Vamos, Camus…"_ pensó fervorosamente. No quería que el niño perdiera. No lo soportaría.

OOO

— ¿Conseguiste algo?

— ¿Qué haces en MI templo? —Preguntó enojada Helga.

Johan sonrió. Estaba cómodamente reclinado en uno de los grandes sillones que la chica tenía en su templo y además, tenía apoyado los pies en la mesa mientras bebía de una botella que seguramente, era de la colección de Helga. _"Mi mesa… mi botella",_ pensó quejumbrosa la amazona.

— ¿Dónde está Afrodita?

—Eh, pues… creo que con Death Mask. La verdad es que los perdí de vista.

Ella miró angustiada el reloj. Eran casi las once de la noche y su extraño instinto maternal no dejaba que el niño anduviera por ahí solo. ¡Y mucho menos con el extraño alumno de Johan!

— ¿Y bien?, ¿abuelito detendrá la pelea?

—El Patriarca, más respeto. Y —dijo mientras se sentaba en otro de los mullidos muebles—, me dijo que no es posible llevar una pelea a cabo sin notificarle. Así que confiemos en que por un tiempo no harán nada estúpido. Pero, no habrás venido acá sólo a eso…

—Sí, de hecho. —Contestó distraído el Santo de Cáncer, mientras se servía más bebida "espirituosa".

"Ah", suspiró ella un poco decepcionada.

—Dime Helga —carraspeó Johan—, ¿cuándo peleáremos tú y yo?

— ¿Qué?

—Vi tu rostro. ¿Acaso eso no ameritaría que ahora acabaras conmigo?

—Eh… sí.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó él.

—No se trata de pelear contigo, Johan. _Tengo_ que matarte.

Una sonrisa de complacencia surcó fugazmente el rostro de Johan.

—Ah, comprendo.

—De hecho, ese vodka que te estás tomando podría tener arsénico.

—Helga, sé que no eres tan ordinaria. —Contestó el Santo apurando su bebida.

Johan se puso de pie. Ella seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, cavilando que si nadie se enteraba de aquél fortuito encuentro no se vería obligada a cumplir las reglas que le habían impuesto. No es que le importaba ese sujeto engreído. De hecho, de entre todos, detestaba la petulancia y arrogancia de Johan y su sadismo. Bien, bien. El tipo podía ser apuesto… pero, ¿eso qué? No quería matarlo.

—No quisiera hacerlo. —Dijo ella.

—¿No quieres cumplir con tu deber? Eso es lo más extraño que he escuchado. Espero que después no me encuentre a Kratos y a Eetrin cantando _"yo soy tu amigo fiel_" tomados del brazo, porque pensaría que me volví loco…

La amazona dorada de Piscis guardó silencio. Estaba bastante enojada con Johan, porque si ella había decidido "dejarlo pasar", ¿por qué Johan no hacía lo mismo?

Estaba tan distraída con sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué momento Johan se había inclinado hasta estar a su altura y la miraba con aquellos ojos grises tan propios de él. Extrañamente, su mirada parecía relajada y serena. En una rápida maniobra que duró un parpadeo, el Santo despojó de su máscara a la amazona y ella, reaccionando por instinto, giró la cara hacia otro lado.

—Eres necia, Helga.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y totalmente enojada.

Johan de verdad parecía estar divirtiéndose. Sin más, giró el rostro de la amazona frente a él y con una extraña delicadeza en él, rozó los labios de ella con los suyos.

—Algo que tenía ganas de hacer —contestó y con lentitud, colocó la máscara de la amazona de nuevo en su lugar.

—No te lo voy a perdonar —dijo ella y empujó con fuerza a Johan, haciendo que éste se tambaleara, pero no logró que se cayera.

—Lo sé. —Respondió él y sin más, se alejó de ella. —Nos vemos luego, iré por Death Mask.

Johan salió del templo dejando sola a Helga. Cuando ya no pudo escuchar sus pasos, ella rompió a llorar.

OOO

Su frente estaba perlada de gotas de sudor y por más que intentara respirar bien, el dolor le estaba oprimiendo el pecho… y mientras jadeaba de esa forma, no podía concentrarse. Camus se mordió los labios, ¿qué rayos eran aquellas agujas que lanzaba Milo?

Unos cuantos pasos lejos de Camus, Eetrin observaba a Milo. El semblante del niño había cambiado drásticamente, en sus labios ya no estaba dibujada su eterna sonrisa, sino más bien era una mueca… ¿siniestra? El Santo de Escorpión tenía que admitir que estaba bastante feliz por el avance tan espectacular que el griego había tenido durante ese tiempo, empero; la expresión de su rostro le confundía porque denotaba que al niño le _gustaba_ pelear. Y lo hacía muy bien.

—Faltan 8. —Dijo Milo con una risita.

Kratos apretó los puños: _¿Acaso quieres morir, Camus?_

OOO

El niño cruzó los brazos con fastidio.

—Parece un juego de niños. —Dijo desganado.

—No sé que te parezca a ti, Máscara, pero… somos niños. —Contestó Afrodita, algo harto de escuchar las quejas de su compañero.

Death Mask chasqueó la lengua. Llevaban casi media hora espiando la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Coliseo y sinceramente, al pequeño le parecía muy aburrida. Al parecer sus predicciones habían sido erróneas y era el de Acuario quien estaba llevando una seria desventaja ante el niño molesto de Escorpión. Cuando Death Mask creyó que nada más interesante podría pasar, le había insistido a Afrodita para que se marcharan, pero éste parecía muy entretenido.

—Mi maestra me dijo que los Santos de Acuario son casi invencibles. Quiero decir, ¡controlan el hielo, temperaturas que matarían a cualquier humano normal! —Dijo Afrodita con visible emoción.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo qué "y"? —Increpó enojado el pececito—. Debería ser capaz de congelarle esa mano a Milo… si lo hace, ya no se preocuparía de sus agujas escarlatas.

—Si puede seguir consciente en unos… dos minutos.

—Eres un pesimista.

El alumno de Johan sonrió. Le gustaba hacer enfadar a Afrodita. Era extraño que el niño aún lo tolerara. De hecho, era extraño que _alguien_ lo tolerara. Digamos que en Sicilia, el niño no se la había pasado de lo mejor y tampoco estaba rodeado de mucha gente. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo odiaban.

— ¡Una más! ¡Quedan siete! —Exclamó emocionado Afrodita.

Y sin embargo, pensó Death Mask, Afrodita parecía disfrutar de su compañía. Al menos, no le temía.

—Deberíamos apostar. —Dijo por fin el Cáncer.

—No puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? —Gotitas en la nuca de Afrodita.

—No, me gusta estafarte. —Sonrió Death Mask.

Afrodita metió las manos en el bolsillo:

—Está bien…

OOO

— ¡Aguja escarlata!

— ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

El ataque de Camus había sido lo bastante certero como para darle de lleno a Milo, pero él no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar la Aguja que Milo le había lanzado. Ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo. Milo ahora tenía un nada saludable tono azulado y estaba titiritando de frío. Camus tuvo que contenerse para no desmayarse, pues la cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas y a pesar que el griego aún no era un experto usando su ataque, las agujas habían comenzado a hacerle efecto y tenía hemorragias por todas partes. Es decir, el francés estaba convencido de que si no se apresuraba, la pelea terminaría porque él se desmayaría y esa —tenía que admitirlo— era una forma muy vergonzosa de perder. Se puso en pie, en tanto que su adolorido cuerpo lo permitía y se sorprendió al mirar a Milo e imaginarse a sí mismo: ambos estaban peleando. De verdad, _se estaban golpeando_. Camus nunca había participado en riñas en el orfanato donde se encontraba, porque prefería evitarlas. Además, no les encontraba sentido. La perspectiva de que Kratos le enseñara técnicas en la que no tendría que utilizar sus puños le había parecido fascinante porque detestaba la sangre. Había algo en ella que le recordaba algo que no estaba muy seguro de querer saber.

El niño se miró las manos y se horrorizó cuando vio como bajo él, había un gran charco de sangre. Miró a Milo y por la expresión de éste, el griego también estaba sorprendido. Y lo demostró, cuando cayó sentado al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Milo, ¿qué ocurre? —le gritó su maestro, sin aproximarse.

—Ya no quiero —lloriqueó el niño débilmente.

Eetrin parecía comprensivo, pensó Camus, pero Kratos permanecía impávido con un rictus indescifrable en el rostro.

—La pelea tiene que terminar de alguna forma —Sentenció Kratos.

—Ciertamente, pero si ellos no quieren… —Dijo Eetrin.

—Es Milo quien no quiere continuar. Vamos niño, ¡ponte de pie y prosigue!

El aludido miró con lágrimas en los ojos al maestro de Acuario, a quien no recordaba siendo tan severo. Al menos, no lo parecía cuando iba a su Templo y les contaba algunas historias de la lejana e inimaginable Siberia. Milo miró a Camus. La sangre no dejaba de manar de su cuerpo y sin embargo, permanecía de pie. El francés asintió y Milo se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

Era hora de terminar.

OOO

Johan tonteó un momento antes de llegar al lugar donde suponía, estaba su alumno. Y es que aún era temprano pero como "buen maestro" tenía que llevar al niño al Templo y procurar que se durmiera temprano para que pudiera entrenar con todas sus fuerzas al día siguiente. Eso, por supuesto, y que esa noche andaba sediento y quería bajar a Rhodorio, meterse a uno de esos bares con las luces opacas y beberse algo fuerte de un vaso gastado de tanto lavar. Quería sentir el olor fuerte del tabaco —aunque él no fumaba, porque odiaba el aspecto y peste que tenían los fumadores—, el escozor en la garganta del alcohol y sobretodo, caminar por las empedradas calles. Además, quería pensar en lo que había hecho hacia unos instantes. ¿Qué había sido ese arrebato cursi de su parte?

Era cierto que, como santos, las escasas oportunidades que tenían para estar con una mujer era… bien, ninguna. A excepción de las amazonas, que eran chicas rudas que a la menor provocación te soltaban un discurso sobre liberación femenina y para colmo, andaban con el rostro siempre cubierto, Johan nunca había sabido de algún Santo que rompiendo la rutina, se casase, fuese a vivir a su Templo y prolongara su estirpe. Era una norma tácita que nadie reñía y empero, eso no excluía que satisficieran sus deseos carnales como buenos seres humanos que eran. Pero… ¿por qué carajo había tenido que besar a la mujer que, hasta donde él sabía, era a la única que en verdad respetaba y por la que sentía una empatía especial? Había arruinado todo.

Sin darse cuenta, Johan se había topado por fin con su alumno y con Afrodita, el alumno de Helga. Ambos cubiertos de tierra, ambos demasiado despiertos y los dos con una extraña actitud de complicidad.

— ¿Dónde demonios estaban? —inquirió Johan, más por compromiso que por verdaderos deseos de saber.

—En el Coliseo. —Respondió retador Death Mask.

—Ah. Afrodita, tu maestra te busca. Death Mask, es hora de ir al Templo.

— ¿No podemos ver que acabe el combate, señor? —Preguntó educadamente Afrodita—. Sólo íbamos por algo para comer.

— ¿Combate?, ¿de qué rayos hablan?

Una explosión inusual de cosmos contestó la pregunta de Johan. Con su velocidad innata, llegó hasta el lugar donde los menores habían señalado.

—Pero que interesante…—dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente y contemplando la escena que no era más que Camus, a punto de lanzar una ejecución aurora y Milo, con la brillante Antares refulgiendo en su dedo índice.

------

**N/A:** Un capítulo que por alguna extraña razón del cosmos, me gustó mucho. Pueden considerar este un regalito navideño y espero que les haya provocado alguna emoción XD. Ya saben que se les desea lo mejor del mundo, no sólo en estas fechas sino siempre.

Que les vaya bien bonito.


	25. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 25: Consecuencias.**

Era tan obvio que su influencia ya no era la misma de antes, que se maldijo cuando supo que era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. No llegaría. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener la ira que sentía en ese momento. Una vez más, lo habían decepcionado y se sentía tan furioso por ello, que ya estaba pensando en la reprimenda que daría.

Shion dejó al guardia con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo de sus aposentos. Era casi media noche y al parecer, el día sería más largo de lo que creía.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La brisa nocturna era la única que parecía estar viva en aquel espectáculo. El cosmos que emanaba del Coliseo era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que incluso, las amazonas que ya dormían plácidamente en sus cabañas, despertaran asustadas temiendo un ataque de los enemigos.

Eetrin estuvo tentado a detener la pelea, él ya había visto suficiente, pero el semblante de Kratos se lo impedía. El romano parecía estar extrañamente fascinado por la escena y apretaba los puños con tanta violencia, que seguramente ya tendría los nudillos blancos.

—Tenemos que detenerlos. —Dijo Eetrin, que se había acercado a su compañero de armas.

—No. No lo harás.

—Kratos, ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? —inquirió Eetrin furioso—. Esto ha dejado de ser una pelea común, yo… —_"nunca había visto a Milo así", _quiso decir.

—Recuerda las reglas, nadie debe morir. —Contestó Kratos con una media sonrisa. —Además, el final se aproxima.

El egipcio miró a los niños. Sus miradas habían dejado de ser infantiles: parecían verdaderos guerreros. Además el semblante de Milo aún le asustaba; conocía bien de su fortaleza y sabía que el niño era capaz de lograr cosas increíbles si se lo proponía, pero aquel rostro que demostraba un gusto inmenso por pelear jamás lo había visto. Incluso pensó que le temía, que quizá después no sería capaz de controlarse y acabara… Eetrin no quería ni pensarlo. Tenía que detener ese espectáculo. De alguna forma.

"_Temo que después sea demasiado tarde"._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Johan había pensado que todo era una absurda pelea infantil hasta que sintió aquella explosión de cosmos, tan poco usual en aprendices tan jóvenes. No era común que niños que ni siquiera habían adquirido su armadura dorada poseyeran tal poder, era ridículo. Afrodita y Death Mask estaban a su lado, con el mismo semblante de asombro que el santo de cáncer y ciertamente, ambos sabían que aquella pelea era algo que ya sobrepasaba los cánones normales de una entre aprendices.

—Señor, ¿qué…? —preguntó titubeante Afrodita.

—Vayan por el patriarca.

—Pero…

El holandés le lanzó una de sus miradas usuales de reproche a Death Mask que no significaban nada más que "calla y obedece", así que más con resignación que con ganas ambos niños se encaminaron a cumplir la orden que habían recibido.

"_Maldición",_ pensó Johan chasqueando la lengua. Si eso continuaba así, se vería obligado a intervenir. Y lo que más le molestaba, era que probablemente acabara herido.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—¿Has terminado ya, Kanon?

—¿Crees que ordenar más de 1,000 títulos de la A a la Z sea algo sencillo?

—No. Me extraña que lo estés haciendo de la forma correcta —contestó Saga a la pregunta retórica.

—Quizá podamos demandarlo algún día.

El gemelo mayor sonrió y se sentó en una de los acojinados sillones que había en la biblioteca personal de Haeilk, el único lugar acogedor de la casa.

—¿Y dónde está él? —inquirió Kanon.

—Dormido en nuestra habitación, por eso he venido aquí.

—Pensé que venías a ayudarme.

Por toda respuesta, Saga rió y comenzó a hojear algunos títulos que yacían esparcidos por todas partes y que Kanon no había ordenado. Algunos no los entendía en lo absoluto porque estaban en idiomas completamente indescifrables para él, a algunos otros les faltaban páginas que no habían sido precisamente aniquiladas por Mr. Magoo.

—Podríamos hacer una gran pira con toda esta basura. —Dijo furioso Kanon, arrojando un libro mohoso cerca de Saga.

—Es Hamlet, de Shakespeare —dijo leyendo el título— y parece que pertenecía a alguien más.

—¿Al santo de géminis de la anterior Guerra Santa? —replicó el gemelo menor, hastiado de su explotadora labor.

—No. A un tal Mahdi.

—No lo conozco y por lo tanto no me interesa.

Saga ignoró el mal humor de su gemelo, así que simplemente se puso a hojear el libro hasta que algo resbaló de entre las hojas. El géminis lo tomó entre sus manos y con ayuda de la vela que tintineaba a su lado la observó. Sin ninguna duda, era una carta sin remitente. ¿Cuántos años tendría esa cosa ahí?

—¿Una carta?, ¿qué dice?

—No tenemos derecho a leerlo.

—Saga, por todos los dioses, seguro es de ese tal Mahdi, y si ya está muerto no creo que le importe mucho…

—Kanon, deja de comportarte como un niño.

—Y tú deja de aparentar que eres muy maduro.

—No tengo interés en comenzar otra discusión contigo.

—Entonces vete de aquí, que me estorbas —contestó colérico el gemelo.

Saga cerró el libro violentamente y se lo arrojó a Kanon. La carta, por supuesto, se la había guardado en el bolsillo. Algo le decía que su contenido le interesaba.

o-o-o-o-o

Dolía. No tenía idea de que doliera tanto. Era insoportable. Era difícil respirar. La visión se le nublaba, un leve temblor se había apoderado de él y las piernas ya no eran capaces de sostenerlo. Sentía una pesadez recorriéndole el cuerpo, quemándolo y consumiéndolo. ¿Qué era aquello que le arrojaba, porqué le provocaba tanto dolor?

Mordía con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que éste comenzó a sangrar. Más sangre. Ya era suficiente, había perdido demasiada. Su cosmos también se agotaría y moriría, estaba seguro. Era débil.

"_¿Por qué eres débil?"_

Porque no tenía a nadie a quién proteger. Porque aquellos discursos de que tenía que venerar siempre a su diosa no habían significado nada para él. Porque estaba tan solo que en realidad, les daría igual si seguía con vida o no. Pero su orgullo era demasiado y no lo dejaría, no permitiría que todo acabase así.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los profundos ojos azules de Milo. Casi diría que tenía un leve matiz rojizo. Era un verdadero guerrero. Era fuerte, más fuerte que él.

Pero era su amigo.

Entonces concentró todo su cosmos en las manos. La ejecución aurora era por su dignidad.

"_¿Qué significa?"_

No estaba seguro de entenderlo.

Pero sabía que no se perdonaría si todo acabara así.

o-o-o-o-o-o

En la lejanía sólo podía escuchar el ruido que por momentos hacía Kanon cuando los libros caían al suelo estrepitosamente. Sentía el cosmos de Saga débil, seguramente descansando. Y por supuesto que también era consciente de los problemas que se estaban suscitando en el Santuario, pues había sentido dos cosmos agresivos; pero ese no era su problema. Haeilk no se sentía con ánimos para solucionarles la vida a los demás y se sentía cansado.

Quizá ya era tiempo de retirarse. Ser Santo no había sido lo mejor, pero había sido bueno. Una prueba difícil de afrontar. No podía quejarse. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a los que ahora eran sus amigos, aunque lo malo era que también los había perdido. A muchos de ellos.

Si su vida hubiera sido distinta, ¿también el destino de los gemelos hubiera cambiado?, ¿hubieran sido simplemente dos niños que asistieran a la escuela, hicieran la tarea y se rasparan las rodillas?, ¿hasta dónde sus acciones habían afectado a sus hijos?

Alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Pensé que estarías ocupado, es algo tarde… —dijo quedamente.

—No te preocupes. ¿Ocurre algo, Helga?

—Sí. Ocurre.

o-o-o-o-o

—¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!

—¡ANTARES!

Sí. Era _ese_ dolor.

o-o-o-o-o

El vacilante cosmos de Camus había sido disparado sin dirección. Cualquiera habría podido esquivarlo fácilmente, aunque contuviera todo su poder, era inútil, no había demasiado qué hacer. Había perdido la pelea y ahora Antares se impactaría en él y todo habría terminado.

Veía la aguja venir, ¿significaba eso qué dominaba ya el séptimo sentido? Qué tarde era para eso. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el impacto. Pero éste simplemente no llegó.

Kratos se había interpuesto. Una hilera de sangre resbalaba de su mano derecha.

—Perdimos, Eetrin. —Aceptó con voz grave.

—Sí, lo hicimos —contestó el Escorpión.

—Ha sido una estupenda pelea, Milo. Es sorprendente el cosmos que tienes acumulado, aunque esa Antares no llevaba demasiada puntería pudiste haberlo herido de gravedad.

Milo no contestó al elogio del Santo de Acuario. Estaba asombrado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

—Creo que por ahora descansarán. Veré si Algernón quiere hacer de enfermera de nuevo —dijo con una media sonrisa Kratos.

—No. Ustedes no se van a ningún lado.

El Escorpión y el Acuario se giraron al mismo tiempo. Detrás de ellos, estaba Shion cruzado de brazos.

—Johan, sé que estás ahí escondido así que ven acá y lleva a los niños a descansar.

—Sí, señor —dijo el Santo de Cáncer saliendo de su escondite y maldiciendo en su fuero interior.

Tomó a ambos niños y se alejó de ahí. El mismo Johan se asombró cuando vio los rostros de los pequeños, ambos tan asustados y lastimados. _"Es sorprendente que con su nivel hicieran eso"_; pensó.

—¿Y bien —inquirió el Patriarca girándose hacia los Santos— quién de ustedes comenzará a explicarme qué ocurrió aquí?

o-o-o-o-o

—Tienes que hacerlo. —El semblante de Haeilk se había endurecido—. Porque es tu obligación como amazona.

—Pensé que esa absurda ley quedaba obsoleta cuando tenía que agredir a tu compañero de armas.

—Compañero, Helga. Tú lo has dicho —el árabe asentó el vaso en la mesita y la débil llama de la vela tintineó—, ¿le has dicho al Patriarca?

—No. Anda demasiado ocupado con ese par de idiotas como para pensar en otra cosa —contestó la pisciana, haciendo alusión a Eetrin y Kratos.

—Lo sé, son muy problemáticos —sonrió él—, aún así deberías hacerlo.

Ella se quedó en silencio observando la danza que la llama ofrecía. Las gotas de cera habían comenzado a tomar formas caprichosas en la mesa.

—Helga —Haeilk posó su mano en la de ella y la chica se sobresaltó—, tienes el lugar que te mereces en este Santuario. Tuviste que afrontar muchas penurias y yo vi tu dolor cuando entrenabas. Tu maestro era más duro precisamente porque eras una mujer. Cumple con tus obligaciones porque créeme, yo más que nadie sé que si no lo haces acabarás perjudicando a los que menos quisieras hacerles daño.

Él no lo pudo ver, pero ella tenía los ojos como platos. Haeilk, el más responsable de ellos no podía estar hablando de esa manera: era intachable, desde cualquier punto de vista.

—No abandones todo lo que has conseguido, Helga. Tu armadura, tu honor, incluso a Afrodita. Yo no te lo perdonaría.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Ella sabía que había hecho bien en hablar con él: era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar: —Gracias, Haeilk.

-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Duele, duele!

— ¡Ya deja de moverte!

— ¡Pero duele! ¡Y apesta!

— ¡Johan, ayúdame!

—Pero es que de verdad apesta…

El Santo de Tauro fulminó con la mirada a Johan, era increíble que entre más trataba con él lo detestaba aún más. Enoc había tratado sin mucho éxito de ponerle un ungüento a Milo, pero este forcejeaba y parecía que poco a poco iba recuperando toda su energía inicial.

—Bien Milo, no te lo pondré, pero si vuelvo en media hora y tus dedos siguen de ese color tendré que amputártelos.

El niño lo miró sorprendido y extendió su mano con presteza.

—Así está mejor —sonrió Enoc y comenzó a colocarle el ungüento.

—Oye tú, ¿dónde está Camus? —le gritó Milo a Johan.

Una peligrosa vena palpitante se asomó en la frente de Johan.

—¡Oye!

—¡Mocoso malcriado! —espetó el santo de Cáncer y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

—No tenías que hablarle así —aunque en su fuero interno le agradecía que había logrado que se marchara.

—Pero, ¿dónde está Camus?

—Con Algernón. Él es mejor con las técnicas curativas que muchos de nosotros.

El pequeño griego guardó silencio y observó al imponente hombre de cabellos castaños que le colocaba el ungüento. Aunque se encontraba sentado, Milo se daba cuenta de lo alto que era y sin embargo, sus ojos marrones transmitían toda la paz y serenidad que su cuerpo no demostraba.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Milo con voz temblorosa.

—Supongo que sí. No sé cómo es que ustedes se han prestado a esa pelea de sus maestros, el Patriarca está furioso.

—Era un juego.

—¿Un juego?, ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme. Serán una generación extraña —afirmó Enoc pensativo.

Milo ya no lo escuchaba. Se había quedado dormido.

o-o-o-o-o

El niño yacía en la cama en un sueño intranquilo. La hemorragia que lo había debilitado por fin había sido detenida y tenía gran parte del cuerpo vendado; su respiración antes agitada por fin había comenzado a hacerse normal. El santo de Sagitario se lavó las manos y Aioros le pasó una toalla.

—Ha sido increíble, maestro.

—Una suerte, diría yo. Afortunadamente Camus es muy fuerte. Vigílalo Aioros, necesito salir.

El aprendiz asintió y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación, Kratos lo esperaba con un pie apoyado en la pared.

—Pensé que el Patriarca no los dejaría vivos.

—Ha sido un largo discurso.

—Ha sido una estupidez —dijo Algernón enojado.

—Ya, ya. Ya me sé esa parte. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el Acuario en referencia a Camus.

—Vivo.

—Menos mal, ¿crees que mañana ya se encuentre bien?

—¿Mañana? —Inquirió atónito el santo de Sagitario—, ¡claro que no!, ¿qué diablos estás pensando?

—No fui yo —respondió Kratos con una sonrisa mas bien triste—, el Patriarca nos ha exiliado de este Santuario.

—¿A ti y a…?

—No, sólo a mí con Camus, por supuesto. Tenemos que partir a Siberia, así que date prisa y haz uno de tus milagros médicos.

Algernón ni siquiera pudo contestar y vio como Kratos se alejaba por el pasillo como un fantasma. El Santo se quedó pensando en que esa era la primera vez que había visto a su compañero tan abatido y con su usual brillo en los ojos azules apagado. Parecía más humano de lo que nunca en su vida lo había sido.

-o-o-o-o

**N/A.** Antes que nada… primero, una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Sé que es una falta de respeto para mis lectores/as y realmente me siento muy apenada, pero andaba bloqueada completamente. Hoy ha habido un poco de inspiración y la aproveché antes de que huyera y sin embargo, el capítulo no me satisfizo del todo. Está confuso, extraño y corto. ¡Se los compensaré!

En fin… gracias a las dos personas que me estuvieron presionando para que esto siguiera adelante y ellas saben quiénes son. Espero haberlas complacido.

Y bueno, sus comentarios, críticas constructivas o chocolatines son bien recibidos.


	26. Vestigios del pasado

**Capítulo 26: Vestigios del pasado.**

"_La historia se repite. Ese es uno de los errores de la historia_".

**Charles Darwin.**

_La inconsciencia le había traído recuerdos dolorosos de lo que fue, momentos que creyó que había enterrado. Pero seguían justo ahí, como serpientes al acecho de su presa, deslizándose sigilosamente para atraparla cuando se encontrara desprevenida. Lo peor es que el recuerdo también dolía como una mordedura de este reptil y el veneno escocía, mataba. _

_Se revolvió en la cama hasta que el mismo dolor físico se lo impidió. Había olvidado las heridas que tenía por todo el cuerpo y le habían advertido que si se movía demasiado podrían abrirse de nuevo. "Reposo", le habían llamado para que se tranquilizara porque sabían bien que la inactividad no era algo que le agradara. Esos momentos que estaba perdiendo ahí podrían ser sumamente valiosos para continuar entrenando, para superarlo. Y continuó recordando su humillante derrota en sus manos, ¡juraba por Atenea que esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios había sido para burlarse de él!, no estaba delirando, no había sido el sol ni mucho menos una ilusión. Había osado burlarse de él y tenía tantas ganas de levantarse y propiciarle un buen puñetazo en su ufana cara, demostrarle que si lo había vencido era porque había vacilado al último momento, porque vio ese maldito rostro que su memoria se había encargado de sellarle con fuego. _

_Lloraba. No se había dado en qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas doloridas. Sólo sentía el cabello pegado al rostro y el silencio brutal que se cernía sobre él; ni un maldito murmullo ni el molesto canto del grillo al que tenía ganas de asesinar nada más para desquitarse con alguien. Escuchó como la puerta se abría con sigilo y vio a uno de sus compañeros. La inconfundible melena verde y el sutil andar del santo de Géminis penetraron en la habitación._

—_Has despertado. _

—_Eso parece —gruñó y su propia voz le pareció irreconocible._

—_Él despertó hace un momento y preguntó por ti, ¿no harás lo mismo?_

—_¿Tendría que hacerlo?_

—_Dímelo tú —resopló el árabe, acercándose a él y tomándole del brazo para sustituir las gasas por otras limpias._

—_Entonces no lo haré._

_El Santo de Géminis no contestó. Se limitó a lo que tenía que hacer, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba furtivas miradas al rostro de su compañero. _

—_Eres una jarra engreída —le espetó por fin._

_Kratos sonrió._

—_Sabes que no me gusta relacionarme con la gente._

— _¿Y por qué con él sí?_

—_Porque pensé… que era diferente. Quizá sólo me estaba manipulando._

—_Es su naturaleza. Pero ustedes eran buenos amigos, todos en el Santuario lo sabemos. Por alguna extraña razón, ustedes entablaron una buena amistad que tú te has encargado de arruinar._

—_Yo no he arruinado nada —replicó Kratos colérico._

—_¿Cuál era la obstinación de pelear contra él?, ¿qué querías probar? —inquirió Haeilk._

—_A mí —respondió tenuemente._

—_Idiota._

o-o-o-o-o-o

El crepúsculo había comenzado a bañar con su luz naranja al Santuario. El cielo comenzaba a tachonarse de estrellas y una luna tímida se asomaba a saludar a los románticos que le dedicaban un segundo de sus existencias a observarla por el simple placer de hacerlo. Los animales nocturnos habían comenzado a desperezarse y por lo tanto, el ambiente comenzaba a poblarse de una cacofonía interminable, aunque no menos hermosa.

Para los habitantes del Santuario dedicado a la diosa de la guerra, el día había sido especialmente largo. Imperaba una tensa calma y sólo los guardianes permanecían impertérritos por cualquier cosa que se presentara. Era dentro del Santuario donde la tensión era tal que el ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Por un lado se encontraban los Santos que habían osado desafiar las órdenes del Patriarca, quienes no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde que el Sumo Pontífice cuestionara su madurez mental con aquella perorata de que eran "se arrepentirían por el resto de su vida de lo que habían hecho"; Eetrin lo había tomado con más humor y se había largado a su Templo rezando porque sus eternas reservas continuaran ahí como siempre cuando las necesitaba; Kratos por el contrario, estaba realmente furioso porque al final de cuentas sólo él había pagado los platos rotos de todo ese lío cuando desde un principio, la idea original había sido de Eetrin. "Como siempre ha sido", masculló enfadado cuando recordó todas las veces en las que Escorpión los había metido en problemas y la celeridad con la que se deshacía de ellos para endilgárselos al Acuario.

Helga también andaba de mal humor. Los que la conocían no intentaban acercarse mucho a ella por miedo a que la temible amazona arrojara una de sus rosas envenenadas y acabara con sus existencias para siempre. La Pisciana se la había pasado casi todo el día entrenando con Afrodita a las afueras del Santuario, desquitando de alguna forma su ira mediante los discursos motivacionales que le lanzaba y que al parecer, su función era más aterrorizante que motivadora. Haeilk había decidido que ese día dejaría que Kanon y Saga andarán a sus anchas sin preocuparse por el mundo, después de que había visto como al gemelo menor unas profundas ojeras purpúreas se le extiendan debajo de los ojos; el Santo de Géminis se había sentido culpable del cruel castigo al que lo había sometido y respecto a Saga… bueno, en realidad él no podía quejarse de Saga, continuaba igual de enclaustrado en sí mismo como siempre y sólo demostraba dejos de humanidad cuando se trataba de alimentar a Mr. Magoo.

Y Johan… Johan estaba aburrido. Sin nadie a quien molestar y al parecer todos estaban más susceptibles que de costumbre, el Santuario se había vuelto más tedioso de lo que usualmente era. No había ni una insinuación de guerra de algún dios psicótico con el ego demasiado grande; su alumno entrenaba mejor solo y Enoc se había negado rotundamente a prestarle el periódico para al menos, hacer el crucigrama que venía en la sección de Entretenimiento. Hastiado. Así se encontraba.

Y al parecer, aquella situación se extendería por más tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Shion había podido cerrar por fin los ojos. Era la primera oportunidad que tenía para estar a solas después de todo el revoltijo que se había armado en el Santuario. Aunque no duraría para siempre.

—¿Qué logras castigándolos?

—Chst, de alguna forma siempre sabes cuándo interrumpir.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa y con su lento andar se acercó a su amigo.

—Por todos los dioses, últimamente andas de un humor…

—Estarías igual que yo si tuvieras que hacerte cargo de este manicomio.

— ¿No te recuerdan un poco a nosotros? —inquirió el viejo maestro de Libra.

—Que yo recuerde, nosotros no tratábamos de asesinarnos entre camaradas.

—O al menos el Patriarca nunca se enteraba.

El Pontífice decidió rendirse. Por alguna razón, nunca le ganaba en las discusiones a Dohko.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —insistió el oriundo de China.

—Nada en lo absoluto, pero no me agrada que pasen sobre mi autoridad. Este es un Santuario Sagrado y de alguna forma siempre acaba convertido en todo menos en eso.

—Sonaste como un dictador.

—Tal vez lo sea.

A pesar de que demostrara lo contrario, la presencia de Dohko reanimaba al viejo lemuriano. Siempre era reconfortante tener a alguien cuerdo con quien platicar y que lo devolviera a la realidad, a esa de la que él intentaba huir.

—Y a todo esto, ¿aburrido de contemplar las cascadas?

—No. Sabía que me necesitabas acá y por eso he venido.

"_De alguna forma siempre lo sabes",_ pensó Shion.

—Y además —añadió el maestro de Libra—, debo de admitir que esa pelea me ha intrigado. Los cosmos de esos niños son impresionantes, en general de todos los niños. Puedes sentirlo desde que te acercas al Santuario.

—Por eso Himrar se marchó.

—Una buena decisión. Tal vez deberías insistir en que los demás hicieran lo mismo.

El Patriarca se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad crees que lo harían?, ¡nunca los había visto más entusiasmados! Ellos saben que su supervivencia básicamente depende de su alumno. Muchos de ellos morirán —dijo Shion y su risa se apagó—, otros más tendrán mejor suerte. Hay de quienes desconozco qué será de ellos. Si me preguntaras en este momento, te diría que ni siquiera las estrellas saben qué es lo que les depara.

—Me gusta eso. No saber qué es lo que les espera.

—Yo lo detesto.

— ¡Reitero, andas de un humor! —exclamó con un gran aspaviento Dohko.

—Ya cállate.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eetrin había tenido que resignarse a contemplar el atardecer con una ridícula taza de café. Era todo lo que quedaba en su alacena eterna y al parecer si no quería morir de inanición, era obligatorio que bajara al pueblo para hacer las compras que no había hecho en muchos meses. ¿Sería acaso que Milo se bebía sus botellas o él ya se tomaba más de dos vasos al día?, lo que fuera lo cierto era que el café ni siquiera era tan bueno. Le faltaba azúcar.

Escuchó las pisadas en su Templo y por un momento pensó que era Milo, pero recordó que el crío aún estaba recuperándose confortablemente en el Templo de Enoc, quien se había ofrecido humildemente a cuidarlo. No tenía ganas de pensar, así que dejó que la persona se presentase antes de hacer su habitual pregunta de "¿quién demonios viene a molestar?"; cosa que no tardó demasiado en ocurrir. La persona se acercó a su lado y sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de él en los escalones que dejaban apreciar el atardecer en su máximo esplendor.

—Este Templo siempre tuvo una vista envidiable.

—Lo sé —contestó Eetrin—, y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No sé, vine a ¿hablar?

—Habla ya.

—Idiota.

—Imbécil.

—Sólo he venido para confirmarte que me largaré de este Santuario, puedes desempolvar tu reserva para festejar.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué volviste, Kratos.

—Tenía cuentas pendientes.

—¿Las has saldado ya?, si mi alumno muere será difícil buscarle un reemplazo.

—Milo no morirá. En todo caso me preocuparía por Camus.

—Me encantaría, pero con una preocupación tengo suficiente.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en el Guardián de la Onceava Casa. Sus conversaciones solían derivar en lo que se estaba convirtiendo justo ahora.

—Me hubiera encantado que peleáramos. Entrené mucho en Siberia. Si no he conseguido el cero absoluto, al menos me acerqué a él. Te ganaría.

—Por supuesto que me ganarías. Te dejaría hacerlo para que todo volviera a ser como antes —respondió el Escorpión Celeste.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Escorpión.

—No lo suficiente. Aún sigo pensando en que si hubiera sabido que nuestra pelea acabaría de la forma en que lo hizo, nunca la hubiera aceptado. Mi maestro conocía al tuyo, y a pesar de todo aceptó porque pensó que sería bueno para nosotros y, ¿qué tenemos ahora?

—Viejos rencores.

—Hum —asintió el egipcio—, y dos niños medio muertos. Quisiera ser como Himrar a veces. Renunciar a este lugar para abrir un circo y vagar por el mundo con gente loca.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el firmamento. Era hora ya de despedirse. Kratos se puso de pie, sin más que añadir.

—¿Eso es todo?, estuve esperando tu disculpa —añadió ufano Eetrin.

—Lo lamento cucaracha desarrollada, pero tendrás que matarme primero.

—Bien.

—Y… por cierto, pretendo marcharme mañana con Camus. No le digas a Milo.

—Como quieras. ¿Volverás?

—De alguna forma, si. No te preocupes, si muero haré que esparzan mis cenizas en tu Templo —dijo Kratos.

—Sería un gran honor, pero prefiero que vuelvas completo. Aceptaré tu reto y no te atrevas a morirte sin haber tenido nuestra pelea.

—Lo haré —sonrió el Acuario.

Ambos Santos se estrecharon la mano. De alguna forma, durante unos instantes, todos aquellos rencores que les envenenaban el corazón simplemente desaparecieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡Fue impresionante, Gatito!, ¡puede ver lo qué era el cosmos! ¡Siempre pensé que Eetrin me mentía! —ese era el relato de un Milo demasiado emocionado.

—Uno, no soy ningún gatito y dos, sí, ya me contaste demasiadas veces que…

—¡No, de hecho fue extraordinario!, ¡creo que me gané el pastel de chocolate!

—Maestro Enoc, ¿no podría sedarlo de nuevo? —inquirió un exasperado Aioria.

—Aioria, algún día contemplaras lo que Milo ha visto y te asombrarás tanto como él, aunque una batalla real es aún más impresionante —dijo el hermano mayor de Aioria, Aioros.

—¡Sorprendente, hermano! ¿Has estado en alguna? —preguntó Milo emocionado.

—¿Hermano? —preguntó Aioria enarcando una ceja.

—¡Claro que he estado!, en una ocasión en una misión tuve que pelear contra algunos Santos que habían desertado y aunque su cosmos no era lo más sorprendente del mundo, fue una gran experiencia.

—¡Increíble!

—Eh, hermano… —le llamó Aioria, que se sentía algo desplazado.

El Santo de Tauro se echó a reír. Por alguna razón, Milo se había recuperado muy rápido de sus heridas y de lo único que tenía ganas era de contar a quien le escuchara de la gran hazaña que había conseguido, aunque su público siempre fuera el mismo.

—Creo que de verdad deberías sedarlo —observó Algernón.

—Ya no funcionarían en él, está demasiado emocionado —añadió Enoc— ¿no deberías estar con Camus?, sus heridas fueron más profundas…

—No. Kratos me pidió que lo mantuviera dormido. Quiere que esté lo más descansado posible.

—¿Y eso?

—Les espera un largo viaje hasta Siberia.

—¿Qué, tan pronto? ¡Ese idiota…! —masculló el Santo de Tauro enfadado.

—Kratos se lo propuso al Patriarca y éste aceptó, así que no hay mucho qué hacer al respecto —El Santo de Sagitario se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mañana, al parecer. No quieren que se sepa, sabes cómo se pondría Milo…

—Maldición, piensa hacer lo mismo de nuevo, marcharse como si nada —farfulló el enorme Santo de Tauro.

Ambos guerreros miraron a los niños. Por alguna razón, una muy injusta razón, siempre eran ellos quienes acababan pagando los errores de los adultos. Quienes más sufrían, con los que la historia se repetía cíclicamente sin que pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo. Pero, ¿realmente podían evitar el sufrimiento?, ¿no era mejor habituarlos al dolor que les esperaba, a la insensibilización a la que tendrían que someterse si querían ganar su armadura?, si; aunque sonara cruel de alguna forma tendrían que comenzar. Y perder a los amigos sólo era parte de ese proceso.

-o-o-o-o-o

El fuego consumió poco a poco la hoja de papel. Cuando ésta acabó de desintegrarse, el lugar se sumergió en una oscuridad aterradora. Sólo se escuchaba una respiración agitada, tensa.

Y de repente, unos siniestros ojos rojos brillaron en la densa oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Aclarando. Como se habrán dado cuenta, las cursivas es flashback que surgió en un segundo y que cuando quise quitar era demasiado tarde y básicamente todo el capítulo giró en torno a eso. No se preocupen, ya encontraré una manera sana y decente de alejar a los OC de mí y concentrarme en el canon, sé que lo lograré un día de estos.

Como sea, este capítulo sólo fue escrito para poder saltar al siguiente. Soy franca: ya no le auguro demasiado tiempo de vida a esta historia, quizá ya está llegando a su límite. Tal vez ya comience a escribir algunos desenlaces (¡necesito un respiro!)

Y bien, no sean crueles conmigo. Este capítulo ha surgido en un día muy desesperado en el que necesitaba desahogarme así que si encuentran una incoherencia por ahí favor de reportarla, gracias.

Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos.


	27. Romper

**Capítulo 27: Romper.**

El sol ni siquiera se había asomado por el horizonte cuando fue abruptamente despertado. Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que gobernaba el lugar, pero pudo escuchar claramente el susurro de su maestro diciéndole que se despertara y se levantara ya. Camus se preguntó cómo haría eso con tanta facilidad, siendo que le dolía la mitad y la otra no la sentía.

—¿Maestro? —Preguntó en la oscuridad— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí. Ya ha llegado nuestro transporte y si no nos vamos ahora, después será molesto andar dando explicaciones.

—¿Irnos?

—Sí. Te lo había dicho hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

El pequeño aprendiz observó anonadado a su maestro. Kratos estaba soltando palabrotas porque no encontraba la "maldita caja de cerillos" y cuando finalmente la halló, encendió una de las múltiples velas que estaban por toda la casa. Le arrojó una bolsa a Camus, que apenas pudo atrapar.

—Lleva en esa bolsa lo indispensable.

—Pero… ¿adónde…?

—Siberia. Te gustará. Es blanca, tranquila y hay auroras boreales; con suerte alguna vez podremos ver a una Valquiria(1)

Camus no sabía a qué se refería su maestro, pero le obedeció. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano se bajó de la cama y metió en aquella bolsa las pocas pertenencias que tenía; el dolor físico era casi insoportable y no estaba seguro de soportar un viaje demasiado largo.

—Maestro, me gustaría ir a despedirme de Milo —soltó de repente.

—No, no tenemos tiempo.

—¡Pero maestro! —suplicó el niño.

—He dicho que no.

Kratos ni siquiera lo miró cuando pronunció esas palabras. Eso era justamente lo que no debía hacer y lo estaba repitiendo, inconscientemente. Pero él más que nadie sabía cuán dolorosas eran las despedidas y lo inútiles que podían volverse. No, de esa forma era más fácil.

—Entonces no iré a ningún lado.

—Te llevaré por la fuerza —contestó tranquilamente el Guardián de la Onceava Casa.

—No es…

—Sí, si es justo. Irás a Siberia conmigo te guste o no, bajo ningún concepto te despedirás de alguien porque ni siquiera mereces ese privilegio. Entrenarás todos los días como yo te ordene y lo harás sin quejarte —el romano miró fijamente a su alumno—, y sólo volverás aquí portando la armadura de Acuario, ¿me has entendido?

—Pero…

—¡Te pregunté si entendiste!

—Sí, señor —musitó Camus.

El Acuario terminó de empacar algo de comida y esperó a su alumno. Justo antes de salir, pasó sus dedos por aquél Templo en el que había vivido los mejores, peores o simplemente todos los momentos que más recordaba de su vida. Era difícil alejarse de ellos, quizá por tiempo indefinido, quizá para siempre en realidad, nadie sabe con certeza qué nos esperará a la mañana siguiente.

Había hecho que Camus aceptara sus condiciones y él había pronunciado aquella última sin meditarlo demasiado. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de que tendría que ceder esa armadura concedida por Atenea a sus guerreros, el más grande honor que la diosa podía darle a simples mortales que como ellos le entregaban su vida. Sabía que Camus podría llenar esa armadura: sabía del cosmos que emanaba y sólo necesitaba moldearlo. Pero realmente la aterraba la idea de su final; si bien la muerte no era un requisito siempre era la posibilidad más obvia. Y no quería morir, aún no. Miró de soslayo a Camus y supo que tampoco quería que fuera él quien acabara con su vida, no por orgullo, qué va. Por el niño. No quería que experimentara ese dolor, no quería que sintiera lo mismo que él cuando le arrebató la vida a un hombre que quizá no lo merecía, ese no era el plan que tenía para él. ¿Pero acaso tenía otra opción?

Cuando miró por última vez atrás, se grabó la imagen del Santuario que ya comenzaba a ser acariciado por los primeros rayos del sol. Fue la voz de Eetrin la que inevitablemente escuchó: _"Sería un gran honor, pero prefiero que vuelvas completo. Aceptaré tu reto y no te atrevas a morirte sin haber tenido nuestra pelea"._

No, por supuesto que no moriría tan fácilmente. Él, Kratos de Acuario, había hecho una promesa. Y la cumpliría, a costa de lo que fuera.

Apretó los puños con fuerza cuando descendieron el último escalón que los separaba del Santuario. Kratos observó como unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban en el rostro del pequeño y él no pudo evitar que la vista se le nublara cuando se vio a sí mismo en él. Odiaba en que se había convertido, detestaba que todo acabara así. Pero volverían. Ambos. Quizá cuando eso ocurriera, le pediría disculpas por haber sido tan cruel con él; era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

o-o-o-o-o

Fue el aroma del café recién hecho lo que lo despertó. O quizá que el Santo de Tauro era tan corpulento que sus movimientos 'sigilosos' siempre acababan por derribar algo de las mesas. A Milo le hacía gracia como Enoc siempre se apresuraba por devolver las cosas a su lugar y trataba de caminar de puntillas como si nada hubiera pasado; realmente le encantaba estar en la casa de Tauro. Aldebarán se había hecho amigo de Mu —de quien Milo conocía muy poco— y por lo tanto, estaba casi todo el tiempo fuera por lo que desde que estaba en cuidado de Enoc pasaba mucho tiempo con él y el Santo sabía demasiadas historias como para mantenerlo entretenido un largo lapso de tiempo hasta que Eetrin se asomara con su usual forma de ser y dijera: "ah, sigues vivo, qué bien" y posteriormente, asaltar de forma sutil la alacena del Toro. Era una especie de rutina a la que ya se había acostumbrado, aunque extrañaba un poco a Camus.

No le habían dicho demasiado de lo que ocurrió con él y francamente, Milo tampoco recordaba mucho. Había insistido en subir a verlo, pero Algernón y Enoc habían dicho al mismo tiempo que eso era algo imposible, debido al estado de recuperación en el que aún se encontraba. Así que había tenido que conformarse con escuetos "bien" que le daba Eetrin cuando le venía en gana e imaginarse que pronto se verían para platicar de la pelea. El pequeño griego realmente quería decirle que sus poderes de hielo eran asombrosos y que quizás podían tener hasta fines comerciales… claro, si Camus no le soltaba un puñetazo después de decirle eso. Abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró a Enoc sentado en la mesa, extrañamente pensativo.

—Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en el Santuario.

Milo no se había percatado de que Algernón también estaba en la mesa, dándole vueltas a una cuchara en la taza de café.

—Extrañas. Sí. —Corroboró el Santo de Tauro— ¿Sabes si se han marchado?

—Al amanecer, según los guardias. Ha sido muy sigiloso, lo cual no me extraña de él. Al parecer, al único al que le dejó una nota ha sido al Patriarca. Pero… —el Santo de Sagitario hizo una breve pausa y miró hacia donde estaba Milo—, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?, ¿no ha pasado a despedirse de…?

—No. Me percaté cuando sus cosmos desaparecieron, pero no estaba seguro, por eso te pregunté.

—Ah. Chst, actuando por su cuenta el muy imbécil.

—Aunque hablando de cosmos —el entrecejo de Enoc se arrugó ligeramente—, también he sentido uno raro proveniente de la casa de Géminis. No parece pertenecer a ninguno de sus habitantes y… es casi… maligno.

—Lo sé. Yo también lo he sentido, pero el Pontífice dice que no es nada para preocuparse.

—¿Nada?, por todos los dioses, ¡debería de ver cómo está Haeilk!, nunca lo había visto tan tenso. Es como si… no lo sé, el asunto de Kanon y Saga lo ha estresado demasiado.

El Sagitario sólo se limitó a asentir. Milo no comprendía en lo absoluto a qué se referían esas conversaciones. Pareciera que alguien se había marchado del Santuario, pero nadie decía quién. Y además, ¿quién era Kanon?

—Aunque sabes que a Haeilk nunca le ha gustado demasiado hablar de lo que le ocurre —musitó el Santo de Sagitario—, y sobre todo después de que se decidiera lo de la armadura de géminis. Debe de haber sido una decisión realmente difícil.

—¿Y qué pasará con el otro?

Algernón movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando a entender que también él desconocía la respuesta por completo. De repente sólo se escuchó el tintineo de las cucharas al chocar con las tazas, el silencio se impuesto en aquella charla matutina.

Fueron los pasos presurosos de alguien invadiendo el Templo lo que hizo que la monotonía se interrumpiera, al parecer en este Santuario nadie estaba demasiado habituado a tocar la puerta.

—Vengo por Milo, ¿ya ha despertado? —Preguntó Eetrin, haciendo una abrupta aparición.

—No, al parecer. Ojala alguien te enseñara modales, Eetrin.

—Enoc, estás haciendo que mi alumno se vuelva un holgazán —replicó el Escorpión, haciendo caso omiso sobre la sugerencia de modales.

—Vaya, que curioso, pensé que el holgazán eras tú por no haberte hecho cargo de tu alumno…

El egipcio ignoró el comentario y se acercó hacia donde estaba Milo, después de observarlo detenidamente por unos minutos —y descubrir que el pequeño griego sólo fingía dormir— le quitó el edredón de encima.

—Vamos enano, hay mucho que hacer y has perdido bastante tiempo de tu entrenamiento.

Vencido inevitablemente, el niño tuvo que resignarse a ponerse de pie y sus rezongos de "necesito dormir ocho diarias" no sirvieron de nada.

—Eetrin —le llamó Algernón— tienes que decirle…

—Milo, ve a la playa. Te veré ahí en un momento —le ordenó el Octavo Santo y el niño asintió y se marchó.

—Eetrin… —repitió Algernón.

—Lo sé. Sé que tengo que decirle, por todos los dioses. Y aunque no lo hiciera, él me lo preguntaría —dijo, apretando los puños— sé que se marcharon hoy porque él fue quien me lo dijo y también me dijo que no quería despedidas ni nada de eso, ¿qué querían que hiciera?, ¿obligarlo a dejar a Camus por el bienestar emocional de mi alumno?

Ninguno de los dos hombres de la élite dorada respondió.

—Ustedes saben bien que somos Santos de Atenea —prosiguió el Escorpión—, se los recuerdo por si lo habían olvidado. No se nos tiene permitido sentir más que devoción por nuestra diosa y amor hacia la humanidad a la cual 

protegemos. Hay cosas que tenemos que eliminar para que no nos dañen y si es necesario que Milo odie para que no sufra yo procuraré que así sea.

—¡Eso es estúpido! —exclamó el Santo de Tauro, propinando un puñetazo en la mesa y haciendo que el café salpicara por todas partes.

—Tranquilo Enoc, no he dicho que haré eso. Lo consideraré como una última opción a la que espero no llegar. Y por el momento me retiro caballeros, que tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estarán ahí? —cuestionó Algernón.

Eetrin, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta se detuvo en seco: —¿Realmente es relevante eso? Dos, cinco, ocho años tal vez. En realidad eso depende de Camus.

Y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Sí. Dos, cinco, ocho años. El tiempo realmente no importaba si el objetivo que se perseguía era el mismo: la obtención de la armadura dorada, el más alto honor al que un Santo podía aspirar.

"Tonterías", pensó Eetrin y se dirigió a la playa. Este sería un día que preferiría haberse saltado en el calendario.

o-o-o-o-o

Kanon conocía tan bien a su hermano gemelo como a sí mismo. Por alguna razón que sólo la genética comprende, era capaz de adivinar lo que pensaba sin que se lo dijera y comprender dónde se encontraba aunque llevara horas sin verlo. Aunque digamos que últimamente, esa conexión fallaba un poco. Había visto a su hermano más taciturno, callado y extraño de lo normal y a veces, su cosmos se teñía de una violencia que al parecer nadie más percibía, como si fuera en realidad _otra persona._ El gemelo menor sabía que era estúpido, pero no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué de la actitud que Saga asumía y en qué diablos iba a hacer a Cabo Sunión la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo que Haeilk les había prohibido estrictamente hacerlo solos.

Pero si Saga se saltaba las reglas, por supuesto que Kanon también lo haría. Estaba aburrido del Santuario y Haeilk estaba en una de sus misiones 'que era mejor hacer solo', así que los había dejado solos al menos un par de días. Saga había salido casi después que él y Kanon, conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que en este preciso momento se encontraba en Cabo Sunión. Así que evitando ser descubierto, fue hacia allá.

Y en efecto, ahí se encontraba su hermano simplemente sentado, contemplando la inmensidad del mar.

—Saga, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

El aludido se giró con presteza a contemplar a su idéntico, al parecer no se había percatado de su llegada.

—Eso tendría que preguntarte a ti. Sabes que no se te tiene permitido salir del Santuario.

—Me aburría. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que contara los azulejos del baño? —Replicó, sentándose a su lado—. Al parecer tú si te diviertes aquí. Sé que _te ocurre algo_, Saga. Al parecer finalmente te das cuenta de las cosas.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Lo habíamos platicado antes, ¿recuerdas?

Saga miró fugazmente a su hermano. Y recordó. Recordó las interminables peleas por el poder que habían tenido, sobre los libros de grandes héroes griegos que solamente con su fuerza pudieron trascender y retar a los mismos dioses; noches enteras hablando sobre la posibilidad de que ellos hicieran algo semejante. Pero esas eran sólo conversaciones que no llevaban a nada, eran tonterías de niños que estaban aburridos… nunca las había tomado en serio.

—No me interesa, Kanon. No en este momento, al menos.

—¿Y entonces qué es lo que tienes?

"_Lo que tenía_"…, sí, justo eso. Lo que alguna vez pensó tener y ahora ya no era suyo. Justamente eso le ocurría.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de obtener lo que me pertenece, eso es todo.

—¿De qué hablas? —Inquirió Kanon enarcando una ceja.

—La armadura de géminis, por supuesto. La que me reconocerá como un Santo de Atenea.

—Nadie ha dicho que será tuya…—replicó el menor, crispando los puños.

—Entonces vence a Haeilk primero que yo —una sonrisa burlona se extendió en los labios de Saga—, ella elegirá al final al más fuerte, ¿no es así? Si tanto la quieres, pelea por ella. A muerte, si es necesario. Si no estás dispuesto a morir por ella, entonces no la mereces.

Y poniéndose de pie, Saga se marchó de ahí.

En realidad, aunque no lo aceptaran, ambos estaban dispuestos a morir para alcanzar lo que por derecho les correspondía, a obtener la distinción por la que estaban predestinados desde que nacieron. A despojar, si fuera necesario, esa armadura por la muerte.

Saga apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos: —Aunque eso signifique acabar contigo, "maestro".

o-o-o-o-o

Milo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido en la playa de nuevo hasta que escuchó la voz de su maestro tarareando una canción que él desconocía. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguramente culpa del sol que hace algunos días no sentía.

Eetrin contempló brevemente a su alumno. Aún le quedaban algunos moretones de su enfrentamiento, pero ya parecía totalmente recuperado. En realidad, a lo que el Guardián de la Octava Casa le preocupaba más, no eran esos golpes físicos que había recibido, sino lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle sentir.

—Ven, sentémonos un momento.

Confundido, el niño siguió las indicaciones de su maestro. Sólo podía escucharse el rumor de las olas que morían en la costa y algunas gaviotas que comenzaban a buscar su alimento. Era uno de esos días de los que los del pronóstico del tiempo se ufanaban de anunciar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Eetrin. Usualmente odiaba los rodeos, pero esta vez sentía que los necesitaba.

—¡Estupendo, maestro! El maestro Enoc es un buen cuidador y prepara comida deliciosa, ¡su alacena siempre está llena!

Una gotita resbaló de la nuca de nuestro irresponsable Santo de Escorpión.

—Hum, me alegra escuchar eso.

—Lo único malo es que no me dejaron subir a visitar a Camus —dijo el niño, haciendo una mueca y cruzándose de brazos—, siempre me decían el mismo pretexto y yo no creo que él haya estado tan mal.

—Lo estuvo —contestó Eetrin—, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tus agujas escarlata le hicieron mucho daño y dado que aún no sabes dominarlas muy bien, fue algo difícil de curar.

—¿Le hice mucho… daño? —los ojos del chiquillo estaban aterrados.

—Eh…, pero vamos, él está bien ahora. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—No me asuste de esa forma entonces.

Bien. Para el Escorpión era suficiente, ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo más.

—Hay algo que he de decirte, Milo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Recuerdas cuando Camus te…? —"maldición, esto es difícil", pensó— Bueno, cuando Camus te decía que Kratos tenía que llevarlo a Siberia a entrenar, porque era parte fundamental de su formación.

—Sí, pero Camus me dijo que eso no ocurriría pronto.

—Así es, pero verás… las cosas han cambiado un poco.

Milo no entendía a qué se refería su maestro, pero aún así le prestaba atención. En realidad pareciera que sólo estaba esperando que terminara de hablar para marcharse a visitar a su amigo.

—Después de la pelea, que al Patriarca no le ha gustado para nada, se decidió que era mejor que entrenaran más. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes serán los que lleven las armaduras que nosotros tenemos ahora —El Escorpión Celeste hizo una pausa y después de escudriñar unos segundos el rostro de Milo, prosiguió:— El entrenamiento, por supuesto, los hará más fuertes y capaces para los que seguramente les espera. El Patriarca quiere que estén preparados cuando los sellos que vigila el maestro Dohko se liberen y la nueva Guerra Santa estalle.

—Comprendo… —musitó el niño que en realidad mentía.

—Como tal, algunos de nosotros como los de Capricornio y Acuario han comenzado a marcharse para que el verdadero entrenamiento comience.

—¿Acuario?, ¿se ha marchado el maestro Kratos?

—Parece que no me has entendido bien, Milo. La finalidad no es que yo, Kratos o incluso Helga se hagan más poderosos. Nos interesan ustedes y sí… se ha marchado Kratos, pero…—Eetrin estaba seguro de que lamentaría lo que diría a continuación, estaba convencido de que algo comenzaría a romperse—, Camus también se ha ido con él. Han partido hoy en la mañana.

—¿Qué?... ¡Eso no es cierto, maestro!, ¡ni siquiera se ha despedido de mí!

—Desconozco porque Kratos…

—No puede irse… no puede irse así… —la voz del niño se quebró.

Eso era justamente lo que Eetrin quería evitar. Él sabía por qué Kratos se había comportado de aquella forma, pero en realidad no sabía si Milo lo comprendería. Al pequeño sólo le interesaba saber que su amigo se había marchado, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, que no se había despedido de él y que…

Milo dio un respingo brusco. Las lágrimas que había estado evitando fluyeron descontroladas: —¿Fue mi culpa?

—No, no. Por supuesto que no. Ocurriría tarde o temprano.

—No tenía por qué irse… él era muy fuerte, el Santuario…

—El Santuario nunca lo dejaría progresar Milo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿Por cuánto? —gritó desgarradoramente.

—Dos… quizá más años —Eetrin bajó la mirada— No lo sé.

El pequeño se puso de pie. Las lágrimas no dejaban de resbalarse de su rostro. Sin más, se echó a correr. Eetrin se puso de pie de inmediato y lo alcanzó, deteniéndolo.

—No Milo, no lo alcanzarás.

El heredero de la Octava armadura se derrumbó en sollozos descontrolados, su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Eetrin no pudo soportarlo más, así que lo abrazó. Lo retuvo contra él hasta que su ropa quedó empapada de las lágrimas del niño, hasta que los temblores también parecieron apropiarse de él. Lo mantuvo así hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquellas lágrimas no eran sólo de Milo. Él también había comenzado a llorar.

o-o-o-o

(1) Ángeles guerreros femeninos para los nórdicos. Se dice que la aurora boreal es el reflejo del brillo de sus armaduras.

**N/A:** Este capítulo es especial por varias razones. Primero, creo que fue escrito en una semana no muy grata para mí. Segundo, me gustó lo suficiente como para no releerlo y corregirlo —aunque tal vez eso suena a holgazanería, pero da miedo atentar contra la esencia que intentaba transmitir—, y tercero es que siento que con este capítulo ya nos aproximamos un poquito más al final.

Ah, y gracias a la persona a la que está dedicado este fic. Notará ella algunas alusiones a su historia (muy breves, en realidad).

Chocolates o cartas bomba, ya saben dónde depositarlos… ¡hasta la próxima!


	28. Tiempo

**Capítulo 28: Tiempo. **

El tiempo es engañoso. Adora burlarse de nosotros, confundirnos, mezclarse en una aparente telaraña sin sentido. Realmente nadie sabe para qué, por qué fue creado, la razón de la imperiosa necesidad del hombre de explicarse todo lo que una Fuerza mayor le proporcionó. Claro, si crees en ella. Si no, dirás que sólo es cuestión de ciencia, el único control que puedes ejercer sobre tu vida, aunque —humano ingenuo—, el tiempo no lo puedes controlar. Se desvanece entre los dedos, pasa en un chasquido, a veces prevalece por una eternidad.

Dicen que transcurre más rápido cuando estás feliz. Cuando te percatas, tu felicidad se ha ido al basurero de los minutos muertos, que ya no volverán jamás. Y viene la tristeza. Y la tristeza, esa sí, parece simplemente que nunca acabará. Así de embustero es el tiempo.

El tiempo pasa y con él, las cosas van cambiando no solamente en lo superficial que al final de cuentas es lo lógico, sino también en el interior. Cura heridas, entierra memorias, fabrica esperanzas, vende sueños. Pero continua, jamás se detiene. Y si el mundo se mueve, ¿no deberíamos movernos también?

Al final de cuentas, todos estamos invitados a este vals.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La única certeza que tenía era que su fuerza se había incrementando con consideración. La sentía fluir en sus venas —si tal cosa fuera posible—, y las cosas que antes le parecían imposibles simplemente ya no lo eran. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que había llegado a ese lugar, así que no podía afirmar con exactitud cuánto le había tomado aquel proceso de crecimiento no solamente físico, sino espiritual.

Cada día estaba más convencido de que su diosa era la única razón por la que estaba en aquel planeta. Por alguna razón, había sido planeado que él fuera quien la protegiera cuando ella bajara al mundo en una frágil carcasa humana, demostrando de esa forma que los dioses aún no perdían la esperanza en la humanidad; sino fuera de esa forma, no enviarían a una de su élite.

El paisaje permanecía simplemente inmutable. A veces, cuando se miraba en uno de aquellos lagos congelados, se sorprendía de que él hubiera cambiado tanto pero el paisaje no. De alguna forma, eso le reconfortaba. Siberia, la inmutable. La de los espectáculos naturales más impresionables del mundo, el siempre eterno y mudo escenario, solitario, vacío. Casi como él.

Recordaba sus primeras noches en aquel lugar con nitidez. Se la había pasado en aquella lúgubre cabaña, estático al lado del fuego, apretujándose para no congelarse. Ni siquiera podía hablar y sus labios estaban agrietados, la cara le ardía y Kratos simplemente permanecía indiferente a ese despojo humano que no había dejado de lloriquear en todo el camino. No le había dicho palabra alguna, pero sabía que su maestro no estaba precisamente muy a gusto con el espectáculo patético que estaba ofreciendo. Por eso ocurrió que un día, uno de esos extraños cuando despuntó el sol, lo había sacado de aquella cabaña.

—Mira a tu alrededor —le había dicho.

Y él había mirado. La Nada. Sólo una extensa Nada, infinita hasta el horizonte, un pequeño limbo en la tierra. Pero no. Había más. El sol le confería un aspecto diferente a aquella tierra lejana. Tímidamente, acariciaba los glaciales, se reflejaba en los lagos eternamente congelados, fauna propia de aquel lugar asomaba por segundos su cabeza para sentir aquellos cálidos rayos.

—Si puedes sobrevivir aquí, me habrás demostrado que eres apto para ser mi sucesor.

Kratos lo había dicho con tal seguridad, que en ese mismo instante Camus supo que no lo defraudaría. Sobreviviría a Siberia, cada mañana su único objetivo sería ser el mejor.

Y volvería al Santuario con su armadura, dispuesto a ofrendar su vida por su diosa. Por los seres humanos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Milo lo sabía: las cartas de Camus ya no llegaban con tanta frecuencia. En realidad, ni siquiera eran de Camus. Sólo eran informes escuetos que esporádicamente enviaba Kratos, donde además de hacer ver que en realidad estaba trabajando en misiones también estaba entrenando a su alumno. Eetrin se enteraba por medio del Patriarca, quien accedía a darle la información para que el pequeño griego dejara de molestarlo con sus interminables preguntas de siempre que prácticamente, siempre giraban en "cuándo vuelve".

El alumno del Octavo Santo ya le había intentado escribir, pero Eetrin le había prohibido terminantemente enviarlo. Si Camus no lo hacía, decía, él tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. Además el egipcio aseguraba que sólo interferiría con el entrenamiento del sucesor de Acuario. Si bien no eran argumentos convincentes, Milo había terminado por aceptarlos así que ya no esperaba, simplemente entrenaba.

No recordaba con claridad cuando había llegado a aquel Santuario, pero estaba seguro de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Había podido ya acompañar en misiones menores a su maestro y siempre daba lo mejor de él, evitando que se decepcionaran de él; ya estaba dominando su ataque más poderoso aunque nunca había podido utilizar Antares en batalla y poco a poco, su espíritu adquiría ese matiz que se supone debían tener los Santos dignos de la Orden de Atenea, además de la armadura, por supuesto. Aunque eso último no le quitaba el sueño. Sabía que tener la armadura de Escorpión era su último fin y no sentía que la mereciera con el actual nivel que ostentaba. No cuando observaba a los pupilos de Sagitario y Géminis o cuando sentía el poderoso cosmos proveniente de la casa de Virgo. Aun le faltaba y el entrenamiento, de alguna forma, le había ayudado a olvidar su dolor.

Aquel dolor cuando sentimos que, sencillamente, perdemos todo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Supongo que ya lo sabes.

El Santo de Cáncer se giró bruscamente y miró confundido a su compañero de armas, Eetrin.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo saber? —masculló Johan, limpiándose el sudor que se resbalaba por su rostro con el dorso de la mano—Y, ¿se puede saber qué diablos haces en mi Templo?

El egipcio solamente se rió y le arrojó una toalla a Johan, que atrapó hábilmente.

—No es para que te enfurezcas, vaya, parece que tu ejercicio matutino te deja de malhumor.

—Lo que me pone de malhumor es que hayan insectos merodeando por aquí —replicó mientras se secaba por completo.

—Y yo que sólo venía a platicarte algo…—dijo Eetrin, ignorando el comentario del Santo de Cáncer.

—Si vienes a encomendarme una misión que te dieron a ti, hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie.

—No, ¿es que te sientes enfermo?, puedo decirle a Algernón…

—Habla ya, artrópodo —masculló el malhumorado Santo.

—Hoy vuelve Helga —soltó de pronto el egipcio.

Los ojos grises de Johan se clavaron en Eetrin.

—¿Y a mí qué? —inquirió el inquilino de la Tercera Casa.

—Curioso. Pensé que ella dijo que cuando volviera…

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Te equivocas.

Johan también sabía ignorar, así que hizo caso omiso al comentario que su compañero formuló. Bebió un trago de agua y se sentó, mirando hacia la puerta de su Templo, pensando en cuántos candados necesitaría para evitar intrusiones molestas.

—No me equivoco —dijo, al fin— este es un problema estúpido que necesita solucionarse y se hará.

—Ambos son mis compañeros, Johan. Quizá contigo nunca he entablado una buena conversación y no eres del tipo de persona a la que invitaría a una cena de navidad, como dirían los mortales comunes, pero aun así no dejas de ser mi compañero y no me gustaría que se hicieran daño.

—Preocúpate por Helga, no por mí —agregó el holandés con una amarga sonrisa.

—Es por ella que me estoy preocupando.

—Esta fue su idea, Eetrin. Si uno de los dos tiene que morir así será.

—Podrían tomar la otra salida —acotó divertido el egipcio.

Menos mal que el Santo de Cáncer no bebía agua en esos momentos o la hubiera escupido toda.

—No seas ridículo, Escorpión. No voy a dejar todo lo que he obtenido por "la otra opción".

—Pero sería recíproco…

—No, no me interesa.

—Serías un pionero.

—Sería un imbécil.

Eetrin suspiró. Siempre había creído que el necio y terco era él.

—¿De verdad… la matarías?

—No me dejaría morir, si a eso te refieres —finalizó Johan.

"Es inútil", pensó el Escorpión.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Y tu una pésima celestina, si me permites decirlo.

El Escorpión Celeste rió por lo bajo. En realidad, no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera. No de esa forma, no que se asesinaran entre ellos. Su muerte debía ser por hazañas heroicas, por haber ofrendado su vida a Atenea. Así si tenía sentido.

Pero, ¿qué más podría hacer él si no esperar el desenlace?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haeilk ya estaba seguro: en cualquier momento podría ceder su armadura. Los gemelos ya tenían un dominio impresionante de su cosmos, mucho más de lo que él lo había tenido a su edad. Por supuesto que Saga seguía siendo el más aventajado, pero Kanon tenía una mente decididamente más habilidosa que la de su gemelo. Si trabajaban juntos, Haeilk estaba convencido de que triunfarían. Aunque por la relación que mantenían últimamente, esa era la última opción a la que se aferraba.

Que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Aún recordaba la noche en la que habían llegado los gemelos y el regocijo mal disimulado del Patriarca por tener ya a los sucesores de Géminis. Aunque, por supuesto, la desobediencia de Haeilk no había quedado impune y quizá no había sido expulsado del Santuario porque en verdad los niños necesitaban ser entrenados. Ahora, a cierta distancia, le parecía mucho más claro. Como sea, estaba contento de ser él quien entrenara a sus hijos. Para bien o para mal.

El Santo de Géminis reflexionaba lo anterior mientras pasaba las páginas del periódico sin leer siquiera. Enfrente de él, Algernón fingía que respetaba su tiempo de lectura hasta que acabó aburriéndose de girar la cucharita del café.

—El Patriarca habla con frecuencia de su retiro. Al parecer, piensa abdicar antes para que su sucesor se vaya habituando a su responsabilidad y pueda entrenarlo él mismo —Algernón dio un gran sorbo al café que bebía.

—Supongo que era de esperarse. El Patriarca ya no tiene la fortaleza que su puesto requiere y la situación mundial en esta época siempre está tambaleándose. Un líder nuevo vendría a ser lo que el Santuario necesita —contestó Haeilk, echando a un lado el periódico que había estado mirando.

—Por supuesto —contestó el Sagitario, con una media sonrisa—, aunque sabes que si él abdica, nosotros nos iremos a hacerle compañía.

—Vaya, ¿tan rápido acabó nuestra época útil?

—Tú sabes a que me refiero. Nuestros alumnos ya tienen la edad suficiente para portar su armadura correspondiente y entonces nosotros ya no tendríamos nada qué hacer aquí.

—Me parece que no ha pasado nada de tiempo desde que nosotros obtuvimos la armadura. ¿No somos muy jóvenes para retirarnos?

—Retirarnos… o morir en alguna misión. Ambas opciones son igual de escalofriantes.

El Santo de Géminis simplemente respondió chistando. Ninguna de las opciones que su "plan de jubilación" ofrecía le parecía interesante.

—Y a todo esto, ¿adivinas a quiénes está considerando el Patriarca como dignos sucesores? —preguntó Algernón.

—No, ¿debería interesarme?

—Por supuesto. Al parecer, tu sucesor y el mío le parecen adecuados.

—¿Saga? —Inquirió sorprendido Haeilk—. No me parece la mejor opción.

—Es extraño que seas tú quien diga eso.

—Porque yo lo conozco mejor que nadie. Saga es fuerte, es inteligente, pero me parece que le sería de más utilidad a la Orden como un Santo y no como un Patriarca. Aioros, en cambio, me parece lo suficientemente apto para el cargo pues indudablemente tiene características acorde a lo que se requiere.

—Pero…

—No quiero que Saga se desilusione Algernón, eso es todo.

El Santo representado por el arquero guardó silencio. Haeilk pensó que así era mejor. Estaba seguro de sus palabras, sí, pero no era precisamente por lo que le había dicho a su compañero, sino por aquellos presentimientos mezclados con sueños que había estado teniendo. Algo le decía que había cosas que era preferible evitar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shion había estado observando entrenar a Mu durante las pasadas dos horas y estaba seguro de que por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente. Estaba cansado porque Dohko había hecho una de sus psicológicas visitas y estaba seguro de que si fuera por el chino, el lemuriano ya tendría un diván en lugar de su cómoda silla y un paso directo al manicomio. Así que, sin muchos ánimos, el Patriarca había dicho unos cuantos "bien hecho" y le había dado el resto del día a Mu para descansar.

El Templo de Aries lucía extrañamente inmaculado. Quizá es que sabían que el Patriarca estaría ahí unos días y los guardias lo habían arreglado o tal vez Mu se encontraba demasiado aburrido y se había puesto a limpiar —algo muy poco probable— pero lo cierto es que Shion agradecía aquel remanso de paz que el lugar le brindaba. Después de todo, aquel Templo había sido suyo. Recordaba con nostalgia todas las veladas que había compartido ahí con sus compañeros y las "reuniones" que organizaban porque "era el primer Templo y que flojera subir todas esas escaleras". Todo aquello antes de que acaeciera la Guerra Santa que se había llevado a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, a sus esperanzas y le había traído muchísimo dolor y soledad. Que despiadada era la vida en ocasiones.

De repente escuchó pisadas acercándose a su Templo. No era Mu, porque el niño llegaría corriendo y seguramente ya estaría entretenido con Aldebarán, así que aguzó la mirada y cuando la amazona irrumpió en el Templo junto con su alumno, éste se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Helga, bienvenida a casa —dijo lo suficientemente alto como para sobresaltarla.

—¿Patriarca?, ¡qué sorpresa hallarlo aquí! —Saludó ella e hizo una reverencia.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Espléndido. Pero seguramente cuando usted compruebe los avances de Afrodita, podrá evaluar mejor su utilidad.

—Confío en ti y sé que Afrodita tiene a la mejor maestra en ti.

La amazona dorada de piscis simplemente asintió. Había echado muchísimo de menos aquel lugar, el único que recordaba desde que tenía uso de razón. No sabía mucho de su pasado, pero estaba convencida de que el Santuario siempre había estado presente en su vida. Era su hogar y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

—¿Y cómo están los demás?, ¿ha vuelto Kratos?

—Tú jamás cambias, Helga. Siempre preocupándote por todos —contestó el mayor de los 88 Santos—, todos se encuentran perfectamente aunque el Santo de Acuario aún no vuelve. Y dudo mucho que lo haga pronto.

—Comprendo. Creo que eché de menos su mal humor.

—Eres la primera que dice eso. Pero te estoy retrasando y debes de estar muy cansada, permíteme acompañarte a tu Templo que de todas formas yo también ya iba a subir.

Helga miró con desgano todas las escaleras que tendrían que subir en ese momento.

—¿Sabe, Patriarca? De saber que mi Templo sería el último, quizá hubiera preferido ser Aries.

—Hum, no creo que la armadura te haya sentado bien. La máscara no es muy bonita.

Ambos rieron. A ella le pareció que, desde que partió, el tiempo simplemente se había detenido. Anhelaba encontrarse con todos sus compañeros y más aún, anhelaba comenzar a saldar las deudas que ella sabía que había dejado pendientes. Pero no tenía muchas ganas de pensar en ello, ya habría suficiente tiempo para hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—_¿Cuánto más me dejarás esperando?_

La voz lo asustó. Miró hacia todas partes, pero no pudo hallar su origen.

—_¿No era el poder lo que querías?, ¿cómo piensas obtenerlo siendo tan débil?_

No había duda. Alguien estaba hablando, pero no sabía quién era. La voz parecía provenir de su mente pero… ¡eso era imposible! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Déjame en paz", "déjame en paz"… murmuró como en una letanía.

—_Me decepcionas. ¡Me decepcionas!_

"Vete, déjame en paz, vete, vete…"

—_Ah, Saga, ¿no querías matarlo?, ¿no es por eso que querías poder? Yo te lo he dado Saga, pero necesito de su sangre. ¿O es que eres débil?_

El gemelo abrió los ojos. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa siniestra.

"Sí, quiero matarlo… quiero matar a Haeilk".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A**: Hum, definitivamente, merezco un buen regaño. Me tardé muchísimo en escribir este capítulo y por momentos pensé ya en abandonar la historia, pero sencillamente no me pareció justo además, ya casi tenía la mitad y sólo me faltaba ordenar un poquito más mis ideas. Este no es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero al menos me permite dar paso a lo que sigue y si se tiene en consideración eso, entonces es importante.

Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su paciencia y espero sus comentarios o sugerencias (y chocolate, si quieren).

Au Revoir!


	29. Pesadilla

**Capítulo 29. Pesadilla.**

—¿Mamá?

Nadie contestaba. El niño se filtró con sigilo en la oscuridad que envolvía todo macabramente. Nunca había estado en ese lugar, pero era capaz de recorrerlo con familiaridad por alguna extraña razón. Estaba seguro de que ahí se encontraba ella; aún podía sentir su olor que inundaba aquel lúgubre y húmedo sitio. Ese olor a sal, a metal, no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ya caminando cuando chocó contra algo que le impidió seguir su camino. Estuvo a punto de caer por el tropiezo, pero logró asirse a una enclenque mecedora que estaba cerca. El pútrido olor que provenía del suelo hizo que arrugara la nariz… si tan sólo tuviera algo para hacer fuego, lo que sea. Se inclinó un poco hasta tocar lo que había hecho que tropezara. Su cuerpo fue recorrido inmediatamente por un espasmo y ahogó un grito de horror. Sus dedos se enredaron en unos cabellos largos, sedosos. Sus otra mano, temblorosa y helada, tocó con temor un rostro terso, una boca entreabierta… un hilillo de sangre que se escurría en la boca de la persona. Se puso de pie de inmediato y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin control por sus mejillas. Todo el autocontrol que creía tener se había marchado en aquel instante cuando lo comprendió. Ese era el cuerpo de _ella_. El cuerpo mortal de esa mujer a la que llamaba madre.

—¿Hermano?

Y ahí estaba él, tan vivo como el mismo. Su rostro, idéntico al suyo, también estaba surcado por las lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé.

—Pero mamá…

—He dicho que no lo sé.

—¿Está muerta?

—¡Que no lo sé! —Gritó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

Ella estaba muerta. Y ellos estaban solos. Justo como parte de ese destino que no podían evitar.

---

Sudaba copiosamente cuando se despertó de aquella pesadilla. A su lado, Kanon dormía plácidamente con su típica respiración acompasada. Si prestaba un poco de atención podía escuchar cómo Haeilk pasaba las páginas de los libros con cuidado; con aquella inigualable música de grillos como fondo.

Otra vez ese sueño. El sueño de su madre muerta, a la que nunca había conocido y que sin embargo, insistía en aparecérsele en horridas pesadillas que cada vez eran más realistas. Ella había muerto asesinada, estaba seguro. Pero porqué. ¿Era por ellos, acaso?, ¿por qué ella había osado enamorarse de un Santo de Atenea?, ¿Shion había acabado con su vida? Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de negación. No, jamás podía concebir semejante idea.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió la vela dispuesta a un lado. Aquellas pesadillas habían comenzado desde que había leído aquella carta. Si nunca la hubiera encontrado… no, era mejor así. Sabía que Haeilk era el culpable. Por su causa, Kanon y él no habían podido estar con su madre. Por su culpa, habían sido confinados a aquella vida en la que tenían que competir consigo mismos por una causa que anteriormente, ni siquiera entendían. Era Atenea, en cierta parte, la culpable también por darles aquel destino plagado de miseria y dolor.

—Acabaré con tu vida de la misma forma en la que acabaste con la de ella —susurró débilmente y miró hacia la luna que, aquella noche, estaba teñida de rojo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las escaleras de piedra eran un lugar muy incómodo para meditar, si le preguntaban. Pero era la mejor vista que tenía. Estaba un poco harto de aquellos rostros contritos que decoraban su templo y le recordaban que estaba loco, como si en realidad, necesitara de ellos para recordarlo.

Hace mucho que su alumno había dejado de entrenar y había optado por uno de sus paseos nocturnos que él, a sabiendas de que no debería permitirle andar solo por los alrededores del Santuario, no se lo impedía. No era su maldito esclavo y estaba seguro de que si a él le hubieran negado algo de pequeño, se habría escabullido de todas formas para conseguir lo que quería. Y Death Mask le recordaba mucho a él. Tenían esa misma insolencia, ese brillo rebelde en los ojos, esas ganas de despedazar al mundo con sus propias manos. Sí, era igual a él.

Suspiró hondamente y contempló la luna que aquella noche tenía aquel inusual color rojo decorándola. Por el momento, la soledad le sentaba bien porque sabía que si se marchaba a buscar la compañía de alguien le dirían lo que ya Eetrin le había repetido hasta el cansancio: "Johan, eres un idiota" y él no estaba dispuesto a soportar más groserías por ese día. O si las escuchaba, ya no podía asegurar que se contendría de lanzarle algún golpe a quien se lo dijera fuera Eetrin, fuera el sereno de Algernón o el pasmoso de Enoc. Le daba lo mismo. Además, nadie tenía por qué recordarle lo necio que era y lo mal que se la estaba pasando desde que Helga había vuelto y… eh, momento, todo era culpa de ella.

Ella. La amazona dorada de Piscis con quien había osado coquetear estúpidamente cuando sabía —carajo, bien que lo sabía— que aquello no estaba permitido en aquella estúpida Orden de los Santos (castos) de Atenea. Sí, nadie dijo que no podría ser con otras mujeres que no pertenecieran a la "élite" pero hacer eso con amazonas era casi un suicidio. Las niñas tenían un orgullo que nadie les podía quitar y se ufanaban de él y presumían orondas sus máscaras que intentaban ocultar su femineidad en un intento por ser tomadas como fieras guerreras y no como mujeres débiles. Como si alguien pudiera pensar eso cuando propinaban puñetazos y usaban palabras altisonantes dignas de hombres de taberna. Pero Johan sabía que exageraba. Algunas eran así. Helga no. Helga siempre había sido la amazona más inteligente, más poderosa (y por ello estaba en el lugar que bien se había ganado) y sabía que no debía haber jugado así con ella. Porque entre ellos los juegos son inadmisibles y porque ni él, ni mucho menos ella, estaban dispuestos a renunciar a su armadura por mucho que existiera "algo" entre ellos. "Es tan jodidamente complicado", pensó el Santo y se recostó en la helada escalera que le estaba provocando un punzante dolor de espalda.

Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque, en aquel momento, las cosas fueran diferentes. Porque él volviera a ser el mismo de siempre porque, tenía que admitirlo, odiaba pensar y últimamente, lo hacía demasiado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo malo de un sitio que parecía más bien una eterna fotografía, era que el tiempo no transcurría. O si lo hacía, era para burlarse de los ingenuos que creían que las horas de un reloj tenían validez entre tanta blancura y frío. Kratos lo sabía mejor que nadie. Desde que había llegado a aquel sitio por primera vez hace muchísimo tiempo, supo —además de la escalofriante certeza de que moriría ahí— que cuando saliera, no sería el mismo. Y no sólo por la edad, que al fin y al cabo es lo que menos le importaba, sino que ese Siberia te cambiaba, de alguna forma. O sobrevivías o… sobrevivías. No había de otra.

Observó cómo el ya no tan pequeño Camus permanecía a la intemperie entrenando en una gran montaña de hielo. Aquel hielo estaba teñido de sangre, pero al chico no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que su cabello estuviera casi cubierto de escarcha, que sus mejillas estuvieran demasiado rojas, que aunque quisiera no aparentarlo, sus rodillas temblaban por momentos y estaba a punto de ceder. Todo ello parecía de menos cuando lograba herir a aquella monstruosa mole helada, todo tenía sentido cuando su cosmos tenía una de esas explosiones maravillosas que lo hacían un digno sucesor de Acuario. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Camus dejó de ser el niño que se quejaba y se convirtió en alguien tan… taciturno? ¿Era culpa de Siberia?, ¿o lo era de Kratos? El romano estaba seguro de que era en realidad, un poco de ambos.

Kratos abrió de nuevo el pedazo de papel arrugado que sostenía en la mano. Sus ojos leyeron una vez más la parte de la carta que más le había llamado la atención.

"_(…) Deberías volver al Santuario cuanto antes. Los rumores de la sucesión del Patriarca ya son un secreto a voces y todos debemos estar ahí cuando eso ocurra. Él no quiere que lo sepamos, pero ya casi todos tenemos por seguro que al renunciar él, nosotros ya no tendríamos nada qué hacer aquí. ¿Te das cuenta, Kratos? Toda una vida dedicada a esto y… por eso te pido que vuelvas. Trae a Camus contigo, si es posible. Tenemos que estar todos reunidos._

_Por el clima no te preocupes. Ha estado lloviendo mucho últimamente, así que al menos no tendrás porque quejarte del "asqueroso calor griego". _

_Helga."_

¿Debería volver?

La pregunta no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza desde que había recibido la carta.

¿Era… era él quien debería volver?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Viniste.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ¿no?

—No. No "tenías que".

—No seas tan obstinado, siempre tan… ah, no sé porque no me extraña de ti.

Shion esbozó una sonrisa. Era siempre tan fácil hacer enojar a Dohko cuando a él le daba por comportarse como un chiquillo necio y sufrido. Al chino siempre le parecía molesto que el ahora Patriarca se tomara las cosas de forma tan fatalista, pero aún así estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba. Si no fuera así, no viajaría miles de kilómetros sólo para preguntarle cómo estaba.

— ¿Y cómo estás? —Inquirió Dohko, olvidándose de su enojo inicial.

—Cansado. Fuera de eso, parece que todo el Santuario está ante la expectativa de que diga algo.

—Te estás tardando. Si ya lo has decidido, no veo porque…

—Porque no puedo. He tenido muchas pesadillas, Dohko.

—¿Pesadillas, dices? ¿Sobre qué?

Los ojos siempre serenos del mayor de los 88 Santos se tornaron nublosos.

—Muerte. Muchas muertes. Creo que no me preocuparía si fuera la mía pero son ellos, Dohko. A los que… no quiero pasar por eso de nuevo. Vimos morir uno a uno a nuestros amigos. A verdaderos héroes, únicos en su forma de ser, poderosos en sus ataques, demasiado jóvenes. Y ocurrirá de nuevo y temo que si lo presencio una vez más…

—Son sólo pesadillas, amigo. No son visiones.

—Pero ocurrirán, y lo sabes. Si tan sólo pudiera cambiarlo de alguna forma.

—Eres un tonto, Shion. Dices que no te preocuparía si fueras tú, claro, pero, ¿y qué hay de mí?, ¿crees que sería sencillo?

Shion quiso susurrar un "lo siento" pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue a sentarse a un lado de su amigo. Ambos miraron el cielo nocturno y a la luna, con su siniestro brillo carmesí que presagiaba que las pesadillas quizá, después de todo, si habían sido visiones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Le llamaban orgullo?

Él sólo conocía una clase de orgullo y no estaba seguro de que era eso a lo que se refirieran pero era así, ciertamente. Esa sensación de que haces algo bien y de que prosperas debería tener un nombre, uno que lo encerrara todo aunque fuera tan ambivalente.

Quizá si era orgullo. Eetrin no tenía ni idea de por qué lo sentía. A lo mejor era porque Milo estaba progresando a pasos agigantados y él ya podía dejarlo cada vez más solo hasta que casi no lo necesitara. Quizá era el hecho de que su alumno comenzaba a demostrar la determinación que una vez le había enseñado aquella noche de tormenta. Es que su cosmos estaba explotando. ¿Explotando?

Eetrin se echó en la mullida cama. El techo no tenía nada de interesante, pero al menos aquella quietud que reinaba en aquellos momentos le prodigaban un remanso de paz y eso era todo lo que quería. Tenía mil cosas que pensar y no quería hacerlo. Estaba lo del Patriarca, lo de sus estúpidos compañeros… estaba su pronto abandono a aquello que él era. El dejar aquella armadura le sabía mal. No era así como quería irse y sabía, por alguna razón sabía, que Milo no sería capaz de arrebatársela de la forma tradicionalista que todo el mundo esperaba con ilusión que su alumno hiciese. Todavía existía algo de humanidad en aquel niño de grandes ojos azules y Eetrin sabía que (tal vez sonaba demasiado cursi) hasta lo quería.

Milo llegó de su entrenamiento y se sentó a su lado. Últimamente ocurría demasiado, cuando uno de ellos buscaba compañía, simplemente se sentaban al lado del otro. No eran necesarias las palabras, pero a veces si hacían falta. El niño miró embelesado la luna roja que brillaba siniestramente en el firmamento.

—¿Él ya… él ya tiene la armadura? —Preguntó el aprendiz y el egipcio supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

—No lo sé con certeza. Hace mucho que Kratos no envía correos.

—Hum. Él era muy fuerte. Lo sentía… y yo pensaba que no era justo que alguien tuviera tanto talento y se quejara tanto pero era mi amigo, ¿sabe? Me divertía estar a su lado, aunque a veces no hiciéramos nada.

—Aún sigue siendo tu amigo, ¿no? —Contestó el Santo Dorado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Supongo —bufó el niño con un mohín— pero los amigos no te abandonan así como así.

—No te abandonó así como así. Kratos se lo llevó. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, a él no le creo que le moleste cargar una más.

El griego miró absorto a su maestro unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo el paisaje natural.

—Ustedes eran amigos, ¿no?

Eetrin dio un respingo. Se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos azabache y suspiró profundamente. ¿Qué no era tiempo de hablar sobre aquello? ¿Quién mejor que Milo, cuya historia parecía conducirse inevitablemente al mismo final que la suya?

—Sí. Muy buenos amigos. Kratos no era el romano odioso que conoces ahora, era bastante humilde y muy poderoso también. Tenía un sentido de la justicia nato y quizá era demasiado tímido. Yo era como tú —dijo Eetrin sonriendo— ya sabes, un holgazán en todo el sentido de la palabra, el que hacía bromas y le encantaba meterse al Templo de Johan porque es un lugar perfecto para espantar, si te lo preguntas. El Patriarca y yo nos encariñamos muchísimo porque constantemente era llevado ante él por mi maestro.

—¿Y cómo es que…?

—Eh, si, ya sé a lo que vas. Kratos me agradó porque con él podía sostener una conversación interesante. Él había estudiado muchísimo y sabía cosas que yo no y viceversa. Además, cuando me contó su historia me recordó tanto a mí… Milo, en este lugar no se te está permitido amar a nadie más que a tu diosa. Eso es algo que quiero que siempre recuerdes. Así que ambos compartíamos un pasado salpicado de despedidas.

La brisa nocturna jugueteó con los cabellos oscuros de Eetrin. El egipcio odiaba hablar de aquello porque su vulnerabilidad estaba en juego pero quizá era tiempo de decirlo. Sólo eso.

—El problema creo que fueron nuestros maestros —continúo Eetrin— el de Kratos… ¿cómo te lo explico? Era un maldito bastardo que convirtió a mi amigo en una viva imagen de él porque Kratos sólo pretendía agradarle para no recibir sus castigos. Es verdad que era extremadamente fuerte, un tipo intelectual pero creo que alguien le había arrancado el corazón y se lo había dado de comer a los perros.

—¿Pero por qué era así? —Inquirió Milo, que por primera vez (debía admitirlo) le ponía tanta atención a su maestro.

—Mencionaba que los sentimientos le habían traído demasiados problemas a sus antecesores y que, motivados por ellos, habían cometido errores estúpidos y Kratos prácticamente fue criado con ese ideal. Mi maestro siempre se burlaba de él y le decía que dejara de criar paletas de hielo, que ser Acuario no es sinónimo de ser una de ellas.

—Entonces Camus…

—No lo creo, Milo. Kratos no sería capaz de ser como su maestro, pero si creo que de alguna forma deberías estar preparado: Camus no será el mismo cuando vuelva y puede que ya no te agrade. Pero en su esencia… seguirá siendo el mismo.

Milo no contestó. Eetrin pensó que sería mejor así, pues ya había dicho demasiado.

La suave brisa nocturna se convirtió, de repente, en un viento amenazador. Eetrin se puso de pie de inmediato y maldijo. Sabía que esa luna… esa maldita luna era un presagio y aquel viento había traído consigo un cosmos ridículamente poderoso. ¿Estaban atacando el Santuario?

Dejó a Milo con muchas preguntas en la boca y se dirigió al Recinto Principal del Patriarca: algo estaba ocurriendo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Limpió la sangre que escurría de sus labios y por un momento creyó que iba a perder la conciencia, pero estaba seguro de que aquel no era el momento adecuado ni siquiera el instante propicio para que le ocurriera semejante cosa.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como su corazón latía desbocado. Ante él, la imagen que esperaba ver en alguna ocasión pero no de aquel modo maléfico. No con esa mirada de odio en sus ojos, no con la sonrisa tétrica dibujada en sus finos labios. Se preguntó hace cuánto había quedado tan alto. Sus facciones eran ya las de un adolescente en ciernes y su mirada ya no tenía nada de aquella dulce mirada infantil que conoció alguna vez.

¿Por qué no podía pelear como era justo?, ¿por qué no podía defenderse sabiendo que él tenía un cosmos mucho más poderoso y que si hubiera querido, le arrebataría la vida en un instante? ¿Por qué estaba dudando de aquella manera?

Una nueva explosión de cosmos que esquivó con facilidad. No se esperaba aquella pelea. No se esperaba aquel "quiero ir a caminar con usted" acabara con un "quiero la armadura… la necesito" y con un consecuente ataque que, no necesitaba a Algernón para decirle, seguramente le había dado en un órgano vital.

—Saga… —murmuró agitado— ¿por qué?

—Porque tú nos arrebataste algo que era _nuestro_. Lo llevaste de nuestro lado y nos has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo —las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro del aprendiz—, ella no merecía morir para que nosotros fuéramos traídos aquí. Eres…

—¿De qué…?

—¡No finjas que no sabes nada! Odio que hagas eso —el griego apretó los puños y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—, realmente lo odio. Hablo de ella y tú sabes quién es. Era tu deber protegerla, no… no matarla.

De nuevo un ataque que apenas rozó al Santo, pero que bastó para hacerlo sangrar.

"Maia…" pensó Haeilk y se maldijo. Se maldijo por haber dejado que pasara el tiempo y haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirles a los gemelos: "necesitamos hablar de esto". Pero, ¿qué tanto sabía Saga?

—Yo no la maté.

La ira de Saga se acrecentó aún más ante la negación de aquel hombre. Saga no se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo odiaba hasta que vio que comenzaba a llorar también.

—No llores por ella. No tienes el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Entendiste? ¡Deja de hacerlo! —Bramó el joven.

Haeilk ni siquiera se defendía. Quería hablar. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero sabía que Saga no lo escucharía. Aquel cosmos maligno que lo rodeaba lo estaba incitando a hacer aquello, ¿no era así? Sabía que si…

—Yo te contaré todo. Todo lo que quieras saber. Ha sido… un gran error de mí parte, debí…

—No me interesa —una sonrisa cínica se extendió en el rostro de Saga—, este no es momento de dar explicaciones. Es momento de saldar deudas y la tuya sólo será pagada con tu muerte… padre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** ¡Continuará! (Wajajaja, soy cruel).

Ehm. Disculpen, de verdad DISCULPEN la tardanza injustificada pero he tenido bloqueos mentales con esta historia y esta mañana acabo de terminar esto. Sabía que debía terminar así, pero no sabía cómo llegar. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya esta historia se está acercando a sus últimos capítulos (quiero creerlo) por lo que no esperen muchos momentos felices. Me faltan explicar tantas cosas... pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente, disfruté muchísimo haciendo este capítulo.

Y lo advierto de una vez: probablemente me tarde de nuevo para subir un nuevo capítulo. Pero gracias, un millón de gracias a todos por sus reviews y por querer a esta historia tanto como yo la quiero.

Comentarios, sugerencias o chocolatitos, ya saben dónde enviarlos.


	30. Oscuridad

**Capítulo 30: Oscuridad. **

Sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad en su largo y sedoso cabello azulado. Ah, cuánto le gustaba que ella lo mirara con aquellos ojos esmeraldas. Amaba su nívea piel y el olor dulzón que se desprendía de ella, adoraba su sonrisa. Eso era lo que más le gustaba: verla sonreír. Porque cuando lo hacía, olvidaba sus entrenamiento casi mortíferos, el dolor físico que lo aquejaba. Olvidaba que estaba transgrediendo las normas del Santuario y que él no debería estar ahí. Pero cuando estaba con ella, ¡qué importaba! Le gustaba echarse en su regazo e imaginar una vida en la que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir.

Una vida en la que él no hubiera sido un beduino confinado a ser detestado por su propia tribu. Una existencia en la que ella siempre hubiera estado presente, porque la necesitaba. Ni la armadura, ni su devoción, nada era comparable con lo que ella le hacía sentir. Nada era equiparable a esas noches cuando se amaban y no les importaban las consecuencias; al fin y al cabo, el futuro no existía y ellos lo sabían.

Por eso… por eso, ¿cómo podría espetarle él que no la amaba?, ¿qué sabía él de ellos dos? ¿Acaso no había sido por ella, y sólo por ella, que él había aceptado cuidarlos hasta que ellos fueran unos dignos Santos de Atenea, conforme su destino lo estipulaba? ¿Por qué, entonces, le gritaba aquellas sandeces?

Haeilk estaba de rodillas. La visión se le había nublado, pero aún apreciaba a su verdugo que sonreía casi malignamente. El árabe pensó que Saga no había tenido el mismo color de cabello que su madre, ese era un privilegio de Kanon. Pero si tenía los ojos. Los ojos esmeraldas. ¿Así lo habría mirado ella cuando él la abandonó? ¿Sus ojos estarían cubiertos por las mismas lágrimas que las que ahora derramaba su descendiente?

—Por qué… —Murmuró Saga.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pensó Haeilk. Pero él no tenía la respuesta.

—Yo no… la maté… jamás —tosió y la sangre manchó sus manos apoyadas en el suelo—, jamás hubiera sido capaz.

—Por qué… —Repetía el Aprendiz, con la mirada vacía.

—Es que… no lo sé.

—Continúas mintiéndome. Lo has hecho todo este tiempo. Nos mentiste a mí y a Kanon.

¿Qué excusa podía presentar?, ¿qué quería protegerlos? El Santo de Géminis ni siquiera podía hablar. ¿Estaba muriendo?... ¿Era el fin?

El cosmos de Saga se incrementó vertiginosamente. Haeilk percibió la maldad que emanaba de él y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ese no era el cosmos del gemelo que él había criado y cuidado. No, alguien más lo estaba… ¿qué? ¿Controlando?

"_No lo permitiré"._

Apoyó una mano en la rodilla y se puso de pie con dificultad. Saga lo miró asombrado durante unos segundos, pero después nuevamente sonrió.

—Finalmente pelearás.

—No…—respondió el Santo con dificultad—, pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Patriarca, ¿no deberíamos intervenir?

—No.

—¡Pero…!

—He dicho que no, Eetrin. ¿Irás de nuevo contra lo que te ordeno?

—¡Carajo! —Gritó el Escorpión y con sus dos puños golpeó la mesa.

Las velas rodaron por la mesa. El sitio quedó sumido en una oscuridad que parcialmente menguaba por la Luna que seguía iluminando el firmamento.

—Maestro Dohko, usted… —farfulló Eetrin.

—No joven Escorpión, lo siento.

—¿Es qué les importa una mierda nuestras vidas? —Explotó de nuevo el Escorpión.

Milo miraba la escena expectante. Jamás había visto a su maestro tan furibundo y mucho menos gritándole de aquella forma a aquellos que eran superiores a él.

—Siroe… Siroe murió por su culpa, ¡usted pudo haberlo evitado y no hizo nada al respecto! —Increpó el Escorpión, como si tuviera mucho tiempo ocultando lo que quería decir— ¿Por qué lo dejó ir solo?, ¿por qué ahora no me deja ir a ayudar a Haeilk antes de que su discípulo lo mate?

—¿Irías en contra de su voluntad, Eetrin? —Respondió con suavidad el viejo maestro de Libra.

—No me interesa su voluntad. Nunca me ha interesado. Quiero ayudarlo, porque no quiero que nadie más muera. ¿Qué somos para usted, Patriarca? ¿Un simple escalón para… para ellos? —El egipcio bajó la mirada. Su rabia era incontenible.

El pequeño aprendiz de Escorpión observó como el hombre de la máscara se acercó a su maestro. Los ojos de Eetrin derramaban lágrimas que él se negaba a enseñar, pero eso no impidió que aquel hombre intentara darle un abrazo que el Escorpión rechazó con violencia.

—Aléjese de mí, Patriarca. Espero que su conciencia le deje dormir en las noches.

Y dicho eso, el Escorpión Celeste abandonó el lugar. Milo vio cómo se limpiaba con violencia las lágrimas que había derramado. Observó una vez más al Hombre Enmascarado antes de seguir a su maestro y se dio cuenta de que también aquel hombre sufría. Quiso decir algo pero él sólo era un niño. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero sabía que cuando los adultos se ponían tristes es que ocurría algo muy, muy grave. Deseó que Camus estuviera ahí. Quizá él si entendiera un poco mejor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas y podía respirar. Sus pulmones luchaban de manera frenética por recibir aunque fuera una bocanada más de aire, una que le permitiera seguir viviendo. De repente, todo se había vuelto muy oscuro.

Era absurdo. _Estaba muriendo_. Y estaba aterrado. No sabía en qué momento se había descuidado tanto, en qué segundo él había desbordado ese cosmos tan impactante. Apenas lo había visto alzar los brazos y en un segundo, había despedido un chorro de frío tan potente que laceraba, que en estos momentos no lo dejaba respirar.

Se preguntó si así era como todo acababa. Las extremidades de su cuerpo habían dejado de responderle hacía unos segundos y su miedo se había incrementado aún más, si eso era posible. Le aterraba la sola idea de acabar asfixiado. Quería respirar.

Notó cómo él golpeaba frenéticamente aquel ataúd que había creado.

Quiso decirle que se tranquilizara. Él había logrado escapar de peores cosas y esto era cuestión de concentrarse, de bajar la temperatura más que él y estaba seguro de que lo lograría. Si tan sólo pudiera concentrarse…

Escuchó el hielo resquebrajarse y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aspiró una de esas bocanadas de aire que tanto anhelaban sus pulmones. El esfuerzo lo hizo doblarse de dolor, pero al menos estaba vivo.

—¡Maestro!

Las lágrimas corrían imparables por el rostro del francés. Kratos tuvo tantas ganas de decirle "no seas estúpido niño, no moriría así" pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que pudiera hablar.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! ¡Respóndame, por favor! —Lloraba.

Y no podía responder.

Sintió la mano tibia del niño sobre su mejilla. No se había fijado antes de comenzar a entrenar: había una aurora boreal. ¿La habría visto Camus? Él le habría prometido que vería una Valquiria y ellas estaban ahí, presumiendo sus bellas armaduras y pronto, Camus también haría lo mismo. El brillo de su armadura dorada sería envidiado por el mismísimo sol.

Dioses, cómo dolía respirar. Cada aspiración era una punzada cortante que le atravesaba todo el cuerpo y lo obligaba a doblarse de dolor, aunque no podía gritar.

Se sentía cansado. Tal vez después de todo necesitaba un descanso. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue el rostro de su alumno. Lo último que sintió fue una de sus lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Durante sus años de entrenamiento en el Santuario, había enfrentado pruebas temibles. Mahdi era un maestro justo, sí, pero también era estricto. No toleraba distracciones y por supuesto, no soportaba a los débiles. Haeilk había resistido todas sus pruebas estoicamente e incluso, había logrado el reconocimiento inmediato de todos sus compañeros, que alababan su esfuerzo y su pronta obtención de la armadura dorada.

En una ocasión, Mahdi había llevado a Haeilk al borde de la muerte. El árabe recordaba cómo su maestro había hecho que se esforzara hasta quedar exhausto, que incluso sus propios órganos habían comenzado a sangrar del esfuerzo. Pero gracias a ello, se había convertido en santo de Atenea. Lo que siempre había buscado.

Aquel dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en este momento. Miraba las pupilas carmesí de Saga y percibía aquel cosmos que emanaba de su cuerpo y aunque sabía que no era él, estaba seguro de que el verdadero Saga quizá también hubiera actuado de la misma manera. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no se lo merecía? ¿No son las omisiones… mentiras?

—Saga —dijo, respirando con dificultad— yo no la maté. Maia murió asesinada por sus propios padres… —aspiró profundamente— ella quería protegerles y ellos… no soportaron la deshonra. Yo no lo supe sino hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando sus restos ya descansaban en la cripta.

—Mientes. Sigues haciéndolo —la mirada del gemelo se nubló— pero, ¿sabes? Después de todo, no tiene importancia quién fue el verdugo. Lo importante es que alguien tiene que pagar por ella. Alguien tiene que pagar por…

"_¿Por arruinarte la vida, Saga?"_ pensó Haeilk. Él sabía que los gemelos estarían destinados de alguna manera a convertirse en los Santos que lucharían por Atenea, estaban predestinados a eso. Pero quizá si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Maia había podido verlos crecer… si él no hubiera sido tan cobarde, tan irresponsable, probablemente habría podido incluso ser un buen padre. Pero, ¿qué caso tenía arrepentirse ahora por todo lo que no había podido hacer? Nada sería diferente. Ni ella volvería, ni los gemelos comprenderían, ni mucho menos evitaría que ellos tuvieran que separarse por razones que no comprenderían.

La visión había comenzado a nublársele desde hacía rato, pero aún podía ver la silueta de Saga y el cosmos que lo rodeaba. No era un cosmos usual, era casi demoníaco, bélico. No podía explicárselo, pero era como si alguien estuviera posesionándose del cuerpo del gemelo mayor.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó por fin el árabe, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Saga dio un respingo, pero después sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando aquella pregunta.

—Le di el poder a cambio de su alma. Él quería vengarse de ti, ¿sabes? —la voz de Saga sonaba grave, distante— yo sólo le di la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Estás controlándolo.

—No, todo ha sido por voluntad propia Haeilk. Él quería obtener su venganza, yo quiero la mía, ¿no te parece un trato justo?

—Maldito bastardo…

Unas sonoras carcajadas rompieron la monótona melodía de los grillos.

—No lo permitiré.

— ¿Y qué harás al respecto? ¿Dañarme dañando a Saga? ¿Estás seguro?

"_No, no lo estoy, pero si esa es la única manera…"_

—Así que morirás tratando de salvarlo.

—Por supuesto. Por eso soy su padre —finalizó Haeilk y acumuló todo el cosmos que le quedaba en ambas manos. No podía fallarle de nuevo a su hijo, no se lo permitiría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Es Haeilk, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —Respondió secamente ella, que ya ni siquiera se sobresaltaba cuando alguien se infiltraba en su jardín y la sorprendía.

—Es un idiota. Se está dejando matar de la manera más estúpida.

—Está peleando contra su alumno, ¿qué harías tú, Johan?

—Una pelea justa. No tengo por qué tener consideraciones con el que se supone que será mi sucesor —respondió el Santo y de un salto bajó en el Jardín.

Helga ni se inmutó cuando lo vi recorrer el jardín y hacer muecas cuando pasaba al lado de las rosas.

—Este sitio es siniestro. Ambiguo… y siniestro —dijo el Santo, observando una rosa negra que abría sus pétalos en todo su esplendor.

—Esa es la idea.

— ¿Y tú alumno, no debería estar aquí contigo?

—No, está descansando. Hoy tuvimos un largo entrenamiento.

—Mucho mejor. Necesito hablar contigo.

El Santo de Cáncer se colocó a un lado de la amazona, que no había detenido su labor para escuchar a su compañero.

—No voy a morir, Helga.

—Lo sé, Johan —sonrió ella con tristeza.

—He… pasado la mayor parte de mi vida en este Santuario, ¿sabes? He asesinado a muchas personas y nunca me he detenido a preguntarles qué es lo que hay más allá Helga, y sólo por eso estoy seguro de que es la nada. Veo almas que irán a pagar largas condenas en distintos infiernos, pero infiernos al fin y al cabo. Y yo no estoy lista para purgar una condena de esa forma, eternamente.

—Todos moriremos Johan. De una forma u otra.

—Pero no quiero que sea ahora. Aún no.

—Fuiste tú quien…

—Sí, ya sé: yo fui el idiota quien te recordó que había que hacer cumplir las reglas, cosa extraña en mí —dijo el holandés y sonrió con cinismo—, pero me he dado cuenta de que es estúpido. Jamás podría hacerle daño a una de mis camaradas que no lo merece.

El mutismo invadió momentáneamente el lugar.

—Lo siento mucho, Johan. —Dijo ella, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

—¿Lo sientes, por qué? —Inquirió el Cangrejo Dorado confundido.

—Yo… no puedo olvidarlo todo tan rápido, ¿sabes? Mi honor, mi armadura, todo por lo que he luchado, ¿tienes idea de lo que significó para este sitio que una mujer ocupase tan alto rango? ¿Cuántas mujeres han sido Santos Dorados, Johan? De eso se trata, ¿puedes verlo? De defender por lo que he luchado.

—Tonterías, Helga. No son más que estupideces.

—Así es como lo veo, Johan. Además lo he pensado mucho… a mí no me hubiera importado que tú… y yo… pero es imposible. Por eso lo he decidido, Johan. Este lugar será tu tumba.

—¿Qué estupidez has dicho? —Replicó confundido el Santo de Cáncer.

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Johan? —Preguntó la mujer y se giró para mirarlo— ¿Sientes la pesadez de tus músculos, el adormecimiento de tus sentidos… el dulce olor de la muerte? Lo estaban esperando, Johan. Ellas te estaban esperando a ti… mira sus pétalos blancos. Están sedientas. Lo siento… en verdad lo siento.

El holandés iba a contestar pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía articular frases. Aquella sensación que describía Helga había llegado de golpe, justo cuando ella lo había emocionado. Como si hubieran esperado todo el tiempo que él se percatara, para burlarse de su estupidez por haber confiado en ellas. Sí, sentía aquél olor. ¿Era la muerte?... ¿Eso era la muerte?

Johan no permitiría que se lo llevaran. La conocía. Conocía a la muerte y sabía que podía burlarla y no dejaría que lo arrastraran hasta el oscuro abismo de la nada sin haber luchado; su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Se aferró desesperadamente a no perder la conciencia y escuchó con toda claridad el llanto ahogado de Helga.

"¿Por qué…?" preguntó con un hilillo de voz y ella seguía diciendo "lo siento, lo siento mucho" como si fuera una oración. Como si aquello salvara su alma, pero él sabía que no, que todo finalizaría de aquella manera tan absurda y él no quería pero tampoco podía ponerse de pie y pelear contra ella, porque sabía que no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Y apenas ahora, cuando todo se tornaba oscuro, comprendía el por qué.

_La amaba._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—¡NO, DETENTE!

Vio cómo su mano atravesaba con fiereza el cuerpo moribundo de su compañero. La sangre comenzó a derramarse a borbotones por todas partes, manchando incluso el rostro del verdugo, tiñendo de rojo una oscura noche en la que las estrellas incluso se habían resguardado para no ver aquél espectáculo de dolor, de muerte.

— ¡BASTA!

Observó como una mueca siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando la luna, tan carmesí como sus manos lo iluminaron, se fijó en aquellos ojos fieros que no mostraban dolor, ni arrepentimiento. El cosmos en la mano de él ya se había apagado, escuchó apenas un tenue "aléjate" que murmuró con sus escasas fuerzas y un "¡no interfieras!" que rugió en su cerebro cuando comenzó a prepararse para atacar.

Se detuvo. Se quedó estático en su lugar porque él le había pedido no interferir, pero se restregó los ojos al menos un par de veces antes de percatarse de que no era una pesadilla. No despertaría, nada se solucionaría con abrir los ojos y mirar por la ventana como sale el sol. Eso no existiría más.

No era una pesadilla porque cuando se despertara Haeilk ya no estaría vivo y él estaría asistiendo a otro funeral más, uno tan rígido, escueto e insignificante funeral como el de su amigo Siroe. Y él no volvería, porque los muertos nunca vuelven. Eetrin no quería vivir eso de nuevo. No lo soportaría.

Miró como el cuerpo de Haeilk yacía en un charco de sangre. Y a un lado de él se encontraba Saga con la mirada perdida, como si acabara de percatarse de lo que había hecho, como si hubiera despertado de algún letargo o un trance.

Y entonces escuchó aquél grito que desgarró el cielo y que ni siquiera cubriéndose los oídos pudo evitar escuchar. Era el dolor. Y resonaba en cada rincón oscuro del Santuario.

**Continuará...**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé *se esconde* Me quedó demasiado... cruel, sangriento y lo que sea y como que todo está ocurriendo con rapidez pero considero que ya era necesario. Por eso me costó tanto trabajo escribirlo y voy a admitirlo, jamás planeo lo que escribo, va fluyendo, por eso lo de Johan y Helga no estaba contemplado así. Iba a ser una simple conversación, pero luego derivó en_ eso_ y ya no pude corregirlo y lo he dejado. Tienen todo el derecho a reclamarlo.

¡30 capítulos! Si aún continúas leyéndome, muchas gracias por tu infinita paciencia. Sé que me tardo muchísimo en actualizar pero por eso después intento compensarlo con capítulos largos, además he tenido graves bloqueos mentales (e incursiones otros fandoms que no vienen a cuento) pero ya esta historia se está acabando y prometo aplicarme.

¡Espero que lo digas disfrutando!

Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos, zapes, etc., favor de enviarlos con el review. Hasta la próxima :3


	31. Pedazos

**Capítulo 31: Pedazos.**

La lluvia que cayó aquélla mañana no sirvió para lavar todo el sufrimiento en que se encontraba inmerso el Santuario. El ambiente general era de dolor, todos se evitaban las miradas y muchos preferían no salir de sus Templos. Eran los guardias los únicos que, cumpliendo con su labor, se paseaban por los alrededores del Recinto Sagrado. Sin embargo, en sus ceños fruncidos podía captarse la preocupación ante lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que, por el momento, nadie parecía dispuesto a confirmar.

El Patriarca había salido aquella mañana, les había dado unas escuetas órdenes y había entrado de nuevo. Desde eso, no había ningún indicio de actividad. Los más osados afirmaban que la noche anterior habían ocurrido verdaderos problemas y, otros más atrevidos, hablaban de muertos. Por supuesto que los incrédulos no querían ni escuchar hablar de eso. En las Doce Casas sólo había miembros de la élite dorada y, hasta donde les dejaban saber, no estaban siendo amenazados por ningún dios con pretensiones de conquista mundial, así que aquellos rumores eran simplemente infundados.

Empero, todo el lugar estaba plagado por un extraño silencio que sólo se interrumpía brevemente por el canto de los pájaros que acudían sedientos a las encharcamientos que se habían formado gracias a la lluvia. Fuera de eso, el cielo gris, las nubes pesadas y el mutismo en general no contribuía a resolver las dudas de nadie y por el contrario, sólo estaba creando más intriga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A veces odiaba tener que tomar decisiones a pesar de lo ridículo que se escuchara aquello dado el cargo que tenía que ocupar como "premio" por haber sobrevivido a aquella Guerra Santa que exterminó a la mayoría de sus compañeros: jóvenes que como él, se creían invencibles, extremadamente poderosos, capaces de desafiar a los mismos dioses con tal de conseguir los objetivos que se habían propuesto. Él había escuchado de sus muertes, más no las había contemplado y hasta ese día, se preguntaba qué expresión podía tener alguien que se encontrara, por fin, listo para partir de este mundo. Quiso el destino que su vida fuera demasiado extensa y se prolongara hasta, al parecer, ver a toda una nueva generación morir nuevamente, sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Ahora, ante aquello, se sentía furioso. Nuevamente, no había podido hacer nada al respecto porque no debía. Su posición se lo impedía, debía dejar que las cosas transcurrieran como tenían que hacerlo. Observó al chiquillo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas abrazadas y el largo cabello desparramado por su espalda. La lluvia había convertido las manchas de sangre en una grotesca imagen y el olor metálico inundaba todo el lugar, un olor a dolor, a muerte. Quedaba sangre seca en sus manos que asían con fuerza sus rodillas pero al niño parecía no importarle mientras miraba hacia la nada. Sus grandes ojos esmeralda lucían vacíos, como una marioneta que se ha visto destituida al fondo del desván y se encuentra en espera de que alguien la rescate de ese insondable lugar.

Y lo peor, era que él no sabía qué decirle. Llevaban al menos un par de horas ahí. Él lo escudriñaba en silencio, el niño seguía tan abatido como cuando corrió a su encuentro y lo llevó consigo. Al menos había dejado de gritar. No había soportado sus gritos de dolor cuando se vio forzado a abrazarlo y a arrastrarlo consigo mientras el Santo del Octavo Templo gritaba amenazas y apuntaba con ira (¿o era odio?) a quien se supone que no debería faltar el respeto. Pero cuál respeto. Él ya no se lo merecía.

Saga alzó la mirada y por fin, sus ojos se enclavaron en Shion. Éste, que ya no llevaba la máscara, lo observó esperando que el niño hablara primero. Que dijera algo, lo que sea, que lo sacara de aquel marasmo en que había caído.

—Está muerto. —Dijo en un hilo de voz y aquella afirmación devolvió súbitamente a Shion a la realidad.

Se acercó pausadamente al niño y se agachó hasta que estuvo a su altura, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo supiste, ¿no es así?

Un leve asentimiento fue toda la respuesta del gemelo.

—¿Cómo?

—Encontré una carta. Al principio no entendía de qué pero… —el gemelo sacudió la cabeza— poco a poco las piezas encajaron. Y lo comprendí todo y decidí pedirle explicaciones que no me dio pero…

—Saga, ¿Kanon lo sabe?

Saga movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No se lo dirás —ordenó firmemente Shion—, jamás le dirás lo que sabes. No sé cómo se lo tomaría. Quizá Kanon no es tan fuerte como tú, Saga o quizá sea más fuerte que tú. No sé a qué atenerme con él. Pero no quiero que lo sepa… si Haeilk no les había dicho nada, era porque sabía que era lo mejor para ustedes y quizá, después de todo, tenía razón.

—Pero señor, ¡él debió…!

—No estoy seguro de lo que debió haber hecho, Saga. Y ya es tarde para reprochárselo, ¿no crees? Hay demasiadas cosas que no entenderías… que yo aún no entiendo —el Patriarca colocó una mano en el hombro de Saga—, por el momento, dejemos todo así. Nadie más que nosotros sabrá esto.

El gemelo mayor se mordió el labio inferior y comprimió los puños, ¡él, que ardía en deseos de gritar, de reclamarles a todos por haberle mentido! ¿Por qué le obligaban a callar?

—Ahora ve y date un baño. El funeral de Haeilk se llevará a cabo en unas horas. Yo… tengo que informar de esto.

Ayudó al menor a ponerse de pie y lo guió hasta el baño del lugar, convencido de que Saga no tendría la fuerza para llegar a su propio Templo.

—También tenemos que anunciar que a partir de ahora, serás el nuevo Santo de Géminis, Saga. Será un día agitado.

—Señor…

—Apresúrate Saga.

—Es que…

—¿Qué?

—No fui yo quien lo mató. Yo jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Y dicho aquello, Saga cerró la puerta con un estrépito y Shion, demasiado perturbado y apresurado como para pensar a qué se refería el niño, no fue capaz de ver aquellas pupilas rojas que por un momento, un milésimo de segundo, lo observaron a través del gemelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado toda la noche en vela, observándolo. Podía haberlo salvado si hubiera querido. Ella mejor que nadie, conocía los antídotos a los venenos que había creado, era conocedora y manipuladora de las dosis letales, de lo que era necesario hacer cuando alguien se hubiera envenenado por accidente, pero simplemente no reaccionaba.

El cuerpo de él seguía ahí, como si durmiera. Rodeado por las flores, con el cabello oscuro parcialmente revuelto, con las arracadas brillando bajo el rocío matutino. Había dejado de respirar en algún momento en la madrugada. Ella había escuchado toda su agonía, mientras él parecía estar disfrutando el momento, con una sonrisa a medio lado que dejaba relucir sus blanquísimos dientes. A ella le gustaba cuando sonreía, porque lo hacía parecer una buena persona, pero ya no podría verlo más.

Se acercó y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Había jugado sucio y ella lo sabía, Helga no se distinguía por ser la más fuerte en aquella Orden, pero si era la más lista y lo único que había hecho, era utilizar una estrategia. Johan llegó en un mal momento. Ella pudo haberlo evitado, él no la dejó hacerlo, porque la miraba como diciéndole "gracias" cuando ella se inclinó sobre él y le besó con suavidad en los labios, cuando sus ojos grises se cerraron y la mano que la asía con dureza, de desasió de ella.

Y a partir de ese momento, la amazona de Piscis se había quedado ahí, contemplándole, despejando su frente de los cabellos rebeldes, tomándole la mano para que no caminara solo hacia el más allá. Y ahora estaba sola. Él ya no estaba. Ya no la miraría con aquellos ojos grises, no se dibujaría en su rostro una sonrisa petulante, no alardearía delante de ella ni le haría sus típicos comentarios sexistas. Él, todo él, se había esfumado cuando cerró sus ojos. Ante ella, sólo estaba un cuerpo inerte que no significaba nada.

Las lágrimas que habían luchado por no mostrarse por fin surgieron de ella sin que pudiera contenerlas y se mezclaron con el agua que el cielo había enviado y empaparon a aquel cuerpo al que ella se aferraba, susurrando su nombre en silencio con la esperanza de que él volviera.

Pero sabía que no lo haría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El crepitante fuego en la chimenea estaba a punto de extinguirse cuando él se despertó, asaltado por una pesadilla. Miró hacia el destartalado sofá donde su maestro dormía plácidamente, aún sin haber recobrado la conciencia.

Camus se miró las manos, sorprendido de que él hubiera podido trasladar a su propio maestro hasta la cabaña, haciendo acopio de una fuerza que jamás había utilizado. Pero lo había logrado y ahora su maestro estaba vivo y aunque su respiración era débil, al menos aún respiraba. El francés se había sentido tremendamente feliz cuando había escuchado el latido del corazón de Kratos, el retumbar que le indicaba que aún existían esperanzas y ahora, sólo esperaba que despertara.

Tenía miedo de sí mismo. Había estado a punto de matar a una de las personas que más le importaban en el mundo con sus propias manos, sin que éste significara una amenaza para él. Logró una temperatura menor que su propio maestro y lo venció y aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué significaba eso, sabía que era algo muy importante cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Kratos antes de que el impacto lo derribara.

Caminó hacia la chimenea y echó unos cuantos leños más. Quería que Kratos se despertara y le explicara qué era lo que había ocurrido. Necesitaba saber qué era cosmos que había surgido de él, saber si estaba listo para volver al Santuario porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, con Milo quizás. A veces a Milo le contaban más cosas por Eetrin, cosas de las que Camus no tenía idea. Y también quería estar con alguien que le dijera que no se preocupara, que simplemente se estaba haciendo fuerte y que un error (un error casi mortal) lo podía cometer cualquiera. Eso era justo lo que quería escuchar de alguien que, como Milo, no se cansaba de parlotear y que creía conocer la respuesta de todo; le encantaría que su compañero le construyera una burbuja de nuevo donde pudiera sentirse seguro, como cuando estaba en su compañía.

Kratos tosió un par de veces y Camus lo miró, inquisitivo.

El romano se limitó a sonreír glacialmente.

—¿Qué haces ahí, mocoso? Prepárame algo de comer. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

—Unas 9 horas, más o menos —respondió prestamente el niño y se puso de pie, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su maestro.

—Por todos los dioses, como una damisela.

Camus no dijo nada, pero sonrió levemente al pasar por su lado y dirigirse a aquella pobre imitación de cocina.

—¿Y bien, Camus? ¿No había algo que querías preguntarme?

El niño se giró, sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Puedo leer tu mirada, pequeño genio. Y sí. Casi matas a tu maestro, porque lograste bajar tu temperatura aún más que la mía.

—No era mi inten…

—¡Por supuesto que no lo era, si vi tu rostro asustado! —Exclamó Kratos, interrumpiéndolo— Ahora que veo de lo que eres capaz, podemos tener una pelea de verdad, Camus. Sólo necesito desentumirme un poco y…

—No pelearé contra usted de nuevo. No quiero matarlo.

—¿Matarme, dices? ¿Un simple golpe de suerte y ya estás alardeando? —preguntó indignado Kratos.

Camus bajó la mirada y prefirió guardar silencio. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido era algo más que un golpe de suerte, pero su maestro era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.

Se puso a preparar un poco de café y se quedó en silencio, observando el crepitar de las llamitas que envolvían el vaso de hojalata. El francés sabía que no había sido un golpe de suerte, sabía que se estaba volviendo poderoso. Quería regresar al Santuario. Volver con su armadura, con aquella imponente armadura que su maestro vestía y presentarse ante Milo y retarlo a un nuevo combate, porque aún no olvidaba que había sido vencido por él.

Sí. Tal vez sería buena idea pelear contra Kratos una vez más y vencerlo limpiamente, para así convertirse ya en un Santo de Oro.

Necesitaba dejar de temer tanto y comenzar a actuar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Shion ni siquiera cuestionó ni recriminó cuando un embravecido Santo de Escorpión cruzó el lugar y se plantó frente a él, sin ceremonias. Sabía del carácter impulsivo de Eetrin y le pareció, incluso, justo.

—Quiero explicaciones —ordenó y sus ojos verdes chispearon de ira.

—No. Las _necesitas_, que es diferente. Y yo no te las daré.

—Las necesito, las quiero, ¡cómo sea! —dijo con un gran aspaviento— Usted las tiene y me las va a dar. Porque no soporto que me engañen y aquello que vi anoche…

—Fue un combate justo de un ritual arcaico. Ya deberías saberlo.

—No, no fue justo. Yo no vi pelear a Haeilk y Haeilk era poderoso, ¡usted lo sabe!

—Llegaste al final de la pelea, Eetrin. ¿Quién puede asegurar lo que realmente viste? —Cuestionó el lemuriano y entrelazó sus dedos con suavidad.

El egipcio se quedó impávido, demasiado sorprendido para dar una respuesta. Él no había sentido el cosmos de Haeilk defendiéndose, había observado que éste ni siquiera intentó protegerse cuando la mano de Saga había atravesado su pecho. Sintió escalofríos ante aquella imagen que le dolía recordar.

—No me pidas explicaciones de algo que ni yo mismo entiendo, Eetrin. Déjalo estar. Es mucho mejor para todos.

—¡Pero…!

La disputa se vio interrumpida por unos pasos que se arrastraban con dificultad hacia ellos. Eetrin miró hacia la puerta y observó como la silueta de Helga se dibujaba en ella, una silueta que traía a alguien en brazos. El cabello verde de ella se confundía con el cabello oscuro de él. El rostro de él estaba húmedo por las lágrimas que resbalaban debajo de la máscara y, cuando se encontró ante ellos, ella cayó de rodillas.

Ambos hombres de precipitaron hacia ella y la auxiliaron a levantarse. Shion hizo un millón de preguntas y Eetrin contempló horrorizado a Johan. Ese ya no era su compañero de armas. Puso la mano en su cuello, en su muñeca, en su corazón para sentir el pulso pero nada, estaba vacío. Ese ya no era su compañero de armas: era un simple cadáver y ésa, por lo que alcanzaba a comprender entre balbuceos, no era su simple camarada. Era la mujer que había asesinado a su propio compañero de la Orden.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**N/A:** Fin de este capítulo. Vaya que lo he sufrido como no tienen idea. Me quedó corto, pero los personajes han dicho "hasta aquí" y yo no podía obligarlos a más. Perdonen la demora, tuve bloqueos pero ahora que me marcho por dos semanitas pensé que no era justa esta espera, soy una grosera por tardarme tanto en actualizar y por ello les agradezco por seguirme leyendo, no ha de ser fácil seguir a una escritora tan inconstante.

Esto casi se va acabando y muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que me dejan reviews e incluso a los que no. Wow, jamás creí hacer un fic tan largo y con Calei... bueno, qué pudo decirles, aún no lo creo XD

Hasta la próxima, que espero que no sea tan larga la espera como ésta.


	32. Espejos rotos

**Capítulo 32: Espejos rotos.**

Recordaba aquella mañana porque el clima era, sorprendentemente, agradable. El rocío cubría las hojas de las plantas, el sol no hería demasiado al mirar al cielo y las nubes dibujaban formas caprichosas en su paseo por el cielo. Le encantaba observarlas. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar al cielo cuando su entrenamiento había comenzado, todo se reducía a estudiar los ojos del enemigo, sus movimientos, sus pasos rudos o sigilosos. Se había habituado a estar en permanente alerta, pues bien sabe que no era una de las personas más poderosas, pero al menos nadie podía ganarle en inteligencia, velocidad y sobre todo, en que siempre tenía ases bajo la manga. Por eso se había ganado el lugar que ahora tenía, disfrutando de un estatus que hacía que sobresaliera, en un sitio en el que no cualquiera podía acceder y lo sabía mejor que nadie. Había visto demasiados cadáveres como para confirmar tal aseveración.

Aquél era el día que había esperado con ansias. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, vistiendo de aquella forma, portando con orgullo el ropaje sagrado que te hacía ser de la élite, pero que te confería responsabilidades que nunca podías abandonar. A partir de ese momento, su vida había dejado de pertenecerle para servir a su diosa.

Fue un leve susurro lo que puso en alerta sus sentidos. Escuchó como alguien se infiltraba sigilosamente y entonces, cerró los ojos y esperó. Percibió el cosmos a unos cuantos metros a su derecha y entonces, arrojó el dardo envenenado en forma de rosa. Un silbido de admiración surgió de los labios de la sombra y entonces, ella se giró para ver si le había dado al blanco. Y entonces lo vio. En su mano derecha sostenía ufano la rosa negra que hace unos segundos había arrojado ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en la sonrisa blanca del sujeto y en su cabello, que se desparramaba por sus hombros; no llevaba casco, pero no era necesario que le dijeran que aquella era la armadura de Cáncer. Las reconocía todas, puesto que ella también portaba una.

—Que agresiva —dijo él, sosteniendo la rosa en sus manos y haciéndola trizas en un segundo. Ella contempló como los pétalos se perdían en el viento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Tranquila linda, no he venido a pelear. Vengo en son de paz —bromeó él, alzando ambas manos y enseñándole las palmas—. Sólo escuché que una nueva persona había llegado a la Orden y quise venir a saludar. Mi nombre es Johan y supongo que tú debes ser Helga, ¿no?

La aludida se limitó a asentir. Había algo en aquellos ojos grises que era imposible dejar de mirar.

—Vaya, que bien. En fin, sólo venía a prevenirte, ¿sabes? Este es un lugar rudo —Johan se acercó a ella—, no te gustaría estar en un sitio así cuando los idiotas de Kratos y Eetrin se ponen a pelear. Pero supongo que después de un tiempo es divertido, sobre todo si te acostumbras a las paranoias de Shion.

—¿Te refieres al Patriarca? —inquirió ella, a sabiendas de que debía dirigirse de forma respetuosa a él.

—Sí. El viejo puede ser muy molesto cuando quiere que las cosas salgan perfectas y nos envía a misiones sin viáticos, habrá que ser desconsiderado…

—Deberías expresarte de forma más respetuosa de unos de tus superiores.

Una sonrisa ancha surcó el rostro del joven. Helga se preguntaba qué podría ser tan gracioso.

—Interesante. La primera que respetará las reglas de por aquí y el código de conducta. Veremos cuanto te dura.

—A mí sí me enseñaron a comportarme.

—Aburrido. En fin, sólo venía a saludar —dijo él, dándose la vuelta—, supongo que te veré después, cuando "su ilustrísima" te presente ante todos.

—¿Irás? —Preguntó ella, casi en un susurro. "Pregunta estúpida"; pensó después.

—Pero por supuesto que iré. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —contestó Johan y la miró—, creo que eres una persona interesante. Y una chica, lo cual te da muchos méritos. _Vaarwel!_ (1)

La chica lo vio desaparecer por las columnas de su Templo. Fue el primero y el único que se acercó a saludarla, aún sin conocerla. De alguna forma, a partir de ese día, se hicieron amigos. Él reía demasiado fuerte y constantemente, la hacía enojar, provocando que ella soltara un _Saukerl!_ (2) haciendo que él se riera más fuerte aún. Su presencia se volvió cotidiana en el Templo de Piscis donde simplemente charlaban. Helga estaba convencida de que él la conocía demasiado, pero ella no sabía mucho de él. No es que le gustara hablar de sí mismos. Era un pacto recíproco de que él no hacía preguntas, ella no exigía respuestas que él no quisiera compartir. Y así sus lazos se afianzaron.

Una noche, mientras ella arreglaba sus rosas y él haraganeaba, el silencio se hizo presente. Era la noche del funeral de Siroe, la primera muerta real que les hacía daño, que les dolía.

—Debió ser horrible —masculló él.

Ella no contestó. La muerte, en cualquiera de sus formas, debía ser horrible.

—Creo que si muriera a manos de alguien, preferiría que sea de alguien que conozco y que sepa que no echará mi cadáver a los cuervos —afirmó Johan, en son de broma.

—No tendrás tanta suerte.

Y él se rió de nuevo y sus ojos de metal se iluminaron.

Después todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Era ella la que sostenía su cadáver. Era el pecho de Eetrin donde se enterraba su rostro y donde sus lágrimas morían y era el silencio del Patriarca el que la hacía sentirse que no merecía, de ninguna forma, seguir con vida. Ya no valía la pena.

* * *

La armadura le calzaba a la perfección. Lo sabía. Durante todo el tiempo, había estado imaginándose cómo se vería con ella, qué tan poderoso se sentiría, qué tan grande sería. Y ahora, frente al espejo, sus sospechas se veían confirmadas. Era su mirada la que estaba ahí. Sus ojos estaban levemente oscurecidos por las ojeras que se le habían formado y su cabello rebelde se desparramaba por sus hombros y su espalda, confiriéndole un aspecto de…

_Asustado._

Tenía miedo. Porque al verse al espejo no se veía a sí mismo, sino a su padre que había asesinado. A Haeilk, con sus ojos celestes. No podía soportar mirarlo, no cuando él parecía orgulloso, cuando su pecho se henchía al ver a uno de sus hijos logrando sus objetivos.

No lo merecía.

_¡Deja de mirarme!_

Y su puño se estrelló con fiereza en el espejo, destrozándolo. Pero los ojos celestes seguían ahí, en los fragmentos regados por la habitación, en su mente. No lo soportaría. Tomó uno de los trozos del espejo y lo hizo añicos en su mano desnuda y de inmediato, la sangre comenzó a manar copiosamente de su dañada mano derecha. Las astillas se clavaron con fiereza en su palma y el dolor físico infringido por sí mismo, mitigó aquella sensación de culpa. Fue cuando se encontró con su igual, mirándolo desde la puerta.

Kanon lo había estado observando. Lentamente, se acercó a él y le tomó la mano malherida. Con cuidado, le arrancó las astillas que se habían enterrado en ella.

—Kanon…

—Cállate, Saga. No hago esto por ti. Lo hago porque quiero que me digas lo que ha ocurrido.

—No puedo.

—Lo supuse.

Y entonces, Kanon le apretó con fuerza la mano y Saga gritó de dolor. Él no lo sabía, pero Kanon quería que sintiera en su cuerpo justo lo que él sentía en su alma en ese momento.

* * *

Fueron funerales simultáneos. Los aprendices, junto con sus maestros, permanecieron de pie estoicamente ante las tumbas de sus compañeros a pesar de que la bravura del viento que traía una tormenta consigo hacía que fuera difícil escuchar las palabras del Patriarca.

Milo miró las nubes grises que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. La asociación de ideas no tardó en aparecer: lluvia, muerte. Odiaba las tormentas. Las que él había conocido, siempre estaban ligadas a pérdidas dolorosas. La de Haeilk lo era. No había tratado demasiado con él, pero lo recordaba en el Templo de Sagitario o con su maestro, charlando frente a una humeante taza de café. Por el contrario, Johan le desconcertaba. Jamás había tratado con él, pero siempre que el hombre de ojos grises se cruzaba en su camino, le revolvía el cabello y se alejaba de ahí sin decir gran cosa. El joven aprendiz de Escorpión los extrañaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Desvió su mirada y encontró a Algernón, tan sereno como siempre junto a Aioria y a Aioros, que miraban con un dejo de tristeza la ceremonia. Enoc, imponente como un muro ante la lluvia, se mantenía cruzado de brazos. Y entonces vio a Saga, cuyo rostro no develaba ninguna emoción. ¿Cómo era posible?, se preguntó el pequeño griego. No llevaba la armadura que le pertenecía y su mano estaba, vendada de mala forma, estaba empapada de sangre. Ahora Saga tenía su armadura, pero no tenía a su maestro. ¿Ese era el precio que había que pagar?

Esos fueron todos los presentes que asistieron a la ceremonia. Milo no escuchó absolutamente nada, pero sintió cuando Eetrin le colocó su mano en el hombro y escuchó sus susurros. Era un idioma extraño, pero las palabras sonaban como a una oración. Y entonces, Milo lo recordó. Eran las mismas palabras que había pronunciado en el funeral de su familia. Y es que ahora, Eetrin perdía a parte de la suya. El niño no dijo nada cuando Eetrin le apretó más fuerte el hombro, porque sabía que quizá, más que nunca, lo necesitaba.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que había recibido noticias del Santuario. Todos eran escuetos: "igual que siempre", "nada nuevo", "¿cuándo piensas volver?" y esas las arrojaba directamente a la chimenea. Pero ahora ya no recibía nada. Helga ya no enviaba cartas y las suyas no tenían ninguna respuesta y, a pesar de que sabía que el correo a Siberia era una mierda, jamás se habían demorado tanto. Era obvio que no estaban pasando cosas buenas.

—Maestro, ¿volveremos al Santuario? —preguntó Camus, después de que por enésima vez Kratos le preguntara si no había llegado algo para él.

—No. Te dije que tú volverías al Santuario, con tu armadura. ¿Acaso quieres que Milo se burle de ti?

—No me importaría.

—A mi sí. Vamos, sigue entrenando. Quiero que continúes hasta que caigas extenuado.

El niño lo miró ceñudo y salió de nuevo, al clima inhóspito de la región de Siberia. Quería volver al Santuario, por supuesto, pero no quería volver solo.

* * *

—Ten —dijo Eetrin, extendiéndole una taza de té a su compañera que yacía recostada en el sofá.

—No tienes que hacer esto por mí.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

La chica se retiró la máscara para beber un poco del brebaje mientras el Escorpión se miraba las manos.

—¿Me odias, Eetrin?

El joven egipcio exhaló. Difícil pregunta.

—No. No lo hago.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—Johan era un idiota, en cierta forma merecía lo que le pasó.

—No… digas esas cosas de él —respondió ella y la voz se le quebró.

—Lo siento, Helga. De verdad. Pero… seguimos aquí, ¿ves? No podría odiarte. Yo he cometido errores mucho peores y no por eso me odio. A veces simplemente hay que continuar.

La amazona se colocó la máscara. Quería verle los ojos a Eetrin, quería saber que aquello que decía era verdadero.

—Abandonaré la Orden.

—No lo hagas.

—No puedo estar aquí.

—No digas tonterías, Helga. No podemos simplemente, dejar todo atrás. Todo lo que hiciste, lo arrastrarás contigo siempre, estés o no en la Orden.

"Yo he aprendido a vivir con mis errores", quiso decir Eetrin pero se dio cuenta de que era demasiada palabrería. La chica sólo lo miraba bajo la máscara. Eetrin no se distinguía por tener precisamente, demasiado tacto.

—No puedo, Eetrin.

El egipcio se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo los hombros. Sus ojos verdes que lucían apagados, se iluminaron.

—Me gusta pensar que todo está ocurriendo por algo, Helga. Y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pagaremos lo que hemos cometido.

—Maté a alguien, Eetrin. No puedo simplemente dejarlo así.

—Lo sé.

—Maté a alguien a quien amaba.

Helga sintió el leve sobresalto de Eetrin.

—¿Alguna vez se lo dijiste?

—No. Se hubiera ufanado de ello y se habría burlado de mí.

—Bien pensado.

—A veces lo veo, Eetrin.

¿Cómo él veía a todos los seres queridos que había abandonado? ¿A su madre, a Pandora, a su vida entera?

—Siempre está mirándome con sus ojos grises. Siempre está sonriendo.

—Entonces él te ha perdonado, Helga.

—Es que nunca me odió.

Él nunca los veía sonriendo. ¿Es que a él no lo habían perdonado, lo odiaban?

El té se había enfriado cuando Eetrin se retiró del Templo de la amazona y miró a la luna, que iluminaba todo el lugar, triunfadora. El Escorpión deseó poder borrar todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días: el ver morir a su compañero, los funerales, el mutismo que se había extendido en todo el Santuario y el manto frío y sombrío que lo rodeaba.

Poco a poco, todas aquellas grietas habían comenzado a resquebrajarse y él no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo resistiría ni qué otra jodida sorpresa le tenía preparado la vida. Temía no poder soportarlo.

* * *

**N/A:**

(1) Vaarwel – Adiós, en neerlandés.

(2) Saukerl – Imbécil, en alemán.

¡He vuelto! Ya había tenido la idea, pero no el desarrollo del capítulo. Disculpen la demora, sé que me tardo demasiado pero espero que el capítulo lo compense.

Otra cosa: Me di cuenta de que Helga no tenía origen. La he hecho alemana, por el origen germánico de su nombre. Sí, eso debió haber sido aclarado hace muchos capítulos, pero no lo había considerado necesario.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me regalan un review? :3


	33. Silencio

**Capítulo 33. Silencio. **

_Mañana_

_dejaremos de nuevo la verdadera vida para_

_mañana._

_No asco de ser ni pesadumbre de estar vivo:_

_extrañeza de hallarse aquí y ahora en esta hora tan muda._

_Silencio en este bosque, en esta casa_

_a la mitad del bosque._

_¿Se habrá acabado el mundo?_

"El silencio", José Emilio Pacheco.

**

¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había soñado con ella? Quizá unos seis meses. O más. Ni siquiera eso era capaz de recordar, pues la vida había devorado… mi vida. Todos los días eran un ritual que había que cumplir: despertar, entrenar, entrenar, entrenar. Él, a un lado de mí, imitando mis movimientos con una facilidad que dejaría a cualquiera pasmado menos a mí, pues al parecer también se ha ido mi capacidad de asombrarme junto con los meses, con la vida, con ella.

Era como si todo aquello no fuera más que una ilusión. Haeilk no había muerto, Johan seguía fastidiando como acostumbraba hacer y Helga no se habría marchado a entrenar a no-tengo-la-menor-idea. Algernón aún tendría esa mirada de esperanza y no aquella de quien sabe que su ciclo está a punto de finalizar; Enoc seguiría haciendo aquellos aspavientos que si no tienes cuidado podrían noquearte; Iván no hubiera vuelto sólo a esbozar una ridícula sonrisa ante las tumbas de sus compañeros; Himrar seguiría tan sereno en su templo como siempre y Kratos vendría cada dos o tres meses con osos para la cena. La vida seguiría transcurriendo: monótona, predecible, rutinaria, pero no tan sola. No con ese silencio que ahora se extendía en cada una de las rocas del Santuario y que calaba cada fibra de los que aún estamos, de los que sobrevivimos.

¿Cómo habíamos acabado así?

***

El fuego de la chimenea exhaló un último suspiro antes de apagarse por completo. El Santo que yacía en el sofá rechinó los dientes y maldijo antes de ponerse de pie y encontrar con que en efecto, no había ni un solo trozo de leña en toda la cabaña. Tal vez era el momento, pensó, de arrancar las paredes para ver si de alguna forma el niño comenzaba a cumplir con _sus _responsabilidades, que él no tenía por qué hacer todo en ese lugar. Aunque la idea de congelarse tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, así que todo aquel montón de cartas le sirvió de combustible.

No había querido usarlas por algún tipo de respeto, suponía, aunque todas contenían más que noticias lamentables que hubiera preferido no saber. Sin muchos miramientos, arrojó aquellas frías palabras que se encendieron con presteza.

"¿Crees que seguimos nosotros?"

Kratos no había respondido a esa pregunta. Entendía la preocupación de Enoc, pero no había querido simplemente comenzar a pensar en ello. Si bien su alumno aún era demasiado pequeño, había demostrado ser un prodigio, pues no sólo tenía habilidades natas en cuanto al cosmos, sino que lo controlaba a una velocidad increíble. Era tiempo, acaso…

Arrojó la última carta al fuego y contempló largamente la caja de Pandora que contenía la armadura que hacía meses no utilizaba.

"¿Y por qué no?"

La puerta de la cabaña se cerró violentamente.

**

Últimamente, a Saga le parecía que el Templo era demasiado grande para ellos dos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que Kanon y él habían comido juntos en aquella mesa del comedor que ahora estaba repleta de libros viejos, ropa sucia y restos de comida hedionda. El Templo ya no parecía un lugar habitable y estar en él le parecía una tortura. El silencio que había por las noches era asfixiante, la rutina que se vivía en las mañanas era intolerable.

Saga comprendía el enfado de Kanon, pero a veces lo necesitaba. Necesitaba decirle cuánto sentía (porque lo sentía, ¿no?) lo que había ocurrido, porque ya no se podía hacer nada más por cambiar las cosas. Haeilk estaba muerto. Su tumba estaba vacía, pues él no se atrevía a llevarle flores y le parecía demasiado _hipócrita_ hacerlo, aunque no sabía por qué.

"Porque estabas deseando que muriera".

Por eso Kanon no lo había mirado de nuevo desde el funeral. Sabía que lo odiaba, no hacía falta ser muy listo para sentir la forma en que lo miraba, como sus silencios estaban plagados de palabras rubicundas que estaba seguro de que algún día saldrían de su boca y él se lo merecería. "Maldíceme", pensaba. "Mírame", quería gritarle pero Kanon no lo hacía.

Y era aquel desprecio el que lo estaba volviendo loco, lo que le estaba haciendo que sintiera desesperación; porque todo estaba silencioso y sólo escuchaba aquella voz insistentemente una y otra vez y la ira, la ira que lo consumía todo y las manos manchadas de sangre y el poder. El poder que le hacía falta, el que necesitaba, porque así nadie podría ignorarlo. Ni Kanon, ni sus ahora colegas dorados que lo miraban con desconfianza.

Y entonces vio, desde las escaleras de su Templo, a Aioros entrenando con su hermano menor. Él era el único obstáculo a superar para la ascensión y era muy consciente de eso. Los demás dorados eran demasiado jóvenes, muy poco ambiciosos, pero Aioros… él, a quien todo el mundo estimaba, de quien no recelaban. Apretó los puños con furia. Debía actuar y debía hacerlo ya. Una vez ya había eliminado a uno de sus obstáculos, ¿no podía hacerlo de nuevo?

**

—¿Así que una misión, eh?

Estiró los brazos al cielo y bostezó largamente. No le vendría nada mal tener algo de acción después de meses de inactividad y de andar de maestro responsable y ejemplar. Bien, dejémoslo sólo de maestro. Además, ¿no era deliciosamente irónico que lo enviaran al mismo lugar donde esa vida aburrida había comenzado?

—¿Al menos estás escuchando lo que digo?

—Perdón Patriarca, pensaba en que por fin ha decidido tomarme en cuenta para hacer algo de provecho por la Orden —rió el Escorpión.

—Eso mismo pensé. Además, es una excelente oportunidad para probar lo que ha aprendido Milo, ¿no lo crees?

—No claro que no —respondió tajantemente Eetrin.

El Sumo Pontífice cruzó los brazos, en espera de una mejor explicación. Eetrin clavó sus ojos verdes en él.

—Milo aún no está en condiciones de enfrentarse en un combate real. No me gustaría involucrarlo en acciones que pusieran en peligro su vida y que convertirían una misión aparentemente sencilla en algo complicado.

—¿Y qué propones, dejarlo aquí encerrado para que se siga enfrentando a jóvenes aspirantes sin verdadero poder? ¿Esa es tu idea de un verdadero dorado, Eetrin? —replicó Shion.

—No pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¿Olvidas la misión que tendrá que llevar a cabo ese niño al que te empeñas en sobreproteger?

Eetrin retrocedió ofendido. "Sobreprotegerlo" no era la palabra que esperaba que le recriminaran.

—Es una tontería. Seguramente no son más que Santos rebeldes sin poder alguno, además, ¿qué hacen en esa isla?

—Es lo que debes averiguar. Técnicamente, no es más que una misión de reconocimiento.

—¿Y entonces?

Ambos hombres se estudiaron con detenimiento. El Patriarca se alejó unos cuantos pasos del hombre que lo escudriñaba con la mirada y miró hacia donde se encontraba la estatua de la diosa Atenea.

—Este año la diosa Atenea reencarnará para enfrentarse una vez en la Guerra Santa que inevitablemente se avecinará, Eetrin. ¿Comprendes eso? Necesito que los jóvenes a quienes tienen a su cuidado estén completamente preparados para afrontar la responsabilidad de velar por ella. No te pediría que lleves a ese niño si no fuera por eso pero resulta que no tenemos más tiempo, ¿comprendes?

El Escorpión Celeste bajó los brazos, derrotado. Aquella era la razón de que todos estuvieran marchándose, ¿no? Por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando miraron a Death Mask con su reluciente armadura dorada, cuando Saga pasó a convertirse en un admirado Santo Dorado para los habitantes del Rhodorio aunque para ellos no lo fuera tanto. Eetrin sonrió. Que claro estaba todo ahora.

—Entendido. Le traeré los informes de lo que encuentre ahí.

Los pasos del egipcio resonaron por el lugar hasta que se hubo marchado. Shion no lo miró. Sabía que encontraría en la mirada de Eetrin y no quería recordarla de esa forma.

**

—¿Qué haremos ahí?

El egipcio observó cómo el chiquillo se había estremecido con la sola mención del nombre del lugar en el que había nacido. Apenas había vuelto de la reunión que había sostenido con el Patriarca y ahora estaba con el que habría de ser su heredero.

—Una misión de reconocimiento. Ocurrirán acontecimientos importantes en los próximos días, meses, no lo sé realmente y parece que hay personas que se han enterado de ello. —Respondió con desgana Eetrin, mientras arrojaba una de sus prendas a un baúl.

—¿Y por qué voy a ir?

—¿De verdad me preguntas eso? —Rió con sorna Eetrin —Vaya, estás menos preparado de lo que creí.

—¡Maestro, no me malinterprete! Por supuesto que quiero ser de utilidad, ser muy fuerte, tanto como Camus —dijo, apretando los puños— pero yo nunca he estado en una pelea real y tengo…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo.

El chiquillo enmudeció cuando los ojos esmeralda de su maestro se clavaron en él y lo miraron con furia.

—No se te ocurra decir que temes lo que ocurrirá, porque entonces Milo de Escorpión, me sentiré muy decepcionado. No te he entrenado para tener miedo. Te he entrenado para ser un digno sucesor de Escorpión, un verdadero representante de tu signo y como tal, espero que me demuestres valentía, coraje y sobre todo, que jamás le tengas miedo a nada, mucho menos a morir en cualquier momento. No te perdonaré errores como esos.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Por supuesto que sí.

El mayor de los Escorpio continúo con su faena.

—Tú me cuidarás la espalda y yo te cuidaré la tuya, ¿de acuerdo? —agregó Eetrin—. Y démonos prisa, que quiero terminar esto cuanto antes.

Milo asintió y siguió a unos pocos pasos a su maestro. La sombra de aquel hombre lo cubría por completo, pero su maestro _creía en él_. Y eso lo hacía sentir fuerte.

—Es que eres fuerte —musitó Eetrin y Milo se detuvo—, sólo que tienen que estar recordándotelo a cada momento y eso me molesta mucho.

"Lo siento", dijo el niño de nuevo y sonrió y presuroso, se colocó ya no detrás de él sino a un lado de su maestro.

**

Sintió el cosmos familiar entrando a su templo y por eso continuó sentado, removiendo mecánicamente la taza de café humeante que se encontraba frente a él. El silencio que había imperado en el templo se vio destrozado por el suave roce de la tela contra el suelo. Sin decir palabra, la figura imponente del hombre de la máscara se sentó justo enfrente de él.

—Lo estaba esperando, señor.

—Tan suspicaz como siempre, Algernón de Sagitario.

El Santo dibujó una sonrisa imperceptible en su rostro: ¿Acaso soy yo el que sigue? —inquirió.

El Pontífice inhaló un poco del aroma del café. Adoraba ese olor que se desprendía de todos los rincones del Templo, inundándolo con su embriagador aroma.

—Nuevamente, tan suspicaz como siempre.

—Creo que se había demorado demasiado señor. He estado esperando este momento desde que mis compañeros comenzaron a caer como fichas de dominó, uno a uno, inevitablemente —bebió un poco de la taza— Ah, soy muy descortés, ¿se le ofrece un poco de café?

Shion negó con un gesto de la mano.

—Sí ya estás listo, Santo, no veo por qué tenemos que demorarnos más.

—No creo que sea así. He dejado de portar esa armadura desde el momento en que ese chiquillo entro a este Templo. Estaba dispuesto a dejársela en cualquier momento. Aioros ha superado mis expectativas.

—Y las mías. Ya sabes lo que planeo con él y no sería ni la mitad del Santo que es ahora si no fuera por ti —afirmó el Patriarca.

—Me parece un reconocimiento exagerado.

Un mutismo momentáneo se cernió sobre ambos hombres.

—Prometa que lo cuidará.

—Lo haré.

—Eso será suficiente.

El Santo de Sagitario se puso de pie. Tomó una pequeña bolsa que estaba sobre una silla y se la echó al hombro.

—¿No te despedirás de él? —Inquirió Shion con suavidad.

—No. Nunca me han gustado las despedidas ni los silencios incómodos.

—Algernón, eres muy valioso para la Orden, no lo olvides.

—Jamás, señor. Pero este ya no es mi lugar —dijo el Santo con un dejo de melancolía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mirando hacia el horizonte, el Santo simplemente contestó: —Ya no lo reconozco.

**

Debía de admitir que había algo terrorífico en semejante técnica que parecía tan hermosa aunque, por supuesto, no era lo mismo verla que sentirla en carne propia. No cuando abrasaba de aquella forma la piel.

Se limpió los labios en los que un hilillo de sangre había comenzado a correr. El dolor físico era insoportable, pero si algo sabía era fingir.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Gritó ufano.

Había cosas que había aprendido demasiado bien. Mira fríamente a tus oponentes, no demuestres compasión, ni debilidad, ni dudes, sobre todo eso, jamás dudes. Si tienes que acabar con alguien, no te preguntes porqué. Sólo hazlo.

Sí, sí, esa mirada era justamente la que estaba buscando.

—Ven por mí. — "No dudes, ¿por qué estás dudando?"

En unos segundos, lo aprisionó de la mano derecha.

—Aún puedo leer tus movimientos. Deja de dudar y ataca, que tu enemigo no duda —ordenó, soltándolo y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

¿Si contaba hasta tres se escucharía muy falso? Quería intentarlo. 1, 2…

"Ah. Así que a eso se refieren cuando _'se acaba el mundo'_…"

No era tan malo, después de todo.

*********

**N/A:** ¡Miren quién ha vuelto! Y vuelve después de desaparecerse sin dar explicaciones, para no variar. Sí, soy la que le echa la culpa a la musa que se reactiva cuando le da la gana y que a veces, suelen ser períodos muy, muy largos de espera. Pero promete que no sucederá de nuevo (siempre promete lo mismo).

En fin. Dejando de lado eso, absolutas y gracias totales a los que han seguido mi historia. Como ven, ya vamos acabando pues ciertas cosas me han hecho darme cuenta de que o me apresuro o me apresuro, así que aquí está esto que no sé qué ha sido pero ahí está. Acabo de terminarlo, aunque lo empecé hace meses desde que leí ese poema y dije: DEBO USARLO. Y ahí está.

Dudas, reclamos, sugerencias... usen el review, ¡es gratis!


	34. Expiación

**Capítulo 34. Expiación.**

_Quizá en la muerte para siempre seremos, _

_cuando el polvo sea polvo, _

_esa indescifrable raíz, _

_de la cual para siempre crecerá, _

_ecuánime o atroz, _

_nuestro solitario cielo o infierno._

"Alguien", Jorge Luis Borges.

_Siempre me gustó burlarme de todos, hasta en el último momento. Que sepan que mi reacción final no será la que todo el mundo espera que sea. Sí, me gusta ver sus rostros de estupefacción, su ira, su desconcierto. Me gusta que sepan que jamás tendrán de mí lo que ellos quieran, sino lo que yo quiera darles. Y soy lo suficientemente egoísta como para darles poco menos de lo que realmente merecen._

_¿Tendría que arrepentirme de algo? No. En realidad, mis acciones siempre han sido consecuencia de mi forma de ser y todo lo que he hecho, es porque he querido hacerlo. Adoro mis errores. Me regocijo en mis aciertos. No creo en los tropiezos. Y tampoco creo en la redención._

_¿Irónico, no es así? Expiación. Jamás he creído que podemos enmendar lo que hemos hecho. Después de todo, todo lo que somos es porque elegimos serlo. _

_Y ahora, en este momento, cuando todo parece culminar, también elijo burlarme de todos. _

* * *

Realmente sus recuerdos sobre aquel lugar eran escasos y los rostros de las personas eran como fantasmas amorfos que rondaban a su alrededor. No había podido decir con seguridad si estaba asustado o asombrado de estar ahí, con todos aquellos seres mirándolo con extrañeza, girándose para cuchichear con el mayor descaro sobre él. Porque suponía que hablaban de él. Después de todo, ese había sido su hogar durante los primeros años de su vida, aquellos años en que todos decían que se crean los mejores recuerdos, los que nos definen como personas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado de lado aquel sitio? Suponía que debía ser bastante, pues ya no reconocía a nadie.

La casa, añejo hogar que ahora era carcomido por la sal y la arena, lucía más como una caja de cartón colocada sin cuidado en la orilla del mar y como tal, se mecía a capricho del viento. Supuso que si abriera la puerta, se encontraría con que todo en ella había cambiado y, siendo sincero, prefería no reabrir aquellos viejos recuerdos.

Y eso que en realidad, no recordaba gran cosa. Los rostros de sus familiares se habían ido marchitando paulatinamente sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Toda su vida orbitaba en torno a aquella persona que caminaba firmemente a su lado y que decía ser su maestro.

Su maestro, Eetrin, caminaba con paso presuroso. Había estado extrañamente callado durante todo el viaje y sólo había mascullado un par de cosas que Milo interpretó como "al menos esta vez no me perdí". Después de eso, todo su cuerpo había adoptado una postura tensa que contrastaba enormemente con su despreocupado rostro. A decir verdad, Milo no sabía exactamente por qué estaban en la isla ni porqué Eetrin portaba su armadura, pero sabía que debía de permanecer atento. Era ya casi un Santo después de todo. Su maestro confiaba en él. Había entrenado todos esos años para demostrar que era digno protector de Atenea. Y como tal, estaba dispuesto a morir en cualquier momento por ella. Lo que sea que eso significara.

* * *

Eetrin no sabía exactamente qué misión tendría que llevar a cabo. El Patriarca le había dicho que la llegada de Atenea era inminente y que por tanto, las hordas de enemigos que habían estado ocultos habían comenzado a alzarse. Sin embargo, él no podía sentir sus cosmos y no entendía qué papel jugaba estando él en esa isla y no quedándose en el Santuario, que es donde debería estar, protegiendo a su diosa.

Empero, sabía que discutir con el Patriarca era una pérdida de tiempo y tal vez necesitaba alejarse un poco de ese ambiente asfixiante que reinaba en el Santuario. Todas las mañanas tenía que recordarse que no era un cadáver viviente y que tenía una razón para seguir. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían partido, personas a las que él nunca llegó a tenerles afecto del todo, pero que formaban parte de su rutina. Quizá era por eso que ahora las echaba de menos.

Y es que debía admitir que junto con su ausencia, se había ido la personalidad del Santuario. Odiaba, vaya que odiaba admitir, que le hacía falta encontrarse a Johan jodiendo por ahí a todo el que se dejara. O a Himrar y su semblante imperturbable y sereno que siempre sabía qué decir. Helga, con su andar sereno y su mirada ruda producto de años de entrenamiento con alguien que no dejaba que la condición de mujer de la chica influyera en el respeto que se le debía prodigar: "las cosas se ganan, Eetrin", le decía siempre. Y sí, ella se había ganado su lugar pero en el camino había perdido su corazón. Eetrin miró al horizonte, el sereno y profundo azul le hizo recordar a Kratos. Ese mismo imbécil que alguna vez fuera su amiga y cuyos egos habían podido más que sus diferencias. ¡Cuántas cosas no habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo! ¿Y qué era de él?

A su derecha, Milo caminaba con paso firme, tratando de parecer ajeno a las miradas curiosas entremezcladas con lástima y asombro. No permitiría que nadie, ni por un momento, sintiera pena por el que habría de ser el Santo de Escorpión. Su garbo debía ser acorde al signo que representaba, así que cuando el chiquillo lo miró fugazmente, Eetrin le transmitió toda la confianza que sabía que necesitaba.

De repente, Eetrin entendió porque estaba ahí. El cosmos maligno se extendió como una tempestad por la isla y toda la gente corrió a refugiarse en sus casas, arrastrando consigo a los niños que chapoteaban en el mar y a los viejos que tomaban el sol.

—¡Maestro! —Atinó a decir Milo con ojos inquisitivos.

—Parece que llegaron nuestros invitados, Milo —sonrió Eetrin—. ¿Quieres formar parte de la fiesta?

* * *

¡Dios, el silencio era ensordecedor!

Cada célula de su cuerpo se había sensibilizado a su máxima potencia. Sentía el roce de una mano que le golpeaba con insistencia las mejillas, las lágrimas ajenas que caían en sus mejillas, el sabor de la sangre llenándole la boca. Sí, lo sentía todo pero no escuchaba nada. Y tenía ganas de abrir la boca y decir un millón de cosas: perdóname, fui un idiota, eres fuerte, ¡deja de llorar, carajo!, o algo así.

Un esfuerzo sobrehumano era todo lo que necesitaba. Con pesadez y hasta con cierta reticencia abrió los párpados una vez más. El cielo que veía ahora era límpido, sereno. Suponía que si intentaba mirar el suelo, no encontraría más que el mismo reflejo en él. Giró un poco los ojos a la derecha y lo vio, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y el cabello alborotado. ¿Alguna vez le había dicho que aquellos ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre? Obviamente no, ese tipo de cosas no suenan muy bien en una plática entre hombros. Seguramente si le habría dicho cuán poderoso era. Ah, sin duda alguna. O que era más talentoso de lo que él mismo habría sido a su edad, que no imaginaba un mejor sucesor. ¡Apostaba su vida (que a estas alturas no servía de mucho) a qué ya le había dicho eso!

Sintió como el niño le apretaba la mano. Bien. Se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba consciente, aunque quizá no por mucho tiempo. El maldito silencio seguía estando presente y ya le estaba causando ansiedad, así que sólo quería cerrar los ojos e imaginar que dormía. Sí, que soñaba y que en ese lugar había silencio porque así debía ser. ¿Y si hablaba él lo escucharía aunque no pudiera escucharse a sí mismo?

Debía intentarlo.

Camus, es increíble lo poderoso que te has vuelto. Nunca te lo dije aunque creo que ya lo sabías, pero serás un digno portador de la armadura de Acuario. Por todos los dioses, nunca hagas lo que yo. Sé justo, se leal a tu diosa, pero nunca te olvides de ti ni de tus amigos. No acabes en un maldito sitio alejado de todos y completamente solo, nadie lo resistiría, ni siquiera yo. Han sido grandes momentos los que hemos pasado juntos y estoy orgulloso de ser el maestro que merecías. Creo que no pude haber hecho más por ti de lo que tú hiciste por mi.

Y, por cierto, ¿podrías decirle al idiota de Eetrin que algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo? Así que ni se le ocurra ufanarse de que he perdido. Jamás perdería con alguien contra él.

¿Lo has escuchado Camus?

¿Puedo dejarme llevar ahora por este silencio que lentamente ha comenzado a desdibujar todo a mi alrededor?

* * *

Nada más certero que el agua sirve para limpiar todas las impurezas. Si aquella suciedad física era posible retirarla con un poco de paciencia y mucha agua, igualmente aquel cochambre espiritual también debía de ser retirado mediante el poder del agua.

Y así, nada mejor que una prisión que exigía fortaleza mental para afrontarla. Un sitio en el que todos los pecados se expiaban y las personas se volvían humildes arrepintiéndose de sus pecados. Definitivamente, era el mejor sitio para alguien cuyo ego lo había absorbido haciéndole creer que podía ser más que incluso un dios. Sí. Kanon pagaría todos sus pecados en Cabo Sunión y Saga estaba seguro de que al tener a su hermano ahí toda la situación por fin estaba controlada.

Se había despojado por fin de una parte de su humanidad. Ahora, faltaba el acto definitivo que culminaría la obra.

* * *

—Superioridad numérica, eh, qué tipos tan cobardes…

Eetrin observó con atención a los sujetos que habían aparecido. No eran espectros, de eso estaba seguro. El viejo maestro aún se encontraba custodiando el sello que los mantenía cautivos, al menos, hasta que el plazo impuesto se venciera y la Guerra Santa comenzara una vez más. ¿Y entonces? ¿Eran los mismos renegados que habían atacado cobardemente a Siroe? Eetrin apretó los puños. Si eran esos mismos desgraciados, entonces los haría pagar.

Milo permanecía a pocos pasos de él. Sabía que debía enfrentar al chico a su primera experiencia en combate, pero también quería hacer aquello solo, sin preocuparse porque pudieran dañar al niño.

—Escucha Milo, permanecerás acá, cuidándome la espalda. Sería muy arriesgado que te presentaras, pues aún no tienes la armadura.

—¡Pero usted me dijo que podría pelear!

—Ah, ¡demonios, Milo! No lo hagas más difícil. Piensa que quizá Eetrin estaba ebrio y dijo cosas que no debía.

El pequeño escorpión lo miró enfadado. Con cuanta delicadeza se forja la confianza y en cuántos segundos se puede destrozar…

—Bien, ven conmigo, pero si tienes problemas arréglate como puedas.

Una carcajada resonó a unos metros de ellos. El Santo de Escorpión dio un respingo. ¿Cuándo había bajado tanto la guardia?

—Eetrin de Escorpión, ¿no es así? Mucho gusto. Somos los que acabaremos con usted.

—Ah, es un placer. Pero si no es una molestia, me encantaría quiénes son.

—Algunos nos llaman renegados, señor. Santos que no pudieron serlo y que por lo tanto, viven bajo un régimen que los obliga a ser poderosos para demostrar de qué se perdieron. Pero no, no somos de esa clase tan baja. Señor, el dios Ares ronda muy cerca de aquí y tenemos la misión de hacerle las cosas más fáciles (1)

—¿Ares?

—¡Ah, basta de tanta palabrería! —gritó uno a la distancia.

—¿Qué diablos hace Ares acá? —siguió Eetrin, a sabiendas de que la información que obtuviera o no podría ser crucial.

—El señor Ares —corrigió el hombre, a quien Eetrin no podía verle el rostro y cuya brillante armadura roja le mareaba—, ¿qué otra cosa podría creer mi señor si no es guerra? ¡Ah, qué divertido es que ni siquiera se hayan percatado de su presencia!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Al Santuario le esperan largos años de guerra.

El Escorpión Celeste casi pudo escuchar la risotada que pegaron todos, de manera casi coordinada. El coro de sus voces resultaba molesto y el egipcio comenzaba a enfadarse. Cierto, eran más. Tenía información que debía de transmitir ahora mismo y Milo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a los enemigos como para haber escuchado la conversación que acababa de sostener. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, el combate comenzó. Era obvio que no lo dejarían salir con vida si tenía más información de la que debía. ¡Si tan solo…!

—¡Milo! ¡Milo, necesito que vuelvas al Santuario!

Pero era inútil. El chiquillo también luchaba para defenderse de los ataques frontales que estaba recibiendo. Eran al menos ocho sujetos que al parecer, no jugaban tan limpio como había previsto.

No podía dejar que el niño muriera, así que se acercó a él hasta que estuvieron espalda contra espalda.

—Escucha Milo…

—¡Maestro, son demasiados!

—¡Ah, no me digas! —río Eetrin— Es más importante lo que tengo que decirte, necesito que vuelvas al Santuario.

—¡No, cómo me dice eso en un momento como éste!

—¡Precisamente por eso te lo digo! —Que difícil era concentrarse en no recibir golpes, atacar, hablar, proteger— El Patriarca sabía que algo raro ocurría, el problema está en el Santuario, necesito que… ¡Milo, cuidado!

Justo a tiempo y quizá por su baja estatura, Milo había podido esquivar un certero ataque.

—Tienes que volver ahora, decirle al Patriarca que…

—¡No, no lo haré, no volveré sin usted!

El golpe que Milo no pudo esquivar fue el de su propio maestro, que lo alejó varios metros de la pelea.

—¡Tienes que aprender a obedecerme, maldita sea!

—Señor, le sugiero que no baje tanto la guardia.

Tenía los ojos más oscuros que Eetrin hubiera visto alguna vez. ¿Cuándo habían quedado frente a frente?

El siervo de Ares retiró la mano sangrante del pecho del egipcio. Escuchó una risita infantil, casi musical, que canturreó un himno victorioso. En un segundo, todo el paisaje se desdibujó. Eetrin miró a Milo, que estaba horrorizado. "Corre", susurró y el niño lo hizo. El Santo de Athena sonrió. Vaya, hasta que lo escuchaba…

La arena comenzó a teñirse de rojo. El ruido sordo que producía la sangre al caer lo hipnotizó. Que combinación tan deliciosa. La blancura de la arena, la brisa del mar, el inmaculado cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de tonos violáceos y naranjas. ¿Acaso podía haber pedido un final mejor?

—El Santo de Escorpión ha caído. —Dijo uno de los sujetos.

Y Eetrin estalló en carcajadas que le dolían en todo el cuerpo, ¡pero se sentían tan bien! ¿El Santo de Escorpión? Ese ya estaba a muchos metros de ahí, resguardado seguramente en su vieja casa, temeroso. Pero vivo. Y mientras él viviera, Eetrin aún no podía morir.

* * *

(1) Y aunque siempre me ha gustado más la teoría bipolar de Saga, Ares es un buen pretexto para esta historia.

**N/A: **OMG, desde Diciembre no publicaba. Lo siento MUCHÍSIMO. Ha sido un año especialmente ocupado y el último de mi carrera. Y ahora que ya soy toda una licenciada (hasta con empleo y toda la cosa) ya puedo acabar todos mis pendientes. Y este, definitivamente, era el que más me preocupaba. La historia ya se acaba. O ya casi. Gracias por la paciencia, ¡su infinita paciencia! Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, ya saben dónde los leo.

Saludos.


	35. El Más Acá Primera Parte

**Capítulo 35. El Más Acá.**

**Primera Parte**

¿Cuánto tiempo vive el hombre, por fin?

¿Vive mil años o uno solo?

¿Vive una semana o varios siglos?

¿Por cuánto tiempo muere el hombre?

¿Qué quiere decir _para siempre_?

**Pablo Neruda**

* * *

Inmortalidad.

Nada más que los dioses podían alcanzar ese estatuto, anhelado una y otra vez por los mortales ávidos de trascender.

Inmortalidad.

Vivir para siempre. Permanecer. Ver transcurrir los días y las noches sin preocuparse, sabedor de que mañana también estará el sol cegador saludando y la pálida luna dibujando sonrisas amargas en el firmamento; armarse de valor para afrontar los días, correr el riesgo de equivocarse una y otra vez porque… ¡qué más da! Hay suficiente tiempo para enmendarlo.

Tiempo. Detener al conejo que corre desesperado con reloj en mano, permitir que contemple el bosque lleno de criaturas demenciales que ríen a carcajadas. Eso mismo: _contemplar_.

Ser recordado.

Ser inmortal.

* * *

Corría, corría a gran velocidad sin detenerse. Sabía que no podía hacer un alto y mirar atrás. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, sentía los labios cubiertos de sangre (¿cuándo se había mordido los labios?), sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de detenérsele. Pero no podía retroceder.

Sabía que tenía su primera misión, tenía que volver al Santuario, tenía que decirle al Patriarca lo que había visto. "Ayúdenlo, ayúdenlo", quería decir pero la voz no le salía. "Mi maestro… ¡ayúdenlo!" y entonces sintió cómo las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y por primera vez, se percató de que corría sin rumbo.

"No quiero morir."

Corrió al único lugar seguro que conocía: su antigua casa. Sabía que aquellos sujetos que habían atacado a Eetrin lo estarían ya persiguiendo, guiados por su cosmos, ¿cómo podía apagarlo, cómo podía hacerse invisible? Casi podía escuchar sus carcajadas burlonas y sentir su respiración en el cuello. ¡Estaba tan aterrorizado!

Llegó a su antigua casa, que lucía terriblemente siniestra. Sin más, empujó la puerta que cedió por los goznes carcomidos por la sal y entró. Reconoció el antiguo sillón predilecto de su padre, los cubiertos perfectamente ordenados y finalmente, ¡sí!, finalmente la cama donde había conciliado el sueño tantas veces. Se arrojó en el suelo y bajo la cama, escuchó.

No había sonido más potente que su corazón acelerado. ¿Y si ellos también lograban escucharlo, y si lo siguieron guiados por su latir arrítmico y desesperado?

Silencio.

El peor de los sonidos.

Milo no sabía qué debía hacer a continuación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué había huido. Su misión era permanecer al lado de su maestro, ayudándolo a enfrentarse a esos sujetos que cobardemente lo habían atacado. ¿Qué hacía entonces en aquel suelo con las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho, reprimiendo las lágrimas y la respiración?

"No quiero morir."

No quería correr con el mismo destino que su familia. No pretendía tampoco convertirse en un Santo huyendo cobardemente. Quería ayudar a Eetrin.

"No quiero estar solo."

Esperó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. El día y la noche no eran referencias fiables cuándo tus sentidos insistían en traicionarte. Sabía que tenía una misión: tenía que volver al Santuario. ¿Habían esos tipos pensado que él había huido ya?

Con lentitud, salió de su refugio. La luz de la luna ya se colaba entre los resquicios de la casa. No había ruido, lo cual era raro. Era como si el pueblo hubiera desaparecido junto con Eetrin.

"Mi maestro…"

Soledad en las calles. Oscuridad en las casas que permanecían cerradas herméticamente, como si una simple puerta pudiera protegerlos de lo que se avecinaba. Milo caminó. O se arrastraba. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, guiado hacia el lugar donde recordaba que Eetrin estaba. Porque él tenía que estar ahí, con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia… porque él tenía que decirle: "te perdiste de lo mejor, enano" y después irse a un bar a festejar su victoria. ¡Sí, él seguramente estaba ahí, esperándolo!

Y entonces corrió.

* * *

—Sabía que vendrías.

—No es verdad.

—Por supuesto que sí. No hay forma más artera que acercarse a alguien utilizando el cuerpo de otra persona, como si eso fuera a poder engañarme, ¡a mí, que he vivido tanto!

—¿No le temes a la muerte?

—No. Es lo que a todos nos espera. Incluso a ti.

—Yo soy un dios. No puedo morir.

—Ah, ciertamente. Tú no mueres físicamente. Mueres un poco al recordar el rechazo de una mujer que amaste. Mueres cuando te das cuenta de que los seres humanos son más poderosos que las batallas a los que tú los conduces. Quizá estés muriendo un poco ahora, siendo obligado a habitar un cuerpo humano y a pisar el refugio de tu hermana, Atenea.

El gesto del gemelo se curvó en una mueca. Ese anciano…

—Atenea dices, eh. ¿Cuánto crees saber realmente, anciano?

—Sé que si estás ahí, es porque Saga no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitarlo, lo cual me avergüenza.

—Entonces sabes que es tu final, ¿verdad?

—Lo he estado esperando. Siempre.

Una sonora carcajada irrumpió la conversación.

—Ah, eres tan arrogante, anciano.

—Y tú eres muy ingenuo, Ares. No conseguirás nada eliminándome. Una nueva generación de Santos está forjándose en este momento. ¿Acaso crees que ellos permitirán que le hagas daño a la diosa a la que están llamados a proteger?

Shion esperó. ¿Realmente sabía que este día llegaría? ¿Qué tan preparado estaba para afrontarlo? Peor aún, ¿qué tan listo estaba para lo que se vendría en el Santuario con su partida?

Se giró y contempló a los ojos a Saga. No, no era Saga. Su aspecto físico también había sido modificado: su cabello azul había adquirido una tonalidad gris y sus ojos, otrora color esmeraldas, destellaban un color escarlata… el color predilecto de Ares, sin duda.

—Saga… —susurró y un cambio se produjo en el gemelo.

—Pa-patriarca… —tartamudeó.

El Sumo Pontífice sonrió.

—Esperaba poder hablar un poco contigo antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué estoy…?

—Silencio Saga —el antiguo Santo de Aries se acercó lentamente a él—, ¿puedes escuchar esto, Saga?

—No escucho nada.

—Así es. El silencio. Escúchalo.

El mayor de los géminis miró hacia el firmamento. Reconoció cada una de las constelaciones que se dibujaban en él, recordó las noches que Haeilk se había pasado enseñándole a él y a Kanon con un mohoso pergamino la ubicación de cada una de ellas. Pero seguía sin entender, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí, cómo había llegado? Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—No entiendo qué ocurre conmigo —musitó.

—Saga, has dejado que alguien que sólo quiere hacerte daño se apropie de tus pensamientos. No eres tú quién quiere hacerme daño. No eres tú quien ha encerrado a Kanon en esa prisión, ni quien lo ha condenado a perecer en un sitio como ese. No, sabes que no eres tú. No podrías ser tú, el hijo al que Haeilk educó hasta su último aliento.

—No entiendo de qué me habla.

—¿Qué es el poder, Saga?

El gemelo lo miró confundido. ¿Qué era todo eso qué el Patriarca intentaba decirle?

—Poder. Ser fuerte. Proteger a los demás. No permitir que nadie que esté bajo tu cuidado muera: sea el pueblo donde naciste, tus camaradas, tu diosa. El poder es eso Saga: la capacidad de proteger a los demás. Dime, ¿para qué quieres tú todo ese poder? —Shion colocó una mano en el hombro de Saga.

—Quiero que me reconozcan, señor.

—¿Quieres que…?

—Quiero que desaparezcas. Tú, la diosa que proteges, la falsa seguridad que hay en este Santuario, la paz que jamás ha existido.

Un chapoteo sordo inundó el lugar sagrado. Poco a poco, la inmaculada túnica del Patriarca fue tiñéndose de rojo. Saga retiró la daga con cuidado, mientras una sonrisa perversa se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Esto, "gran Patriarca" —sostuvo la daga frente a los ojos de Shion— es lo que llamo _poder_.

* * *

En aquellas tierras inhóspitas, el sol se asomaba en contadas ocasiones. Era uno de esos acontecimientos que casi podían llamar fenómenos naturales, dada las pocas ocasiones que tenían de contemplarlo en todo su esplendor.

Las auroras boreales, en cambio, eran espectáculos que esos lares podían disfrutar con más frecuencia. Alzó la mirada. Contemplarla en esos momentos era justo lo que necesitaba. Los colores neón que resaltaban lo hipnotizaron.

Lentamente, el Santo de Acuario se irguió. Frente a él, la majestuosidad del lugar lo sublimó. Pocos lugares pueden congratularse de esa quietud que todo lo envuelve y mucho menos, de contemplar fenómenos naturales que sólo pueden verse en esas tierras. Ah, sin duda alguna, ese era un buen sitio para morir: nada podría jamás perturbar tu descanso… no había ruido, no había personas curiosas, ni mucho menos habían lágrimas que pudieran sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el rostro.

Todo lucía límpido y sereno. Suspiró. Hasta ahí había llegado, era el momento de partir. Tanta perfección comenzaba a hastiarlo, porque sabía que "la perfección" era un concepto bastante subjetivo.

Se acomodó el casco y exhaló unas cuantas veces. Ahora sí, estaba listo para seguir adelante.

Camus de Acuario no miró ni una sola vez atrás cuando se alejó de la tumba de su maestro Kratos.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Que vergüenza. He tardado muchísimo pero MUCHÍSIMO en actualizar. Retomo esta historia porque definitivamente no es justo que la abandone de esta manera, estando tan cerca del final. La retomo porque necesito una catarsis.

Y porque, bueno, necesita despedirse como se debe :)


	36. El Más Allá  Segunda Parte

**Cap. 35 El Más Allá.**

"_Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos."_

**Jorge Luis Borges**

**SEGUNDA PARTE  
**

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpido Escorpión?

—Eres tan patético Johan, tan patético.

Haeilk hizo un gesto de resignación. Las reuniones con el Patriarca nunca podían transcurrir en silencio y en paz. Todos ahí tenían personalidades tan opuestas y egos tan grandes, que al Santo de Géminis le parecía extraño que ellos pudieran caber en la habitación. Miró de reojo a esos jóvenes Santos que ahora recibían sus armaduras como parte de la nueva generación que estaría al servicio de Atenea, pero sobre todo, de la humanidad. Todos parecían absurdamente jóvenes. Algunos aún tenían facciones infantiles, pero un físico de adultos. Era sorprendente lo que el entrenamiento había hecho con ellos.

—¡Atrévete a repetir eso de nuevo y te juro que-!

—Tranquilos chicos, tranquilos. —Dijo un sonriente Santo que portaba la armadura de Leo, interponiéndose entre Cáncer y Escorpión—Somos camaradas, no deberíamos estar…

—¡Cierra la boca, Siroe!—gruñeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Haeilk alcanzó a escuchar el chasquido de Helga, la única chica de la Orden, que seguramente debía estar un poco decepcionada de los bárbaros compañeros con los que tendría que convivir.

La pesada puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. La imponente figura del Patriarca entró al recinto avanzando con solemnidad. Los Santos que habían estado sentados observando el espectáculo ofrecido por sus compañeros se levantaron de inmediato. La paz por la que Haeilk suspiraba minutos antes por fin parecía haber llegado.

El Patriarca los miró a todos, uno por uno. Lentamente, pero con seguridad, se despojó de la máscara. Su rostro adusto y serio cambió cuando esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Cómo los he extrañado, mis pequeños camaradas! Especialmente sus gritos, Johan y Eetrin. ¿Llevan siete años de conocerse y aún no comprenden que ninguno es mejor que otro?

Los aludidos se cruzaron de brazos. La primera reprimenda del día, por supuesto, tenía que ir dirigida a ellos. Kratos dejó que Eetrin notara la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en su cara, lo cual no hizo más que enfurecer al oriundo de Egipto.

Antes de que la situación se pusiera aún más peligrosa, el Patriarca continuó:—Me da mucho gusto verlos aquí, mis Doce Santos. Es la primera vez que estamos reunidos y que ustedes ocupan el lugar que les corresponde como Santos pertenecientes a la Orden de Atenea, por supuesto, portando la armadura del signo que les corresponde. Creo que no es necesario que les recuerde que sólo unos pocos privilegiados tienen el honor de llevar las armaduras doradas y esos son, precisamente… los más fuertes.

Shion se tomó unos minutos para examinar sus reacciones. Realmente, todos parecían mucho más poderosos ahora. Podía sentir su cosmos nada más al entrar a la habitación.

—Así que bienvenidos al Santuario de Atenea. Algunos de ustedes ya ocupan los Templos correspondientes, los otros tendrán que comenzar a hacerlo. Es su deber y responsabilidad resguardarlos y sobre todo, servir a la misión que se les ha encomendado expresamente que no creo necesitar recordarles cuál es. Adelante, jóvenes Santos, den su vida por Atenea.

El silencio fue total hasta que la máxima figura del Santuario abandonó el recinto. Todos se miraron fijamente, escudriñándose, estudiándose.

—Interesante, ¿eh, Eetrin? Jamás pensé que lograrías llegar hasta aquí.

—¿Acaso pensaste que sólo una jarra de agua engreída podía ser un Santo Dorado, Kratos? —bufó Eetrin aburrido. Menos mal que el Templo de Acuario era el que seguía mientras bajaban la escalera.

El Acuariano sonrió. De nuevo lo hacían, sin querer comenzaban a comportarse como los chiquillos que se supone que ya no eran.

—No olvides que tenemos una pelea pendiente, Kratos.

—Jamás olvido lo que prometo.

Ambos hombres sostuvieron la mirada unos minutos. Eetrin creyó reconocer a su amigo de antaño en los ojos azules de su compañero. Algo de él, se dijo, aún residía ahí.

—Eso espero, Kratos. Que cuando te derrote haré que me cuentes todo eso que te has estado guardando. Tu mejor amigo necesita saber ese tipo de cosas sino, ¿cómo podría reprenderte por ser un idiota? —Eetrin sonrió. Una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en el rostro de Kratos. El habitante de la 11ª Casa se dirigió a su Templo, donde desapareció.

—Nunca he entendido la relación que hay entre ustedes. —Dijo Siroe a Eetrin mientras continuaban su camino.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

El Escorpión cruzó los brazos tras la nuca. Estaba ansioso de que el día en que se enfrentaran llegara pronto. O al menos, el día en que pudieran reunirse de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos. Habían muchas esperanzas que compartir y reprimendas que necesitaban darse y Eetrin sabía (no sabía porqué) que Kratos también pensaba lo mismo.

El horizonte estaba teñido de púrpura cuando llegó a su Templo. La noche permeada de estrellas comenzaba a saludarlo. Sonrió. Era su primera noche como un Santo de Atenea. Lo había conseguido.

—¿Y qué harás ahora, Eetrin?

Johan se sentó en una de las escalinatas. A veces incluso ellos podían tener simples conversaciones.

—Beber, por supuesto. Esto merece ser celebrado.

—Eres un idiota. ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

—¿Vas a beber conmigo o te vas a comportar como mi madre?

—Por supuesto que voy a beber contigo. ¿Has visto todos los jodidos escalones que faltan para llegar a mi Templo?

Eetrin fue por las botellas. Nada como comenzar su nueva responsabilidad bebiendo. Amanecer con resaca en su primer día como Santo. ¡Eso era lo que siempre había soñado!

Y si así de esperanzador pintaba el presente, ¿cómo estaría planeado el futuro?...

* * *

El funeral había sido sencillo. Unas cuantas palabras predecibles y obvias que seguramente habrías odiado con todo tu ser. ¿Dónde estaba el ron que amabas, las mujeres hermosas que debían fingir que lloraban por ti y ensalzar tus virtudes? Nada. Sólo el viento árido que nos despeinaba nos recordaba que en ese lugar estaba ocurriendo algo.

Miré a mis compañeros uno por uno, intentando descifrar sus miradas. No había lástima, ni interés pero tampoco había desprecio. Nadie llegó a conocerte de la manera en que yo lo hice, quizá a nadie le importaste como a mí. ¿Era este el funeral que querías, Eetrin? ¿Estar rodeado de toda esa gente a la que tu nombre sólo remitía a un Santo especialmente revoltoso con una risa demasiado estentórea? No te merecías eso. No sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que yo estaba haciendo ahí.

Recuerdo que el Patriarca dirigió unas cuantas frases mientras colocaba los oblones correspondientes. No se quitó la máscara. Moría de ganas de inspeccionar su rostro, leer sus sentimientos, saber qué pensaba de ti. Pero en ningún momento se salió del protocolo. Su voz, extrañamente grave y hasta cierto punto nerviosa, culminaron con la ceremonia.

Lo único que recuerdo es la mano de algunos de mis compañeros posándose en mi hombro. Palmaditas en la espalda. Un "lo siento" ahogado. Pasos que se alejaban. Murmullos que se perdían.

Me senté enfrente de la tumba. Nunca te pregunté si te gustaban las flores. Jamás vi decoración alguna en tu Templo que me hiciera suponer tal cosa, aunque en realidad en tu Templo no habría gran cosa. Me había costado trabajo hallar alguna ropa que no fuera demasiado estrafalaria para tu ceremonia. Nunca fuiste alguien muy común, después de todo.

Observé el crepúsculo dibujándose en el horizonte. A lo lejos, los sonidos de un pueblo que por costumbre seguía dedicándose a sus actividades cotidianas. Nada había cambiado realmente y sin embargo, mi mundo era completamente diferente.

Tu nombre tallado en la roca me devolvió a la realidad, la que había estado tratando de evadir. No había podido hacer nada para salvarte. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Únicamente me había encontrado con tu cuerpo sobre la arena, una arena manchada de sangre que brotaba de tu pecho. Ni rastros del enemigo. Ninguna señal del cruento enfrentamiento que seguramente habrías librado; sólo tú. Tú, ignorando mi llamado y mi llanto. Y con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, porque sabías que hasta el último momento me habías enseñado algo.

Tenía miedo de que volvieran por mí, pero por alguna razón, estar ahí a tu lado me tranquilizó. Ya no respirabas. Ya no te escucharía de nuevo. Te había perdido para siempre. Y contigo se había ido la única persona cercana en el mundo que me quedaba.

* * *

¿Cómo soportabas _esto_? Llevaba unos días en el lugar y mi urgencia por ver el sol, hablar con alguien, sentir el calor proveniente de algún sitio que no fuera la vieja chimenea comenzaba a desquiciarme. Ese retiro que tú mismo te habías impuesto probablemente era lo que había acabado de volverte loco. Porque, ¿estabas loco, no?

O eras excéntrico, nada más. Hay cosas que jamás alcancé a entender de ti. No decías gran cosa. A veces soltabas cosas crípticas relacionadas con mi madre y mi pasado y nunca sabía si creerte o simplemente ignorarte. Eras demasiado confuso incluso para mí.

Siberia era mi nuevo hogar. Era curiosa la manera en que vagaba de un sitio a otro. París, Grecia, Siberia. Detestaba París. Esperaba que Grecia no hubiera cambiado mucho. Siberia seguiría tal y como siempre hasta el final de los tiempos, de eso estaba seguro.

Recordé que al menos había un buen pretexto para salir de ahí un momento. Tomé la carta escrita por el Patriarca que había llegado esta mañana donde se solicitaba mi presencia. Grecia, nos hemos echado de menos, ¿eh?

* * *

Nadie en ese lugar parecía interesarse por los demás y eso estaba asqueando un poco al Santo de Escorpión. Algunos de los nuevos Santos habían comenzado a llegar, algunos que él conocía sólo por el nombre aunque habían compartido su "infancia" en aquel sitio. No le inspiraban mucha confianza algunos de ellos, pero los viejos conocidos como Aioros y Aioria al menos estaban ahí para recordarle que la generación que ocupaba el Santuario definitivamente ya no era la misma. Las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo.

Acabó de limpiar el desorden en que se encontraba el Templo. Era catártico hacer la limpieza. Poner en bolsas de basura lo que traía recuerdos amargos. Guardar en cajas aquellas cosas entrañables que quizá en otro momento nos traigan recuerdos gratos. Eliminar las telarañas que habían comenzado a tejer sus nidos… así, todo parecía más esperanzador.

En la basura de Eetrin había logrado conocerlo un poco mejor. Habían varios discos de vinilo que seguramente nunca había tenido oportunidad de escuchar de nuevo, fotografías de Egipto, libros sin algunas páginas, garabatos que pretendían ser escritos entre pequeños pedazos de "basura" que probablemente él consideraba tesoros, incluyendo rocas y plumas extrañas en la colección. Ojalá su maestro hubiera tenido más tiempo de contarle más cosas.

Cayó rendido en su cama cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Enterró su cabeza entre las almohadas, escuchando nada más la brisa y el canto de los grillos. Que soledad había en un sitio tan grande.

—Pensé que ibas a convertirte en un Santo de Oro, no en una criada.

Levantó la cabeza con rapidez. En la puerta de su templo (que como siempre, había olvidado cerrar) una figura lo miraba desde ahí. El fulgor de su armadura dorada lo hizo reaccionar. La media sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Camus?—preguntó, como mero formalismo.

—¿A quién esperabas?

Un gran abrazo entre los dos confirmó que la distancia y el tiempo aún no había hecho mella en ellos.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

—Muy bien Milo, ¿y tú?

—¿Y además con armadura? ¿Eso quiere decir qué…? ¡Me alegra tanto que…!

—¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

El Escorpión asintió. Había sido un largo viaje el de su compañero, sin duda, así que lo dejaría descansar un momento antes de continuar acosándolo con interrogantes.

—Me encontré a Aioros en el camino. Me ha contado un poco lo que ha pasado. Parecía apresurado por dirigirse hacia el lugar del Patriarca. ¿Sabes qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—No, ni idea —Milo se dejó caer en su cama. No. Y era verdad, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero seguramente Aioros podía sentir con mayor claridad ese cosmos que parecía emanar del Recinto del Patriarca. Tal vez…

—Lo lamento mucho, Milo.

—¿Uh? —el Escorpión salió de sus cavilaciones—, ¿lo dices por Eetrin? Creo que no le gustaría que lo recordaran con lástima…

—Tienes toda la razón. —Camus se sentó a un lado de Milo, en silencio.

El cantar de los grillos.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí. —Dijo el griego quedamente—. Creo que hace mucho que no tengo a alguien con quien hablar.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—¿Cómo son las auroras boreales, Camus?

El francés lo miró extrañado.

—Hermosas. Tienes que verlas para poder entender su belleza.

—¿Acaso crees que me gustaría ir a un sitio como Siberia?

—¿Ni siquiera de vacaciones?

Milo rió. Eso era lo que echaba de menos. El gesto de Camus, tranquilo momentos antes, se endureció.

—Creo que pronto pasarán cosas para las que no estamos preparados, Milo.

—No digas tonterías. Por supuesto que estamos preparados. Tuvimos a los peores maestros del mundo, pero confío haber aprendido algo.

El futuro, que momentos antes le había parecido tan gris a Camus, comenzaba a tomar más forma. Ya no estaban ellos ante una situación de entrenamiento, se enfrentarían a situaciones reales. Misiones donde quizá tendrían que arriesgar la vida. Miró a Milo, que se encontraba a su lado. Él parecía mucho más relajado, más apto. La sonrisa que le devolvió lo hizo sentirse quizá, un poco esperanzado.

Todo lo que habían aprendido a través de esos hombres que los ayudaron a seguir el camino correcto tendría su recompensa. No habían sido años en vano.

¿Debería contarle a Milo cómo había muerto Kratos, lo que le había dicho, cómo se había _sentido_? Quizás…

Una explosión proveniente del Recinto del Patriarca los hizo sobresaltarse. A lo lejos, escucharon las órdenes enfurecidas del mismo dirigiéndose a alguien.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Espetó el Escorpión Celeste.

Camus decidió guardarse sus sentimientos para otra ocasión. Sabía que la aparente paz sólo era síntoma de una inminente guerra. Ellos ya estaban listos.

—No sé, pero ponte la armadura, ¡rápido!

El griego obedeció en automático. El Santo de Acuario miró hacia el Recinto donde ahora se filtraba la luz de una torre destruida. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien…

Era momento de honrar los nombres de sus maestros.

* * *

**Nota de la autora.**

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando comencé esta historia, era un proyecto que debía terminar en unos cuantos capítulos. Poco a poco, esos "cuantos" capítulos acabaron mutando en una historia demasiado larga que me ha llevado demasiados años acabar. Honestamente, este capítulo final lo había escrito hace mucho y publicado nada más en un sitio. Creo que es momento de que llegue aquí para despedirse como se debe.

No me queda más que agradecerles por su infinita paciencia. Actualizo muy poco, la inspiración me llega a cuenta-gotas y aunque me gustaría que no fuera así, no puedo evitarlo. Pero este fic _merecía _tener una especie de final. Los personajes necesitaban crecer y Eetrin, Kratos, Siroe, Johan, Haeilk y demás personajes necesitaban decir adiós. Y yo, por supuesto, necesitaba agradecerles.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, los alientos, las opiniones. Nada mejor para alguien con pretensiones de escritor que una opinión, que el saber que lo que escribe de una u otra forma le llega a los demás y les importa lo suficiente como para dejar una opinión.

Así que por eso, muchas, muchas gracias. Un placer habernos leído (y espero que haya sido recíproco).


End file.
